Feral Blood
by nemeira
Summary: "While you are like a drug to my son, to be devoured completely, to me you are like a rare wine. I would only occasionally soothe my palette with your delicious flavor, for you are the most tempting delight. I could never just drink of you so carelessly until the last drop was pulled from you. No, no, no… I wish to savor your blood for years to come."
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **I originally posted this story 10 years ago under the names Carlisla Cooper/Joker's Daughter/Blood of Your Lips. After the publication of a very popular fanfic-turned book series-turned movie series, I took the story down. I am now making small edits and reposting. Also, the first part of this story takes place in "real time", meaning there are very few jumps in the timeline, be they major or minor. The first three chapters alone are just the _first night!_ Chapters 4-7 are just the _second night!_ So when you look closely, you can see that the first part of the story really, _really_ takes its time. I don't know why, but for some strange reason, I really like writing "in real time".

**DISCLAIMER****:** I do not own any pre-existing content from the Twilight novels or films. I am not making any money from this story. I _am_ the writer of the original fan-work _Feral Blood_ and any resemblance to any other work is entirely coincidental, particularly as the story is over 10 years old!

**WARNINGS****:** language, sexual situations, violence, Dom/sub and BDSM themes, and mentions of rape.

.

**ONE**

_Well, this can't be good._

Those were the only words that formed in my head when I heard a dark snarl rip from Jasper's throat. As he lunged toward me, I could not help but think that this whole incident was a big shame. For one, I did not even want a party. Parties stopped being fun when I was twelve. And to top it off, it felt very awkward for me to just stand amid mythical, immortal creatures and be the only one to eat cake. Of course, I still did not understand what had possessed Alice to get a cake, particularly such a large one. It wasn't like her family could eat. Well, anything but me.

Normally, that thought would have made me smirk in amusement, but unfortunately for me, two black eyes were eyeing me with a raging hunger. That was also a shame because poor Jasper had such a difficult time being around human blood. And from what I gathered from Edward, I seemed to be especially tempting, which under normal circumstances would have been quite flattering. These, however, were not normal circumstances, and due to my own thoughtless klutziness, I was putting these vampires in a very painful situation.

I was jerked, or rather slammed, from my odd reverie when Edward's arm shot out to push me out of harm's way. Alas, he seemed to have forgotten his strength in the heat of the moment, and before I could register what was happening to me, my small form was flying through the air. I came to an abrupt and rather pain-filled halt against the large glass picture frame that hung above a table that just happened to be covered with glass candle holders. And if smashing into a glass frame was painful, it could not compare to the feeling of your entire weight landing in a pile of broken shards. Had I only hit the frame, it would reason that I would have several cuts, but I doubted I would have had so much glass embedded in my flesh as I did now.

Of course, that was not the worst of it.

Instead of just one vampire snarling at me, I had a whole house full of them staring at me as if were some forbidden delicacy to be devoured.

Talk about awkward!

And in the back of my twisted mind, I could not help but feel terrible about bleeding all over Esme's beautiful carpet.

Thankfully, Carlisle was by my side in an instant, inspecting the wounds on my arm, which effectively stopped my mind from wandering. After a particularly loud roar echoed through the room, his head snapped around. To my immense surprise, his eyes narrowed and he gave a low growl, the rumbled warning emanating from deep inside his chest. I blinked at him in wonder and was distantly aware of Emmett dragging his brother outside and the footsteps of their mother and mates following them. Edward, of course, seemed determined to hang around until I was aware of him again, and when I let my gaze catch his own, he gave me a pained look that somehow conveyed the vaguest hint of 'I told you so'.

I could not recall what it was, if anything, that Carlisle had said to get Edward to leave the house. But all too soon I was alone in the office, perched atop his desk and well aware of him towering over me. I squirmed at his closeness and prayed, foolishly, that he did not notice.

"Are you quite all right, Bella?" he questioned softly, his topaz eyes filled with concern and something else I did not hope to identify.

I nodded and kept my gaze schooled on the buttons of his light blue shirt. It had not escaped my notice that he looked much younger now that he had removed his suit jacket and scarf. That youthfulness only added to his inhuman beauty, and as I studied the small buttons, my mind wandered to the first time I had ever laid eyes on the Cullens' head-figure. He had been dressed then much the same way as he was now – in dark trousers and light blue shirt. Blue was a good color on him, I decided. It just seemed to make him glow somehow.

My gaze widened from the matching buttons to take in the expanse of his body. His shoulders were broad, and I had a healthy appreciation of the way the light material stretched over his deltoids. An equally broad chest led to a narrow waist, and I could feel my heart rate increase as I fantasized about what might be underneath that nicely fitted shirt. I felt a little bit guilty for letting my mind wandering to forbidden fruits, but if Edward was attractive then Carlisle was stunning. I could remember the moment he walked into the emergency room the first time I saw him and I'd decided then he was, without a doubt, the most beautiful man I'd ever laid eyes on.

I mentally shook myself. I shouldn't be thinking that way about my boyfriend's father. Even if he had not been married, I was with Edward.

"Bella?"

I refocused my gaze. "Um… sorry. I was just thinking."

He chuckled. "Obviously."

"It's just… I really didn't want to have a party." When he just raised an eyebrow, as if urging me to continue, I did so with a heavy sigh. "Parties aren't really my thing in general, and I haven't really had a birthday party since I was twelve. It's a little… Well, I'm just too old for birthday parties, don't you think?"

He laughed as he continued to carefully pluck pieces of glass from my arm. "Bella, you're only eighteen."

"Exactly," I argued. "Birthday parties are a little awkward when you hit your teen years and just seem _odd_ when you become an adult. I mean, I guess I can kind of understand people having dinner at Olive Garden or drinks at a club or something with a few friends, but the whole cake-and-presents thing is just a little too much to me personally."

"Well, you know easily excitable Alice gets," the blond returned calmly. "Once she has an idea in her head, it is very difficult to dissuade her from it."

I snorted. "No kidding." When I saw the vampire watching me intently, I felt myself blush. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. I should have paid more attention."

"Oh, Bella. It is not your fault. Jasper had a very difficult time after being changed and he is not as accustomed to this lifestyle as the rest of us. It can be quite a struggle for him sometimes."

"But this wouldn't have happened if—"

"Isabella, what happened was an accident."

I was silent for a while before gazing up into his hypnotic eyes, trying my best not to get lost in their gentle pull. "How do you do it?"

"Centuries of practice." His gaze barely left mine as he retrieved a needle and thread. "But as with everything else in life, I just had to make the best of what I was given."

I found my gaze drifting back over his fit body. "Did you ever think of doing it the easy way?"

Carlisle sighed and paused in his stitching. His eyes seemed to focus on a spot just above my head. "No," he breathed out. "I knew who I wanted to be. I have always only wished to help people. Though, if I am to be honest, it is not always easy."

I noticed that he said is rather than was, which surprised me. From what I had learned from Edward, Carlisle was supposed to be practically immune to human blood. Given how he had taken care of me during the James fiasco, I could not imagine the vampire leader having to struggle. I was very curious and could not stop myself from asking, "What do you mean? I thought… Well, I was led to believe that you aren't, um, exactly susceptible to the scent of human blood."

His entire body froze momentarily then his eyes swept over my face, and I could see that he was debating something. It was like he was weighing the options of what he wanted to say and was trying to gauge how I might react. When he released a heavy breath and bowed his head, I knew that whatever decision Carlisle had made was one that he believed would upset me. Still, his hands moved with careful confidence over my skin as he continued to stitch the wounds.

"Isabella, for nearly two hundred years, I have been almost entirely desensitized to the scent of human blood. It took many long decades – the greater part of a century – but I eventually overcame my instinctive hunger. But even in my worst days since being changed, I have never once given in to its seductive pull. However," he drawled softly, his faint English accent making me shiver, "there was an occasion when I was immensely shocked to find myself absolutely overcome with the desire for a human's blood. The desire was even more potent than my awaking to my first thirst. Before I first laid eyes on her, I briefly thought she might be my singer – a human whose blood calls so strongly to a vampire that it is almost painful for the vampire to resist.

"It should be said that you are Edward's singer," he continued. "When Edward first encountered your scent, he wanted nothing more than to…"

"Drain me dry as dry as a desert?" I supplied with a wry grin, earning a chuckle from the vampire.

"Yes, I suppose that is one way to put it." He smiled thoughtfully at me before glancing back down to his work. "That is not the reaction that I have toward my mate."

I was taken aback. There was no way Carlisle meant what I thought he did, so I argued, "But I thought Esme was your mate."

"No." His laugh was soft and a little sad. "No, my dear. It would seem that way to you, but Esme is not my mate nor is she my wife. It is part of the façade to make us seem more human."

"You can't mean…" My question faded into nothingness as his topaz gaze held my chocolate one firmly, and after a moment, my lips parted in a silent O. I dropped my head and stared at the floor for a minute or two, before nearly choking on a nervous chuckle. "Forgive me if… This is a lot." I licked my lips as a hundred questions danced in my head, but before I could stop myself, a couple of them spewed forth. "If I'm your mate, why didn't you say anything in the first place? And how would it be possible for you to want my blood?"

"That last one is somewhat more complicated." The curl of his lips was tender as he finished up my stitches. "I suppose it will be easiest if I start with the first question, the answer to which is the first time I ever encountered you was in the emergency room." He smirked at my blush. "One of your classmates was on the gurney beside yours, your father was standing right next to you while I examined you, and there were half a dozen nurses and doctors wandering through triage. It would have been highly inappropriate for me to confess to you there what I was and what you are to me. It was also acutely apparent that you were developing feelings for my son." There was a hint of anger in his voice, though I got the feeling it wasn't directed at me. "So while it broke my heart to step aside, as your mate, I live only to see you happy."

He placed all of the soaked gauzes in a bowl with the shards of glass and poured just a drop or two of bleach into the mix before lighting it. We both watched as all traces of my blood burned away before he spoke again. "Had I believed even for an instant, Isabella, that what I felt coming from you could have been more than a passing fancy, I would have come forward far sooner in regards to my affections for you. But you seemed very… _smitten_ with Edward."

I leaned backwards and was pleasantly shocked when he stepped between my parted thighs. "Didn't Alice see this coming, though?"

"Indeed." He ran his cool hands up and down my arms and pulled me closer to him. "I might recall her having dropped a hint or two that, perhaps, Edward was not destined to have you. However, in a rather poor and rare choice for me, I bet against Alice. I felt that Edward was the one you loved and that Edward would be the one you would always choose while human. But I also was painfully aware that Edward had no intention of turning you and I did not feel that I could steal that choice from you, Isabella."

As I looked into his eyes, I felt myself being pulled deeper, tumbling into their golden depths. I swayed on my feet. "Carlisle…"

He scooped me up into his arms before I fell against him, and in the blink of an eye, we were behind the desk and seated in the large leather chair where he snuggled me in his arms. "It might take a while to explain my lure to your blood." It was several long minutes before he spoke again. "It seems to be your blood and only your blood that I am drawn to," he commented as he lifted a hand to play with my hair. "My best and, frankly, only guess is that this stems from the fact that you are mate. It's a relatively fascinating paradox, considering that the one thing which seems to drive me to want to drink from you is the same thing that leaves me completely incapable of doing so. I can only surmise that it comes from the urge to have a claim to every part of you, including the one part that I will not allow other predators to partake in."

I blinked then gave him a soft, shy curl of my lips. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Well as I said, you are most definitely Edward's singer. However," Carlisle sighed, "you are also his first love.

"I fear sometimes that I did Edward a huge disservice by changing him. He was only seventeen when he became a vampire and had not experienced his first crush or his first love. Being a vampire, he was too hesitant to get close to any human to allow himself that experience. Now, between the mixed emotions of you being his first love and his singer, he believes that you must be his mate." He stared into thin air, and I recognized the expression on his face almost instantly. He was debating whether or not he should tell me what he wanted to tell me next. Like the last time, he sighed and settled on the blatant truth. "When a vampire finds their singer, the human rarely survives. I must say that I am surprised he was able to resist your blood, given the fact that Edward has tasted human blood before. I suppose that I should be thankful for his feelings toward you, as they were probably the only thing that kept you alive."

He shifted me in his lap and buried a kiss in my chocolate curls. "A singer is like a drug to an addict—"

"That's what he said," I said through the snort of laughter that bubbled up. "He said that I was like his own personal heroin."

"That comparison is not far from the truth when it comes to singers." He hummed into my hair before resting his chin on the top of my head. "I would surmise that for most vampires, human blood would be quite like a drug such as Lortab to a patient waking from minor surgery. However, for whatever reason, the human becomes addicted and needs something stronger. A singer, for a vampire, is that stronger substance. Unfortunately, coming across a singer can be quite disastrous to anyone following this way of life. The singer is almost irresistible, and a vampire almost always drains them the instant they come across them. Like a human addicted to any such substances, vampires then spend centuries trying to find something that equals the taste of their singer. They obviously fail and then tend to develop destructive tendencies. Singers are, in essence, the perfect drug to vampires."

"It's a shame we come in limited supply, I guess." I could feel his chest vibrating beneath me with laughter. "Well, thank God for crushes then."

"Indeed." There was a long pause as he formulated his next words. When he spoke, it was a loving coo in my ear. "Yes, _mia bella,_ I should thank God for your life being spared. And your blood." He pulled my hair back from my neck and let his fingers trail over the pulsing vein he found there. "You do look quite lovely in green, Isabella. It brings out the tiny flecks of jade in your eyes."

I chortled softly. "Why am I surprised that you can see colors in my eyes that I can't? And why are you trying to distract me?"

I did not have to look at him to know that he was smirking.

"What you want to know, dear Isabella, is rather a lot to take in. I fear that it will inevitably alter your perception of me," he sighed, "and not for the better." He nuzzled my ear as he murmured, "I could not bear it if you thought less of me."

"Carlisle Cullen, there is nothing in this world that could possibly change my thoughts about you." I pulled away and stared directly into his citrine eyes. "You are the kindest, most gentle, loving man that I have ever met. There is nothing that will make me think less of you." I felt a strong blush color my cheeks. "Do you think less of me for so easily accepting that I am your mate and—"

"No, _cara,"_ he said firmly, planting a chaste kiss on my cheek. "The pull between mates is ordinarily strong when acknowledged by both parties, though if it is between a vampire and human, the draw the human feels to the vampire can be rather confusing if not explained and reciprocated. Until now, we have rarely been alone. It would only stand to reason that you would believe you were meant to be with Edward and felt only the typical desire that most humans feel toward vampires. I could never even fathom thinking ill of you for allowing your feelings to surface."

"Then please do not think that I could think anything bad about anything you feel toward me," I retorted with a smile.

He groaned. _"Bella mia…"_

"Please," I begged. "I promise that I won't get upset. Just… tell me. Please?"

I felt him nod above me and heard his heavy sigh before he started to speak again. "While you are like a drug to my son, to be devoured completely, to me you are like a rare wine." His fingers caressed my throat slowly. "You are something so rare and divine that it would be a sin to just drain you thoughtlessly. No, Isabella. I would only occasionally soothe my palette with your delicious flavor, for you, _mia bella,_ are the most tempting delight. You—" he trailed his tongue over my fluttering vein— "you are meant to be sampled, _mia passerotta._ That is what your blood is to me," he cooed. "I could never just drink of you so carelessly until the last drop was pulled from you. No, no, no… I wish to savor your blood for years to come."

His tongue had just begun to trail gently over my neck, when the door to his study was slammed open, to a reveal a panicked looking Alice.

"We have a problem."

.

**TBC**

In the words of Bob Ross:

_However you think it should be, that's exactly how it should be._


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

"Carlisle, we have a problem," Alice said softly. "I'm sorry, but… I had a vision. We were all out in the forest hunting when I had it. I tried my best to think of distractions, but Edward still saw it in my head. He saw you talking to Bella and telling her all of this. He's so angry. Emmett and Jasper have him under control for now, but I don't know how long they can keep him like that." She glanced at me then back to the Cullen patriarch. "He's absolutely furious, Carlisle. I've never seen him so angry."

I stiffened as panic rose in my throat and shivered. "What will happen? Is he going to try to talk to us?"

She shrugged. "I don't know yet. He's too angry to make a decision."

I bowed my head, suddenly feeling ashamed of myself in front of the dark-headed girl that I thought of as my sister. I had let myself have feelings for Edward and, whether I would have admitted it before or not, Carlisle as well. I had found him attractive, intriguing, and now I found myself being the reason Edward was hurt and angry. I felt so conflicted. I felt guilty and like I was betraying Edward, but the truth was that our relationship always had an uncomfortable tension just beneath the surface. I knew he always tried to give me only half of the truth, to keep me somewhat in the dark about who and what he was. I knew he always wanted to control me and, sadly, I had let him.

If I were to be honest with myself, it was not a healthy relationship.

What I felt for Carlisle somehow felt natural.

It was true that Edward had rarely left me alone in the presence of any of his family, but the times I had spent with Carlisle around, it had always seemed pleasant enough. And aside from battling the attraction I had felt, it was never uncomfortable to be around him. Indeed, his presence was so calming. He was compassionate, so kind and caring. It was rarely a challenge to talk to him. And the way he held me now felt so perfect and so right. There was no stiffness or awkwardness to his embrace. He always talked with me, not to me. He had never treated me anyway but like an equal, not like I was a child that needed her hand held and dragged through life with her decision being made for her.

"Bella?" I glanced up to see Alice perched on the edge of Carlisle's desk, her eyes staring down at me with sympathy. "I might not be able to read minds, but I know what you're thinking and you should stop it right now!" She crossed her jean-clad legs underneath her, the white silk of her top pooling in her lap. "When Eddie saw that you would be joining our family, he took it into his warped brain that, because you are his singer, it meant you were meant for him. I tried to tell him he was wrong, that it wasn't what the pull meant for him, but he wouldn't listen." She leaned forward, as if she could not stay still, and propped her elbows on her knees. "You should not feel guilty about wanting to pursue a relationship with your mate. Edward will get over it in time, I promise. Right now, he's just angry and hurt. But you're not his mate, so he'll live."

"So, y-you're not mad?" I stammered in surprise.

"Oh, Bella!" she exclaimed, rolling her golden eyes at me. "I saw this coming the moment I saw you through the cafeteria window. When I told everyone that you would end up joining our family, Edward let everyone know that he had found his mate. I immediately attempted to correct him, so everyone in the family has seen this coming. It's one of the reasons that Rosalie was so upset. She wasn't upset with you, Bella. She was pissed off that Edward was being a jerkwad. Her wording, too. She was furious that he was using his nature to dazzle you. It wasn't fair to you. It was almost like he was forcing you to fall in love with him, and she could not stand that."

"So, Rosalie doesn't hate me?"

"Of course not!"

I glanced up to see both Rosalie and Esme in the doorway and squirmed uncomfortably. I knew that Carlisle had said that Esme was not his mate or his wife, but I could not help but wonder how she felt about the current situation. I didn't have time to dwell on it, though, because I was shocked out of my reverie when Carlisle growled quietly.

I had never heard such a sound come from him and wanted very much to question him about it, but no one else seemed overly disturbed by his behavior so I decided to wait until a more appropriate time.

"Edward has just been acting like a spoiled child this whole time," Rosalie growled. "I never had any issues with you personally, Bella. No, I would never have chosen this life for myself, but you're an intelligent young woman. I think you know the risks and benefits." Her eyes darted to Carlisle and they narrowed. "I had to leave before I killed him. He was really starting to piss me off. I really wanted to put my foot up his—"

"Rosalie!" Esme exclaimed before turning to me with a bright smile. "I am so very happy for you, sweetheart!" She flitted over to me to kiss my cheek. "I was beginning to fear that Carlisle was never going to tell you. And I heard what Alice said. She's right, you know. You shouldn't feel guilty about anything, Bella-dear."

I watched with wide eyes as she flitted to one of the chairs in front of Carlisle's desk.

"Um…" I was too surprised to say anything, and I felt my face heating up as the four vampires laughed at my reaction. I glanced down then back at Rosalie, who still stood in the doorway as if she were guarding the room. "So… Um… What's going to happen? I mean, with us."

My eyes darted to the leader of the Cullens.

"Whatever you wish, _cara mia."_ He stroked my cheek gently, before pressing a loving kiss to my temple. "Whatever you wish."

.

As I sat in my mate's lap, I tried desperately not to think about how Edward was somewhere in the woods, being held back by his two brothers. I sat quietly, simply absorbing everything that Carlisle had told me about our relationship and the brief mention of the seductive draw that my blood seemed to hold for him. He stroked my hair and calmed my nerves, whispering endearments in both English and Italian.

"May I ask you a question?" I queried suddenly. "It's rather personal and I don't want to offend you. I'm just… curious."

He nuzzled my ear, and I felt myself blushing, well aware that there were still three other females in the study with us. "You may ask me anything you wish, my pet."

"If my blood is so absolutely tantalizing to you, why have you not tried to drink my blood before? Is it just because I'm your mate? Was it because of Edward? I mean, let's face it: as much as I get injured, you've certainly had several chances." I doubted I would ever admit it to him, but I was rather annoyed and slightly offended. Out of all the vampires who wanted to or already had experienced my blood, the one and the only person who had the right, the only one I wished to taste me, was the one who seemed determined not to. When I felt him stiffen, I immediately regretted asking and apologized. "I'm sorry. I told you it was personal."

He shook his head then pressed his cool lips to my temple. "It is perfectly all right, _bella mia_. I am not at all upset with you. It is a fair question, and if I am to be honest, denying myself the taste of your blood has been almost as painful as denying my feelings. But you should know that I could never bring myself to drink from you. It would be inappropriate to do so, and it would be quite unfair to my family, who has struggled to resist human blood. From the moment I awoke to my condition, I swore to myself that I would not let the blood of humans pass my lips. I strove for centuries to perfect my control. How do you think my family would feel if I were to have given in to the temptation of your blood, if I were to allow myself to partake of the luscious life that flows through your veins?"

I heard a snort and glanced up in time to see Rosalie roll her eyes. "Don't you just love how he presumes to know what we think?"

"Rosalie," Esme warned softly.

I nibbled my lower lip for a moment then spoke up in defense of the blonde female. "Well, she may have a point." When the older woman glanced at me with a raised eyebrow, I sucked on my lip for a moment before casting another apologetic glance to my surprised mate. "Well, think about it. Why is it that Edward was forgiven for the time he rebelled? Why is it okay for Jasper to slip? You seem to hold a higher standard for yourself than you do for everyone else."

"Bella, I'm supposed to be the leader of this family. I—"

"So that makes you better than everyone else?" I challenged, watching his eyes flash with hurt and his lips part with shock.

I saw Rose move from the doorway, her arms crossed in front of her as she spoke. "No," she said softly. "He doesn't think he's better than us. He just hates himself that much. He can always believe there is forgiveness and redemption for others, but not for himself. He can see the goodness in his family, but not in himself. I asked Jasper to confirm it one time. He doesn't think any less of us for being what we are, but he absolutely loathes himself.

"The reason he strives so hard to appear human is that he cannot bear to be seen as what he feels is a monster." Rosalie sighed heavily. "Don't get me wrong. I never would have chosen this life, but I honestly do not bear Carlisle or any of my family ill will. It's hard sometimes because I wanted to be a mother, a grandmother. But as much as I miss that, even I do not deny what I am. Yes, I strive to resist human blood, but I still give in to the majority of my urges." When I looked up at her in questioning, I saw that she was back in the doorway as she explained. "You looked incredibly surprised earlier when Carlisle growled at us. If you want to know the truth, so was I. Including the incident with James last year, that is only the second time I have heard him growl in almost fifty years. Did you know that whenever Emmett holds me and nuzzles me, the way Carlisle was doing to you earlier, we purr?"

My head snapped toward my mate. "You purr?"

"I doubt he's purred once since he's been changed. I know in the near-century that I've been alive, I've never heard it."

He ignored his daughter, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "I… have the ability, yes."

I gazed at him thoughtfully, my lips pursed before I barged on. "You know, this isn't only unfair to me, it's unfair to your family for you to constantly deny what you are. You want to talk about what your family thinks? Whether you meant to or not, you've set your own personal standards so high, that they probably feel that they will never be able to live up to the perfection of Carlisle Cullen."

Oh, I was getting really annoyed now. I was surprised that Alice and Esme had not stepped into the argument, but I supposed Alice would see that things might get very ugly if they did, particularly since I nor Rosalie was holding anything back. Normally, I would not go after the male so strongly, but I was angry to learn that in his need to deny what he was to himself that he was denying me the same, denying me the experience of knowing him so thoroughly and intimately. It was insulting.

"You hate yourself so much that you would deny your instincts even to your mate? If hate yourself so much, do you have any plans on claiming me as your mate? Were you really going to let me remain with Edward? Was that the only part of your instincts you were going to abide by?"

"Bella…" he sighed heavily.

"Oh, he's suppressing a growl!" Rosalie supplied helpfully.

"Rosalie," Carlisle warned.

I glanced back to the blond female to see a dangerous smirk on her face.

"Rose," Alice hissed softly, moving away from the desk.

"You can tell he's pissed off because his eyes are solid black."

When I looked back, Carlisle's eyes were closed and it looked like he was having trouble controlling his breathing, even though vampires didn't actually need to breathe. "Carlisle? Please open your eyes."

"He's not going to do it," Rosalie taunted. "He doesn't love you that much."

Suddenly, I was on my feet and staring at Carlisle's back while the many items of his desk flying across the room as he up-ended said desk.

Esme and Alice were across the room and against the wall as the male snarled in rage.

"That's better," his normally stern daughter said brightly, obviously pleased that she had gotten a reaction from him.

"Rosalie!" he roared.

His whole body trembled violently, though whether it was from anger, shame, or a combination of both, I wasn't entirely sure. I could only guess the latter, as I was only privy to the tensing muscles of his back. Without any hesitation, I touched his shoulder and nodded toward the door. "Would you please leave us alone for a moment?" I watched Rose trounce away, smirking, and a disturbed looking Alice and Esme follow, closing the door silently behind them. "Carlisle, look at me."

"No," he whispered harshly as he turned to me, his eyes still tightly closed. "Why? Why did you have to insist upon pushing this subject so far?"

"Because, Carlisle, if I'm to be your mate," I returned gently, "I want to know you, the real you. I deserve to know exactly who and what you are. I deserve to know every part of you." I gave him a sympathetic smile when his eyes snapped open to study me. "Carlisle, you need to give me more credit and trust than you do."

"Bella—"

"Carlisle, listen to me." I placed a hand on his chest and wrapped one around his waist, stepping closer to him. "You are not a monster. You are not damned. You have one of the purest souls I have ever encountered." When his lips parted to argue, I placed a finger over them. "It's true. The soul is meant to take the love they feel from a higher power and to give and share that love with the other souls it encounters. It's meant to do good, to be its best, and you've done that and more. Carlisle, to deny what you are, to deny every single instinct within you… It's not right."

I rested my head on his shoulder, surprised and grateful when his arms slipped around me. "I understand that you don't want to take the lives of humans. It's admirable. It's amazing really. But there's a difference between pushing away the instinct to kill and denying your entire being. You have more restraint and more humanity than most of humanity. Humans torture, rape, kill. Our species is capable of the most unthinkable horrors." I glanced up at him. "Being a vampire doesn't make you a monster. A monster is born of behavior. And I can assure you, Carlisle Cullen, that you are more like an angel than a monster." I noticed that his eyes were slowly returning to their normal color and smiled. "While you are going to hate hearing this, I should point out that growling when you're angry or you're protecting me, purring in happiness – that doesn't make you a monster either." I kissed his pale jaw and smirked wickedly at him. "It makes you damn sexy!"

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "Is that so?"

I grinned lightly. "Very much so."

He buried his face in my hair and inhaled my scent deeply. "Perhaps you are right and I am not damned. No creature damned by God could be blessed with a gift as wise, charitable, and loving as yourself, _cara mia."_

"Are you going to stop with the self-loathing?"

"I will endeavor to relinquish my rather unfounded hold upon myself hatred." He stroked my ear with a cool finger and I shivered. "But if I am to be quite honest, Isabella, I doubt that I will ever give in into my desires to drink from you. I'm afraid I would feel rather guilty for indulging myself in your delightful taste after having spent so many decades trying to keep my family from human blood."

I sighed. "Wow, Carlisle. Getting things through your head is like getting a camel through the eye of a needle."

He smirked at my little quip. "Nicely phrased, Isabella."

"Thank you. I do try, but that wasn't all, I'm afraid," I chuckled. "You have to remember, Carlisle, that your children have their own minds. They _chose_ to follow your particular diet. The only standards they should be living up to are their own. They need to live their lives in a way that is good for them, just like you have to live in a way that's right for you." I stroked his arms, smiling at the feel of his hard muscles beneath his pale blue shirt. "So if I were to ever offer you my blood, it would be consensual. You are taking nothing. There would be no wrongdoing under those conditions."

_"Bella…"_ he drawled in warning.

"I'm not asking you to drink my blood now," I spoke in dulcet tones. "But you should know that if ever the desire seems overwhelming, I would not be opposed to you tasting my blood. You have my permission unless I state otherwise. And if you are worried about the unfairness of you being allowed to taste my blood while your family continues to stay away from feeding on humans, then I should remind you that I am your mate. I am your mate and I consent to allow you that pleasure." I reached up suddenly and threaded my hands through his blond hair, beaming as the silky locks slipped through my fingers. "And you might be surprised, Carlisle. Your family might not be as upset or unhappy as you probably would like to imagine them being. I'm certain they'd want you to be happy."

He closed his eyes tightly and I knew that he desperately wanted to argue with me about that statement so I cut him off before he could. "May I ask you a question?"

His eyes popped open and he grinned mischievously. "Last time you asked a question, it resulted in my flipping my desk upside down."

I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled passed my lips and snuggled into his embrace, wanting to be as close to him as possible. When I felt him kiss the top of my head then lower his face to my neck, I sighed happily. "I want to hear you purr."

Without even a moment's hesitation, he kissed his way up the side of my neck and began nuzzling my ear, the sound rumbling low in his chest. It was truly the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. When I whispered my thoughts to him, the volume grew louder, reminding me of a contented jungle cat. The thrill of joy that shot through me was beyond anything I had ever felt before. It was all because of this lovely man, this incredible and exquisite creature that loved me. I was happy because my beautiful mate was purring for me.

.

**TBC**

In the words of Bob Ross:

_Son of a gun, that's a pretty nice tree for being done that quick._


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

Rosalie and Esme had vacated the office about an hour before, leaving my mate and me to talk alone with Alice. She continued to assure me that everything would work out fine. After only ten minutes or so, I had asked Carlisle for some time alone with him and, to my surprise, he had led me upstairs to his room. Now, his eyes were glittering black as he braced himself over me on the bed with one arm. With his free hand, he pushed my hair away from my face then stroked my cheek gently. "Bella," he breathed, my name sounding like a prayer upon his lips. It sounded so familiar, so comfortable. "_Bella mia… Mia vita…"_ He dropped his head to my shoulder, kissing and licking his way to my neck, where his tongue dragged over my racing pulse._ "Mia piacevole."_

My lips tugged into a smile and I let my hands run languidly over his broad shoulders. When he started whispering sentences in Italian, I giggled, realizing that I had never heard him speak the language at all until tonight. If I were going to be honest, I felt rather special and slightly amused. As his head came up and as his dark eyes searched mine curiously, I chortled. "You stopped speaking English altogether."

I knew in an instant that he was blushing because of the way his eyelids fluttered closed for a moment and he bit the inside of his lip. There was no blood in his cheeks, but he was most _definitely_ blushing. "Does it bother you?" he questioned softly.

I shook my head. "No, not at all. I like it. A lot," I said with a grin, "even if I can't understand half of it. _Cara_ and _bella_ I get. It would be rather sad if I didn't recognize the humor of my name."

_"Bella Cigna,"_ he said my name with a smirk._ "Mia diletta."_ His eyes gleamed down at me with wistful adoration, and when I repeated the unrecognizable term, he beamed. "Delight."

"_Piacevole?"_

He purred low in his chest and moved his face to nuzzle my neck. His lips parted and latched onto my flesh, sucking gently before giving a flick to the sensitive skin with this tongue. "Very loosely, it means my pleasure or delicious. Though you are also quite _deliziosa_."

"So I've been told," I moaned as his talented mouth explored every inch of my throat and shoulders. When his cool hand caressed one breast through the fabric of my dress, I gasped and arched into the touch. It was so natural, like his hand had roamed this path before, like I had given into it just as I was now. I blushed when my arousal grew more apparent, the wet heat pooling between my thighs. I knew he could smell my desire and I shivered as I watched him stop to inhale deeply, the soft purr changing to a sensual growl.

While his purr was a sound of absolute beauty, that growl was a pure erotic delight. Before I could even tell my brain to tell my mouth to keep itself shut, I voiced my blissful thoughts through a harsh moan. Despite the pleasure coursing through me, I immediately cringed. I knew that Carlisle had only just seemed to start accepting the more instinctive parts of his nature, and I did not want to damage that progress. To my relief and utter glee, he only growled louder.

His hand found its way underneath my back and somehow, without me having ever felt anything, he had the zipper of my dress undone and was gently pulling the garment off my shoulders.

I chortled, my chocolate eyes catching his bemused gaze, and smirked mischievously. "My, my, you work fast, don't you, Doctor Cullen?"

He went silent for a moment and his obsidian eyes widened briefly before narrowing into contented slits. He claimed my lips in a tender kiss, his tongue tracing the inside of my lip before battling me for control. He murmured Italian endearments into my ear when I raised my hands to undo the pale blue shirt, and as soon as I had the material free from his body, my hands roamed over his marble muscles.

To say that I flipped him onto his back would be wholly inaccurate. However, Carlisle did indulge me and rolled us over when I pushed lightly on his shoulders. While he lay beneath me and stared up at me with dark eyes, I pulled the green dress up over my head, flinging it to the floor. The sudden loud rumble that vibrated through his chest shook me to my core and had me trembling in anticipation. I carefully braced my weight on his chest, knowing that I was as light as a feather to him, and let my gaze caress agonizingly slowly over his pale, gorgeous form.

"Carlisle Cullen," I whispered in my most reverent voice and continued to memorize every line of his body, "you are truly the most gorgeous man upon this Earth." I looked back up at him, my eyes locking with his. "I know that I cannot make you see what I see when I look at you. I know that you will not trust in your humanity overnight. But I want you to swear to me that even when you doubt yourself, you will never doubt me because I see the real you. You assume that your physical form is only a disguise for a predator beneath, but I know the truth. The physical beauty that I see before my eyes only reflects the divine beauty of your soul, Carlisle."

I knew that if he could cry, he would be. His eyes looked haunted again, regretful, wistful, and were glazed with venomous tears that could never fall. I smiled reassuringly at him when his hand reached up to stroke my cheek. "Carlisle, you seem to believe that you are a monster hidden beneath the façade of a human. That's not true. Your soul is purely human and perfectly infused with the form of an immortal being. You, Carlisle Cullen, are truly the most beautiful being in this world." I leaned down and kissed his lips tenderly. "And you're mine."

I suddenly found myself on the mattress, my mate's arms wrapped around me securely, his face buried in my curls as he held my body against his. _"Oh, bella mia. _If you only knew the things I have done, what ghosts trouble my past," he murmured into my hair before pulling away to gaze at me. "I can hardly believe that I have you. _Mi amore, _if there is an afterlife for my kind then I do not fear judgment, for I could not be damned and have such a treasure as you, _cara mia_." He looked more like he was trying to convince himself of this, like he was assuring himself that he would be saved from a burning hell by my existence in his life. He kissed the top of my head, my forehead, and my eyelids. He kissed every inch of my face before sighing in contentment.

I felt a movement that barely registered in my mind, and as the thick blue blanket draped around me, I realized that he must have picked me up and placed me under the covers with his speed. I was, however, a bit disappointed not to feel his cool skin against mine and apparently my displeasure at not having him so close was written on my face because he chuckled. "I do not need my mate freezing to death in the middle of the night."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm staying the night?"

He nodded. "Alice called about five minutes ago to tell your father that you were having an amazing time." He smirked, obviously pleased with himself for that. "She asked if you could spend the night. Apparently, there is one more person to add to the list of people that can't say no to Alice."

I laughed. "He adores her."

"That could be quite useful in the future, I do believe."

I shook my head in amusement and reached up to stroke his face, noticing almost immediately that his eyes were still solid black. I nibbled on my lower lip and worried about whether or not I should ask him about hunting, particularly with Edward in the woods. Throwing caution to the wind, I rose up and kissed his cheek. "It's been a rather interesting evening. Is it all right for you to go hunting, considering Edward is less than happy and having a tantrum in the woods?"

His lips pulled downwards in a frown. "I did not wish to worry you immediately with that and was planning on telling you after you'd relaxed for a short time. However, now that you bring it up, I feel that I should tell you that not long after Esme and Rosalie left, Esme returned with some news. I heard her talking to Alice downstairs. Apparently, Edward attacked Rosalie when she made it to the clearing. He managed to put a rather nasty crack in her cheek, which displeased Emmett to say the least. When Emmett tried to attack Edward, Edward managed to outmaneuver him and started running toward the house. Jasper decided that he was tired of having to keep Edward under control and simply rendered him unconscious. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are taking Edward to the Denali clan in Alaska." He sighed. "The Denali sisters are rather powerful themselves and will keep him under control until he calms down."

He studied me carefully, concern etched into every line of his face. "I need to go hunting, but I do not wish to leave you alone." He cast a sharp glance at the bedroom door and rolled his eyes. "Though, Alice says that she and Esme can keep you company if I go."

I gave him a small smile and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "You should go hunting. Edward's gone. He can't hurt either one of us. You go hunt, and I'll go eat a piece of the cake since I didn't get to before. It would be a shame for Alice to have spent all that money and just leave it there to sit."

He chuckled then leaned down to nuzzle at my neck. I felt myself relax considerably when a slight rumble came from his chest and he questioned, "Are you sure you will be okay?"

"Yes. I promise." I threaded my fingers through his silky blond locks. "Mmm… That truly is the most beautiful sound. It makes me feel safe, cherished."

"You are, _mia passerotta_."

_"Passerotta?"_

His purr grew louder. _"Literally,_ it means little sparrow. _Figuratively,_ it means something more like pet."

"Lovely," I chortled, before suddenly asking, "Have I told you that I adore you?" When he just growled in response, I giggled and then gently pushed at his shoulders, hopping out of the bed. I was surprised yet unquestionably thrilled by how comfortable I felt with him, and with a wicked glance at my mate, bending down to retrieve his shirt. It was several sizes too big for me, but I slipped it on anyway. I grinned as his eyes took in my every move and I slowly sashayed toward him, buttoning the material as I moved. I let my hands trail up his beautiful marble chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm okay, Carlisle. I'll wait up for you."

He seemed very hesitant about leaving, as if doing so would cut some lifeline. Eventually, he nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of my head before reluctantly making his way to the window. He glanced back at me as he pushed the window open.

I smiled and had just turned my back to him when suddenly the Earth had spun and his lips were against mine, an unusual and soft growl coming from his throat. "Make me," he whispered harshly, his voice filled with pleading. "I don't want to leave you. Tell me to go."

I sighed softly, feeling my heart ache for him, and stroked his back. "You, Carlisle Cullen, need to go hunt and come back to me fast." I hugged him tightly and cooed in his ear, "I promise, Carlisle. I'm okay. What's happened tonight is a lot to take in, but I'm a big girl. I can handle it. As long as you are mine, everything is okay."

"I am yours forever, _cara mia_."

"And I'm yours. Always." Those words flowed so freely that it surprised me. It was like my world — a world that had been tipped on its axis by Edward — was suddenly righted, and that balanced seemed far better than it had previously been. It felt like I had just recovered some missing pieces of an invisible puzzle. I stepped back and stared intently at him. "Carlisle, I am yours. Only yours. I want you to go hunt. I'll be waiting downstairs for you. Okay?"

He inhaled deeply, as if drawing all his strength, then turned faster than I could comprehend and disappeared into the night.

I picked up my dress and draped it over the foot of the bed. I momentarily considered searching for something to wear under Carlisle's shirt, but decided that it was long enough and covered everything appropriately. I took my time walking down the stairs, mostly because I doubted that the male vampire would be too happy to come back to find his mate with a broken leg. When my feet hit the floor, I heard a chuckle and glanced over to see Alice and Esme both smirking.

They had obviously cleaned the living room while I was upstairs. All the glass, candles, and roses were gone and the presents were stacked in the corner. The cake, however, was right where it was before the unfortunate attack.

As I started across the room, Alice was in front of me, holding out a plate with a slice of cake and a glass of milk. "How are you?" she asked.

I inhaled deeply, my eyes drifting shut for a moment before they snapped open. "I'm really okay." I let her lead me to the sofa where I sat between her and the matriarch of the family. "I'm not going to lie: it's a lot to deal with. I mean, it is, but it isn't. Before I walked in the door, I thought I loved Edward. He was with me practically all the time, but now it feels different."

I paused trying to think of a way to explain it. "Before, I felt like I was Edward's, and now, in this moment, I feel like I've been pulled out of a vat of cotton candy or something. I was so immersed in Edward that it never occurred to me that the hazy feeling wasn't… right. And it was always awkward with Edward. It was like he wanted to control me." I shook my head, annoyance welling up inside me. "And he kept saying that I was too good for him, yet he never let me be me. He never wanted me to think for myself, and the few times he let me, he was not happy about it. There was always this tension in the air and it was so… real. The tension was so thick it was like you could reach out and touch the invisible cloud of strain."

I worried my lower lip between my teeth for a moment before speaking. "When I first saw Carlisle, I felt _something_. I couldn't tell what it was. I couldn't _quite_ put my finger on it, so I chalked it up to the fact that he was a vampire, a very attractive vampire." I hummed to myself thoughtfully. "I felt this pull toward Carlisle every time we were close, but that wasn't often since Edward didn't want me around your family." I snorted indignantly. "Now I see why. But if I'm Carlisle's mate then that's going to have to be something that Edward has to accept. I feel bad that he's hurting, really, I do. But the truth is that as much as I loved Edward, I can't deny what I'm feeling now. It feels right. It feels…_familiar."_

I glanced at Esme with worry, nibbling on my lower lip, and she noticed immediately. "Bella," she said gently, "you needn't worry about me. Carlisle and I are the dearest of friends, but nothing more. While it is true that I have been without a mate for a long time, he's been searching for his for almost four centuries. I'm happy that he's found you." She pulled me into a motherly hug and stroked my hair in a comforting way that I could only wish that Renée had done as I was growing up.

When she released me, I offered them both a watery smile. "I-I just feel like your family is going to be ripped apart because of me. I don't want that to happen."

"Bella," Alice huffed, "I keep telling you that it's not your fault, and it's not. Edward picked and chose what parts of my visions he wanted to see. He knew all along that you belonged to Carlisle. He not only chose to ignore that you are Carlisle's mate, he continuously dazzled you to keep you somewhat under his control. What he did was wrong, and now he has to face the consequences. It won't be easy, Bella, but in time, Edward will get over it. It will take a while, but it will happen. I promise."

I believed her.

.

I was curled up in a warm afghan on the black leather sofa, eating cake and drinking chocolate milk. I was certain that a few of my friends would laugh if they knew that I was guzzling down chocolate milk like a child. But it was my comfort beverage, and by George, after my insightful evening, I felt that I damn well deserved several ounces of comfort!

It occurred to me that with Edward gone, along with Jasper, Alice and I would be the only two going to school tomorrow, and I was quite nervous about that. Rosalie and Emmett were supposed to be off at college, so only Alice, Edward, and Jasper still attended high school. While I shared several classes with Edward, I only shared one with the pixie and the Texan. This meant that for the majority of the day, I would be alone, a thought that did not appeal to me in the slightest. Also, with Edward being away for who-knew-how-long, we would have to come up with a reasonable explanation. Saying that he was ill with a virus would only buy us a few days at the most. Saying that he had something more serious would probably raise questions. It was briefly discussed that Edward could have found his birth parents and had moved to be with them, but that was a step that the family was not willing to take yet. They believed that once he had calmed down he would come back. For the time being, the best solution was to say that Edward was checking out a few colleges in Europe. This would give us, at least, a week or two to see how Edward would handle the change of events.

I had finished my cake and milk and was taking in the light and airy appearance of the room, the white walls and carpet, when another thought came to me. I voiced my concern, or rather my curiosity, to Esme and Alice. I was a bit surprised to have had such a change of emotions in the span of only a few hours. Fortunately, they both calmly explained the intricacies of 'vampiric mating habits' to me. The term had my lips twitching, and I had the sneaking suspicion that Alice used it on purpose to try to get a reaction from me. It almost worked.

Between two vampires meeting their mate, the pull was usually instantaneous and almost entirely irresistible. Under normal circumstances, the draw between a vampire and a human was almost as equally intense. The fact that Carlisle had struggled to resist the pull and his own nature had put a strain on the spiritual thread that connected us. To make it more difficult, Edward had often kept me dazzled, masking it in a hazy blanket of confusion. So between Edward's ability and Carlisle having buried his nature for centuries and allowing me to remain with the younger vampire, the bond between us was rather wan. When I questioned them about what would have happened had Carlisle continued to ignore the pull, Alice's expression turned grave. All she would say was that it would have ended disastrously. The look in Esme's eyes told me that 'disastrously' was the pixie's kind way of saying that Carlisle would have died. I could only presume that a broken heart would have led to him having someone take his life.

Alice lightened the mood, however, by continuing her explanation. She said that due to the Cullen leader admitting his feelings and telling me of the bond between us, it released the biggest pressure from the strained lifeline. And that release allowed that bond's energy to grow. I thought, given the career of one of the persons involved, that her analogy of pinched IV tubing was quite ironic and humorous.

I voiced this, but just as the words left my mouth in a loud giggle, his bedroom door flew open and he blurred down the stairs before stopping suddenly. He took in my relaxed appearance and bright smile and made to step forward, but froze. He did not pause like a human being. Instead, he quite literally _froze_. He was totally immobilized, as solid and as unmoving as a statue, and that made me nervous.

When I started to stand, Esme stopped me with a hiss. "Do not move, Bella."

.

**TBC**

In the words of Bob Ross:

_Whatever makes you happy, you put in your world._


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR**

"What's wrong?" I questioned back. "Is he okay?"

"He's in shock," Alice supplied in hushed tones as she ever-so-slowly tucked her legs underneath her. She glanced at the man, regarding him silently, then turned her eyes back to me, catching my incredulous expression. "Yes, Bella, vampires can go into shock. It doesn't happen often. It only happens during times when they are just overcome with too many emotions. Emotions are more intense for vampires, and when they're overwhelmed, they go into a type of sensory overloaded. The only vampire that I've seen it happen to before is Jasper. It doesn't happen all the time, but because Jasper feels and absorbs the emotions of practically everyone he comes in contact with, it happens more frequently with him than with most vampires. This is the only time I've seen Carlisle go into shock."

Esme agreed with Alice. "I was changed not long after Edward, and I've never seen Carlisle shut down before."

"Shut down?" I could feel the panic growing inside me. "What's going to happen to him?"

The matriarch shook her head. "Nothing is going to happen, Bella. I promise. When a vampire goes into shock, it's pretty much our body's way of forcing us to stop and let our mind have time to comprehend and absorb everything. Vampires have an eidetic memory. Every single little thing that we do, say, think, see, smell, feel... _any _input we encounter, we remember forever. Normally, our brains can keep up, but sometimes, when you add to all of that stimuli enormous waves of emotions, it becomes too much. Our body just shuts down temporarily to keep us from doing much of anything while it sorts out all the input. We can't speak. We can't move. We can't breathe. The only thing that we have left is our hearing and vision.

"However," she drawled, "instinct is the strongest force within a vampire. If you were to make any sudden movements, his distracted brain would see it as a threat. Because you're his mate, he can't possibly directly hurt you. Unfortunately, that doesn't mean that he can't hurt himself and pull the house down around our ears."

I glanced at Carlisle, still frozen like a statue. "So… he can see us and hear us?"

"Yes," Esme replied. "They're protective measures. If we lost all our senses during shock, we would be vulnerable to attack."

"What triggered it?"

Alice bit her lip and looked uncomfortable. "Well, I don't want you to feel guilty, but knowing you, you will anyway. It was probably hearing you laugh and seeing you happy. He's been fretting about how you are handling the entire situation. That has pretty much been the only reason that he hasn't gone into shock already. Seeing you relaxed was a trigger in his mind that you are okay. Knowing that you are both physically and emotionally okay, his mind gave his body the okay to shut itself down."

I let my eyes drift back to Carlisle, who had obviously dressed before coming downstairs. The black slacks hung low on his hips and a perfectly tailored, steel-blue, button-down shirt hugged his muscled chest and mouth-wateringly broad shoulders. I was so thankful that the sleeves were once again rolled up, revealing his powerful forearms. God almighty, he had the most gorgeous body on the face of the planet! I resisted the temptation to look up into his eyes because I felt a bit guilty sitting here discussing him, especially knowing that he could see us and hear every single word. Not that it would have really mattered, I guess. There was no place in the house that we could go and not be heard. I bit my lip. "I supposed that it's probably rude to talk about him when he's like this."

"Probably," Alice chirped happily. "But it's not like we can go anywhere if we don't want him to destroy the house. Even if we could leave, we can hear for miles. And what were we supposed to do, Bella? Not tell you what's happening and let you sit there and panic?"

I sighed. "Good point. But... well... it's got to be uncomfortable, don't you think? I mean—" I barely waved my hand in his direction "—look at him! He can see and hear everything we do. It's got to be awkward."

"I know! Isn't it great?" the black-haired girl giggled wickedly.

I gaped at her, noticing that Esme's lips were twitching with a suppressed smile. "Alice!"

"Oh, c'mon, Bella!" she exclaimed with a smirk. "It's funny, you have to admit. He's stuck there. He can't move. And we could tell the most embarrassing and dirty stories and he can't do anything about it."

Esme gave up the ghost and chortled before cutting the sound short. She threw a bemusedly apologetic glance up to my mate. "I'm sorry, Carlisle, dear, but she's right. It is kind of funny."

"Oh my God!" I stared at them both, trying desperately to keep my expression under control. "You two are horrible!"

Alice gave me a big smirk. "Then why are your lips twitching?" When I mumbled 'are not', she burst out laughing. "You know that you want to laugh, Bella!"

I could feel my face turning bright red. I felt bad, really I did, but they _were_ kind of right. I could not let my mate see me laughing though, so I dropped my head into my hands as my lips curled into a grin.

"I know you are not laughing, _cara mia,"_ he whispered in my ear.

I let out a blood-curdling scream and jumped a good foot into the air, landing beside the sofa with a loud thump. I glared up at the three vampires who practically roared with laughter. I reached behind me, grabbed two pillows, and hurled them at the two females before snatching the afghan and hugging it tightly. "That was _not_ funny," I murmured petulantly, glaring at Carlisle as he sat beside me on the floor. "And just how long were your supposedly frozen?"

He smiled and drew me into his embrace, and despite my annoyance with him, I let him hold me close. "I came out of my shock while you were undressing me with your eyes." When I growled, he chuckled loudly. "Has anyone ever alerted you to the fact that you look simply adorable when you are irritated? It is very much like watching an angry kitten when its master takes away the string, bouncing around and hissing with its little claws out."

I glowered at him. "You know, I can sleep alone tonight!"

He smirked. "You could, but you will not."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"You cannot say no to me, _mia diletta,"_ he replied confidently.

I hummed in disbelief and clambered to my feet, instantly feeling his chest against my back and his nose nuzzling behind my ear. When he began to purr, the sound tickling my ear and his chest vibrating against me, I felt my knees go weak. I knew the only thing keeping me upright was his strong arms around my trembling form.

"Are you entirely certain that you wish to sleep alone tonight?" he purred, his tongue darting out to trace the shell of my ear. "I cannot deny you anything, _mia passerotta,_ if that is what you truly wish," he teased me.

Sweet God above, this man was going to be the death of me, truly he was. Although, I was not quite sure how his family would explain 'death by sexual tension' to my father.

Not caring that we had witnesses, I turned in his arms and kissed him passionately, running my arms over those sinful shoulders. When I pulled away, I stared hungrily at him as the phrase 'melt in your mouth, not in your hands' flitted through my lust-soaked brain. Before I could rein myself in, I whispered, "Take me to bed."

.

I had been both relieved and disappointed when, after returning to Carlisle's bedroom, he had gently placed me beneath the covers and simply held and nuzzled me while I drifted off to sleep. As much as I cared for him, and as strong as our bond seemed to be growing, it was still very fast. I felt that I had not really had a chance to catch my breath all evening. He seemed to sense this, so while I was certain there was an instinct deep within him to now mate physically with me, his love for me won out. He was giving me time to adjust to the sudden shift in our relationship. I also could not help but wonder if it was also because he needed time to adjust to the rising urges of his vampiric nature.

Whatever his reasons had been, I was very grateful. I fell into a blissful sleep, the vibration and sound of his deep purr surrounding me.

When I woke, the glass wall revealed a gray morning. I realized that Carlisle must have opened the curtain at some point during the night. I yawned and stretched before rolling over onto my side, feeling a tingle of elation to find two citrine eyes watching me and darting over my features and the waves of my hair. When he leaned closer to kiss my lips, I smirked, keeping my lips pursed as he raised an eyebrow.

He seemed thoroughly baffled for a moment, but when I continued to grin, my lips firmly shut, he exhaled heavily and shook his head at me. _"Mia gioia,_ certainly you are not denying your mate the pleasure of your divine lips simply because you are worried about a little morning breath?"

When I frowned, he smirked, so I rolled off the bed and trotted toward the bathroom, only to find it blocked at the last moment. I lifted a hand to shoo him away. He only shook his head. I stomped my foot. He leaned back against the door. I growled menacingly at him. He growled right back, grinning the entire time. I stared at him for a few moments, before coming up with an idea.

With a bright smile, I turned on my heel and took two steps toward the bedroom door, watching him blur by to block me from leaving. I then immediately spun around and grasped the bathroom door handle. I wrenched it open and dashed inside, only to be caught before I could even make it to the sink. I shrieked in protest as I went soaring through the air in his grasp. I huffed when his lips came down on my mine and parted them with ease. I held his gaze as he kissed me, his eyes twinkling with the laughter that vibrated in his chest. I tried to continue glaring, but it was useless, so I returned the kiss happily as his arms drew me closer.

He released me after a few moments, smirking triumphantly. I rolled my eyes at him and strutted back into the bathroom, closing the door behind me, only to yank it back open immediately. I exclaimed rather loudly that I had no clothes to wear, and he laughed. I saw him lift a pair of jeans and a sweater that I had not previously noticed off the chest-of-drawers.

"Esme sneaked into your bedroom last night and brought back something for you to wear." He passed the clothes to me, grinning like a cat that caught the canary. "I'll have breakfast waiting when you come downstairs."

I slammed the door and muttered 'smug bastard' underneath my breath, knowing full well that he could hear me. I then stood for a moment and took in the utter opulence of the bathroom.

The floor was made of pale gray porcelain tiles and the walls were a startling white. A large, glass walk-in shower was in the far right corner, and along the back wall was a shelf covered in the fluffiest towels that I had ever seen in my life. To my surprise, a flat-screen television was mounted between the far left corners. I could not, for the life of me, figure out why a television was in the bathroom. I mean, I knew several humans who did the same thing, but humans regularly took baths and showers. Vampires, I knew, were not plagued with the same bodily functions as my species and therefore did not sweat. Of course, I supposed they could have just enjoyed a bath for the pure pleasure of it. Why not? I did quite regularly.

The actual tub was a massive Jacuzzi that could fit four people, at least. It was surrounded by white and silvery marble, or at least it was on three sides. There had to be at least one panel that was fake in case something malfunctioned and it needed repair. It had small steps leading up to it. Four white pillars, with ivy and wisteria curling around them, stretched from the floor to the high ceiling. The ivy and wisteria, one of my favorite flowers, amused me. It was beautiful, of course, but the idea that Carlisle had allowed his bathroom to be decorated with vines and flowers was quite humorous.

I went to the sink, surprised to see my toothbrush with a note attached to it. _I got some of your stuff last night. Alice and I put up the plants during the night. She said that you love wisteria, so I thought you'd like it. Relax and enjoy it! ~Esme_

The only thing that escaped my lips was 'awww!'

I was touched by their gesture.

With a glance at the small clock above the sink to check the time, I decided that I would definitely be putting their thoughtfulness to good use. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my hair before filling up the massive tub and starting the jets. As I relaxed, I turned on the television and quickly searched through the satellite listings until I found some music. I smiled as the soft sounds of acoustic guitars filled the air and closed my eyes, letting the bubbling jets lull me into a lovely little trance. When a knock at the door broke through my bliss-filled state of being, I frowned. "I don't wanna go to school," I slurred unhappily to whoever disturbed me.

Alice's tinkling laugh made my lips twitch — no one could possibly stay upset with the pixie. "Bella, your breakfast is almost ready, and we have to be at school in about forty minutes. Get your butt out, dry off, and get downstairs and eat!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" I chuckled, dragging myself out of the exquisite bathtub and drying with one of the towels that felt if it were made from clouds. I briefly wondered if it would be possible to wear the large towel to school, but I ultimately decided that it would be a rather inappropriate idea. I quickly pulled on the stonewashed jeans and a brown sweater. When I made my way back into the bedroom, I saw Alice holding a pair of kitten heel sandals and cringed. "No! Alice, just... no. You know how klutzy I am, even on flat feet!"

She grinned. "You're going to need them today, I can assure you," she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "I promise, Bella, that you are not going to fall and break your neck."

I snatched the heels from her and slipped them on. "That doesn't mean that I won't fall and break something else, though."

She sighed. "Bella, you are not going to break anything inside anyone, I promise."

"Sprain my ankle?"

"No!" She hopped up off the blue comforter and grabbed my arm, leading me slowly down the stairs. "Bella, I promise. Nothing is going to get broken. Nothing is going to get sprained."

"Have you checked my future?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed in a shrill voice. "You are not going to break anything, I swear! Would you _please_ trust me?"

I somehow managed to make it into the kitchen and onto a stool at the island without falling, but I still did not trust Alice or her promises that I was not going to break something today. I glared at Carlisle, who slid a plate that was covered in hash browns, eggs, and strawberry-banana pancakes toward me. I then leveled my stare at Esme. As I lifted a spoonful of scrambled eggs to my mouth, I muttered darkly, "Your child is trying to kill me."

Carlisle blurred behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his lips in my hair. Whether it was because he simply wanted to hold me or because he did not want me to see his bright grin, or possibly both, I was not sure. Esme just chuckled and promised that they 'wouldn't let that happen', to which I blithely retorted that the pixie could see the future and that she could make it happen. When Alice made a comment about me thinking that she had it in for me, I smirked. "After that stunt you three pulled last night, you better damn well believe I do."

She just grinned, while Esme hid a giggle behind her hand and Carlisle's chest vibrated with laughter. "I am truly sorry, _mia diletta_, but your reaction was too wonderful to pass up."

"I'm glad that you found my terror so entertaining," I playfully growled, receiving a purr in response. _Sweet God above, I love that sound._

When he pressed a gentle kiss to my temple, I shivered, and he noticed immediately. "Are you quite okay, _bella cigna?"_ he teased, knowing exactly why I was shivering. "Perhaps, I should take you upstairs and examine you?"

I felt heat flood my face and my mouth fell open as embarrassment flooded my entire being. I could not believe that he just said that in front of Alice and Esme, who only seemed amused by response. Not quite sure of how to react or what to say, I simply sliced into the pancakes and shoved them unceremoniously into my mouth.

"_Perdonami, cara mia,"_ he cooed contritely in my ear, licking behind the sensitive shell as he tightened his grip. "Forgive me."

I smiled before tipping my head back to gaze at him. "It's okay. I'm not upset, just surprised." When the worry in his eyes faded away, amusement taking its place, I kissed the underside of his jaw before turning my attention to my breakfast. "How much crap am I going to catch from Jessica today?" I asked Alice after taking a large gulp of milk. "I know she's going to be all over Edward's absence."

Alice gave me an amused, but apologetic smile. "Do you really want me to ruin your day before it even begins?"

"That bad, huh?"

She sighed, her topaz eyes watching me sympathetically, though I could have sworn there was a trace of humor there. "The majority of the day really isn't that bad, Bella. It gets a bit rough at one point, but it works out fine. I promise."

I felt cool fingers start to massage my neck, then a slight English accent drawled in my ear, "If it will make you feel better, I can come to see you tonight when Charlie's asleep." I murmured my approval and moaned contentedly when he nuzzled the side of my throat. He inhaled my scent deeply before drawing away. "I'm afraid that I must leave for the hospital, as my shift starts soon. I promise, _mia_ _piacevole,_ my pleasure, that I will see you this evening." When I hopped off the stool, nearly stumbling in my haste, his arms tightened around me to catch me and his lips claimed mine passionately. As he released me, he seemed hesitant to go. "Will you be all right?"

I touched his cold cheek tenderly and gave him a small smile. "I promise that I will be fine. Alice will be there, and I have every class but one with Angela Weber. But if it will make you feel better, I will text you between classes. Okay?"

This appeared to relax him greatly and he gave me an adoring smile before embracing me again. "Thank you, Isabella." He pressed his lips to my forehead, sighing. "I am sorry, _amore_." When I questioned him about why he was apologizing, he simply gave me a slight smile. "I promise that I will speak with you tonight about it. It is nothing upsetting, I assure you, but it will take too long to explain at the present time." He kissed me again. _"A dopo, cara mia. _I will see you later."

He disappeared, and when I heard his Mercedes rumble to life, I turned back to my breakfast, thinking about his farewell. Apparently, I must have been deeper into my reverie than I realized because Alice's voice cut sharply through the air, asking if I was okay. I blushed, not wanting to give away my thoughts. "Yeah, just... thinking."

"About what, sweetheart?" Esme queried, looking as equally concerned.

I shook my head. "It's nothing. Really, I-I'm just being silly is all."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Bella, if it has anything to do with Carlisle then there is nothing you can say or ask that would be silly. You may have been hanging around vampires for a year, but that doesn't make you an expert. Hell, Carlisle's almost four hundred, and even though he can give you clinical knowledge about anything vampire-related, he's certainly never experienced even half." She perched herself on the edge of the counter. "What's up?"

I felt my face grow even hotter as I mumbled, "Um... Does..." I tugged on my ear and glanced at everything in the room but my friend and my mother-figure. "Does Carlisle speak in Italian often?"

When Esme chortled, I wanted to fall through the floor due to my embarrassment. "No, Bella, dear," she said kindly. "In all the years I have known Carlisle, the only times I have heard him speak in Italian is when greeting the members of the Volturi, and _only_ in greeting."

"Oh," I murmured, dropping my eyes to the countertop in the hopes of hiding my silent delight.

I found it very sweet and very romantic that Carlisle seemed to be using this language as an expression of his feelings for me.

My reaction garnered a chuckle from Alice. "Bella, is that what you were worried about?"

"Alice," Esme drawled in warning. "Don't tease Bella. I'm sure if you were in her position, you'd wonder the same thing." She turned her gentle eyes to me. "Now, Bella, dear, you need to finish up so you can get to school on time."

Within fifteen minutes, I was finished and trudging out the door, not wanting to face the questions that I knew that I would face. After all, the Cullens were rarely, if ever, out of school unless it was a sunny day. With the skies pouring rain, Edward's absence would definitely be noticed. But oddly, aside from the questions that I knew it would bring, I didn't really mind.

.

**TBC**

In the words of Bob Ross:

_You can move mountains, rivers, trees. You can determine what your world is like._


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE**

When the yellow Porsche whipped into the parking lot, I felt the dread that had been growing in my stomach turn into a full-rolling boil and desperately held back the urge to vomit. I closed my eyes and let my head drop onto the headrest, moaning pitifully to my friend, "Do we _have _to go? Your family's smart with perfect memories and knowledge. Can't you just home school me?"

She gave me a very sympathetic look and reached over to pat my hand. "I promise, Bella, the biggest part of your day won't be that bad. I'm not going to lie and say that it's not going to get rough, because around two o'clock, things are going to start going downhill and fast, but it won't last that long. You're going to get to see Carlisle later today, so the end of the day is not going to be horrible. Okay?" She smiled at me as we started to climb out of the car. "Just remember," she whispered to me as she linked her arm through mine, "think about Carlisle, how much he loves you and text him every chance you get. It will make the day go much faster."

I was ever-so-grateful when Alice actually walked me to my class and immediately scurried over to Angela. I whispered that I wanted to move to the back, so she followed me, raising an eyebrow behind her glasses as I plopped my bag down with a loud _thunk_. She immediately knew something was wrong as I was not the world's best actress. She questioned me about my birthday party with the Cullens, so I waved her in close, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"Let's just say that Doctor Cullen spent the evening digging glass out of my arm." She winced, and I nodded. "And if that wasn't bad enough..." I took a deep breath and prayed that she would not question me about the issue. "Edward forgot to inform me of something _very_ important. He left this morning to go to Europe to look at colleges. He's going to the UK, France, and Germany, but he's already seriously considering Oxford or Cambridge."

"Oh, Bella," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "It's okay. I can't say that I'm thrilled with how things came out. I'd have liked to have been given the truth sooner, but there's nothing I can do about it now. Besides, it might be for the best. It'll give me more time to spend with my friends."

I felt a bit guilty saying that. I knew that Carlisle was having a very hard time being separated from me, and if I were to be completely honest, I was not feeling my best being away from him. It was like I could physically feel the separation in my soul and it was not at all comfortable. Grabbing my new iPhone — my present from Jasper, God bless his undead Southern heart — I turned it to silent and immediately texted Carlisle that I had just made it to my first class and asked if I could call him during lunch.

Almost immediately, the screen flashed at me and I opened the message to see: _Of course, mia cuore. It is a slow day. But if I do not answer, I am either in surgery or a pt room. _

_Gotcha. Um, cuore?_

_Heart, mia cuore._

_T'amo tanto. I love you very much._

_Parla Italiano?_

..._No, I don't speak Italian._

_*smile* T'amo, bella mia. Ti amerò ora e per sempre._

_I'll love you now & forever too, but I'm putting phone down. Teacher's watching. Ttyl._

When I finished, I could see Angela eyeing me curiously and I grimaced inwardly when she mouthed _'was that Edward?' _Evidently, I hesitated one second too long, because her eyes went wide and she silently scooted her chair closer. "That wasn't Edward, was it?" she hissed beneath her breath. "I've never seen you get that excited before. Who was it?"

"Angela, I really can't ta—"

The screen on my phone flashed again and I looked to see a message from Alice. _You can tell her you're not with Ed. Three of us talk at lunch._

I rolled my eyes and slipped my phone beneath my book again. "No, that wasn't Edward. It was... someone else. And no, I can't talk about it just yet. It's complicated, very complicated. I'll talk to you about it more at lunch, I promise. Alice is going to be joining us. Or rather, we'll be joining her. Jasper isn't here either. He's out with a cold. I think she wants the company." At Angela's surprised and slightly panicked look, I added, "Don't worry. You'll love her. She's sweet. A bit hyper, but sweet."

The rest of the class was a bit boring, and as soon as the teacher excused us, a familiar face popped into view. Another and more hateful face lingered nearby, clearly wanting to hear this conversation. I could only groan as Jessica bounced in front of me. "Sooo, Bella," she said in a disgustingly perky tone, "where's Edward? Is he sick or something?" I felt Angela put her hand on my arm and attempt to pull me away from the little gossip, but Jessica was having none of it. She cast a smirk to Lauren before turning her attention back to me. "So what's up? Surely, Eddie is okay, isn't he?"

_Good God, can she be more obvious? _I sighed and tried to keep my gaze neutral. "Edward is in England right now. He's touring colleges in Europe. He'll be gone for a while." I easily sidestepped her and was thankful that Angela kept her steps perfectly matched to mine. That did not, however, mean that I was lucky. Jessica was hot on our heels, and there was no doubt in my mind that Lauren Mallory was close behind.

"He was here yesterday!" Jessica exclaimed. "Why did he leave in the middle of the week? Did you two have a fight about it? Has he called you today?"

I stopped in the doorway of our next class. "No, Jessica, we did not have a fight." I could see Alice out of the corner of my eye, practically dancing her way to her next class, which unfortunately was not with me. When she smiled and nodded, I turned my attention fully to Jessica. "He left this morning because of the time required by the first university. No, he hasn't called today because it takes about half of the day to fly to England. Then there's about an eight-hour time difference between here and the UK. I doubt that I'm going to hear from him while he's gone, and that's okay. Edward is not my world! I'll survive, and if I can survive, I'm _sure _you can too!" I stomped to a desk in the back and threw myself angrily into the chair beside Angela, immediately texting Carlisle. _If I kill Jessica or Lauren, will your family spring me from prison?_

_I'm sorry you're having a bad day. Mi spiace, mi amore. I am sorry. T'amo. Just think of me nuzzling & purring softly in your ear._

*_blush* Have I told you that I love hearing your purr?_

_Have I told you that I love knowing how you react to it?_

_Carlisle!_

_*smirk* Yes, mia diletta?_

_*eye roll* Class is starting. I ttyl. T'amo._ I hid my phone and prayed to God that the rest of my day would get better. Apparently, he heard my prayer, because I made it to lunch without falling and without any more problems from Jessica and Lauren. The last class before lunch was the best, because the terrible-two had Yearbook with Angela, which meant I was free of their nosey glares.

I was already sitting, eating my lunch, when Angela joined me at the Cullens' table, looking rather nervous. "Alice will be here soon." When she fidgeted, I sighed. "Would you sit down? She won't bite!" I laughed for a moment then frowned when I noticed that Lauren and Jessica had sat down at a table right behind us. I rolled my eyes. "You know, if you really don't want to sit with me and Alice, I'll understand. Especially since Tweedledee and Tweedledum will want to sink their hooks into you for _inside information_," I said with dramatic flair at the end.

Just at that moment, Alice danced into view. "Bella!" she chirped as she hugged me. Straightening, she turned to my shy friend and smiled brightly. "Hi, Angela! I'm Alice." The look on Angela's face when the pixie hugged her was priceless, but Alice did not seem to notice, folding herself gracefully into a chair beside me. "So, everyone's asking about Edward."

"Really, Alice? I hadn't noticed." I rolled my eyes at her before glancing at Angela then back to the dark-haired vampire. "Are you sure?" I muttered under my breath, feeling anxious when she nodded. I nibbled on my lower lip for a moment before turning to Angela, who seemed a little bit dazed at what was happening around her. I remembered those days. I pulled her in close and decided that I had to make good on my promise and tell her the truth. "Edward and I aren't together anymore." I wasn't too surprised when she didn't act shocked and instead simply nodded and looked sympathetic. "It's okay, honestly," I continued. "Our relationship wasn't exactly... healthy."

"You know that Jessica and Lauren are going to give you hell when they find out," she said softly. "What are you going to tell people? What's going to happen when Edward comes back?"

"God only knows," I murmured darkly but shook my head. "Honestly, Edward has been putting a strain on our relationship for a while. He was controlling and the fact that he didn't even have the decency to be honest with me was the last straw. Edward has screwed up, and while I am willing to forgive him, he doesn't have another chance."

"Wow..." she drawled as studied me. I knew she was trying to figure out if there was more to my story and if I was really okay. Since it was Angela, I did not mind. If it were Jessica, it would have annoyed the hell out of me, but that was simply because Jessica's and Angela's motives were entirely different. While Jessica would want more information for gossip's sake, Angela just wanted to know that her friend was fine. "So, who's the new guy?" she queried with a smirk after ascertaining that I was, as I said, okay. "You've never seemed that happy with Edward?"

"It's no one you've met," I replied. "It's—"

I about slid out of my chair and under the table when, to my horror, my iPhone, which had been taken off of silent, blared Iron Maiden's cover of 'Doctor, Doctor'.

Having only received it last night and not having had any calls until now as I had spent the night with the Cullens, I was completely unaware that Jasper had apparently set tones for everyone's names. I highly doubted, though, that he was aware of how difficult this situation would be to explain when he programmed it. I am sure he had meant it to be funny, but let's face it: one of the kids could relay it whatever news would ever need to be given to me. So why would Doctor Carlisle Cullen be calling me? At lunch?

I hopped to my feet, walking as swiftly as I could out of the cafeteria, and answered the phone by hissing into the receiver, "I'm going to kill your son!"

"Which one?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Do you have any idea what Jasper put as your ringtone?"

"Oh..."

I sighed heavily. "It's okay, I'm sure. I can just say that you were calling to check up on me because of Edward." I blinked in surprise when I heard him growl, and realized that he must be alone in his office. "Carlisle?" I whispered warily.

"I'm quite all right, _bella mia_. I am just feeling somewhat... possessive."

The embarrassment in his voice was obvious and I felt my heart go out to him, knowing that he was not at all used to his instincts and feelings surfacing. He was always so calm and controlled that I felt certain that his reactions were probably quite confusing and upsetting to him. "Carlisle," I cooed tenderly, "it's perfectly all right. It's in your nature, and to be honest, I find it rather endearing that I mean that much to you."

I could almost feel the rumble building inside of him and grinning at his next words. "You mean the world to me, _cara mia_." He was silent for a moment, though whether it was to let me take in and process his words or if he was simply savoring the moment, I was not sure. "How are you faring, Isabella?"

I hesitated, not wanting to worry him, but apparently my momentary silence was enough to catch his attention because he immediately inquired as to what was wrong. I exhaled noisily and came clean with him. "I don't exactly feel comfortable being away from you. It feels like there is a chunk of my soul missing."

He sighed through the phone and I could just imagine his sad topaz eyes, which made my heart ache even more. "I am sorry, _m'amore_. I knew that today would quite possibly be difficult for us, but to what extent, I could not have imagined. Perhaps, if I had allowed myself to feel as a vampire in place of trying to experience life as a human, then I would be more prepared to help you through this."

I shook my head. "Carlisle, you did what you thought was best for you at the time. You were trying to be better than what you felt you were. That is nothing to be ashamed of, just as there is no reason for you to be ashamed of how you're feeling and what is happening between us. It's okay. We'll figure it out together and be better for it in the end."

I could almost sense the smile creeping on to his face.

"How is it, _mia diletta_, that I have been given such a treasure as you?"

I smirked. "Just lucky, I guess!"

.

I was thrilled that I had made it through the biggest part of the day without any major confrontations and without any injuries whatsoever. I had just one class left, and if I could make it through, I would be home free. I would see Carlisle in only a few hours, so I doubted there was anything that could happen that could bring me down.

"Oh, Bella!"

I grimaced at the high-pitched voice that came from behind me as I walked down the hall. Of all the times for Angela to be in the bathroom!

"Bella!" Jessica practically squealed as she bounced up beside me, reminding me of a mentally challenged rabbit on speed. "I noticed you were texting someone in English. Was it Eddie? I know you miss him. I'm really sorry that he left you here alone. I know that it's got to be hard for you, Bella."

I rolled my eyes and picked up my speed, wobbling slightly on the kitten heels. "Honestly, Jessica, I really don't care. It's a good opportunity for Edward, and I'm glad that he got invited."

"Well, yeah, it's good for _him_," she drawled, "but what about _you_? What if he wants to go to college in Europe? What're you going to do without him? Are you going to break up? Because, you know, that whole long-distance-relationship-thing just doesn't work."

I bit back a growl. "Well, if he chooses to go to Europe to attend college, I guess we'll break up."

She gasped, but I knew that it was utterly insincere. I had given her just what she wanted to hear, but I really did not care at that point. I just wanted to get rid of her and get through the rest of the day.

"Bella, how truly awful for you!"

I tried to keep my expression neutral as she chattered on and on about how horrible my life would be without Edward. I was overjoyed, for the first time since meeting him, to see Mike Newton standing beside his open locker. If Jessica saw him, then maybe she would stop bugging me and would latch onto him. I absolutely could not make it to my locker soon enough, and just as a thrill of hope shot through me that I would be able to detach the gossiping parasite from me, it happened.

The cliché states that haste makes waste. In my case, haste makes injuries.

I could see it as if it were happening in slow motion. In my determination to pass Jessica off to Mike, I had practically broken into a run, tripping over thin air and plummeting headfirst into the corner of Mike's locker door. I felt flesh rip open at the inner corner of my eyebrow and my wrist twist painfully as I tried to keep the rest of my body from slamming into the metal cabinets. I could hear gasps from all around me. I could sense Mike and Tyler picking up my books, which had flown in every direction. I could see Jessica motioning frantically, and I could feel her grabbing my arm as she dragged me through the halls. It was only when we had made it to the nurse's office that I fully began to comprehend what had happened. I grimaced at the sticky wetness trickling down into my eye. I blinked and wiped furiously, a terribly woozy feeling overtaking me at the sight of my own blood smeared on my hand.

In some distant part of my mind, I found it highly amusing that I could not stand the sight of blood, yet I was the mate of a nearly-four-hundred-year-old vampire whose ultimate desire was to taste mine.

I was annoyed that out of all the injuries that I could have sustained, it was this one. My mate was slowly adjusting to his own natural instincts and here I show up, bleeding my way into his hospital. It was not at all fair and I felt a bit put out with Alice. As I replayed our conversation in my mind, it occurred to me that I never asked her about splitting my face open. Alice had told me the truth, quite literally. Nothing was broken, and even though it was sore, I was certain that my wrist was not sprained.

Evil little pixie!

Forget Jasper. I was going to kill his wife.

As much as I was loathed to accept Jessica's help, I knew that it would be impossible for me to drive. For one thing, my truck was at Charlie's. But even if I had it, I would have either had to drive with one hand while I kept the blood out of my eye or used both hands to drive and let my blood pour down my face. So, miserably, I let her usher me into her car and drive me to the hospital.

I _really _did not want to go to the hospital. Carlisle was just starting to allow his instincts to surface and he was still rather unsure of himself. I could never think less of him if he gave into his nature and drank from me as soon as he had me in his grasp. But, I wanted him to be able to first taste me when he was confident in himself, when he was relaxed and wholly accepting who he was. If he were to drink from me now, I knew that he would feel guilty and ashamed about it later on. On the flipside though, I knew that Carlisle had centuries' worth of control and that worried me just as much. When it came to every human but me, he had absolutely no pull to their blood, so there was nothing really to resist. I, however, was different. He had an unusually strong draw to my blood, so there was something for him to resist. I was worried that after having finally given into certain instincts, if he did not give in to his desire to taste me, it would put us back at square one. I was worried that he would fall back into his usual habits of repressing practically every aspect of his nature.

Damned if you do. Damned if you don't.

I was really going to give Alice an earful when I got her alone next.

When we made it into the emergency room, I realized why Carlisle had been free to text me so much: it was _slow_. The unit receptionist immediately directed me into a room and I was beyond frustrated when Jessica trotted in behind me. I briefly pondered if I were to kill her there in the hospital if that would make it easier or harder for Carlisle to dispose of the body. I might have to ask.

As if knowing that he was in my thoughts, the door opened to reveal the blond vampire. He was smiling with pleasant professionalism, as if it was not his mate that was sitting before him with a head wound that was bleeding steadily. "Bella." He nodded in my direction before glancing with polite curiousness at Jessica. "Miss Stanley, thank you for bringing Miss Swan in."

"Of course, Doctor Cullen," she replied with a slight giggle. She made no effort to hide the way that her eyes raked over him, obviously appreciating the way his navy slacks hung low on his hips and the silver-blue shirt and white lab coat stretched across his shoulders. She licked her lips — she actually _licked_ her lips — and batted her eyelashes at him. "Bella's friends just want to know that she's okay."

I could not stop the way my upper lip pulled back from my teeth or my fingers curled into claws as my muscles tensed.

"Bella?" My mate's voice relaxed me instantly and I reluctantly turned my gaze to him when he spoke to me. "How did this happen?"

"She fell," Jessica supplied, smiling as though she had said something incredibly brilliant and utterly hysterical.

"Thank you, Bella," I retorted sarcastically, my eyes shooting daggers at her when her lips curled into a sneer. I was astounded that she would actually look at me as if I were the one who had done something wrong by speaking up. I opened my mouth to give her a piece of my mind but was rudely interrupted by my own mate.

"Miss Stanley, thank you very much for bringing Isabella. I will make certain that she makes it home safely." Despite his polite smile and pleasant tone, it was entirely obvious that Carlisle was dismissing Jessica. As his stance shifted from being completely relaxed to standing perfectly straight, he clearly was not going to allow her to stay in the room.

Her smile faltered for a moment before she recovered. "I'll wait for you in the waiting room, Bella." She smiled brightly. "I want to be able to tell everyone you're okay!"

The moment the door closed behind her, I heard Carlisle whisper '_puttana_' in a thoroughly unpleasant tone, before he blurred around the room and then stopped before me. All the supplies he would need to stitch the gash were now sitting on a tray beside him.

"Do I even want to know what that means?" I asked grumpily. Actually, I had a very good idea of what it meant.

Cleaning the wound with iodine, he frowned. "Without resorting to foul language, the closest thing I can relate it to is a very loose woman. Being what I am, I am unfortunately used to such reactions from human females. I am quite accustomed to ignoring such conduct, but knowing that she affected you as deeply as she did disturbs me beyond words. It was a repulsive display and I was not going to stand for you being subject to that behavior." He finished disinfecting the gash and picked up a syringe, prepared to numb the area. "So, _bella mia_," he cooed, "are you going to tell me what happened?"

I smiled mischievously. "Mike Newton and I had an argument. He's obviously bigger than me, so I decided to settle the dispute with his locker door."

The hand holding the syringe paused in midair as his lips twitched. "Isabella."

I huffed. "All right, you caught me. The argument was with the door all along." When he rolled his eyes at me and lifted the needle again, I blurted out, "Honestly, Carlisle, that door had it coming!" I grinned as he bowed and shook his head bemusedly. "It's okay, though. I think it learned its lesson."

"_Mi bella cigna_," he chuckled, "you truly are my delight."

After he removed the needle from my flesh, I asked, "Are you okay?" I sucked my lower lip between my teeth and began to nibble.

He looked at me, bewilderment apparent in his eyes. "Of course, _cara mia._ Why ever would I not be?" When I explained to him my fears, he nuzzled my neck with a soft purr, assuring me that he was not denying his instincts. "As you can tell, I am quite in control of my thirst and my nature."

I began fingering the collar of his lab coat and moaned, "Doctor Cullen."

He jerked back, his eyes glittering black. "Naughty girl," he growled before leaning toward me. His lips had not even touched mine when he suddenly straightened.

I was surprised and a little hurt by his behavior. Then a knock on the door sounded loudly in the room and a nurse poked her head in, informing him that as soon as he was finished, he was needed elsewhere. I sighed. "I suppose this means Jessica gets to take me home."

He buried his lips in my hair before he pulled away and continued the process of stitching together the gash. "If you would like to wait in my office, _mi diletta,_ I will drive you home. I will not be long. My shift ends in half an hour."

I felt my eyes widen. "How do you know the patient is going to take less time than that?"

He smirked at me, his eyes never leaving his work. "There are two females. One is the mother and the other is the patient. From her voice, she sounds to be around the age of eight or nine. She was limping. However, her heart rate and respirations are not extremely elevated, so while she is in pain, it is not unbearable. Her lungs are clear. Her heart sounds are regular. No abnormalities." He sniffed the air. "She is not bleeding nor is there any sign of infection." He finished with the stitches and pressed a kiss to my forehead before blurring around the room, coming to an abrupt halt in front of me. He braced his arms on either side of my body. I could not help but notice the room looked spotless again. "Since I am obviously here, I cannot be one hundred percent certain, but I would suspect a twisted ankle."

My lips twitched. "Show off."

His fingers threaded into my curls and pulled my head backward, exposing my throat to his gaze. He lowered his lips to my fluttering pulse and kissed the sensitive area gently then nibbled his way up to my ear. "Remember that next time you are lying in my bed." He lifted me off the table and embraced me, inhaling my scent deeply. "Your friend is making her way to the room. I can only presume that I have kept you longer than her liking."

I rolled my eyes as I pulled back. "I would say that she can bite me, but I doubt you'd like to share." I smiled when he dipped his head and licked the skin over a vein in my neck and growled 'mine'. "Remember that next time I'm lying in your bed." With a mischievous giggle, I traipsed out of the room, only to come face to face with Jessica Stanley.

.

**TBC**

In the words of Bob Ross:

_I don't try to understand everything in nature. I just look at it and enjoy it._


	6. Chapter 6

_**NOTE:** This chapter onward will frequently include sexual situations and other mature content previously mentioned._

.

**SIX**

"Bella!" she exclaimed in annoyance. "You were in there forever! Did you pass out again?"

I glowered and muttered darkly, "Something like that." My eyes darted to Carlisle as he calmly made his way from the exam room, my file clutched in his hand. To my ever-growing aggravation, I was not the only one watching him while he passed the file to the unit receptionist.

"Wow..." Jessica drawled, causing me to roll my eyes. "Y'know, Bella, if I knew that he'd be my doctor, I'd get hurt every chance I could."

"Oh my God," I groaned and trudged down the hall.

I really didn't need to fall again.

"Oh c'mon, Bella!" she trilled. "Can you honestly say that Doctor McHottie isn't the most gorgeous thing you have ever seen?"

From my place behind his moving form, I saw Carlisle's shoulders tense. "Jessica, it's Edward's dad," I argued.

"So?" She rolled her eyes at me then began mentally undressing the vampire while he stood outside a door reviewing what I guessed was a chart created for the little girl. "Look at him, Bella! I mean, really... He's gorgeous! Do you know how many women in this town would love to get him alone for a _private_ exam?"

Her tone was absolutely lascivious, and I was furious at what she was implying. "Jessica, give it a rest," I growled, my hands clenching and unclenching. "Seriously! That is Edward's dad for God sake! Can you _please _talk about something other than how hot you think Doctor Cullen is?" I knew that she had better because I was coming so close to punching her in the face.

"Fine! I won't talk about how hot he is." The was a paused before she added, in what she probably thought was a funny tone, "Can I at least ask how loaded Daddy Cullen is?"

_"Good God!"_ I hissed furiously at her, pausing in the middle of the hall. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" I snarled. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you completely brainless or do you just enjoy being an utter bitch? Do you have _any _idea how disgustingly shallow you really are?" I watched her eyes go wide in shock. "Do you? You are the most self-absorbed, rude, obnoxious person I have ever had the misfortune of meeting! The fact that you seem to think that you can gain anyone's attention and approval with your half-ass attempts at pretending to be a friend is absolutely astounding."

I took a step toward her and grinned internally when she took a nervous step backward. "Do you remember telling me that Edward thought he was too good for everyone at school? It's because he is," I hissed low in my throat. "And I have news for you: Edward wouldn't touch you or Lauren or even half of the girls at school for that matter with a ten-foot pole. Frankly, he has more class than that! He doesn't _think_ he's better than you because he's rich. He _knows_ he's better than you because you have absolutely no depth of character. He knows he's better than you because you are a horrible human being! If you were the last woman on Earth, Edward would still not even give you a first glance, much less a second one.

"There's a reason the Cullens keep to themselves and never hang out with anyone at school. Over half of this town, and God knows the school, is so wrapped up in their own fantastical and skewed _ideas _of what they think the Cullens are like that no one knows a damn thing about them!" I was trembling violently at this point, and in my periphery, I could see the mother and daughter leaving the exam room, quickly followed by my mate. "I don't blame the Cullens for never having anything to do with you and people like you. They know that people like you and Lauren are out for one thing and one thing only. And it's absolutely disgusting!

"You know what, Jessica? Yes, the Cullens _are_ rich but it's _not_ because of their money! They are truly the nicest group of people that I have ever met. They are warm, friendly, and they truly care about the people they consider their friends. They could have all the money in the world and it would not change the fact that they are genuinely caring and loving people."

I had not realized that through my entire speech, I had backed her into a wall until I was only mere inches away from her and she had nowhere else to go. "And let me tell you something else, Jessica Stanley. I am getting sick and tired of your bullshit attempts to act friendly, just because you want some kind of insight into the Cullens' lives. You're not getting it. And you know what else? Between you and Lauren, I think that I like Lauren just a bit more, and I loathe her to my core. At least Lauren actually has the decency to consistently be jealous and hateful. Lauren makes no pretenses to like me. I am warning you to leave me the hell alone! I'm not your friend so stop trying to act like it."

I leaned in dangerously close and growled at her. "And if I ever hear you say one more inappropriate word about Carlisle or any of the Cullens in my presence again, I swear to God that _you _will be in one of these rooms. And I can promise you Carlisle will not be the doctor you get the pleasure of seeing. Now, get the hell out of my face before I break yours!"

The horrific shock on her face morphed into the ugliest mask of hate that I had ever seen and I briefly wondered if she was going to spit in my face. If she did, I knew that would be the last thing that she would ever do! However, to her credit, all she did was sneer and stomp away haughtily.

I turned to see Carlisle leaning against the unit counter. He was writing in a chart but I knew the truth: He had been listening to every single word. How displeased he may have been at my making a scene in the hallway, I was not sure of. At least I was lucky in the fact that it was a slow day and very few people were within earshot. That still did not stop me from worrying about whether or not he might be angry.

He suddenly glanced up at me with dark eyes and passed the file that he had been working on to the unit receptionist. He jerked his head and gestured for me to follow him. "Isabella. My office. Now."

Oh God. He was furious.

He held the door open for me as I slinked in and I was completely incapable of meeting his dark gaze. I had never seen his face look so... feral. I was starting to wonder if it were at all possible for a bond between mates to be broken. The intense waves pouring off of him had me worried about the future of our relationship.

What the hell was wrong with me? I had just torn Jessica Stanley a new one smack-dab in the middle of the emergency room. With witnesses nonetheless! I had just humiliated my mate in front of his colleagues and now he was furious with me. I was thinking I should have just kept my damn mouth shut when I vaguely heard him draw the blinds. I flinched when he was suddenly towering over me and felt the powerful waves of emotions hit me like a ton of bricks. His gaze was practically burning a hole into the top of my head, but I just could not look up at him. I could not bear to see the anger and disappointment in his eye. Of all the stupid things I had ever done or said throughout my lifetime, this took the cake.

"Isabella." His voice was low and raspy, and I was quite sure that he was holding back a rather nasty growl. "Look at me, Isabella." Oh, he was angry. He was using my name. My real one. Not the lovely little pet name that I had come to adore.

I slowly raised my head but found that I could not look up beyond his chest. When he demanded, "I told you to look at me, Isabella", I felt my heart drop into my stomach. I had never heard Carlisle sound quite like that and I suddenly felt very ashamed of my behavior, or rather the fact that my behavior had upset my mate – if he was still my mate. When I looked up to his glittering black eyes, I swallowed and took a step backward. Whatever lecture he was going to give me, I knew that I deserved it. Yes, Jessica may have needed a good telling-off, but I really should not have done so in the middle of the emergency room. I licked my lips and waited for him to let his anger out on me.

"Do you have _any_ idea what you just did, Isabella?"

I instantly dropped my head and felt my eyes well up with tears, which I prayed they would not fall. Of course, that really would not have mattered. I was sure he could smell the salt anyway.

"You do realize that you just–"

"I'm sorry," I whimpered, my voice cracking with emotions. "I'm sorry. I just–"

I swallowed thickly and dug my fingers into the material of my jeans. If I was going to cry, I was at least going to do it with a little dignity and not wipe away the tears in a sad attempt to hide it from the vampire. "She made me so angry. And I know! I know that I shouldn't have let her get to me. But she was just looking at you like you were something to eat! The way she was looking at you... it wasn't right. She shouldn't have been looking at you like that! I just... I couldn't stand her looking at _my_ mate that way, and I sure as hell was not about to let her co–"

I was slammed suddenly against his desk and felt his lips devouring mine hungrily. My fingers instinctively threaded into his silky blond locks as he lowered me to the desktop. His free arm swept away stacks of files, pens, and I really didn't care what else.

While he supported me with one arm, his other hand slipped under my sweater and lacy bra. I realized I had obviously been mistaken about Carlisle's emotions. He battled my tongue for dominance in between nibbling on my lower lip and running the tip of his tongue just under the sensitive flesh of my upper lip. While he tasted and tormented my lips, his arm slid gently out from beneath me.

Suddenly I was lying flat of my back on his desk and he was free to explore my body with both hands. I arched and bit back a loud moan when his hands pushed up the brown knit material and the black lace bra to knead my aching breasts. I growled in protest as he tore his lips away from mine, but it turned into a gasp when his mouth latched onto the side of my neck and sucked eagerly at the patch of skin just over my pounding pulse. I dazedly had the amusing thought that he might have been trying to draw my blood through the flesh without breaking it.

Well, it looked like I would be wearing a scarf to school for the next few days.

He let go of one breast and braced himself on his forearm as his growl grew louder. I briefly worried about someone hearing him, but when his tongue dragged slowly over the area where his lips had been, I stopped caring altogether. He lapped over the vein repeatedly, murmuring _'la mia' _with each flick of his tongue, and it suddenly dawned on me that he was talking about my blood. I couldn't help myself. "Yours," I whispered harshly. "Only yours. To taste, to claim, to own... Yours, Carlisle."

The growl calmed to a purr as he licked my neck once more before nuzzling me tenderly. "Mine. Mine, _la mia."_

"Yes, Carlisle," I moaned. "I'm yours. My blood is yours." My moan turned to a short gasp when he pinched one of my aching nipples between his fingers and his mouth lowered to possess the other. I let my hands drop to his shoulders and my fingertips dug into the white material of his lab coat. "Doctor Cullen..."

Another loud rumble burst from his chest and he thrust his hips against mine, his erection quite obvious against my abdomen. He trailed his free hand down my stomach where my jeans seemed to have magically come undone, then he slipped his digits beneath the silk and lace of my underwear and into the wet heat of my desire. He flicked a single finger over the swollen nub and released my nipple to mumble in my ear, "Again, _cara mia."_ He thrust his hips against me, commanding, "Say it again, _cara_."

I whimpered lustily, "Please, Doctor Cullen..."

"Very good... _Molto buono,_ _bella_ _mia._ Very good," he praised before slipping two fingers inside. He hissed when I clenched around his hand. "That's it, _mi diletta_," he purred encouragingly while he worked me into a frenzy. His thumb flicked over the sensitive button of nerves and his fingers thrust in and out of me.

"Oh God... Carlisle!" I cried out, panting as my body strained for its release.

He rumbled in my ear, his lips catching my earlobe and tugging gently before he demanded, "You know better than that, Miss Swan. While you are here in my hospital, you _will_ address me appropriately."

"Doctor Cullen..." I moaned. "Oh God... I'm so close, Doctor..."

He crooked his fingers inside me and hit a spot that I had seriously doubted existed before. I arched off the desk, my scream cut off by his lips on mine. My cries were ignored and he continued pumping me, deeper and deeper. When I suddenly felt a sharp tear, I winced. His fingers stopped their thrusting and he quickly but gently removed the arm that he'd braced himself on. He then slid it under my back and gathered me close, nuzzling and purring into my ear as his thumb continued to tease my clit. _"Bella mia, tutti i miei. _You are all mine. _T'amo tanto, cara mia... La mia... Ti amerò ora e per sempre. _I love you always."

As he continued to hold me and calm me with his soft rumbles, the pain quickly faded. I felt my body drawing close to its peak as his thumb played me perfectly. "I'm okay, Carlisle" I panted, thrusting my hips against his hand firmly. "I'm all right."

He lowered me slowly back to the desktop and followed me down to keep his lips close to my ear. He purred for me. "You do realize, Isabella," he cooed and once again began stroking his fingers in and out of my wetness, "that is the last time that I will allow you to call me that here." Whether he was serious about this surprising kink or if he was just tormenting me, I was not sure. Either way, it was hot as hell and I responded accordingly. And threw it all, I somehow managed to voice my understanding as my body tightened around him, garnering a short growl. "Good girl, _Bella mia_," he rumbled, pumping me harder and faster than before. "Be a good girl for me, pet_. Deliziarsi per me, mia passerotta_. Come for me."

He didn't have to tell me again. I was his entirely – his mate, his love – and my body obeyed his command. My wet heat convulsed around his fingers and my legs twitched, my nails tearing into the white lab coat. "Doctor Cullen!"

I rode a powerful wave of emotions and physical pleasure, my vision growing hazy as he embraced my shivering body. I felt high, like I was flying on some invisible cloud, and I was not sure how long it was before I came down. When my vision was clear and my breathing and my heart rate were under control, I snuggled as close to him as I could. "Wow..."

He slowly pulled his fingers from my pussy and raised them for me to see. I was slightly embarrassed to see the red fluid coating his fingers, but my mouth fell open in surprise and arousal when he licked the blood from his fingers. "At least, I will not have to fret over your first time," he said calmly. "I wanted your first time to be perfect, but it would be impossible for me to release myself inside of you the first time with your barrier broken, due to the burn of the venom." His fingers slipped back inside me and he stroked me with purpose. When he removed his fingers and sucked more of my blood from the tips, I thought I would pass out.

"Holy..." I licked my lips as I all but leered at him.

He grinned at me. "Are you quite all right, Isabella?" he queried as he pulled me into his embrace. He stroked my back and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "You thought that I was angry." When I muttered 'you were', he shook his head. "Not at you, _cara mia._ I was quite angry at _la puttana_ for being so obvious and for upsetting you. I was not angry about your outburst." He pet my hair and purred softly. "I questioned you about your knowledge of what you did, because your behavior was quite violent, though not physically. That is typical in new mates who are defending their other half. While I know without a doubt that you are my mate, I was still fairly shocked to see that instinct come from you so soon, shocked and obviously... pleased."

I smirked. "You mean aroused as hell, Doctor Cullen?"

He growled playfully then he took my face in his hands. "It seems that I do not have to talk to you about my earlier apology."

I blinked, having almost forgotten about that. "Why were you going to apologize?"

He stroked my cheek and let his hand wander down to my neck. "While I have not yet experienced most of my instincts, I was aware of how my behavior is going to change during the mating process. I feared how you would react to my conduct."

I gave him an adoring look. "Carlisle, as I have told you before, there is absolutely nothing that you can say or do to upset me."

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "Is that so, _bella cigna?_ You looked quite concerned earlier when you thought that I was angry at you."

I blushed brightly. "I... That's... I..." I really didn't know what to say to that, which seemed to amuse him immensely. "Yes, well... You seem quite pleased with yourself."

He helped me off the desk and pulled me flush against his chest. His grin was positively wicked. "I am not half as pleased with myself as I am with you." He chuckled when I glared at him then lifted my knuckles to his lips. "Give me one moment, _mi diletta,_ to restore my office to a proper state and I will drive you home."

From the moment we left his office until he pulled his sleek Mercedes out of the parking lot, we kept an acceptable distance. As soon as we were speeding away, he reached for my hand and I felt a tingle go through me.

Carlisle was mine as I was his. My mate.

.

**TBC**

In the words of Bob Ross:

_Use absolutely no pressure, just like an angel's wing._


	7. Chapter 7

**SEVEN**

He insisted on coming in with me and helping me prepare dinner. After my accident this afternoon and with the fact that all of the nerves in my body were currently so sensitive, I figured that he was worried I would slice off a finger or worse. In record time, the salad was done, and after sliding the chicken into the oven, I decided to approach him with my question.

He seemed to sense my hesitation, though, because he pulled me into his arms and rested his cheek on the top of my head. He purred softly for me. "Whatever is the matter, _cara mia?_ You seem troubled."

I plunged in headfirst, believing it best to just get it out of the way. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened at the hospital."

He went silent and rigid in my embrace. "You regret it." It sounded more like a statement than a question.

I tilted my head back to gaze into his still black eyes. "No, Carlisle. I would never regret what happened. I was just…" I glanced down momentarily before my gaze found his again and I sucked on my bottom lip "I just thought that you would."

He understood immediately and smiled at me reassuringly, drawing me back into his grasp and caressing my hair. He tenderly nuzzled my temple with his nose, and when the low rumble started again in his chest, I melted into him and sighed in contented bliss. _"M'amore,_ I made a vow to you that I would attempt to be more accepting of, and responsive to, my instincts. While I made this promise only to please you, I must confess that I am quite pleased that I made such a vow. Even with the uncertainty of the instincts I am feeling, and will feel in the future, I am happier than I have ever been in all of my centuries upon this Earth."

"I'm glad," I whispered, basking in the emotions flowing between us and allowing my hands to travel over his shoulders and down his back. We stayed that way for a few moments when a twinge of curiosity hit me. "May I ask you something?"

He chortled. "Will it cause me to flip the dining room table over?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled at the memory of him finally losing control for what was probably the first time in his life. "No. It isn't that bad. However, I will warn you that it is emotional."

"Isabella," he sighed quietly, "no matter what inquiries you may have throughout our lives together, if there is something that you do not understand or that you wish to know, whatever it may be, then you are well within your right to ask me. You are my mate and deserve to know everything you wish. I will always tell you the truth."

I swallowed. "I don't want to offend you, but if you hated yourself so much, why did you change the others?"

He took a deep breath and held it momentarily before releasing it. He pulled back and took my hand to lead me to the couch. Since Charlie wouldn't be home for another half-hour, Carlisle obviously saw no problem in making me comfortable for whatever he had to say. "As Rosalie informed you, while I have loathed my whole being for my entire existence up until now, I have never felt as such toward them. You see, when I sired the four vampires that I did, they were all drawing near to their deaths. They were all young and innocent and good, and I felt it entirely unfair for their lives to be cut so short. I felt as though I were giving them a second chance at life."

"But you didn't feel the same about your own creation."

"No, _bella mia, _I did not." He drew me into his lap and cuddled me against his chest. "I had spent the entirety of my human life striving to do well, to be worthy of God's eternal grace, to be worthy of my father's love. That was always one of the primary things taught to children of those times – to honor one's father and mother. I was at all times determined to observe that rule, to the point where I stood quietly by and watch dozens of innocence die by my father's own hand.

I knew that if creatures such as I existed, they could not be so easily caught, so effortlessly subdued. I listened to so many men and women scream and beg for mercy that would never be shown to them upon this Earth. And I stood in silence, silence that aided in the loss of their lives. I may have not laid down the torches or took up axes of their deaths, but with my knowledge, I allowed them to die. I believed that was far worse in God's eyes than what those innocents were accused of." He buried his face in my hair but I did not speak, feeling that he was not done and wanting to give him time to gather his thoughts. He sighed before he spoke. "When I was attacked, I felt that this was my punishment, that I was so unworthy in God's eyes that I would not even receive my judgment before his throne. The time that I spent with the Volturi opened my eyes to many things, one of which was that my species was not damned, yet I still felt that I as an individual was."

I gently began stroking his back and a small smile curled my lips when he instinctively began purring.

"The first day Alice saw you and she let it be known that my mate was here, that you would be coming into my life, I felt hope for the first time in almost four hundred years. Then Edward made it clear to the family that you had feelings for him. To my horror, Jasper confirmed his words. It was then that I understood that there are far worse punishments than the eternal fires of hell, and on more than one occasion, I seriously contemplated having Emmett and Jasper end my miserable existence. Alice kept assuring me that our bond would be revealed one day, but I doubted her. The only things which kept me alive were the friendship and love from Rosalie and Esme... and those tiny waves of lust that I felt from you." The tiniest smirk graced his lips for a moment before he frowned again. "In my undead heart, I was quite convinced that it was only youthful fancy. I felt foolish at the time for doing so, but I could not stop myself from holding onto the briefest flicker of hope."

He pushed my hair from my face and gazed lovingly at me. "What I said to you last night, _mi diletta_, I believe. Were my soul damned to hell, then certainly I would not have you in my life." He suddenly grinned mischievously. "Quid pro quo, Isabella. There has been a question that has plagued my mind for a year."

I suddenly felt nervous. "What?"

He chuckled. "How is it that you were able to uncover the truth of what we are?"

"Seriously? _That_ has plagued you for a year?" I shook my head. "Well, I noticed the small things, of course. You know, the cold and pale skin, the not appearing in sunlight. What really tied it all together for me though was Jacob Black telling me some story his tribe apparently passes down from generation to generation." I laughed for a moment but blinked in confusion when I found him staring at me, his eyes wide with utter shock.

"Jacob Black told you about us?"

"Well, he thought it was some silly story, but yes, he did. Why?"

"He broke the treaty," Carlisle whispered more to himself. When he looked up back up at me, there was hope and joy shining there. _"Bella mia. M'amore, t'amo tanto. _Bella, I have to leave." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead, grinning wildly when he pulled away. _"Cara,_ I swear to you that I will come back once Charlie is asleep. I must go hunt and take care of some very urgent business." He blurred away, and I called out for him. I jumped to my feet and rushed to the door, where he returned.

I reached out and ran my fingers through his gorgeous hair before pulling him in for a passionate kiss. I smiled against his lips as he growled and pushed me against the doorframe in a show of dominance. I moaned when he ground his growing erection into my abdomen.

He jerked away, panting even though I was certain he did not need breath. "Your father is going to be home soon. I doubt that he will be impressed to see the man he believes to be one of the town's _married_ doctors in such a scandalous position with his daughter." He reclaimed my lips hungrily anyway before easing the kiss to a soft loving caress. "Isabella, _m'adorata,_ my adored, I must go. I swear, _cara mia... Mi diletta,_ I will explain more when I return." He kissed my forehead. "This business will make it much easier to be together." Again he kissed me, obviously excited. "I will explain it all tonight, _Bella mia!"_

Then he disappeared, leaving me lightheaded and more than amused at his behavior. Well, at least he was happy. That was all that mattered to me.

.

It took me a bit longer than normal to do my homework because I was so distracted by the uncomfortable feeling of being separated from Carlisle. However, I had been able to push through the thoughts of my mate and ignore the slight pang and finish what I needed to do. I had showered quickly, missing Carlisle's lovely Jacuzzi the entire time as I wanted a nice and relaxing soak. I dressed in a matching sleep set that consisted of a tiny black tank top with a rhinestone heart in the middle and black hipsters then settled under the covers. I had only been in bed for about twenty minutes when I felt a breeze from my window and then two strong arms wrap around me. I murmured in contented relief and rolled over to snuggle against Carlisle's side. I knew that I had a goofy grin on my face when he began stroking my hair. I was very glad that I had left it down because I absolutely loved the feel of his fingers sliding through the chocolate waves. With another appreciative noise, I looked up to find him watching me with an expression of utter triumph. "What? What's happened?"

"Well," he drawled slowly, "I should first inform you that everything will be quite all right. There will be no strife between the two factions." That sentence alone caused me to tense even though I was not one hundred percent sure of what he was talking about, but he bent his neck to nuzzle my ear and purred in reassurance. "Your… friend… inadvertently broke the treaty between his tribe and my family.

"You see, the legends of which he told you were obviously not so. There are members of the tribe that are shape-shifters, wolves that protect humans from our kind. However, in telling you the legends, Jacob Black broke the treaty. Those stories are not passed down to every member of their tribe. Instead, they are only passed down through certain bloodlines that have contained the gene that allows them to shift. Those stories are sacred and secret. Those children who are told the stories are forbidden to share them. Neither the wolves nor our family are supposed to alert humans to the existence of the other. In telling you what he believed to be silly folklore, he enabled you in discovering our existence."

I grimaced as I realized that my friend was probably in a lot of trouble. "What's going to happen to Jacob?" I started when a small snarl issued from Carlisle's throat and realized that he was jealous. I felt myself grow damp in response and stroked his chest as I gazed up at him. "Yours," I whispered thickly. "Only yours, Carlisle."

He sighed and closed his eyes tightly. _"Perdonami, bella mia._ Forgive me. I am letting my…" He trailed off knowing that I would be displeased at the idea of him fighting his nature. "I know the child is rather fond of you and I find it… disturbing. I am sorry."

"It's okay," I chortled. "I threatened to hit Jessica. I still might do it if she pisses me off again."

"_Mi diletta," _he continued with a growl, as if he were aroused by my aggression, "while my family is within our right to declare war on the wolves, we will not. We do not want any bloodshed. However, the pack's alpha, Sam Uley, is less than pleased. Any punishment your friend receives will come at the hands of his own people, not mine. In fact, I feel that I owe the child my sincerest thanks." He was smirking now. "If it were not for him then my family would not have this unique opportunity presented to us."

"Which is?"

He gazed down at me lovingly and lowered his lips to mine in a tender kiss. Pulling my head to his chest, I could feel the vibrations of his soft purr. "When we signed the treaty with the elders, we agreed not to bite any humans within the territory or else we were subject to being hunted and killed. We could bite a human beyond those borders and be exempt from death, but if they learned of us doing so, we would not be allowed to return. If we tried to do so, though, they could hunt us and kill us." He rested his cheek on the top of my head and tightened his grip on me slightly. "When you are changed, _bella mia,_ we will unfortunately have to fake your death. Everyone you know would be aware that there was something astoundingly different. It would be glaringly obvious and would give us away entirely. And the wolves are intelligent. Knowing of your association with us, when news of your death got back to them they would know."

I sighed forlornly. "You know, I should have realized that my change would mean being separated from my family." I bit my lip as I pondered how much time I would have before my change. "When… when do you plan on changing me?"

The worry and sadness in his voice when he spoke next nearly broke my heart. It was rather painful to his hear him sadly whisper, "If you wished to stay human for your family, _cara mia,_ I would never beg you to change for my sake. I do not wish you to live eternity with me if you would be forever broken over their loss. It would be cruel for me to ask that of you."

"Carlisle," I said, "I won't lie and say that the idea of losing my parents doesn't hurt. It's sad knowing that I won't get to see them after I'm changed, but from what I have already experienced, there is absolutely no way that I could give you up. I couldn't live a life without being yours for eternity. Just being separated from you for a few hours is horrible. I couldn't live my life with that kind of pain and I certainly could not let you live forever feeling that separation." I frowned when he whispered 'I wouldn't', understanding that he would take his life. "I couldn't let you do that, Carlisle. I cannot imagine a world without you in it, and I can't imagine my life ever feeling complete without being part of yours for eternity."

"Then if you wish to be with me for eternity—"

"I do."

I could hear the smile in his voice when he finished, "I would give you several years to enjoy your family and your life. I have never imagined changing you before you turn twenty-three or twenty-four, and if you wish to wait a few years more, I would gladly give you the time, _mia p__asserotta_."

"Well, Esme told me once that she's physically twenty-six and she doesn't look older than you," I commented. "Would you be willing to wait until I was twenty-five?"

"Of course, Isabella," he purred, combing my hair with his fingers in the most soothing way.

"So what happened with Sam?" I questioned. I was trying to get our conversation back on its original track which was difficult, considering that fantasies of unbuttoning that shirt slowly and licking my way down his marble body kept whirling through my mind. I very briefly wonder if he would taste like Mayfield's Snow Cream.

"Well, when I first told him of the child's error, he was both furious and worried. Despite his instinctive dislike of my species, he is well aware of just how different we are from others of our kind. I think, though he would never admit this I'm sure, Sam has a mild respect for my family and our choices," Carlisle spoke in hushed tones. "He was worried when I mentioned the break in the treaty, knowing that we could demand Jacob's death and declare war on his tribe. He was slightly stunned when I dismissed that notion entirely and rather curious when I inquired a favor of him. I quickly enlightened him to the knowledge that you are my mate and that the mating process had already begun. I wanted to ascertain from him that I could change you when the time comes without fear of being kept from our favored home in the future."

He stroked my back with one hand as his other continued to play with my hair. "Sam has his own mate and is well aware of what it means to stand to lose that mate. He seemed a bit distressed to find out that it is you and wishes to meet with both of us this weekend to hear for himself that this is a choice you wish to pursue. Since Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie returned this afternoon, I took Jasper with me. Between his and Alice's gifts, I was assured that he had already made his decision to allow this one opportunity."

"Well, at least that leaves us with one less problem," I sighed as I thought about the dark presence of Edward's reaction looming in the background. "What did they say about Edward when he woke? Has he contacted you at all?"

"No," he replied sadly. "Edward has not attempted to contact me. Jasper said that when Edward came to, he was rather depressed. Depression is simply anger turned inward." He stared across my room, his eyes focused on something that was not there as he thought about his first son. "I would wager that along with his anger at me for claiming you, he is beginning to realize his mistake and is angry at himself as well. He will feel that this is entirely his fault." He pulled my blanket more tightly around my body as he shifted us so that I was lying half on top of him. "While Edward did make the mistake of pursuing you, he is forever a teenager and you are his first love. One cannot condemn the heart, for the heart, to an extent, cannot choose with whom it falls in love. For that he is blameless." He stroked my cheek and turned my face toward his. "And I do not envy him at all for having fallen for such a glorious creature." He kissed the tip of my nose, and I thought I would melt. "Had I claimed you earlier, I am certain that this situation could have been avoided altogether. For that, I am to blame."

"Carlisle—"

"_Cara mia,"_ he cooed. "I assure you that I have no plans on sinking into a pit of self-pity. The way things have occurred could have been avoided. It is most unfortunate that my son is being hurt by my choices, but to allow myself to wallow in despair will change nothing and will only result in hurting the one that I love most, _m'Isabella."_

"I'm sorry, Carlisle," I murmured. "I know how much you care about Edward. I'm sorry that he's upset and I'm sorry that you're hurting for your son."

His lips caressed mine tenderly and he whispered, "It is true that I miss him, Isabella, but the joy that you bring into my life helps ease the pain and brings me more comfort than I could ever express to you."

.

**TBC**

In the words of Bob Ross:

_Find freedom on this canvas. _


	8. Chapter 8

**EIGHT**

When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see a golden pair staring right back at me. I would've thought that he would have left before Charlie woke, then it occurred to me that he probably did and returned just for me. I felt myself blushing as he studied me intently. "What are the chances that I will make it to the bathroom to brush my teeth before you stop me?"

"Entirely nonexistent."

I crossed my arms stubbornly. "You do realize that you don't play fair, right?" I gave him a glare when he taunted 'life's not fair' and growled at him, receiving a growl back that had my toes curling and my fingers gripping the bedsheets. I blushed furiously when my body responded by growing wet with desire because I knew that he could smell my scent. I watched, my skin warming, as his eyes closed and he inhaled deeply.

His growl lowered in pitch and his eyes glittered black when he opened them again to look at me. He moved the covers and shifted us on the bed so I was lying directly beneath him then leaned down to claim my lips in a searing kiss. It was loving but possessive. The firm pressure of his mouth plundering mine was undeniable: without words, he was reminding me that I was his mate and that I belonged to him and him alone. "_La mia_," he whispered in my ear. He braced himself on one hand while the other trailed over one breast, down my side, and under the damp cotton covering my moist heat.

When he slid his fingers inside, I whimpered and clutched at his shoulders. My body twisted in pleasure and frustration as he began to pump in and out of me with excruciating slowness. I heard him whisper '_la mia_' and thought I would come right then and there as the lust I felt skyrocketed. "Carlisle…" I moaned his name like a prayer. "More… please, Carlisle… I need more."

He obliged, working my pussy faster and harder while his thumb drew small figure eights around my clit. He lowered his face to my neck where his mouth latched onto an extremely sensitive area of skin. He licked and sucked firmly before ever-so-lightly grazing my flesh with his teeth, never making even the slightest cut. "_La mia. Mia sangue._"

"Fuck!" I hissed, my eyes rolling back into my head as he clearly staked his claim on my blood. I thought that I would die of sheer bliss when a loud growl burst from him and his lips reclaimed my pulse. I writhed as he slipped a third finger into my pussy, stroking in and out of me feverishly. "Oh fuck… Carlisle… Oh God, Carlisle… close…"

Suddenly, he was whispering in my ear, "I wish that I could sink my teeth into that beautiful throat of yours."

I clamped around his thrusting digits at his words.

"I want to drink so deeply from you as you come for me."

My muscles tightened, strained painfully as my orgasm quickly approached.

"Soon, _mi diletta_… Soon, I will have your blood."

I cried out as he tormented me in the most delicious way.

"_Deliziarsi per me, mia passerotta!_ Come for me, _cara_," he purred, his tongue lapping the flesh where my blood has risen to the surface. "Come, _bella mia_."

I shattered in pure ecstasy, my body spasming beneath him as I rode out the waves of pleasure. While my vision did not burst with stars like in stories I had read, sweet God almighty, I felt like I had died and gone to heaven and I did not want to come back!

I was not quite sure how long I had laid with my knees bent and a stupid grin on my face but when the world came back into focus, I found a pair of glittering black eyes watching me with utter triumph and a pair of lips curled into the smuggest smirk that I had ever seen in my life. A part of me wanted to say something to wipe that grin right off his face, but he looked so pleased with himself that I knew I could not deny him that. Hell, he had every damn right to be smug! I stretched and smiled up at him. "Do I have to go to school today? I think I could learn a lot more here!"

"_Perdonami, bella mia_," he murmured to me, "but I am afraid you must. If it will make you feel better, Jasper and Alice have already brought me the Mercedes so I can drive you to school. I'm not on call today, so you can text me as much as you wish." He gave me a gentle nudge toward the edge of the bed and chuckled when I scowled at him. "Go on."

"You keep me from my human moments with an Earth-shattering orgasm, and now that your male pride has something to gloat about, you're trying to get rid me," I teased, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. "You do realize that type of behavior is incredibly rude, right?" I stuck my tongue out at him before bouncing off the bed as his laughter filled the room and strutted into the bathroom to begin my morning routine. When I was finished, I quickly dressed in jeans and a black sweater, making sure to wrap a matching black scarf securely around my neck. I traipsed downstairs — miraculously, not falling — to find a plate of French toast and strawberries. Still feeling rather giddy, I all but skipped into his arms and giggled happily when he buried his face in my blow-dried hair and purred for me.

He chortled as he pulled away and directed me to the table. "You really do enjoy that sound, do you not?"

I only grinned as I ate quickly, knowing that we had spent way too much time upstairs. I let him wash the dishes as I grabbed my bag and phone and soon I was sliding into the soft leather seats. I was a bit confused when he did not immediately speed away from the house and instead reached into the back seat. I felt a feverish blush spread across my cheeks when I saw what he had in his fingers. Before he had even raised his hand to unwind the black scarf from my neck, I knew exactly what his plans were and my lips parted with a soft sigh. It was a very significant gesture, even if Jasper and Alice were probably the only ones who would actually notice.

Never taking his now-topaz from mine, he dropped my scarf into the back of the Mercedes and gently wrapped one of his silver cashmere one over the bruised flesh. He gazed at me for a moment more before pulling me close and pressing a tender kiss to my lips. "_La mia_."

I nodded, unable to find my voice for a moment. When I finally regained control of my senses, I whispered softly, "Yours, Carlisle."

He took my hand in his then turned his gaze ahead of him, revving the car to life and driving away at a speed that would have terrified me before. He had me there within what seemed like minutes, sliding up the entrance smoothly and seemingly unaware of the multitude of stares we were receiving. "I will pick you up when school's out." When he caught my incredulous gaze, he smiled innocently. Too innocently. "_Che cosa c'è, bella mia? _Why whatever is the matter?"

"I do recall a certain vampire warning me about causing a scandal between the Chief's daughter and the town's married doctor."

He smirked. "Would you believe that the divorce papers were finalized yesterday?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "I will see you later. Thank you, Carlisle."

"_Di neinte, cara mia."_

I hopped out of the car and was instantly met by Angela. "My protector," I teased, only to be stopped short by her firm tone.

"Well, you're going to need it today," she whispered. "Jessica is _pissed!_ I don't know what happened at the hospital yesterday, but she is mad as hell!"

"Good," I said blithely. "She can go there for all I care!"

Angela laughed. "Wow… she must have really pissed you off good then."

"You have no idea," I grumbled under my breath as we walked to our first class.

Despite the constant stream of texts between Carlisle and myself, including one that said he would be waiting for me in the parking lot at lunch, I was becoming more and more uncomfortable, not only with being physically separated from my mate but from the horridly vengeful looks that Jessica kept giving me. Lauren, as usual, was glaring at me with jealousy and aversion in her eyes, but there was the barest trace of worry in them, which made me extremely apprehensive about whatever Jessica was planning.

I was surprised that I made it to lunch without being tripped, kicked, or some other puerile gesture, but the moment I walked into the cafeteria, I knew something was wrong because every single head turned in my direction. I was instantly flanked by Angela and Alice who seemed to appear out of nowhere, with Jasper trailing behind sending waves of calm to me. To my surprise, Angela joined us at the Cullen's table, so I knew there really was something terrible going on and I swallowed thickly as I gazed from one face to the other before settling on Angela, knowing that she would be the most upfront with her answer. "What did she do?"

"It started in yearbook," she explained softly. "She was bitching that you told her off at the hospital yesterday over some comments that she made about Doctor Cullen—" my stomach fell into my shoes— "and when she said that, Lila Marchent, the junior who lives across from you, said she saw y'all together." She nibbled on her lower lip, looking worried. "She said that yesterday, when Doctor Cullen left—" oh dear God, no— "that she saw you two, um, making out. Jessica and Lauren started saying that you're having an affair with Doctor Cullen. They're calling you a homewrecker."

It was like a scene from a movie. The whole world slowed to a crawl, the background a sluggish blur with the only myself in crystal-clear focus.

And amidst the haze of color and sound, I was vaguely aware of Jasper telling Alice something about 'the woods' but the specifics of their discussion escaped me. I was in shock and could not really hear what was going on or see the people around me, not that I would want to. Because despite not seeing or hearing anything, I could _feel_ everyone was staring. The silent waves of disgust, surprise, envy and other emotions washed over my being and made my gut twist. It took me a while to comprehend that Alice was calling me and I blinked at her for a moment. "What?"

She leaned over and whispered in my ear slowly, making sure that I could process her words. "Carlisle was going to come to see you for lunch. Remember? He heard everything. Jasper has gone outside with Carlisle and is trying to keep him calm because Carlisle wants to come in here and get you. He's acting on instinct. He's angry and doesn't quite have control of himself right now. Coming in here would make things worse. You need to come with me because he needs you right now. Bella, do you understand?"

I nodded dumbly and did exactly what she told me to do, more mechanically than with any real understanding. I was not quite sure if things were actually sticking in my brain at the present. Why was Carlisle in the woods again?

"I can come," Angela supplied helpfully.

"No," Alice said quickly. "We need you here to make sure Jessica doesn't make anything worse, as if that's possible! But everyone needs to know that Carlisle and Esme have been in the process of divorce for months and that the papers were finalized yesterday." She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up, wrapping one arm around my waist. "Come on, Bella; it's time for a walk." As soon as we were out the door, she was calling Esme to explain the situation and asking her to meet Charlie at his house to find out if he had heard the, well, not-rumors and talk to him.

I found myself dazedly wondering how on Earth the Cullen matriarch would start that conversation and tried to imagine Charlie's eyes bugging out if he had heard the, well, not-rumors.

We had just passed into the edge of the forest when Alice scooped me up and took off at full speed. Within less than a minute, she stopped and set me down several yards away from Carlisle. I could not help but wonder why she placed me so far away when she knew my mate would never hurt me. I turned to ask her and was surprised when she was nowhere in sight.

Jasper was obviously using the full strength of his gift because Carlisle looked almost drunk, barely able to stand and completely unable to speak. The Southern vampire started walking backward, keeping his focus on the elder vampire the entire time. He called out to me. "Bella! I need you to slowly walk toward Carlisle. You need to be close to him when I leave so he will focus on guarding you and not killing me for keeping him calm."

I was thoroughly confused. "Why would he kill you?" I queried moving forward.

"Because he heard Angela explain what happened with Jessica. He got angry and lost control. And messing with his emotions only made it worse, because it pissed him off more that I was doing it," he explained calmly. "His sole focus right now is on protecting you, and if anyone gets too close to you, it could result in serious injury or worse." When I was almost to Carlisle, he called out, "Bella, just so you know, Carlisle loves you with every fiber of his undead being. He won't hurt you."

I smiled as I stepped in front of my mate. "I know." And I knew when Jasper had fled because the bleary look instantly disappeared and was replaced by a mix of rage, concern, and adoration. I raised my palm to his cheek and whispered, "Yours."

The moment he scooped me into his arms and took off running, I could feel his fury rolling off of him like tidal waves crashing onto a delicate beach. The anger and desire that I had felt from him yesterday in his office could not even begin to compare to the staggering feelings he was giving off at the moment. The raging emotions within him had us at his home in a matter of minutes. We were halfway up the stairs when I heard the door slam to so hard that I was almost completely certain that it had been jarred off of its hinges, and when he dropped me unceremoniously on the bed, I suddenly became aware of just what Jasper had meant: If Carlisle tried to mate with me now in his extreme rage, despite the lack of a barrier, our first time mating would be difficult, if not painful. And of course, my mate would feel guilty and shameful afterward, which would inevitably put us back at square one.

I swallowed thickly and closed my eyes as I waited for him to pounce on the bed but, to my confusion and surprise, I could only hear him snarling a few feet away. I opened my eyes to see him pacing back and forth like a caged lion, his eyes wild and his fingers curved into claws, venom trickling from the corners of his mouth. I speculated that he just might be considering storming back to the school and ripping apart everyone in his path with his bare hands.

As much as I loathed all the gossip-mongers, I knew this would be the most disastrous move he could possibly make. He had just secured my change with the Quileutes and killing human beings, even if their behavior was atrocious, would be a break in the treaty. This break would inevitably result in the entire family being hunted down and killed. I knew that I had to keep him here with me, so he did not go off and do something he would regret later on.

"Carlisle," I called out softly, sighing when it seemed that he did not hear me. I had just climbed off the bed when he whirled around and growled loudly me. I jumped back in surprise at the sound and crawled back onto the covers when he advanced on me. As soon as I was sitting back on the bed, he backed away and resumed his pacing.

I huffed mentally. There was no way in hell that I was going to stay on this bed all day and all night, not unless he was planning on joining me. Of course, at present, that was obviously not going to happen. I rolled my eyes. Well whether he liked it or not right now, I still had my human needs. I would have to eat and go to the bathroom, and I did not care how pissed off he was or how badly he wanted to keep me perfectly safe and sound from everything, including my own klutzy feet.

"Carlisle?" He did not respond. "Carlisle, can you understand me?" He gave me an angry glare and I felt myself smirking. Obviously, he could hear me and he did not like what I was insinuating. "You're the one that chose to ignore me," I said glibly, "so don't you dare get pissed with me for questioning you." When he looked chagrined for a moment and then continued his glaring and snarling over the situation, I sighed. "Carlisle, I cannot stay on this bed all night. I have to eat, take care of my human moments. Actually, I am rather hungry. I didn't get to eat at lunch." I ignored his roar of rage at reminding him of Jessica. "Carlisle, I'm going to get off the bed now." When he spun and glared at me, snarling in protest, I rolled my eyes. "I have to pee and I sure as hell am not going to let you stop me from emptying my damn bladder!"

Despite his loud growl of displeasure, he did not make a move when I slowly slide off the bed but he eyed me as though waiting to scoop me up and protect me. What he thought he was protecting me from I was not quite sure, though. Maybe the carpet?

I moved more slowly than I normally would toward the bathroom door and was surprised, and slightly horrified, when my mate attempted to follow. I turned in the doorway and placed a hand on his chest. "Carlisle," I said firmly, but gently, "I know that right now you are acting solely on your nature. You're angry; you also know that I've been hurt by what's happened and you're only instinct is to keep me safe from everyone and everything." I wrapped my arms around him tightly and nuzzled my head under his chin, smiling when the snarling changed to purring. "I cannot imagine what you are going through right now. I know that these feelings are confusing and upsetting to you, and knowing you the way that I do, when all of this is over, you are probably going to feel ashamed but you shouldn't. You've done nothing wrong." I tilted my head back and kissed his cheek. "You are protecting your mate. That is what you should be doing. You are doing exactly the right thing, Carlisle." I smirked. "But you're not following me into the bathroom."

When I closed the door in his face, he growled, though it was far less intense than when I mentioned the gossip-leech. When I was finished and opened the door, he was standing right where I left him, watching me like a hawk. I offered him my hand only to yelp in surprise when he scooped me up and blurred into the kitchen. He set me on a stool and moved through the room, never saying a word the entire time that he sped between the stove and refrigerator. And despite the seemingly domestic behavior, his eyes were still completely feral and there was a constant, low and angry rumble in his throat. Watching him, I realized that it was only because of his deep love for me that I was allowed off the bed. He was still nearly blinded with fury but because I was near him, he was wholly incapable of acting on his anger. I also realized Jessica Stanley owed me her life. And I owed her a broken jaw.

Suddenly, the rumble from Carlisle grew louder and louder, and I heard the front door slam open and Emmett's loud voice calling for me. I blinked when my mate practically vanished from my vision, and when I heard a scream from Rosalie, I realized what happened and rushed into the living room in time to see my mate advancing on Emmett again.

My brother's massive form lay in the remains of what was once the large, black leather sofa. To my surprise, his eyes were not black with rage but still topaz and filled with embarrassment and fear. "Shit," he mumbled under his breath as he attempted to crawl from the debris toward Rosalie, who was now kneeling by the door with her head bowed to her chest.

"Rose!" I hissed, causing Carlisle to blur toward me and stand protectively in front of me while snarling at the two younger immortals. I watched Emmett move to Rose's side and bow in the same position and realized that it was a submissive gesture. They were trying to show Carlisle that they were not a threat, but now that they were so defenseless, he saw this as the perfect opportunity to move.

He was going to kill them.

He stalked slowly toward them and I attempted to stop his moves, calling his name and moving before him. I pressed my hands against his shoulders in the feeble attempt to recapture his attention, only to feel myself being spun behind him far too quickly. The sudden displacement left me dizzy and, for the first time in my life, I was beyond thankful that I staggered. His attention was immediately diverted back to me, and just as he scooped me into his arms, he stumbled. His eyes glazed over for a moment before going wide with mild recognition as the door opened ever-so-slowly to reveal Alice and Jasper, who was obviously holding Carlisle at bay with his power. The pain in Carlisle's voice as he whispered 'What have I done?' was heart-wrenching.

Once again, I was upstairs, but this time, he cradled me in his arms and buried his face in my hair. "I attacked Emmett," he murmured, his voice thick with emotion. He was obviously crying even if he could not spill tears. "All he did was enter the house and I attacked him."

I stroked his back and cooed, "You didn't hurt him, Carlisle. He's indestructible, remember?"

"It does not matter!" he growled. "I attacked him."

"You were protecting your mate, just as you needed to," I explained quietly. "It doesn't matter that Emmett was not the one to hurt me. Someone is trying to humiliate me and you're acting on instincts. Right now, they are telling you that everyone is a threat to me. He knows that. Your instincts are in full force, and being a vampire, Emmett should have realized that barging in like that was a potentially fatal thing to do."

"I need you, _cara mia,_" he whispered harshly.

I smiled. "I'm here, Carlisle. I'm not going anywhere."

"No," he heaved a pain-filled sigh. "I need you." His hands began to wander slowly over my body and it responded immediately. "I need to touch you—" he pulled off my sweater— "I need to kiss you—" he unwrapped his scarf and his lips found my pulse— "I need to be inside you—" he swiftly lifted me and removed my jeans and a hand slipped beneath my moist underwear— "I need to taste your blood." Suddenly, I was on my back and he was braced above me, gazing down at me with ebony eyes. "I wanted this to be different," he sighed as he traced every line of my face with his fingers. "I wanted it to be perfect, _m'amore_."

"Maybe I don't want things to be perfect, Carlisle," I said softly, reaching up to run my fingers through his silky blond locks. "Maybe I just want them to be right."

That seemed to break his restraint and all of the intense emotions that had been driving his instincts poured out of him as he stretched himself over me. He claimed my lips firmly with his own and ground his erection between my damp thighs. "Tell me to stop, _bella mia_. Make me stop, because this is the only time that I will be able to."

"I can't do that," I said gently as I began to undo the buttons of his shirt. "I can't tell you to stop when I don't want you to." I shoved the shirt down his arms and smiled when he shook the material away from his body. "You are my mate, Carlisle, and I want you to claim me."

He closed his eyes and his marble body trembled with desire. "_M'Isabella_," he purred, "If I claim your body, I will claim your blood." When he opened his eyes again, his onyx gaze was hungry and adoring at the same time. "I can assure you, _la mia_, that once I have tasted your blood, I will crave it more strongly and need it desperately for years to come."

I rocked my hips against him encouragingly and reached up to pull his mouth back to mine, barely brushing my lips against his as I held him tightly to my warm body. "Then taste your mate."

The same hands that skillfully stitched patients back together and handled delicate surgeries were the same hands that had aggressively thrown the largest and strongest Cullen straight through a sturdy piece of furniture and into the wall behind it. Now those same hands were moving over my body with reverence. The cool pads of his fingertips barely ghosted over the delicate skin of my throat and down the heaving valley of my breasts to the clasp of my bra. He flicked it open and purred as my breasts spilled out beneath his heated gaze.

Had someone told me two years ago of the events and emotions that I would experience this past year, I would have laughed. The idea of meeting vampires seemed ludicrous, even more so was the idea that I would be the mate of one or that I would allow one them to claim me after only a couple of days. I would have scoffed that such a connection could possibly exist, that there was no way that a love could exist that was so strong that it would have affected me to my core in such a way.

But it had. I belonged to this exquisite creature and never had I experienced something so deeply that I felt it in my soul. Yes, with Carlisle, I felt him in every fiber of my being. When he was near me, I felt cherished, loved, safe. When he was apart from me, I felt like my spirit was incomplete and sick.

I sighed as he tenderly took the weight of my breasts in his hands and panted shallowly when he leaned down and latched onto one nipple, the cold venom on his lips pebbling the sensitive flesh. "Carlisle…"

His free hand slipped over my hip and grasped the lacy fabric in his marble fingers before ripping it away from my flesh easily. He did not, as I expected, let his fingers delve inside my aching heat, but simply cupped my swollen flesh. For several long and torturous moments, he held his hand tightly against me. By the time he moved his hand away, I was certain I was going to lose my mind, but he ignored my discomfort and instead teased me mercilessly by letting one fingertip trace my slit so lightly that it was as if air were caressing my skin.

I shivered and tried to rub my hips against his hand, moaning in frustration when it glided away to stroke up my side. "Please… Please, Carlisle," I begged, squirming beneath him, trying to get closer to him.

He denied me, moving off the bed, and smiled when I attempted to growl in annoyance. "_Pazienza, mia passerotta_," he purred reassuringly.

When he grasped and slowly removed his belt, I felt my face flush with heat. My lips parted when I realized through my desire that I was about to see my mate completely nude for the first time. A part of my mind briefly wondered if I was ready for this or not, but as his fingers undid the button of his jeans, I knew that I was most definitely ready. He was my mate, completely incapable of causing me harm and only able to bring me happiness and pleasure.

While we had indeed bonded more quickly than most humans would find acceptable, the connection was undeniable. It was impossible for my mate claiming my body to ever be anything than more than right.

I could almost feel my pupils dilate at the staggering sight of him. Beautiful could not even begin to describe the sheer magnificence of him, and before I could stop myself, I had moved off of the bed to stand directly in front of him. I whispered his name in awe and timidly raised my hand to touch his face, slowly caressing from his cheek to his jaw before standing on tip-toe to press a chaste and adoring kiss to his marble lips.

He patiently allowed me to explore his body, only turning his head so he could follow my movements and watch me while I stroked both hands down the planes of his neck and over those broad shoulders that I loved so much. The stone muscles of his arms tensed and flexed involuntarily when I smoothed my palms over them and raised my hands to his chest. I stepped forward and pressed a tiny kiss over the place where his frozen heart rested in silence inside his chest. "It doesn't have to beat," I whispered, turning my brown eyes up to meet his black ones, "because you have mine, and it beats only for you."

He pushed my hair back from my face. "And when yours ceases to beat?"

I smiled tenderly. "Then you will know that the last beat was yours, so you'll forever be frozen there. My love for you will be locked inside me, eternal and unbreakable."

He ran a thumb slowly over my cheek. "I love you, Isabella Swan."

"As I love you, Carlisle Cullen."

.

**TBC**

In the words of Bob Ross:

_No pressure. Just relax and watch it happen._


	9. Chapter 9

**NINE**

I stared at him for a few moments more and let him absorb the words and emotions of what I had finally said before I let my hands continue their eager journey. My fingers fanned out and traced the hard muscles of his abs. I smiled internally when the stone contracted and relaxed beneath my touch. He drew in a sharp hiss of breath when my warm fingers wrapped around the length of him, and just as I was starting to worry about his impressive length, my mind immediately recognizing that my fingertips were not touching due to his thick girth. His size was definitely going to make for an intense first time, even with my barrier gone.

He sensed my concern and pressed a kiss to my temple. "I will never rush you, _Bella mia_. I could never hurt you."

I gazed up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. "Do you have any idea just how beautiful you are, Carlisle Cullen?"

He swept me up into his arms and laid me down in the center of the bed, stretching himself over me. "A gorgeous goddess I am well acquainted with keeps informing me of this, but I know, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that the claimed beauty of my body and soul pales significantly in contrast to hers." He pressed a kiss to my forehead then kissed beneath each of my lower lids, licking away the tears. He kissed my lips with such tenderness that I lost my breath for a moment. He trailed his lips to my throat and licked the vein on each side. He worked slowly down my body, suckling one nipple first and flicking his tongue over the tip before giving the other nipple the same delicious attention.

He stopped in his journey to dip his tongue into my navel and I squirmed feverishly under his administrations. He tormented me until I thought that I would scream in frustration, and when his mouth moved lower, I knew that I could not possibly survive the near-excruciating pleasure that shot through my core. His fingers parted my moist lips and he blew a strong, cool breath on my sensitive clit. He had to grasp my hips and pin them to the bed as my body instinctively thrashed. "Easy, _mi diletta_," he purred calmly before dragging his tongue over my soaked slit and lapping up my juices greedily.

"Carlisle… Oh God…" I whimpered helplessly. I was thinking that I did not know how much more I could stand when his cold tongue pushed deep inside my wet heat. "Carlisle!"

When he stopped, I thought that he was showing mercy, but I realized my mistake when he pulled the swollen bundle of nerves carefully between his teeth while slowly sliding three fingers into my dripping pussy. He thrust his cool digits in and out of me, slowly at first, then he sped up his pace as my passage fluttered around his hand. He suckled the bead of flesh hard and his tongue flicked back and forth with inhuman speed. He pumped me hard and fast, and within moments, I was clenching around him and screaming out in rapture.

I was still floating on a cloud of intense pleasure when he suddenly appeared over me, his lips, coated in my juices, claiming mine. He used the combination of my afterglow and the distraction of the kiss to slide the head of his cock inside, my stretching passage clamping around the cool thickness like a vice. The slow slide was incredible, but I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment when I felt a pressure deep inside.

He hadn't broken my barrier like I had thought.

My eyes must have shown my panic because he lowered his face to my ear, nuzzling and purring. "_La mia_," he cooed, "you need not worry. That is not your hymen. That is your cervix. I am too large for you, _bella mia_, and it will take a few minutes for your body to stretch to accommodate me." He licked the shell of my ear and purred softly while he slipped a hand between us, using his speed to rub my clit.

After several minutes of being teased, my body relaxed and accepted him more quickly, and I was alight with exquisite pleasure from him pumping steadily inside of me. I writhed under him and my fingers fisted in his silky hair as I met him thrust for thrust. "Carlisle! Oh sweet fucking God… Carlisle…" My breath came out in uneven pants as he pounded in and out of me, over and over, faster and harder. "Carlisle… Now…" I hissed. "Drink... Carlisle…"

It was all the invitation he needed, and I felt his sharp teeth bite low on my neck, sinking deeply to the vein beneath. The sting from his venom made me gasp in pain but it was gone almost instantly as he took a long pull of my blood, effectively removing the venom as he drank. My body responded immediately to the intimate act, shuddering almost violently as I approached my peak. When he took a second strong draw of blood, I squeezed my eyes shut and came hard, screaming and thrashing in the throes of divine ecstasy. My pussy clamped around his cock, and through the heavy blanket of pleasure, I could feel him explode deep inside me and my cleaning passage milking him of every drop of his cool seed.

I lay there panting and sighed contentedly as one cool hand cupped my cheek. When I felt his lips brush over mine lovingly, I opened my eyes and immediately raised my hands to his face, my thumbs caressing the marble skin below his eyes. I frowned when he bowed his head. I slid a hand over his jaw and lifted his face, whispering his name so he would open his eyes and look at me. When he finally did, I gazed adoringly at him. "Carlisle Cullen, you… are… absolutely… beautiful."

At my words, a small smile curled the corner of his lips. "_M'amore… T'amo tanto…_"

For the first since meeting the stunning vampire, I saw something that I had never seen in his eyes before: pride. Pride in himself, pride for what he truly was. It was mixed so clearly in the adoration and love that glowed in his bright red eyes.

.

I was unsure of how long we had laid there, tangled together on the covers, but after what seemed like an eternity, I moved so I could gaze up at his face and gasped in astonishment when I saw his eyes.

"What is the matter, _cara mia_?" he asked, concern evident on his face and in his voice.

"Your… your eyes aren't red anymore," I said as I leaned in closer to look. "Well, not bright red like before. They're more of a rusty color."

He looked supremely unsurprised, which in turn surprised me more. "I was quite certain the effects would not last long — not initially, anyway — given that I did not take that much of your blood. Plus my body was able to quickly metabolize your blood due to your emotions and, to an extent, our connection."

I was not quite sure what he meant and it apparently showed because he blurred away, grabbing a blanket and wrapping me up in it when he flashed back before he explained. "Fear and love are two of the strongest emotions known to almost all creatures, but they act in completely different ways. Fear is an emotion that bears resistance, the urge to fight, to defend… whereas love, true love, is an emotion that bears only compassion and acceptance. Our bodies metabolize blood by both the physical components of it as well as the emotions. The blood we drink results in the color of our eyes. As a human, you would not be able to tell, but there are slight variations in the color of even our family's eyes. Emmett's eyes have deep flecks of amber since he tends to hunt bears. Alice, Rose and Esme have threads of a champagne color in their eyes because they drink mostly deer. Since Jasper and I tend to drink from mountain lions we tend to have darker honey tones."

He stroked his hands down my arms before rolling me over onto my back, gazing down at me with a look of adoration that practically stole my breath. "Emotions," he whispered as he licked the shell of my ear, "are what help, or in most cases hinder, the rate at which the blood is metabolized. Most creatures, _m'amore_, are not like you and are not too keen on us draining their life force from them."

"So fear makes it harder for your body to absorb the blood," I repeated. I was intrigued and wanted to learn as much about my mate as possible. Considering I would be becoming a vampire in a few years, it did not hurt to have a heads up. "So I'm guessing it has to do with the exact hormones in the bloodstream?"

"Yes," he said with a smile. "It's a very long and complicated explanation, but—"

I smirked as something suddenly occurred to me. "The Great Carlisle Cullen doesn't know!"

He nuzzled his nose against my ear. "I just do not see any relevance of boring you with the tedious and wholly unexciting details."

He started purring happily... or perhaps to distract me. Either way, I burst out into giggles. "You don't know!" He growled playfully and began sucking on my earlobe before kissing his way down my neck to latch onto a familiar patch of skin and I gasped. "If you keep doing that, it's never going to go away." When he chuckled 'I know', I huffed. "Everyone is going to start noticing if I were your scarf every day of the year."

Suddenly, our positions changed and he was leaning against the headboard with me sitting between his strong thighs. His arms wrapped tightly around my mine and he held me with my back against his chest. He rested his chin on my head and sighed. "I fear that by now, the whole town will know of the change in our relationship."

"Oh God!" I moaned. "What is Charlie going to say?"

"I doubt that he knows at this point," Carlisle reassured me. "I vaguely recall Alice saying that she sent Esme to talk to him. If something were wrong, Esme would have notified us immediately, or rather she would have spoken to Alice immediately and Alice would have informed us when we were not so… engaged."

I blushed deeply. "We're… we're going to have to tell him, aren't we?"

"Would you prefer him to hear about it through your neighbors?"

I shook my head. "No, I suppose not." I nibbled on my lower lip as the glaringly obvious question bounced around my brain. "Carlisle, I… I don't want to offend you, but how..."

He growled softly and his grip tightened. "Alice and the rest are only a few miles away. She said that they would remain on the porch until I was reacquainted with their presence. Once I am comfortable with them being that close, they will open the front door to allow more of their scent into the house. From there, they will move into the kitchen and wait for us to come downstairs to them." He slowly climbed from the bed pulling me with him and urging me to get dressed. When we were both clothed, he pulled me back on the bed to sit with him. "Alice wants Jasper to use his gift, but I do not believe that would be a wise idea. As disturbing as these urges are at the present time, I must become accustomed to them if I am going to continue to function in society over the next few years."

I blinked in confusion as I scooted closer to him. "Next few years? I would have thought... I mean, that seems incredibly long."

He sighed and bowed his head and I could tell that he was embarrassed at the moment as he hid his face in his pale hands. When he looked up, I noticed that his eyes seemed to be an even lighter shade of orange. _"Mi diletta,_ unfortunately, the entire mating process does not end with the physical act of mating nor does it end when a human mate is changed. Due to the nature of vampires, most have exceptionally dominant personalities — not violent or cruel, just very assertive and dependent. The males, obviously, are far more dominant. However, unmated and recently turned females are a rather aggressive force, so when an unmated female finds her mate, it generally takes about a year or two for her to completely submit to the male's dominance. The same amount of time applies to a recently turned female."

He lifted me into his lap and tucked me close against his chest. "It is within the male's nature to want to protect his mate and a newly mated female still has her instincts to fight for herself in situations where she does not need to. As dated as it sounds to a human, a female should not be fighting for or protecting the male unless they are overwhelmed by others or the male is severely injured and unable to protect his mate any longer. It is the male's responsibility to protect both himself and his mate against danger and it takes a year or so for a female to fully submit to her male."

I was shocked by this information and was not completely sure of what to make of it. "So… for the next few years, we're going to be… um… I mean, we're…"

"I am sorry, _mia passerotta,"_ he cooed, his carnelian eyes full of emotion. "I am not completely certain of the intensity of what we will feel during our mating. You must remember that I have nearly completely suppressed all of my instincts until I admitted our bond to you. Any emotions that I have felt until now, I have felt at a human level. After nearly a hundred years, I really did not even have to try to suppress them because experiencing life as a human came naturally. So I unfortunately have nearly four hundred years of—" he licked the side of my neck, whispering— "tension built up."

I shuddered at the innuendo and had just pressed my lips to his when he jumped back against the headboard, still cradling me in his arms.

He snarled viciously then spasmed slightly, bowing his head as shame etched the lines of his face. "They're here. On the porch." He shook his head. "I hate this, _la mia_. I hate that I am feeling this way toward those that I consider my family."

"Carlisle," I said patiently, "I know them well enough to know that they do not blame you for anything. They will not be upset with you in the slightest. My guess is that all four of them have experienced the same thing."

My mate nodded slowly, as if not wanting to admit that it was okay for his family but not for himself. "Alice and Jasper were already mated when they joined us, but almost immediately after Emmett was turned he had to leave with Rosalie. He was afraid of hurting his family because he was so aggressive with his mating."

I smirked. "So it's okay for them to act like this but not you?"

He sighed and turned his eyes to me. "That is not what I meant. I am just a bit overwhelmed." He tilted his head, apparently thinking. "I can tell you almost exactly what will happen between us, what will happen to me, about my instincts and reactions, but I have never experienced anything of this magnitude and it is quite disconcerting to me. Logically, I know that you have been threatened and I am just protecting you, but emotionally I cannot comprehend why I would feel that my family is too a threat."

I hugged him as tightly as I could without hurting myself. "I am sorry, Carlisle. I wish there was something that I could say or do to make this easier on you."

The smile in his voice was obvious. _"Cara mia_, your love and your support alone make a world of difference." He instantly stiffened and hissed, his eyes going from orange to black in an instant. "They're opening the door."

Not sure of what to do or say, I did the first thing that popped into my head and let my tongue dart out to lap behind his earlobe, the hiss immediately turning into a purr. I just held him and nuzzled the side of his face with my mine, reassuring him with soft murmurs that I was safe and that I was his. Apparently, it worked because when he pulled back, his eyes were again orange and he smiled softly at me.

"You, _la mia,_ are truly the delight of my life," he said kissing the tip of my nose then chuckling when I blushed. "I would be entirely unable to survive this change if it were not for you wisdom, grace, and love, _bella mia_." He placed a tender kiss and my lips and rose slowly, as if unsure if he wanted to move or not. "Come, _m'amore…_ I do believe Esme has news about the situation with your father."

We walked slowly down the stairs even for human speed and I was sure that it was due to him adjusting to allowing me near his family, but I did not mind. I would give him all the time he needed if it meant he was comfortable or as comfortable as he could be given the circumstances. The moment we walked into the kitchen, I could sense the tension so I was not surprised when my mate grabbed me and moved us back into the far corner of the room. The look on Esme's face was heartbreaking and I felt my stomach plummet into my feet as I whispered, "He knows, doesn't he?"

She shook her head and gazed at me sadly. "No, Bella, he doesn't. But we have a bigger problem."

"What? What's wrong?" Panic rose inside me and it affected Carlisle, who had begun growling deeply behind me. I pushed down the emotions a bit and stroked the cool arms that were wrapped securely around my shoulders. "Esme, what's happened?"

When she bowed her head, a shudder rippling through her willowy frame, I felt my mate's grasp loosen a tad and a heavy breath rush out of him. "She has found her mate."

I blinked in confusion for a few moments before the full brunt of what he said hit me like a truck. "Her mate is Charlie?"

.

**TBC**

In the words of Bob Ross:

_You can do anything you want to. This is your world._


	10. Chapter 10

**TEN**

We all stood there staring at each other in complete silence. It seemed like everyone was looking at me and it took me a moment to comprehend that they really _were_ looking at me, waiting to see how I would react to this bit of news. "Um… Well," I stammered as I tried to put my thoughts together. I felt like the worst person in the world when Esme looked down at the countertop and it dawned on me that she thought that I was angry. "Esme?" When she looked at me with bleary eyes, I smiled. "I'm not upset. I'm just shocked. It's… It's a bit odd hearing that your father's mate is the woman you consider a mother and that she pretended for decades to be married to my mate. It's… unusual."

I shook my head as her lips curled into a small apologetic smile and she whispered 'I'm sorry'. "Don't be. Someone wise told me that you can't condemn the heart, for the heart cannot choose with whom it falls in love." I thought my words would have made her happy, but she still looked so unhappy. "What's wrong? Did you tell him yet? He overreacted, didn't he?"

She shook her head morosely, caramel locks falling around her face. "No," she murmured quietly. "It's the treaty. Sam only knows that your Carlisle's mate. While he may be willing to allow your change, I doubt he will allow a second. Your father is very close to Billy Black. The chances of Sam allowing Charlie to be changed in Washington are slim-to-none. And if we change Charlie, we can never come back."

To my surprise, when I stepped forward, Carlisle released his grip on me. He did, however, stay right behind me. His body was tense as if waiting to attack anyone in the room who might try to touch me. I leaned on the end of the counter while the family congregated at the other end and I glanced back to my mate to motion for him to stand beside me, which he complied with immediately. I stared at my family for a moment then let my chocolate eyes dart past them to the forest outside.

The past few days had been a whirlwind of activity and emotions.

My birthday party had been Tuesday night, the night my mate had told me about my bond. That night alone had been filled with more information about vampires than I could have ever imagined. Wednesday had been rough, as Jessica had spent half of the day trying to figure out what was happening or not happening between Edward and I. And due to a combination of my anger and haste, I had ended up in the emergency room, where I had lost my shit on her entirely, resulting in a rather fun romp in Carlisle's office… and giving Jessica ammunition to hate me. Wednesday night had not been bad, as my mate had found a possible loophole to the treaty. However, in our enthusiasm, our relationship had been witnessed by at least one of my neighbors, which in turn had resulted in the truth being spread like wildfire through the school by one Jessica Stanley, whom I desperately wanted to punch.

All of this had led to the two current issues: Carlisle's volatile instincts and Esme possibly having to choose between her mate and losing her beloved home.

I was surprised that my poor family had any sanity left.

"Well…" I drawled as I came to only one conclusion. "We can only take things one day at a time. These are very difficult circumstances that I don't think anyone could have possibly seen." I smiled reassuringly at Alice. "Not even you, Pixie."

I turned to Carlisle and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Will you get me something to eat?" I figured that if I could keep his instincts to take care of me distracted, being in the kitchen with the others might make things a bit easier on all of us, but mostly him. When he nodded and blurred around the room, I smile for a moment before turning back to the rest of my family.

It seemed that being the mate of the leader of this clan meant that in his unstable moments, I was the one that would be relied upon to handle things, and that did not bother me too much. I had always taken care of Renee and Charlie, and even though I was not a vampire and not completely aware of how the whole mating process worked, I was able to step back and look at things from a different perspective. While it was within my nature now to defend Carlisle, my drives and emotions were nowhere near as intense, so I was able to think with a much clearer head.

"Okay, let's take care of things in the order that they need to be taken care of." I looked at all of them questioningly, making sure that they were all right with me taking charge of things at the present. Four of the five looked at me expectantly – Jasper just grinned with a mixture of amusement and pride. When I looked at him expectantly, he mouthed 'later'. I shrugged and took a deep breath, launching into my thoughts about what we should do. "You said Charlie doesn't know about me and Carlisle and he doesn't know that you're his mate. Does he know that you are not married?"

She nodded and braced her elbows on the counter. "Yes. When I first entered, after getting over my shock, I told him that you had another small accident at school and that Carlisle was taking care of you." She smiled and blushed deeply. "He was not at all pleased with the mention of Carlisle, but that was more to do with the fact that he felt the pull, even if he does not realize what it is."

"Wonderful," my mate drawled sarcastically as he slid a plate with a gorgeous-looking, deli-style chicken sandwich on it. He continued to talk as I munched happily on my food, as this was the first thing I had since breakfast. "Now Charlie has two reasons to shoot me: his jealousy over his mate and I'm mating with his daughter."

I snorted with laughter along with the rest of the family and when I swallowed, I smirked. "I don't know who I feel sorrier for: you or him?"

He grinned playfully at me, his once-again topaz eyes glittering in amusement. "Bullets may not kill us, but that does not mean that they will not leave a nasty crack behind."

I winced. "Sorry," I mumbled before taking another bite of sandwich and waving at him to continue my thoughts, as it seemed he was back under control. "Hungry." I took another big bite as if to reiterate that I was through speaking, and he chuckled, wrapping his arms around me and pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

"Under normal circumstances, I would say that just Esme and I should go speak with Charlie," Carlisle said calmly. "But taking into account that I am not yet in complete control of harmonizing my emotions and instincts, I think we should bring the entire family. Jasper can come inside with us to help keep everyone's emotions under control and Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie can wait outside in case anything goes… wrong."

He took a moment, contemplating what it was that he thought we should and should not do while talking to Charlie, and after a few moments, he looked at Esme sadly. "I do not think we should tell Charlie that you are mates just yet. Even telling him of what we are is a break in the treaty, and while Sam is a very fair leader, I doubt the rest of the pack will stand behind him if the breach is on our part. We are due to meet Sam tomorrow evening, so we can take the whole family and explain the situation then. Once Sam knows that you are mates, while he may deny us changing Charlie in Washington, he is not cruel enough to actually deny your mate knowledge of us and your bond. And I know this is our favored home, but I also know there is not a member of this family that would see you suffer the denial of your mate over something as trivial as a residence."

"Thank you, Carlisle," Esme whispered, golden eyes glittering with unshed venomous tears. She turned her tender gaze to me. "Are you all right with this, Bella?"

I laughed lightly and nodded. "Yes, Esme. I'm sure it will be a bit… awkward at first. But I and Charlie will get over it. You deserve to be happy."

When she blurred toward me and hugged me tightly, I could feel Carlisle tense, but to his credit he suppressed all sounds. After a moment, she released me, still smiling, and bowed her head to Carlisle and flashed back to the other end of the room.

I turned to see Carlisle taking deep breaths, but his eyes were still a golden color. Sure, they were a bit darker than the usual bright citrine, but they were still obviously yellow and nowhere near black. I smiled up at him and pulled him close to me. "I am so very proud of you, Carlisle Cullen." I pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and gasped against his mouth when he deepened it, stealing my breath away with his passion.

He pulled away only to nuzzle my ear with his nose, purring contentedly. "_Grazie, la mia._ I truly could not survive this without you, _m'amore_."

"You do know that I love you right?" I questioned suddenly.

He took a small step backward and gazed into my eyes, raising his hands to brush back my chocolate hair. "_Sì, mi diletta._ I know that it is difficult for you to say so as thing have happened so quickly, but I feel it. Every time you look at me, touch me, speak my name, I feel it pouring from every fiber of your being, Isabella. I could taste it in your blood, _cara mia_. I do not doubt, not for a single moment, that you love me." He bowed his head, pressing his forehead to mine. "My only hope is that you are aware of how deeply my love for you runs, _Bella mia_; for I love you more than my own existence."

"I know, Carlisle," I whispered softly to him. "I can feel it in my heart and in my soul. I can feel it, because you are my heart and soul. I have never felt anything as strong and pure as the love you have for me."

He pulled me tightly back into his embrace, purring his adoration, and I realized the family was still watching. I almost felt badly for them, knowing how our display of emotions must be affecting them, or at least Jasper, who had the dorkiest looking grin on his face that I had ever seen. "I do love you, Carlisle Cullen." I stepped back so he could see my eyes and smiled tenderly at him. "I just have one question."

He titled his head, curiosity flickering in his eyes. "What is that, _cara_?"

I grinned mischievously. "Can I finish my sandwich, before we go see Charlie? I don't want to die with an empty stomach."

.

By the time we walked out the door, I at least had the comfort of knowing that I would not die hungry. And while my mind and soul might not be so at the present, my stomach was incredibly happy! It had immensely enjoyed the sandwich that Carlisle had made. It still amazed me that a group of beings who had not eaten for decades, or in Carlisle and Jasper's case for centuries, could cook so well. It occurred to me that if Charlie did not shoot Carlisle, Carlisle did not kill Charlie, and Esme did not in turn kill Carlisle, that I would have to ask them where, and more importantly why, they had learned to cook. As I was pondering the thoughts of the Cullen's culinary skills and smiling at the memory of that delicious chicken sandwich, I suddenly was shocked to hear my iPhone blast out 'She fuckin' hates me! Trust – she fuckin' hates me!' I glanced at the caller idea, hit reject, then whirled around to smirk at Jasper. "Seriously, Jasper? You put 'She Hates Me' as Jessica's ringtone?"

The Texan looked at me with utter confusion in his topaz eyes. "Bella-darlin', I haven't put anything on your phone."

I blinked at him for a moment, thinking he was joking, before realizing that Jasper had no clue. "But… you gave me the phone. You didn't…" When he shook his head firmly, a blond curl falling over one of his eyes, I turned back to stare at the road. "Then… Emmett?" No. Because ever since my birthday party, he had not been near me or my phone, until he rushed in and was put into the wall by–

I slowly turned my head, my lips pursed into that bemused smirk that everyone had when they were trying so desperately to be pissed off but couldn't be because whatever was going on was just too damn amusing to stay pissed at. "Carlisle, my darling mate," I drawled ever so sweetly, "you would not happen to know why my phone has ringtones such as 'She Hates me' and 'Doctor, Doctor' on it, now would you?"

Before he could answer, my phone started singing 'Every breath you take and every move you make, every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watchin' you'.

Alice burst out into giggles. "Nice!"

I stared at Carlisle's profile and he stared straight ahead, the corners of his lips twitching, while the rest of his face remained completely frozen.

'Mamas don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys…'

I dropped my phone into my lap and muttered, "Oh this is ridiculous!", while trying my best to ignore Jasper's chuckles. Apparently, the rest of the Cullen clan, who were riding behind us in Emmett's jeep, found my annoyance at their little inside jokes to be oh-so-hilarious because almost instantly my phone was ringing 'Rose Garden' followed by 'I Get Knocked Down' and 'In My Daughter's Eyes' – Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme's respectively. I had to admit that I found Esme's very touching.

I started searching through my phone to see what other hidden jokes Carlisle had placed into it, and found myself rolling my eyes at most, especially at Charlie's ringtone, 'Cleaning this Gun' by Rodney Atkins. When I stumbled across a familiar acronym repeated several times with the one-word titles beside them, I gasped. "Carlisle…How-how did you…?"

"How did I what, _mi diletta_?" he questioned, not being able to see what I was looking at.

Alice leaned forward and peered over my shoulder at my phone. "SNSD?"

I nodded. "It stands for _So Nyuh Shi Dae_," I explained, still confused at how Carlisle would know this bit of information about me when I had never even told Edward about my love of the Korean girl group. "It's a K-pop girl group. In English, they go by SNSD or Girl's Generation. If you don't know what they're saying, some of their music can sometimes come across as a bit perky, but it really is good."

This seemed to excite the pixie. "Bella, you speak Korean?"

"No." When the dark-haired girl dropped back, looking highly disappointed, I laughed. "I've been thinking about learning it, though. I figure that I listen to enough K-pop, so why not."

She perked up again. "Oh good! We could learn it together!"

I shook my head in amusement then glanced at Carlisle. "So… how did you know that I like _SoShi_?"

He looked away, biting his lower lip. It was a sign that he was blushing. "Edward was not the only one that has entered your room while you slept. On nights that Edward would go hunting…" He trailed off, shame written on his face, before he glanced back to me. "You were having a nightmare about the ballet studio. I slipped inside to see if I could calm you. I noticed that your iPhone was syncing – honestly, _mi diletta_, The Titanic?"

I laughed, "It's funny!"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled for a moment before the beautiful topaz again became tinged with worry and shame again. "Edward was never keen about you being around our family and it distressed me to not know my own mate, so I was curious to know what types of music you took the most pleasure in. I frequently had suspicions that you were not as quite as fond of classical music as you led Edward to believe. Might I ask you something, _bella mia_?"

"You just did," I said with a smirk. "But you can ask me another one."

The corners of his lips twitched with amusement. "How often did Edward allow you to listen to the music of your choosing?"

I blushed. "I... I just let him listen to whatever he wanted to." My mate growled slightly, pulling out his iPhone and tossing it to me, and I was very surprised to see practically every single one of my albums downloaded onto his. "Carlisle…" I stared at him, my mouth hanging open slightly, before I recovered and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Never feel ashamed of wanting to be near your mate, of needing to feel what I feel and wanting to know who I am. I'm touched that you would want to make sure that I was all right."

He purred as I nuzzled his jaw before taking my hand in his when I slipped back down into the seat. When I went to search through his playlist, I was surprised to find that he had deftly retrieved it from me and that 'Right Here in my Arms' by HIM had begun blaring through the speakers. I shook my head, smiling and mouthing 'thank you' to him as I settled back into the seat, singing and dancing along with the music, much to my mate's amusement.

When we arrived at Charlie's, I could almost feel my stomach hit the soles of my feet. Maybe it would be better to let him hear by rumors because then he could scream at me and I could scream at him and storm out appropriately. I voiced my opinion but was outnumbered by those who were thinking logically. We slowly approached the house, Esme leading the way with Carlisle and I trailing behind, his hand resting on my lower back as he walked next to me. Jasper brought up the rear.

I took a deep breath when the matriarch politely knocked, mentally pausing for a moment as I thought of the humor at waiting to enter my own home. When Charlie came to the door, he seemed surprised that I was waiting outside but recovered quickly, tersely inviting everyone into the kitchen. His eyes darted from one Cullen to another but I noticed that when he gazed at Esme. There was a familiar look in his eyes and I knew this had to be the look that I had given Carlisle the night of the party, a longing and subconsciously encouraging look.

This was the look that had broken my own mate's will and led him to claim me as his own. As I saw it in my own father's eyes, I was not at all surprised that Carlisle had finally given into his desire and admitted our bond to me after having spent so long denying it. It was like you could see the deepest part of a person's soul pleading to be joined to their mate and I agreed with Carlisle's words. However many good memories had been and could be made in their Forks home, it was not worth the pain of the separation they would feel.

I felt Carlisle's thumb begin tracing small circles on my lower back and I glanced up to see him give me a slight smile. I whispered beneath my breath, "Are you okay?", and saw him give me the barest of nods, before I turned to see my father watching us like a hawk.

.

**TBC**

In the words of Bob Ross:

_They say everything looks better with odd numbers of things, but sometimes I put even numbers just to upset the critics._


	11. Chapter 11

**ELEVEN**

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Dad. I just… Um…" I looked helplessly at Carlisle then Esme, who was the one to speak up.

"Charlie-dear," Esme practically cooed, "I think, perhaps, you should sit down."

Charlie immediately eyed Carlisle and Jasper, who sent waves of calm throughout the room, and waited until the Cullens were seated to pull up a chair to the table. "Does this have to do with Bella's accident?"

"Something like that," I murmured darkly, remembering just how much I wanted to punch Jessica in the face. I cringed when Jasper shot me a look but instantly relaxed when he directed more calm feelings toward me and Carlisle, who had tensed when he felt my growing ire. I muttered beneath my breath, "Sorry."

"In a sense," my mate said, echoing my sentiment a little more eloquently. "It actually pertains to the situation that led to Bella's accidents." He took a deep breath before speaking, making sure his smooth tenor was as composed and controlled as possible. "What I wish to tell you, Charlie, is not going to be something that you will be overly pleased to hear—" that instantly made my father tense, and I had never been more grateful for Jasper's influence than I was in that moment— "but I wish you to know that I hold nothing but the utmost respect for you and Isabella."

I began to fidget slightly when Charlie gazed at me then back to Carlisle then back again. Nervously, I reached up and started twisting my hair around my fingers, wanting nothing more than just to touch my mate and feel his love flowing into me. I was certain my dad would lose it if I reached over and grabbed one of Carlisle's hands, which were folded elegantly on the table. And that weird part of my mind took the time to ponder that were I to interlock my fingers like that and sit so perfectly, I would just look silly. But I would be damned if Carlisle Cullen didn't just look so…aristocratic, so gracefully dominate, despite his seemingly humble tone and words.

I realized in that exact moment that, whether he was aware of it or not, my mate was more in tune with his nature than he had ever imagined. Even before he had allowed some of his more base instincts to surface, there was an intense yet quiet power that he exuded which practically screamed that he was in control and that no one should dare think to go against him. The calm reserve he had always shown was not a lack of instinct, as he had taught himself to believe, but an imposing authority that was far more intimidating than outright aggression.

Ruling with sheer force and raging instinct would only last a leader so long. Carlisle was extremely conscientious and calculating when it came to the constant input his vampiric brain received and he, I realized, was probably one of the most powerful of his kind. It made perfect sense to me now why my mate, though an animal drinker, could fit in so perfectly with the Volturi.

Carlisle Cullen was truly the epitome of alpha male and he was dangerous.

He stared unblinking at my father as he continued with what he needed to say. "I want you to be assured, Charlie, that Isabella means a great deal to me—" he ignored the way Charlie tensed— "and that I would never do anything to harm her or cause her any pain. I want you to know that I never once approached Bella with my feelings until she had turned eighteen. I would never have disrespected her by approaching her at any previous time."

This seemed to relax Charlie slightly. _Slightly_ being the operative word.

"I understand that you must have concerns about this, Chief Swan," my mate said with such unnerving calm that even I wanted to fidget under the weight of his command, "especially given that I am older than Bella and have previously been married to Esme."

I had to give Charlie credit. So far, he sat that there patiently listening to what it was that Carlisle had to say instead of jumping up for his shotgun and attempting to put holes through him. It said a lot about my father and I felt slightly guilty about having worried about an overreaction, but given how much he absolutely detested Edward, I did not feel _too_ guilty. It also spoke volumes about how much he must have respected Carlisle to hear him out. I had to admit that I was rather proud of Charlie.

"Hopefully, I can allay at least part of your concerns by admitting to you that I am not as old as I claim to be. I am… rather gifted and I graduated at a very early age," the Cullen leader said quietly. "Due to the unusual dynamics of my family, people would find it rather difficult to believe that a twenty-three-year-old is capable of supporting and guiding such a large unit as ours. Many would also find it rather inappropriate for—" he glanced at Esme as if asking a silent question, and I felt jealousy spike through me at their easy communication— "two people as young as Esme and myself to have taken in children of their age. But there were very tragic circumstances surrounding our children and we believed that we could help address such issues as we both had shared similar losses like those of our children. We felt that we could help keep them from having to be separated by the system, as we had been with our own families."

I saw Charlie studying Esme carefully, as it trying to determine how old she really was. Poor Charlie. If he only knew. Of course, by tomorrow night he would and, boy, was he in for a trip!

"Charlie," Esme practically cooed, "Carlisle and I met when we were very young. I do not believe that either of us had any doubt that our relationship would ever be a permanent one. We were and still are the best of friends—" she glanced at me in surprise when I gave a slight growl that, thankfully, my father did not hear— "but I can assure you that what Carlisle feels for Bella is quite real. He has always put her before himself and has only wanted what is best for her."

Esme was almost as dangerous as Carlisle, I decided. She was well aware of just how effective her loving and compassionate nature could so easily draw anyone around her in and was as equally aware of how to use it to her benefit when it was necessary. She was elegant, kind and charming, and as I watched her, I could not help but wonder just why she was not Carlisle's mate. They were, after all, quite perfectly fit for each other.

I was vaguely aware of Carlisle and Esme still talking with Charlie, but I did not take much notice because I felt sick. I felt physically sick and sick deep inside my soul as I started to think about just why I was Carlisle's mate. It was him that had told me that the heart could not help with whom it fell in love and it suddenly occurred to me that, in reality, he had no choice but to love me. While I, as a human, could actually survive and live on without him, he could not without me. And it was not even his choice. He had not chosen to love me. He had not chosen me as his mate because he wanted it. He had to.

I felt Carlisle tense beside me as my emotions crashed into him and even Jasper shifted in his seat. I had not realized just how still I had gone or how intense the emotions of sadness that I had given off were until I heard Charlie asking if I was all right. I plastered on a smile, nodding a little more enthusiastically than was necessary. "I'm fine. I'm just a bit worried about how you are taking this."

Charlie sighed heavily as he glanced back and forth between Carlisle and me. "I'm not gonna lie, Bells. I'm not really happy about this. People are going to talk."

I bowed my head and bit my lower lip, feeling tears welling up in my eyes. As depressed as I was thinking about Carlisle loving me out of instinct and not of choice, hearing my father getting ready to deny me his approval stung.

"But you're a big girl," my father added. "I can point out all the flaws of this relationship to you and tell you what people are gonna think and say, but if you know the risks then it's your choice to make, Bells. You're an adult now and I can't stop you. I sure as hell don't have to like it, and I promise you that I don't, but I can't make your choices for you now, Bells. All I ask is that you really think about what you're doin'."

Wow. Things turned out much better than I thought.

"And you!"

Oh… Thought too soon!

He shook a finger at Carlisle in a threatening manner, which I found rather funny since there was absolutely no way on this Earth that Charlie could actually harm the vampire. "If you hurt my baby girl, I swear on all that's holy… I know how to dispose of a body so it's never found." He glanced at me for a moment when I hissed 'Dad!' in horror before turning back to the leader of the Cullens. "I've always respected you, Carlisle, but I mean it. You had better not hurt my little girl."

"I can assure you, Chief, that if I were to cause Bella any pain or harm, I would gladly load the gun for you," Carlisle said softly and I immediately felt the sickness growing inside me. "Isabella is truly the most precious thing in my life and I will do everything within my power to protect her. I will treasure her heart with every fiber of my being."

"Bella?"

I glanced up at my dad and tried not to laugh at the expression on his face. Despite his calm words, he really was not happy. He looked like he had bitten directly into a lemon and I wondered if this was really the end of it or if we were going to be dealing with a lot of work tomorrow night. "Sorry, dad, I'm just… I'm just worried that you won't be able to understand how happy Carlisle makes me. I realized quite a while back that Edward wasn't right for me. I was never really comfortable with him and it felt forced. When I'm with Carlisle, it feels natural. It feels right. I feel like I can be myself and that I'm loved for who I am… I'm happy, Dad. I just want to know that in time, you might be happy for me too."

He nodded. "All I want is for you to be happy, Bells. I'm sure in time, I'll… adjust."

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you, Dad."

Jasper was the first to rise, directing a questioning gaze at the female vampire. "Esme, are you going to ride home with us?"

She smiled at Charlie and I wondered what was up with my emotions to make me feel depressed. "Actually, if Charlie would not mind driving me home later, I think that I would like to stay behind to talk a bit longer." She beamed at the obvious pleasure on my dad's face due to this declaration, so I just waved goodbye as I followed the Texan out the door.

Carlisle draped an arm around my waist as we walked down the steps. "Well, that went well." I just stayed silent and he noticed immediately, throwing a meaningful glance at the empath. "I think you and Alice should ride back with Emmett and Rose."

I sighed as I realized that I was going to be alone with the vampire. I really did not want to talk with him right now, which was odd since I had not been able to get close enough or spend enough time with him before. I was just not in a good mood after really thinking about the fact that perhaps Carlisle's feelings for me would not have been ones that he would have wanted, had he the choice. So I stared straight ahead as he started the car and peeled out of the drive, racing at a frightening speed through the streets. Normally, that would register in my mind, but as it was, I just stared blankly out my window. When he inquired as to what was wrong, I gave the answer that all men absolutely hated to hear: "Nothing."

Apparently, Carlisle Cullen was not an exception because he sighed in exasperation. "Obviously, Isabella, it is not 'nothing'. 'Nothing' does not rush over everyone like a tidal wave of heartbreak. Something happened while we were talking to your father, _cara mia_, and I wish to be aware of what it is. I could feel the sadness and pain and I do not understand why or where it came from."

"It doesn't matter, Carlisle," I sighed. "It's probably just hormones."

He inhaled sharply and I could see his eyes turn jet black and was not at all surprised. It was close to that time of month anyway and the events and stresses of the past few days would probably start it early anyway. "That is entirely beside the point, Isabella," he stated firmly. "There was obviously a trigger that caused those emotions. Please, _m'amore_, I cannot bear to see you in pain." He looked from me to the road as he pulled into the long drive then back to me. The gleaming onyx was filled with worry and pain. "Please," he begged.

I licked my lips as he pulled into the garage. "Why do you love me? I mean, why do you really love me?"

"Excuse me…"

I knew he was less than thrilled with me for questioning, but I had to know. I had to hear it from his own lips. "Why don't you love Esme? I mean, she's an amazing woman. Why did you never fall in love with her?"

"Vampires are completely incapable of loving anyone but their mate," he explained calmly, hope threaded in his voice that this would help relieve my sadness.

My gaze dropped to my lap as the tears I had been fighting trickled down my cheek. "So you really don't have a choice," I whispered.

There were a few moments of silence, broken by a long and soft sigh of 'Oh, Bella', and almost instantly we were in the house, where I was cradled in his arms as he sat on the couch rocking me gently.

When I was finally calm, he said tenderly, "Isabella, I want you to listen to me and listen to me carefully. Do you understand?" When I nodded, he purred. "Good girl." He kissed the crown of my head before continuing. "While it is true that my mind nor my heart chose you as my mate, that is because my soul already had." He nuzzled my temple and began purring his reassurance to help me relax. "Humans call it love at first sight — that instant spark that tells them that there is a connection. However, a human's perceptions of those connections are not as strong as a vampire's. A human may fall in love dozens of times before finding what they call their soulmate. It is very rare that a vampire is wrong about the connection they feel." He cupped my cheek and turned my head so I faced him. "_Cara mia, m'amore._ You are not my mate because fate randomly chose you. You are mate because my soul, in the exact instant that it came in contact with yours, recognized all of the beauty and intelligence and strength and passion and humor that is within you. Everything that makes you _you_, it felt within that first second, and it chose to bind itself to your soul."

I sniffled and looked at him with bleary eyes. "Really?" I asked pitifully. When he kissed my forehead and whispered 'really', I curled into his chest and fisted my hands in the soft cashmere of his gray sweater, letting him rock me gently to sleep. Before I drifted away, I whispered through a yawn, "I love you, Carlisle."

.

When I woke, I was surprised to find myself in Carlisle's bed and tucked neatly beneath the warm covers. "What time is it?" I murmured sleepily as I glanced around for a clock.

"It's seven after eight in the evening," my mate said from beside me, his voice sounding unusually harsh. "Esme talked Charlie into letting you stay the night. She is at his house at the present time. I warned her and the rest of the family that they needed to stay out of the house, at least until you were awake and…"

"And what?" I pressed as I rolled over to face him. I noticed two things instantly: Carlisle abruptly moved away from me and my thighs were sticky. "Shit!"

I had always wondered how this family of vampires handled being around me during these less than stellar moments of human biology. I had never worked up the courage to ask Edward because I knew that he would have found the subject distasteful because he was a prude. Now that I had nearly been attacked by Jasper, it really made me wonder. Had their family just stopped breathing around me all together during those times and I just had not noticed?

I had once been tempted to ask Carlisle but figured Edward would have been pissed off if he had ever found that out from his father's mind. I mean, being a physician for nearly two hundred years, I was fairly certainly that he was around menstruating females quite often, between dealing with female coworkers and patients of the small towns they would have lived in. Although from the tension he seemed to be exuding now, I was beginning to think that not asking was the right choice. I knew he was tempted by the blood in my veins but was my menstrual blood so revolting that he had to move away from me? Perhaps that was what had kept the others from attacking me during my period.

"When you started bleeding, I carried you up here and placed you on the towel. I tried to keep you as clean as possible," he said through gritted teeth, obviously trying not to breathe now. "I had Alice bring your things. They are in the bathroom."

He would not look at me, and for the first time since being told we were mates, I was ashamed of being human. "Sorry," I mumbled, rolling over and bringing the towel with me to clean myself up a bit before I stood. "Next month, I'll make sure to stay away. Sorry."

He laughed a self-deprecating laugh that shocked me. "_Bella mia_, you have nothing to apologize for. You are human and—"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me!" I practically growled, snapping the towel angrily as I stood up. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would come this early and if I had, and I knew that it was this disgusting to you, I would have stayed at home. So I'm sorry! I thought you of all people, Doctor Cullen, would have been the least repulsed by your mate." I did not bother to wait for a retort and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me so hard that it shook the mirror. I grabbed a super-plus tampon — I found them far more sanitary to use at night than pads — from the box sitting on the sink and took a moment to actually use the toilet. I cleaned the blood away at the same time and flushed away the red-soaked paper. Once I finished and had thrown away the applicator, I just stared straight ahead for a moment before bursting into tears.

I had never been so humiliated in my life.

.

**TBC**

In the words of Bob Ross:

_Just let go and fall like a little waterfall._


	12. Chapter 12

**TWELVE**

I always wondered if my menstrual cycle was hard on the family. Now, I knew it was, but for a completely different reason. I knew that menstrual blood had some dead tissues in it but was it so disgusting that it overpowered the scent of the blood? I suppose it had to be for my mate to move away from me so suddenly and that was what really surprised me. Carlisle had seemed to be so drawn to my actual blood, I would have thought this would have been, at the very least, an intriguing possibility for him. Instead, he had all but jumped off the bed when I had rolled toward him. He had rejected me, his mate, and I was humiliated and heartbroken.

Feeling shamed and dejected, I slowly pushed to my feet and walked to the door. I just wanted to go home, curl up in my bed, and never come out of my room again. I wondered if I could convince Charlie that I was too sick to go to school tomorrow because there was no way that I could face Jessica and Lauren knowing that Carlisle rejected me.

I opened the door to see a pale chest in front of me and dropped my head. "I… I think that maybe you'd better take me back to Charlie's for tonight."

"Bella, please look at me," he queried.

I shook my head. I couldn't. I knew that he was upset for having hurt me, for having let me see his revulsion, but I just could not bring myself to look at him. "Carlisle, I'm really sorry. I thought… I always thought it would be hard on your family, and now you, but I didn't realize that it was difficult because it's so disgusting to you."

"_Cara_, please," he begged, his cool fingers sliding across my cheek gently but firmly. He tipped my head and it took everything I had to look into those black eyes. They were still black? The last time that he had hunted was Tuesday night, which under normal circumstances would not have been a problem. Taking into consideration the whirlwind events of the past few days, I was worried about him. As if reading my thoughts, he whispered harshly, "For the first time in almost two centuries, _la mia_, I feel as though I shall surely die of thirst." One hand trailed down to my hip and his eyes followed a similar path. He took a painful-sounding deep breath before releasing it with a violent shudder. "It saddens me to know that I have caused you this pain."

I tried to shrug. "You can't help how you react to my blood, Carlisle."

When I attempted to side-step him, he blocked me. "You are right, _bella mia_. I cannot help my instincts but I should have endeavored to keep my promise and not deny those instincts to you, especially not when you have been so open and accepting of the darkest parts of my nature."

My lips parted in a surprised O. It almost immediately occurred to me that, had I been thinking straight, I would not have misinterpreted his behavior. "Carlisle…" I took a step forward, only to feel the sting of rejection a second time when he stepped back. I ducked my head to hide my tears, mumbling morosely, "Take me home, Carlisle."

"No."

I blinked up at him, instantly feeling my mood switch from self-pity to bitchy in under a second. "Excuse me?"

"I… said… no." With every growled word, he took a step towards me, pushing me farther into the brilliant white bathroom.

I began shaking in anger and humiliation. "Damnit, Carlisle! I don't want to be here when you obviously don't want to be around me!"

He slammed me back into one of the pillars so hard that it almost knocked the breath out of me. "Do you honestly think, for even a single moment, that I do not want you near me?"

I snarled as loudly as I could for a human. "You moved away. Twice. You denied me. Twice. You rejected me. Twice!" Angry tears were rolling down my cheeks by this point but I no longer cared. "I thought it was because I disgusted you. As much as it hurt to know that you were repulsed by my scent, it was much better than knowing that after everything I have gone through, that we have gone through together, you still don't trust me enough to be yourself." I glared at him and spat out, "Fuck you, Carlisle!"

He roared furiously at me, apparently not liking my questioning his thoughts and feelings for me again, and lunged for my throat to sink his sharp teeth deep into the vein. It was a dominant action meant to subdue and possess and I hated my body for responding so well to him as he sucked on the wound deeply and drank in his venom and my blood. He removed his lips from my neck before licking the edges together. When he released me, his voice sounded pained. "Do you have any idea how disgusted I am with myself, Isabella?"

Oh, not this again! I felt like hopping up and down like a rabid rabbit and screaming how ridiculous he was being. Knowing it would get me nowhere, I simply leveled him with an intense gaze and quietly asked, "Why?"

"It is not at all appropriate," he responded, looking down at the porcelain tiles in shame.

"Why?" I re-questioned. "Because it comes out of my vagina?"

Crude, yes. To the point, most definitely.

"Bella," he said in a strained voice, "while your body is not losing large amounts of blood, it is losing all of the increased nutrients and the hormones that helped prepare your body to create life, and unlike taking blood from your veins and allowing your body time to regenerate the blood, you are continually losing it and your body cannot regenerate it that fast. It is why your body stays tired. You also experience pain from your body ejecting the endometrial lining, so it is not appropriate for me to take advantage of your depleted state, no matter how much I may desire to do so."

"Why?" I repeated for the third time, feeling very much like a child attempting to play fifty questions. "It's not like your warped sense of chivalry is going to stop my body from pouring it out!" When his head snapped up at my flippant tone, his dark eyes wide, I shrugged. "Seriously, Carlisle. What is your restraint possibly going to do to stop it or to make me feel better?"

He growled low in his chest and pinched the bridge of his nose, and I briefly ponder if vampires could get headaches. "_Cara mia_, I only meant that it would be quite unfair of me to take pleasure in your menstruation when it is something that places stress on both your body and emotions."

I huffed at him. "That's what this is all about? Couldn't you have just slapped your hand over my mouth five minutes ago and said that?" I rolled my eyes and poked the center of his chest with my finger. "You should have told me immediately. I understand that you feel like you would be taking advantage of me, but you wouldn't be. I know that you feel ashamed, though why I still don't quite understand." I stood up on tip-toe to stare him directly in the eye. "I am your mate! You should have told me what you were thinking and feeling and actually taken the time to get my opinion. Never do that again, Carlisle Cullen. Do you understand me?"

I stepped back, surprised by my little rant. But if I was shocked, that was nothing compared to the expression on Carlisle's face. His mouth hung open slightly as he gaped at me. He looked absolutely flabbergasted, and I felt slightly pleased that I had been the one to finally leave Carlisle Cullen entirely speechless. He closed his mouth, only to have it fall open again, and this process was repeated several times before he shook his head as if he were trying to bring himself back to reality. "I…"

I smiled brightly. "Just say yes, Carlisle."

"…Yes?"

Even though it was a question and not a statement, I accepted it. Carlisle had never spent enough time with me in the past to deal with my sudden mood swings. I was sure that this was quite confusing and more than frustrating for my mate. "Can you do me a favor?" I asked sweetly, as though we had not just had a nasty head-to-head a few moments ago. "Can you start me a nice hot bath? I'm going to get some chocolate ice cream!"

The vampire blinked. "Yes?"

Poor Carlisle. I almost felt bad for letting him deal with the brunt of my erratic emotions without having ever prepared him for them. As an apology for my rather disturbing manners, I cupped his jaw and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I am sorry for my behavior. I do love you, Carlisle."

I had just made it to the door when I was attacked from behind, my mate obviously having recovered for him shock. I felt him nuzzle my hair and the purr building inside of him, before hearing the low sound burst from his throat.

"_Perdonami… Ho sbagliato_," he whispered through the rumble. "I am sorry, _m'amore_. How often I forget that you are the most accepting and loving woman that I have ever met in all my centuries. Please, forgive me, _la mia_…"

I turned in his embrace and wrapped my arms around him. I threaded my fingers through his blond hair and pulled him in for a tender kiss. Despite my instincts to do otherwise, I forced myself to keep my eyes open, allowing him to see the depth of my love and adoration of him as I put all of the warm emotions of my heart into the kiss. After a moment, the pain and sadness faded from the blackness of his eyes and lit up with the most intense love and desire. I smiled against his lips and drew away slowly. "Are you feeling better?"

He smirked as he began stroking my lower back, and I groaned in both pleasure and relief. "Aside from wanting to do sinfully mouth-watering things with your body, yes. I could ask the same about you." He titled his head in concern. "Are you in any pain?"

I shook my head. "Not too much, no." I grinned playfully. "I still need that hot bath though… and chocolate."

To his credit, my mate stayed out of my way while I bathed. After I climbed into bed, he had simply pulled me into his arms and held me in complete silence, as a myriad of thoughts and questions went through my head. But before I pelted him with my curiosity, I felt that I owed him something important.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle," I whispered silently, thankful that he did not ask why. I was sure he knew why and was quietly allowing me to express my feelings without adding the burden of guilt that he knew I would feel if he had asked. "I can get a bit emotional sometimes, but never this bad. I just feel overwhelmed right now. While I do not, in any way, regret learning that I am your mate and starting the mating process with you, I did just find all of this out on Tuesday... and it's not even Friday yet! But that still doesn't make my questioning you right nor throwing a tantrum. I truly am sorry, Carlisle." He kissed the top of my head in response, and I sighed heavily and turned my face to look into his still black eyes. Apparently, his desire for my blood was exceptionally strong at the present time. "Will it… will it hurt you if I move closer? I know it's already uncomfortable and I don't want to make it worse."

He chuckled and quickly turned me over before pulling me flush against his body. I could feel the coolness of his marbled chest through his shirt, which I was wearing. "The discomfort that I feel, _bella mia,_ is not like you imagine it to be. Bloodlust for vampires is physically painful, yes. But you must remember, _m'amore,_ that aside from you, I have never tasted human blood. You must also remember that your blood is different because you are my mate. Drinking your blood does not inspire in me the typical bloodlust we experience when we do not feed. The lust I have for your blood is more like a desperate craving for a favored dessert. The desire I have for your blood is simply that: it is a desire, not a need. As disappointed as I would be, as much as I would miss your exquisite taste, I could, in fact, survive without drinking from you ever again, despite my previous statements otherwise. I would just be very disheartened because you, _la mia_, are absolutely exquisite to feast upon."

I felt my cheeks heating up with a dark blush, which resulted in a low purr beginning deep in his chest. "May I ask you a question? I'm, well... frankly, I'm just curious. But if it's going to upset you then I don't need to know. It's rather personal."

He kissed the tip of my nose and stroked my lower back firmly, working out the knots that tended to accompany my annoying, monthly visitor. "You may ask anything you wish, _cara_."

I licked my lips and took a deep breath. "How has your family dealt with my period in the past?"

"Ah…" His lips twitched with slight bemusement and surprise — I guessed he was not expecting that particular question. "We have all handled it differently. Jasper, of course, has had the worst time and the best time." At my confusion, he chortled. "Let me see if I can explain this, _mia passerotta_… While blood is blood, your menstrual blood is vastly different in the fact that it has a far higher concentration of nutrients and hormones. This makes the actual blood far more desirable at the beginning of your period, when the blood is fresher. Through your entire period, there is obviously dead endometrial tissue within the blood, but at the beginning of your menstruation, it is not as old and therefore the scent of the dead tissue is not as strong. Toward the end of your period, the tissues are much older, more decayed, and therefore the scent and taste of the dead tissue are much stronger so your blood is then… not as appealing."

"So in other words," I said with a smirk, "at the beginning of my period, everyone wants to kill me, and in the end, I smell like the dead?"

He laughed and nuzzled my neck for a moment, giving a quick lick to the bruise that I was sincerely beginning to doubt would ever leave. I was fairly certain that he liked seeing that mark and would attempt to make as noticeable a mark when I was changed. "It is not quite like that, _m'uzzola_… I do not wish to embarrass you, but it is quite difficult for all of us," he explained.

"Aside from myself, the family does have a small amount of difficulty when it comes to all menstruating females due to the level of hormones in the blood. By and large, they handle it quite well with very controlled breathing. And thankfully, it seems most females your age prefer using tampons over napkins. It contains the blood instead of allowing it to leak out, which helps a little. Not _too _much, mind you, but a little. And of course, as you have known from the beginning, your blood seems to be more desirable than most humans."

He smiled tenderly. "At the beginning of your periods, you are quite desirable to all of us, but having been human at one point in time, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie feel so sympathetic to your suffering that they very easily restrain their instincts. And the males…"

He bit into his lower lip, a sure sign that he was blushing, and gazed above my head while gathering his thoughts before looking at me with reflective eyes. "Edward is, as you are well aware, very repressed. He does not handle the idea of your menstruation well. However, due to you being his singer, it makes it very difficult and he uses all of his strength to act as though the events of your biology do not occur at all for what he believes is propriety's sake. While Emmett does enjoy shocking people with his crude language and behavior, he has a surprisingly pure and child-like soul. When it comes to your menstruation, he handles it the best amongst the males. Though he is drawn to the scent of your blood, he loves and respects you enough that he chooses, quite simply, to ignore it, though not in the way Edward does. Edward just blatantly disregards it all together. He is like a child that sticks his fingers in his ears, closes his eyes, and sings ridiculously loud so as not to accept it. Emmett acknowledges it then continues on as though there is no difference."

He paused, and I could tell that he was hesitating, trying to decide if he really wanted to continue on with the rest of his explanation. As always, he sighed heavily in resignation and went with admitting the true. "Jasper… At the beginning of your menstruations, Jasper has as much difficulty as I, though obviously in a different and dangerous way. The first time he ever came in contact with you during one of your periods, Alice and Emmett had to physically remove him as discreetly as they possibly could from the school. Even when he was out of your range, he still had great difficulty. When they brought him home, I noticed that he breathed as little as possible. Within an eighteen-hour span, he only took twelve breaths. But as much as he craves your blood at the beginning, by the end, he is—" he gave me a very apologetic look— "both relieved and put off.

"You see, Jasper drank human blood for well over a century," Carlisle explained, "so he is incredibly sensitive to blood, not just bloodlust. Of all of us, myself included, he can most easily detect the slightest change of hormone levels, manufactured chemicals in the bloodstream… The rest of us are not quite as affected by the scent from the amounts of dead tissue at the end of your period, as the scents from your arterial and venous blood help mask it slightly. Jasper, however, does not have that luxury. He is too much of a gentleman to say or show it but he is…"

"Horribly repulsed by my menstrual blood in the last couple of days?"

"Yes, _mia passerotta_," he said softly. "I am sorry. I do not wish to offend you or hurt your feelings."

I laughed. "I have to admit that I was rather offended earlier but now that you've explained, I feel much better about it." I sighed contentedly and wrapped my arms around his neck. "If it will bother you then feel free to ignore this but what about you?" I flushed again as I spoke. "I mean, it's obvious that… I mean..."

"_M'amore_," he cooed lovingly as he caressed my cheek with his thumb. Though his eyes were black with arousal, they gazed at me with breath-taking adoration and overwhelming love. "Your menstrual blood is exceedingly special to me. It is the sweetest and most heavenly ambrosia that you could gift me with. This is the blood that allows you to create life. It is truly sacred, _cara mia_…"

His eyes took in my stunned expression and gave me one of the most tender and loving smiles that I had ever seen. _"Mia cuore… mia vita…_ There is something I wish to know, if you would permit me to ask." The tone of his velvety voice was so reverent that I did not trust myself to speak, and simply nodded. He seemed to understand, and after pressing a kiss to my forehead, he stared deeply into my eyes. "Earlier, after saying that I would not be taking advantage of your condition, you informed me that I should consider your opinion and you seemed quite distraught at the idea that I would not wish to drink from you at this time." He placed his lips against my ear and whispered so softly, "Answer me honestly, Isabella. Are you hoping that I would drink from you so intimately?"

I stopped breathing for a moment, my heart racing as he purred in my ear, and when my lungs finally regained their function, I spoke. "Yes, Carlisle."

The quiet rumble grew in volume as he nuzzled me. "Would you grant me the greatest honor that you could ever permit me and allow me to partake of the divine nectar of your body, _bella mia_?"

"Yes."

.

**TBC**

In the words of Bob Ross:

_It's life. It's interesting. It's fun._


	13. Chapter 13

**THIRTEEN**

Once he had removed his shirt from my body, along with my underwear and other items, he quickly stripped and stretched out beside me. Bracing himself on one forearm and gazing down at me, he studied my face closely, as though he already did not know every detail, as if there would never be another day to see me and was committing every inch to memory. His free hand swept over the planes of my body like a breath of air and down to the heat of my body, gently flicking the bundle of nerves he found there.

He leaned down and licked the shell of my ear, his tongue darting inside and then back out, causing me to shiver in delight. "Did you know, _m'Isabella_, that many women have stated that sexual release can help ease the pain of menstruation?" He sucked my earlobe into his mouth and scraped his teeth ever-so-lightly over the delicate skin, then pulled away to gaze at me. "Promise me, _la mia_, that if you begin to experience the slightest discomfort that you will inform me immediately. I only desire to bring you pleasure. I do not wish for you to feel any pain. Promise, _bella mia_."

"I promise," I murmured.

As my body grew wet beneath his touch, I realized that the naughty little quip about doctors being good with their hands was a grotesque understatement when it came to Carlisle Cullen. His cool fingers danced lightly over my flesh with an expertise born of almost two hundred years of controlled and gentle practice. His hands barely caressed over my form, the touch feeling like a mere whisper, causing my sensitive skin to come alive and singing out for him only.

I writhed in response to his touch and whimpered helplessly as his cold fingers dipped inside me once, twice, then withdrew; I about died of surprise and arousal when he lifted his hand to his lips, licking away all the traces of red. "Carlisle…" I moaned loudly and my thighs instinctively parted farther, allowing him greater access, which he took advantage of instantly, slipping his fingers back inside, moving more firmly and deeply. When he withdrew his fingers again, I fully expected him to taste me instantly but was overwhelmed with lust when his fingertips sought out one tight nipple, pinching it before tracing around the areola. "Oh my God," I panted, watching him streak the intimate area with red then bending his head to claim my breast and my blood. "Oh God, Carlisle… Please, taste me! I want you to taste me, Carlisle…"

I gasped when he suddenly shifted us, propping me up slightly against a small mound of pillows and murmuring into my ear, "I want you to watch, _mi passerotta._ I want you to see how much pleasure your exquisite body brings me, _m'Isabella_."

Sweet mother of God, I was not going to survive this! There was absolutely no way. My body was already thrumming in response to simply being this close to my mate; if I were to be witness to this special moment, I felt certain that I would lose myself entirely. But, there was something so incredibly arousing, and at the same time intensely spiritual, about him drinking from me so personally that I felt compelled to watch my mate perform this intimate act.

When he was certain that I was comfortable, he kissed slowly down my body, before grasping my calves and gently shoving my knees toward my chest, letting my ankles rest over those gorgeously broad shoulders. His colds hands trailed down the inside of my thighs and spread them wide, before he gazed up at me, his eyes gleaming with the intensity of his love and adoration. "_La mia_…" he whispered reverently, before bowing his head.

The first slow lap took me completely by surprise, a bolt of electricity shooting from my core, up my spine and branching out to every nerve ending of my body, and my eyes immediately sought out his. When our gazes locked, I could feel his soul reaching out to mine and I felt a sudden daze overtake me, recognizing almost immediately that my soul was stretching out to him.

I felt almost as if I were watching us from outside of my body, as he wrapped his strong arms around my thighs and pulled me closer to him, his hunger becoming more apparent as he began to devour me greedily. I shivered violently and could not stop my hands from fisting in those luscious blond locks, tugging hard as I began rocking against him. The sound of the loud rumble that burst from his chest alone was enough to send my desire soaring, but the strong vibrations that accompanied it had me crying out in pleasure.

"_Divina…_" he growled between hungry laps. _"Come vina dolce… Mia sangue divina…_" He raised his head to stare deeply into my eyes, his lips and chin smeared bright red. _"Sei deliziosa, m'Isabella… Tuo sangue è divina, cara mia…"_

Under any other circumstance, the sight of blood would have nauseated me, but there was something so purely erotic and so profoundly sacred at seeing my menstrual blood, the most personal and intimate part of me, on those beautiful lips, that I could only gaze in awe. I stared deeply into his dark red eyes and felt the bond between us begin to pulse, as though it were a living entity thriving on our shared desire and love, our souls bleeding into the other through this powerful act.

I tightened my hands in his silky hair and pulled his face toward mine, claiming his lips as greedily as he had claimed my body. When I tried to take control of the passionate kiss, he snarled softly and grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling my head back to expose my throat. _"Sottostare a mi_, _bella mia."_ His lips caressed my neck, soothing the mark he had left previously, before returning to the warm fountain of my body, his tongue delving deep inside.

I dropped my head back against the pillows, only letting myself feel, as his tongue thrust in and out with startling speed, while a cool finger worked my clit at an inhumane pace. My pussy clenched around him erratically while the strangest vibration began spreading through my entire form, astonishment mingling with ecstasy as I realized that it was both my body and my soul that was being overwhelmed by the intense orgasm.

Tears burned my eyes as I began to shake uncontrollably, riding wave after colorful wave of excruciating pleasure. My hands ached as I gripped the sheets tightly, holding on for dear life as bliss threatened to shatter every thread of my being. I was vaguely aware of my mate still lapping at the hot blood between my thighs as I came down from my heavenly high, and I moaned. "Carlisle… what-what was that?"

The delicious purr that he made between my thighs shook me to my core. "That, _cara mia,_ was a miracle that I have only personally heard of happening twice before." He raised his head, his eyes gleamed a dark maroon color, as he licked the last remaining traces of my blood from his lips. "Are you quite all right, _dolce vina?"_

"Yes," I replied softly, offering him a reassuring smile. "It was just a bit… overwhelming. It felt like—"

"Your soul was having an orgasm?" he interjected, as he rolled over onto his side, taking me with him. "That is because it was. It was powerful enough that I felt it inside of my own body and soul. And I must say that I have never been more thankful for my family being gone from the house; I doubt that I could stop myself from being jealous if they received such exquisite pleasure from the force of your orgasm."

I blinked at him in confusion.

He smiled at me, a hint of embarrassment in his maroon eyes. _"M'amore,_ the force of your spiritual orgasm went beyond your own soul's reach, and it was like being engulfed in pure and utter ecstasy, with some rather interesting results." When my lips formed a surprised and knowing O, he chuckled and nuzzled my temple, the purr growing louder. "I'm surprised that you did not feel me bite you when I lost control. It took me a moment to realize what had happened and I removed the venom as quickly as possible."

I rested silently for a few minutes in his embrace, soaking up the love pouring from him and blushing under his adoring gaze. "I-I want to ask you something, but I…"

His hands combed through the chocolate waves of my hair. _"Mi deliziosa bella,"_ he cooed, "you may ask me anything your heart wishes. I swear to you, I will never deny you anything ever again, _mi passerotta."_

I buried my face in his neck and mumbled my question, growling when he asked me to repeat it because there was no doubt that he had heard me with his vampiric senses; he was just teasing me, and it was not at all nice. I drew back and flushed at the look of contentment and satisfaction on his face. "Did I… How did I…"

He stroked the soft planes of my face tenderly, running his thumb over my cheek then my lower lip, purring when I sighed blissfully at the touch. _"Isabella mia,_ you are far more heavenly than I could have ever anticipated. When I said before that your blood would be like ambrosia to me, I was wholly unaware of just _how_ correct I was. I knew you would have the most delectable flavor, but your taste is practically beyond words… Never before have I been so sure of my soul's reprieve from damnation, for only God himself could create and grant me such an exquisite delight. Your blood, _cara mia…_ your life-giving blood is truly the most perfect nectar upon this Earth, the most divine and delicious gift given to me by God."

I was speechless. Absolutely speechless.

One of the things that I had before hated most about my humanity was nothing short of the most miraculous treasure to the beautiful creature before me; and for the first time since meeting this remarkable man, I almost regretted having to become like them in future, knowing that this part of me would be forever lost to him.

.

Waking up was a surprisingly pleasant experience, to say the least.

Normally when I woke up the day after starting my period, I felt drained and just downright bitchy! I usually started those less than stellar days with obnoxious cramps and backache, but this morning was different. I awoke to find my entire midsection blanketed in unusual warmth and was suddenly aware of a rather large heating pad underneath me and a hot water bottle lying across my abdomen.

I opened my eyes to find two glittering topazes staring right back at me, and I smiled. "You know, I could get very used to having a doctor for my mate." He smirked and ran one finger down my arm, making me shiver in delight before I stretched and yawned. "Although, I should probably get cleaned up. I don't want to ruin your expensive sheets."

He bit his lower lip and glanced away, the bloodless blush apparent. "I…took care of that already."

"Oh!" I blinked in surprise, then confusion as I quickly realized that this could mean one of two things. I was afraid to ask which, not wanting to offend or embarrass him, so I rubbed my thighs together as discreetly as possible, feeling the cotton string. I felt a bit guilty for having jumped to conclusions, knowing that Carlisle was far too much of a gentleman to ever do anything without my expressed permission. I felt even worse when I saw his self-deprecating smirk, knowing that I had been caught. "Sorry," I murmured apologetically.

He shook his head. "For once in my near-four hundred years, I was tempted to do the inappropriate thing," he said and he stretched out beside me. "I was very tempted, but I knew that I could not disrespect you in such a way, _m'Isabella."_ He blushed again, before he added, "I am sorry if I presumed too much in taking care of your needs, but I was certain that you would be less comfortable waking up covered in your own blood."

I hummed. "Yes… While I am more than glad that my blood can offer you pleasure and comfort, I cannot say that waking up in it is the most pleasant experience for me personally." I stretched again and shot him a mournful glance. "It's Friday… Do I have to go to school?"

He smiled and stroked my chocolate curls. "Actually, it would be quite impossible, unless you were to take my Mercedes — the others are not quite as generous about sharing their cars." He then gestured to the window, where I could see a thin beam of glaringly bright light streaming through a part in the curtains. "It is impossible for the rest of us to go out in public today. Your poor father was quite confused as to why Esme would want to remain in his home without the company of another."

My eyes widened. "Esme's trapped in Charlie's house?"

Carlisle grinned like the Cheshire cat. "I can only imagine what changes he will return to find… As much as I care for her, there are times when I do believe that Esme has some strange form of obsessive-compulsive disorder. She truly cannot seem to help herself when it comes to decoration and renovation."

I rubbed my face as I chortled. "Poor Charlie."

He chuckled along with me as he wrapped me in a tender embrace, pressing a kiss to the bruise on my neck. "If you only knew the half of it, _cara mia_… Esme is indeed a loving and compassionate woman, but she has a somewhat devious and mischievous streak hidden very deeply beneath that gentle personality of hers. I do not wish to know just what it was she said and did to your father that caused him to allow you to spend the night here."

I wrinkled my nose. "Oh God, I don't think I want to know either. Just…no! Ew! I love Esme, I do. But Charlie… Just… _Ew!"_ The faces I made must have been quite hysterical because my mate burst out laughing as he hugged me tightly. "I need to think of something else. Anything! Pizza, chocolate, chocolate pizza, sea turtles—"

"Sea turtles?"

"Sea turtles! A pair of them strapped to my feet!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Please, I beg of you, do not start singing about why the rum is gone!"

I could not stop giggling. "I'm sorry. If I had known that Emmett was going to bother everyone with it, I wouldn't have sent him the link."

Carlisle shook his head, a lock of brilliant blond hair falling over one eye. "Alas, it would not have mattered. He would have found it on his own eventually, just like he found that damned hobbits to Isengard video." He shuddered, and I had to agree because while it was funny the first one hundred times, the next several hundred times were less than pleasant.

"So," I drawled, hoping to get us away from the painful memories of Emmett's idea of torture. "What's on today's agenda? And just what is my excuse for not going to school? And what am I supposed to tell Charlie about my absence?"

He smiled. "You need not worry about Charlie. All Esme had to say was 'female trouble' and he apparently was ready to move onto a different subject quickly."

"Yes," I said, pulling back the covers to climb out of bed, and rolled my eyes. "Nothing shuts up a man like the P-word. And they say women are the 'fairer' sex. Men are so sad!"

I was suddenly on my back, my mate atop me and growling down at me playfully. "I do hope, _mi passerotta_, that you are not saying that I am not man enough to handle your natural biology."

I smirked. "Oh, I think you _handled_ it quite well, amongst other things." When his lips found my pulse and attached themselves firmly to the delicate skin, I hissed. "Will you _please_ stop that? I cannot walk around with a permanent hickey! People will notice, you know."

"No," he growled possessively as he pulled away to stare into my eyes. "By now, _aquela schifosa_ has informed most of the town. You are eighteen, a legal adult, and your father already knows. And you must remember, _mi dolce vina—"_ he leaned down and whispered in my ear through the growl— "that you are mine, _mia Bella,_ and I need you to wear my mark during this time. It reassures me that you are mine and that the world knows your mine."

I ran my fingers through his luscious blond hair and pulled him back from my ear to smile at him adoringly. "I would never deny you this if it makes you more comfortable." When he mumbled 'it does', I nodded my acquiescence. "Then I will not mention it again."

While we did not experience the same Earth-shattering pleasure as the night before, I could feel our souls reaching out for the other in the intensity of the moment as we lay together, just gazing at each other, touching and stroking each other gently, enjoying the closeness and the emotions of our bond swirling between us. It was warm and comforting, perfect, like magic. I sighed contently when he dipped his head to press the most tender kiss to my lips, and I found myself whispering, _"Saranghabnida."_ When he jerked back, blinking at me in surprise and confusion. "Um… It's the informal way of saying I love you in Korean. In front of others, I would say _dangshin uhl saranghabnida_, simply out of formality."

While his lips curled into a smirk, I could see the pride in his eyes. "I do recall you informing Alice that you do not speak Korean."

I rolled my eyes. "Knowing a few terms and phrases does not constitute speaking the language, Carlisle. And I hate to break this to Alice, but memorizing several songs doesn't count either!" I wiggled closer to him and decided that it was time to divert the topic away from my knowledge of Korean. "Are you ever going to tell me what torture your family has planned for the human today?"

"Alice wants for the family to spend the day at the lake," he said, chuckling when I groaned. "I must admit that I would rather be spending the day alone with you, but I fear that if I do not allow you out of the bedroom, the pixie will result to drastic measures. Plus, I do believe that she is aware that if we are going to be near the wolves this evening that I need to allow you to be around other predators first to... adapt."

"What are we going to do about this evening?" I questioned softly.

"Jasper will go ahead of us," he explained. "Sam trusts Jasper more than the others. He will explain to Sam the situation between you and me, and warn them about my protective state. To keep war from breaking out, I am certain Sam will allow Jasper to uses his power on the wolves as well if it becomes necessary."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a loving kiss, my eyes conveying my love as I gazed into the darkening citrine. I knew that he was struggling with allowing anyone near me, as his protective instincts had been triggered not once, but twice within one day… We both had already been experiencing difficulty being away from each other, but between Jessica's damn mouth and Emmett's over-eagerness to make sure his little sister was okay, we were in a very volatile situation. Of course, if I were to be honest, despite the seriousness of his aggressive emotions, I found his possessiveness to be quite endearing, which was rather odd, considering I could not stand any of Edward's aggressive traits.

He pulled away ever so slowly, his eyes full of such adoration that it nearly took my breath away. "Rosalie has your breakfast ready," he murmured as he kissed the tip of my nose. "Alice brought you several changes of clothes last night, along with your other personal items. They are sitting on the counter above the towels. I have to go hunting, but I will be back before you are through with your shower, _m'Isabella_."

He claimed my lips in a tender and deep kiss, before dressing in a blur and disappearing through the window. As he ran, I could see a glowing blur fade into the forest and it occurred to me that I had never _really_ seen Carlisle in the sunlight. I had never seen him slowly step out into the warm beams of the sun and watch the light dance on his pale skin; and as I made my way to the bathroom to take care of my feminine needs, I realized that my entire body was practically humming with anticipation.

I showered quickly and chose a pair of faded blue jeans and an Aeropostale graphic-tee. Just before I went to put on my hoodie, I suddenly had a mischievous urge to wander into Carlisle's closet, and after searching for a good minute or two, I found the one thing that I never would have expected from Carlisle Cullen. I immediately grabbed the article of clothing, grinning like a maniac the entire time, and tromped down the stairs, feeling incredibly proud of myself for both not falling and my rather surprising find. As soon as I entered the kitchen, all four vampires broke out into bright smirks at what I carried in my hands.

When I slipped it on, Jasper, who had obviously gotten a healthy dose of my glee and pride, chuckled. "You do realize, Bella, that if Carlisle were human, that right there would give him a damn heart attack!"

I just continued smiling brightly as I munched on my delicious breakfast.

Poor Carlisle Cullen wouldn't know what hit him.

.

**TBC **

In the words of Bob Ross:

_Let's get crazy._


	14. Chapter 14

**FOURTEEN**

Carlisle Cullen stumbled.

I had never seen a vampire stumble before, and until that exact moment, I would have thought that such an error in grace would have been entirely impossible. Amusingly, it seemed my poor mate had accomplished it.

Then he gaped, and I mean a full-on-mouth-open-eyes-bugging-out gaped! And he was so utterly enthralled with what he saw that he did not even seem to register the flash of Alice's camera as she took a picture. I knew that it was rather difficult to surprise the leader of the Cullen clan to such an extent, but apparently I had. And his bemused children were capturing the moment on film, more than likely as blackmail material.

"That is—"

"I hope you don't mind," I interrupted as I pulled it tighter around my body. "I figured that it might get a bit chilly and I wanted to have something warmer than just my little hoodie, so I went digging through your closet." I gave him the most innocent smile that I could muster. "You don't mind, do you, Carlisle?" When he just stared, I continued in a softly seductive tone, "Considering how much _bigger _you are—" when I let my gaze drop below his beltline, I could see him fidgeting— "I'm surprised it fits me so well. This must be rather _tight _on you, Carlisle. And I must say, I never imagined you as the leather type before. I can now."

I could hear Jasper practically choking. Between trying not to breathe in the scent of my blood and being hit with my arousal, I realized this was probably hard for him. No pun intended. So I decided to take mercy on his overwhelmed senses, and my mate's raging instincts, and smiled brightly before offering up one last quip. "If you want me to take it off for you, Carlisle, just let me know." I winked before turning to Alice and finding her and the other three gaping at me in a similar fashion. "So… when are we going?"

Alice was the first to recover. She smiled happily and bounced up and down. "We were finishing up your lunch when you came down. All we have to do is pack the cooler and we'll be ready to go." She shot a look over my shoulder. "Do not touch her!" She ignored the Cullen leader's unhappy growl. "If you drag her back upstairs, we'll never be able to get you two back down." She pointed her finger at my mate. "Bella needs to relax — _oh my God, Carlisle, stop leering at her like that!_ — and you need to get used to her being around predators if you are going to be able to meet with Sam and the pack tonight. And do Bella a favor and go change."

I turned and that was the exact moment that it registered in my brain.

A few moments ago, I had been so completely focused on my mate's beautiful face that my brain did not even bother to acknowledge the state of the clothes that were stretched across that gorgeous body, or perhaps I was just so in love with my mate that it did not matter. Either way, my brain chose this moment to pay attention and I wanted to remove it from my skull and give it a good swift kick for choosing to betray me now. It really was the most inconvenient time for the realization to set in and my own personal instincts flair up for two reasons: the most important being that I was terrified of the reaction Carlisle would have to _my_ reaction, considering the progress we had made with him allowing his instincts to surface and how well he was beginning to balance said instincts with the appropriate control.

I waited for the other reason to hit me full force, but to my surprise it never did. Sure, I felt a bit queasy at seeing the blood and bits of flesh splattered on his clothes, but to my great relief, I did not pass out. I simply closed my eyes, took a deep breath and murmured, "Since when does Carlisle Cullen play with his food? I thought that sort of immature behavior was limited to Emmett?"

"Hey! I resemble that!" the vampire in question shouted with mock indignation.

I rolled my eyes behind my closed lids then slowly opened them to find my mate watching me nervously, obviously anxious about having approached me in this state and wary of my response. I took another deep breath and shook my head teasingly. "When you do laundry tonight, don't put in my red underwear. I mean, unless you want to start wearing purple to work, but frankly, I don't think the color would look good with your skin tone."

He chuckled at my words then bowed his head in a gentlemanly gesture and disappeared in a blur.

I released my breath slowly as I turned back to the others and I shot Rosalie a grateful look as she handed me some saltine crackers to settle my churning my stomach. "Why do I feel like I just passed some sort of test?"

"Because you did," Jasper said calmly and chuckled when I looked to him in confused surprise. "Normally, Carlisle is not that destructive when he hunts, but with all the stress that is currently going on, he went for larger game than he usually goes for. And he didn't come in here to intentionally see your reaction. He came in here because it's within our instincts to return straight to our mates. When you suddenly realized how he looked, he was worried that you would be disgusted with him, not just the… residue… from his hunting. When it registered, he subconsciously wanted to see just how much you were willing to take. Let's face it: even with his instincts in the temperamental stages right now, that's still not exactly the extent of our… nature. If you can see him like that, when he's less…"

"Human?"

I yelped in surprise at the velvety voice in my ear and the two cold arms that slipped around my waist, pulling me backwards to a marble chest. I felt my lips curl into a smile. "You owe Rosalie big time. She's the only reason your leather jacket survived."

"Are you all right?" he asked concernedly. When I nodded, he nuzzled his face into my neck where I could feel the twist of a smile. "You did turn the barest shade of sage green. I am surprised you did not pass out."

"So am I," mumbled beneath my breath, forgetting that he could hear it.

He snuffled at my hair, the softest purr vibrating his chest. "Are you quite certain that you are all right?" When I reassured him that I was feeling much better, he let his hands smooth over the buttery-leather. "It looks far more pleasing on you than it ever has on myself."

I argued happily, "Oh, I totally disagree!" I closed my eyes as I imagined Carlisle strutting into a room, wearing form-fitting jeans, a tee-shirt, and his tight leather jacket. I did not care that an extremely lascivious grin was spreading rapidly across my face, because the image that I had in my head was delicious, absolutely panty-wetting delicious. I knew that somehow, someway I was going to get Carlisle Cullen out of his home wearing that mouth-watering outfit, no matter what gossip we started.

I apparently had let my lust get out of control because I felt the strong vibrations before I heard the deep growl rip from his throat. He tightened his grip around my waist and began rocking his hips against me, his arousal glaringly obvious as he rubbed himself against my ass slowly. When Alice quipped 'would you two get a room?', I slapped my palm down on the countertop and snarked, "Would you make up your mind?"

Emmett and Jasper vanished out of the window, laughing loudly. Rosalie was biting her lip to stop her chuckles as she gathered up the food they were going to be taking for me and she mumbled that she would see us by the lake, before disappearing. A still-shocked Alice was the last to leave, grumbling that we had better be by the lake in half an hour.

When we were alone, Carlisle spun me around and lifted me onto the countertop. Black slacks hung low on his narrow hips and the sleeves of the pale blue shirt were rolled up, revealing those beautifully powerful arms. He was an utter god, there was no doubt about that. When I reached to undo my jeans, he stopped me, shaking his head before burying his face in my neck and nibbling on his mark. "Believe me, _m'uzzola_, I want nothing more than to bury myself inside your exquisite body but unfortunately restraining my sexual urges is something that I must learn as well. Otherwise, the next few years will be exceedingly problematic."

I growled impatiently and moved my hips against his, earning a hiss of pleasure before it leveled off to a delightful purr. "_M'Isabella,"_ he whispered through the rumble, "if you can be patient, I can assure you that you will have whatever you desire of me when the night comes. Between our encounter with the wolves and explaining everything tonight to your father, I can promise you that we will both be in desperate need of release."

I mumbled, "This is cruel and unusual punishment." I leaned my face toward his and kissed his cheek. I moved my mouth along his hardened flesh then darted my tongue into his ear before suckling the marble lobe into my mouth. I was very pleased with his reaction, his hips thrusting forward against my growing heat.

"_Streghetta,"_ he hissed, bowing his head to my neck again and scraping his teeth ever-so-slightly against my skin. "You really are a tempting little witch, _bella mia."_

I blushed and gasped at the tone of his voice and all of the dirty thoughts that he provoked in my mind. I was beyond thankful that he was not privy to my secret thoughts. However, my deep blush was enough to raise his curiosity and I shook my head fiercely.

This was not enough to deter him. "What is it, _mia passerotta?_",

"Not if my life depended on it," I mumbled under my breath, immediately receiving a snarl of displeasure.

A hand fisted in my hair and he tipped my head back, giving him greater access to my throat, where he growled against the delicate flesh. "Do you understand why I call you _m'Isabella, cara mia, m'uzzola, mia passerotta? _Because you are _mine_. You are my mate, and as such, you should trust me with everything you think, feel, do... just as you have asked me to trust you. Do you remember, _m'Isabella_, me informing you that our mating would not properly end until a year or two after you are changed? Do you recall the reason I gave? Please, do not force my instincts. I do not wish to dominate you for any reasons but pleasure."

I moaned in a mix of delight and worry. "I don't want to upset you."

He pulled away, his dark citrine eyes gazing at me lovingly. "Let me be the judge of what will upset me, _m'amore_."

I nibbled on my lower lip for a few moments before sighing embarrassedly and waving my fingers for him to come closer. When he was where I wanted him, I wrapped one hand around his neck and cupped his ear with the other, whispering to him the naughty thoughts that had penetrated my consciousness. A loud growl rumbled in his chest as his hips jerked forward. "Dear God almighty!" he groaned harshly. _"Bella mia,_ that is truly the dirtiest thing that I have ever heard in all of my existence. I do not believe that even Emmett's mind could have created such a wickedly filthy idea."

I bowed my head and covered my face as embarrassment pulsed through me. I knew it was wrong the moment it had popped into my head and I felt utterly ashamed of myself. So, needless to say, I was surprised to feel my mate's fingers tenderly caress my jaw, tipping my head up so he could stare directly into my eyes.

With one hand caressing my cheek, his other hand slid behind my waist and dragged me practically off the counter as he pressed his erection firmly against my damp jeans. "I hate to disillusion you of your worry, _cara mia,_ but I am far from displeased." In reality, he looked like he wanted to rip my clothes off and ravage me right then and there. "Alice is going to be very unhappy when we show up late." When he winked, I gasped and immediately pressed my face into his neck, flushing brightly as he chuckled at my discomfort. "Actually, I do believe that would be best played upon our leaving the lake."

"Oh God," I whimpered at the thought.

"No, _cara mia. _Just Carlisle," he cooed before disappearing in blur and missing my dramatic eyeroll at his terrible pun. When he returned, he was carrying a small bag and I felt curiosity overtake me, feeling a bit foolish when I realized that he was just loading bottles of water and cokes into it. With a small smirk on his face, he scooped me up into his arms and leaped through the window.

Saying that Alice looked unhappy with us when we made it to the lake would have been a huge understatement, and the fact that she had probably seen what I had told Carlisle most likely did not help her frame of mind. I thought that when she looked at Carlisle, I heard her mutter something about being "a seriously disturbed individual", but I knew that I had to be mistaken because no matter how much progress Carlisle had made with his instincts, I doubted that he would ever act on my mind's naughty thoughts. That was one area of role-playing that was definitely beyond his willingness, I was certain, due to his own personal beliefs.

Carlisle kept to the shaded areas and I supposed this was so I would not be overwhelmed. I was still a bit embarrassed from earlier; even my blush, which had spread to practically my entire upper body, had yet to completely dissipate. So, when my mate grabbed me and pulled me down beside him on a blanket, that had previously been laid on the ground, my already pink cheeks darkened when he pressed my body against his. When he teased me with another wink, I buried my face in his chest, unable to face him. He chuckled in my ear softly, _"Bella mia,_ for a young lady who has spent the past several days assuring me of my existing humanity within my own animalistic nature, encouraging acceptance of certain behaviors that would be considered taboo for society as well as eagerly pursuing them, had the startling creativity to even think of such a wickedly delightful scenario, I am genuinely surprised that you seem not to have the temerity to engage in your own naughty design."

I was not aware of how stiff I had gone or that my embarrassment was pouring off so strongly that it was uncomfortable to the vampires around me until I heard my mate ask with genuine concern, "Isabella, are you quite all right?"

I still could not look up, but I nodded, then grimaced when I heard Jasper's soft Southern drawl asking if he could talk with me for a few moments. I could feel Carlisle's hesitation, but when the cowboy-vampire hummed something to my mate at their vampiric speed, I felt cool lips press to the top of my head and his soothing tenor whisper, "I am going to go for a run because Jasper wishes to speak with you without my presence. I will only be gone for a few minutes, _cara mia_. I will return soon, I promise."

With that, he was gone, and I was left alone with Jasper… Well, Emmett, Alice, and Rose were swimming and splashing each other in the lake, but they were pretending not to hear what was being said, and I was grateful for the facade.

Jasper sat down a few feet away and when I raised my eyebrow in question, he explained, "All because Carlisle is beginnin' to get a better handle on his restraint, does not mean that it would be wise for me to get too close. He won't like it at all if you smell too much of another male. It was about drivin' him mad to leave you alone with us, but when I told him exactly how ashamed you are, he felt you might want to talk without him around." He tilted his head and looked at me curiously. "Through all of this, I've never felt embarrassment quite like this from you—a few hints at times, but never this strong. What happened?"

I blinked in surprise. "Alice didn't tell you?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Alice doesn't tell us everything. When it comes to private matters, she's usually very good at keepin' quite. I'm guessin' this has to do with why she looked like she bit into crab apple before y'all showed up?"

I nodded meekly, ducking my head and letting the long waves of hair cover my face as I squeezed my eyes shut. "Carlisle said something and an idea popped in my head. It was horribly inappropriate and I immediately felt bad for thinking it, because I know what it means for Carlisle. He felt how embarrassed I was, wanted to know why I was feeling that way and when I refused to tell him, he—"

"Pulled the dominate-instinct card?" he queried with a small smile. When I nodded, he returned the gesture. "It's within a vampire's instinct to learn everything there is to know about their mates, every desire, every fear, every thought… It is part of what helps keep mates together forever, helps maintain their level of intimacy, complete and utter openness with one another." He shrugged almost apologetically. "What happened then?"

"I told him," I murmured morosely. "I didn't want to, because it was horribly inappropriate."

"Inappropriate… I hate to point this out to you, Bella," Jasper said kindly, "but this is comin' from a young woman who's been convincin' her mate that it is more than appropriate to drink her menstrual blood. To most humans, there is nothin' that could possibly be more inappropriate than that. Besides, how did Carlisle react? Was he upset? Did he seem offended?"

"No!" I huffed.

"Then why do you think it's inappropriate, Bella?" he pressed.

"Because it has to do with something… bad that happened in his life." I picked at a thread of the blanket, trying to ignore the stinging in my eyes. "It was bad enough that it popped into my mind, but I didn't want to tell him. I mean, this relates to something that really upset him… It-it has to do with why he repressed his nature in the first place."

"Oh!" he exclaimed, looking very surprised. He sat that there for a moment, obviously thinking about what I had revealed to him, and I could see recognition slowly creeping into his eyes. "Bella… what exactly did Carlisle say to you to bring on these thoughts?"

"He… he called me a tempting little witch," I muttered miserably. When the blond male burst out laughing, I flinched and felt my face grow hotter with humiliation. "It's not funny, Jasper!"

"Bella, I can promise you now," he drawled soothing, sending me a strong wave of calm as I started to tear up, "that Carlisle in no way, shape or form thinks that whatever it was you thought up exactly is inappropriate. I can almost guarantee you that whatever it was you thought pales in comparison to what, I know, has been cookin' in his brain. Trust me, I've never felt waves of lust that strong rollin' off that man like that before, and with that devious look in his eye, darlin', I almost feel sorry for you. I'll be surprised if you can actually walk to the meetin' with the wolves tonight."

My mouth dropped open and closed only when Jasper laughed loudly at my dumbstruck expression. "He… he's really not upset?"

"I promise, Bella," he said with a grin, before glancing off to his left. "Now, Carlisle just got back into hearing range. So if you don't want him to hear anything—" He lifted his lips in the silent gesture and winked before blurring back to the edge of the water.

I sat there for a few minutes thinking about what Jasper had said. If Carlisle was not upset by my suggestion then why was I panicking about it? It was sort of a double standard when I stopped and thought about it—me trying so hard to get him to accept his nature and then fretting over a simple suggestion that he seemed to have taken pleasure in.

"Feeling better?"

I jumped at the soft cool breath on my ear. "Carlisle! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

He chuckled and pulled me into his strong embrace, nuzzling his nose against the shell of my ear as he drew me back against his chest. _"Perdonami, mia streghetta."_ When I shivered in his arms, he purred softly. "Will you tell me, _bella cigna,_ what it is that troubles you so?"

I sighed and shifted slightly, turning so I could rest my head on his shoulder and have access to his gorgeous neck. "It was part of your past, Carlisle. It had a hand in causing your own self-loathing. It was an inappropriate thought and I immediately regretted it… I really wish that you hadn't asked. I didn't want to tell you."

"Because you believe that it will bring to my mind terrible memories of my past?" he queried seriously, and I nodded. "I will not lie, _bella mia,_ I can still recall the atrocities of my past. Yes, they still exist, but the memories of my past have grown hazy with time. They are simply that: the past, a past that no longer places any bearing upon my feelings, my thoughts, my instincts or my soul. It was a tragic oversight on my part, but time has moved on. Now that you are in my life, so have I… And had the past not occurred in the manner that it did, I would not be here—" he stroked my cheek tenderly— "with you, my mate, my heart, my life."

I felt tears stinging my eyes. "Damn hormones," I muttered beneath my breath, before sighing contentedly as my mate gently wiped them away.

"Please, _m'Isabella,"_ he whispered into my ear, "do not worry so over that which no longer exists for either of us. I have let go of who I once was. He was burned away with the spreading of the venom. All that remained and remains to this day is the immortal creature that is your soul mate."

I wrinkled my nose. "Creature… You make it sound like you're some sort of mutant rabid dog being used a lab rat."

He snorted back a chuckle, then nuzzled my temple, before purring into my ear, "Perhaps, _m'uzzola_, you would be more comfortable hearing me say _vampire_."

I trembled at the way the word practically rolled off his talented tongue, the velvet tenor of his slight English accent caressing the word in the same way he cooed the pet names he used for me, and sweet God above, I could not stop the way my body reacted to his words or his tone. I knew that he could taste my arousal in the air. Instinctively, his lips latched on to the mark on my neck as one hand slid to press between my thighs, rubbing me firmly through my jeans. "Your family's watching," I moaned in half-heart protestation.

"They are your family as well, _mia dolce vina,"_ he murmured before pulling away with a groan. "However, while I might accept my own immortal existence, that still does not mean I can simply rut with you at any given place or time."

"Are you sure about that?" I retorted petulantly. "We could always go for a little walk in the woods!" I supplied brightly, gazing at him with a wicked smile.

His eyes darkened with lust as he pulled me to my feet. "I do believe you are quite right, but there is something I owe you first, _mia Bella."_

.

**TBC**

In the words of Bob Ross:

_Be so very light. Be a gentle whisper. _


	15. Chapter 15

**FIFTEEN**

Unlike Edward, Carlisle did not just sparkle; he _glowed_. It was like every single diamond of his skin radiated its own bright light and made him shine like a god. His citrine eyes and brilliant blond hair gleamed as brightly as the rest of him, and I wanted nothing more than to make slow passionate love to this beautiful being.

I approached him slowly and let my eyes adjust to the near-blinding gleam that he gave off. As soon as I was in reaching distance, I stretched my hand out to touch his shining cheek and stroked my fingers down his jaw to his chin. I moved closer and traced his lips with a single fingertip. When he growled slightly, I smiled and gazed up into his glittering eyes. Tugging on his shirt, I asked softly, "May I remove this?"

"As much as you are mine_, m'uzzola,_ I am equally as yours. Do what pleases you, _m'Isabella_," he whispered passionately.

I wasted no time in removing the pale shirt and dropped it unceremoniously to the ground. I stared unabashedly at his gorgeous chest and watched the way his marbled muscles glimmered in the sunlight. Slowly, I walked around and studied his exquisite sparkling body from every angle, reaching out to run my hands on those broad gleaming shoulders. He was beautiful, absolutely beautiful, and my eyes welled up with tears of love and adoration as I moved to stand in front of him. I reached up with both of my hands and cupped his face tenderly before standing on tiptoes and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "If you have truly accepted your immortality," I murmured heavily, my voice soaked with the aching love I felt, "then never again let me hear you doubt your goodness. You, Carlisle Cullen, are truly an angel from heaven. No one as beautiful as you could be anything less than God-sent."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a passionate kiss, holding me steady when my knees went weak beneath me. When I tried to press farther with the kiss, he griped my hair in his fist and yanked my head back, growling his amusement in my ear. "You, _mia passerotta,_ are going to be a challenge, aren't you?" He chuckled when I nodded stubbornly. "Soon you will learn, pet, that you are mine in every sense of the word, that I own you. You, _mia streghetta_, are going to be a delight to tame."

He bowed his head and licked the side of my neck. "In fact," he purred softly, "I do believe your first lesson is in order, _dolce tentatrice_." When he suddenly slipped a heavy strip of silk around my eyes, I started to feel panic building within me, and he suddenly calmed me with his purr growing louder. "Trust me,_ m'Isabella_. You know that I will never let harm come to you, that I would die before hurting you. Trust me, Bella."

I nodded and felt him scoop me into his arms, the wind suddenly whipping my hair around me wildly as he raced through the woods. I felt him slide me down his body slowly and hold me tightly as my feet touched the ground. He waited till I was steady before I was released. I shivered as the cool air hit my body as he undressed me and removed the tampon from my body. When I was completely naked before him, I felt his chilly breath in my ear.

"I want you to answer me truthfully, Isabella," he said with a hint of worry. "Are you ready for this? If you will be uncomfortable then do not say yes."

"I know you won't hurt me," I said, smiling when he growled because I had not actually answered him. If I were to be honest, I was a bit nervous. While I had given my mate a general idea of my thoughts, I had not said anything specific, and whatever he was planning was entirely from his own mind. "Yes."

_"Molto buono,"_ he cooed. "I am going to bind you, _mia passerotta_, but you need not fear that any harm will come to you. If you become too uncomfortable, let me know immediately. I do not wish you to be in pain."

I felt my face start burning like fire as I was pressed backward against the smooth bark of a tree and hissed when cold rope was slipped around my wrists. I trembled with expectation when my arms were suddenly stretched above me, my body pulled up onto my tiptoes. I knew that suspension was not the most common form of restraint used during his time, but I also knew that this would allow for more mobility, allowing him to do far more to and with my body than had he tied me directly to the tree. Just the thought of the things that he could do to me with me in this position had my body humming in anticipation.

I listened carefully to the sounds around me and tried to locate my mate, which I knew would be impossible if he did not want me to hear him. And apparently he did not, because I could not hear his footsteps or his breathing. I tried not to fidget as I strained to hear where he might be and it took all the inner strength I had not to call out to him.

"Mistress Swan," he began coolly, in an accent much thicker than his own, causing me to shiver in response. "Alarming discoveries hast only of late been made public of thy furtive deeds. Thou hast been brought here today to be tried of the crime of witchcraft. Hath thou anything to say in thy defense?"

Though unable to mimic his accent, I was quite pleased when I was able to effectively negate my own to speak in a completely neutral accent. "I know not of the deeds of which thou speak, Reverend—" I held back a smirk when he hissed softly— "and am innocent of any crime." I shifted on my tiptoes as the ache between my thighs grew as my imagination ran wild.

"There hast been testimonies brought against thee, Mistress Swan," he continued firmly, his voice moving around me as he paced, "and witnesses to thy dark deeds. Thou hast been seen possessed of angry spirits—" I wanted to argue that it wasn't just anger that possessed me when dealing with Jessica, but now was certainly not the time— "and hast been observed using witchcraft to charm the minds of God-fearing men, who wouldst only fall from the grace of God under the influence of dark magic. And there hast been claims that thou hast taken to thy bed the devil himself." _Oh, well now _that _is a fascinating turn of phrase. We could have a lot of fun with that in the future._ "What hast thou to say for thyself?" When I said nothing, he growled slightly, which I found rather ironic, given the circumstances. "Speak, woman!" I pursed my lips and remained absolutely silent, jumping slightly when his voice breathed into my ear, "Speak, witch, or else thou wilt force my hand." After a few moments of silence, he snarled, "Then thou doth leave me no choice."

I cried out as two cold fingers were suddenly thrust into my aching heat, my blood making the penetration much easier and far more erotic. There was absolutely nothing gentle about the way he worked me with his hand; it was hard and frantic, and I squirmed on tip-toes trying to get closer to him. He added a third finger and thrust so hard that it bordered that thin line between pleasure and pain. He ran his cold thumb over my clit, causing me to moan as ecstasy coursed through me. "Confess thy sins, woman, and beg God for mercy upon thy soul."

_Holy shit! _My pussy clamped tightly around his hand and I tugged furiously at the ropes binding my wrists as my orgasm approached, but suddenly his hand was gone and my feverish body was painfully empty. I could feel tears of frustration pooling in the corners of my eyes. "No," I whimpered pitifully at the loss. My body was burning for him, desperate to come for him and him alone.

"Thou wilt not confess?"

I knew that if I opened my mouth to speak again, the only thing that I would end up doing would be begging him to take me. I bit down hard on my lip, surprised that the skin did not break open and bleed.

"Witch," he hissed in my ear, sending delighted shivers down my spine, "confess thy evil deeds and be forgiven."

I shook my head viciously and immediately wondered if I had made the right decision when I felt the rope slacken, allowing me back onto my feet. Tension rolled through me as I questioned whether or not my refusal had disappointed him. That thought was instantly ripped from my mind when I felt myself being pulled none-too-gently forward and forced over a low hanging branch. _Well, _this _is certainly interesting._ I felt my legs being spread wide, a bar or branch being placed between my ankles and tied in place to keep them apart, and my body was bent completely over the low branch, the rope being pulled tautly between my legs — I could only presume that it was being tied to the bar that was holding me so wide open to him.

"I wilt ask thee one more time, Mistress Swan," he all but purred in my ear, "wilt thou not confess thy sinful deeds and be purged of thy wickedness?"

"I will not."

I felt him push my hair away from my ear and groaned softly when he murmured in my ear, "May God show mercy on thy soul."

He mounted me so fast and so hard that I yelped in surprise, pain, and the most exquisite pleasure. He gripped my hips to keep me balanced as he thrust deeply into my clenching heat, pounding into me faster than I had ever felt. I cried out as he pumped furiously in and out of my aching wet body, over and over and over, until I was trembling from the overwhelming pleasure and desire. I could feel myself coming closer and closer to the edge and just as I reached the precipice, I felt my head yanked backwards, his hand twisted tightly in the damp waves of my hair.

"Wilt thou confess, Isabella Swan?" he growled into my ear. "Art thou a witch?"

So close._"Yes!"_ I hissed out, feeling him thrust deeper and more erratically. "Sweet God, yes" !I felt him explode inside me, jet after jet of his cold cum filling me completely, and spasmed around his pulsing cock as I fell over the peak of my desire, screaming his name as my orgasm shook my body.

It was only when my body had stopped shivering from the aftermath of our mating that he untied me, forcing me to remain in my position when I attempted to stand too quickly. Leaning over me, he nuzzled my ear, purring contentedly. "Easy, _cara mia_. That was not the most comfortable of positions, and your muscles are not used to having such force placed on them. Move too quickly and it will hurt." With tender hands, he helped ease me up and gave me a moment to regain my balancing, untying the blindfold as he did so.

I opened my eyes and immediately shut them again. "Bright," I murmured as his brilliant glow nearly blinded me. I curled my lips into a smirk as he began dressing me, finding it rather amusing that he had played that entire scenario in the sunlight, and I voiced my opinion as he scooped me into his arms, cradling me tightly against his chest.

"I thought you might enjoy the irony."

I buried my face in his neck, sighing contentedly as his purr grew in volume. "Carlisle… Thank you," I whispered.

"Believe me, _m'uzzola,"_ he cooed, "it was entirely my pleasure."

I did not doubt that at all.

.

Before, I would have sworn there was no possible way I could face my mate after such an intense and passionate display. I would have thought that I would felt awkward and embarrassed, but to my surprise, I felt at complete ease as he carried me through the woods and into the house at human speed. I was comfortable as he accompanied me into the shower and washed my hair and body with the utmost reverence and care. There was nothing but peace and love as he laid me gently on the bed and massaged my arms, my neck, my back, my legs and finally my feet, easing away the small knots that had been made from being stretched and bound in the forest.

We had spent a couple of hours simply relaxing under the covers, cuddling and touching and kissing, but no love making. After what had occurred in the woods, I realized that this was a bonding experience for us, the gentle caresses and glances allowing our souls to communicate for us. It was a beautiful time. It felt right.

To my astonishment, my mate was willing to share my presence with his family after our time in bed. I would have thought that with the combined powerful encounters of erotic mating and tender loving that he would have been less inclined to let me out of his room and into the presence of other predators, but to my surprise, it was Carlisle that suggested we go downstairs. I was proud of the progress he was making at balancing his instincts and control and I told him as much, kissing his cheek when his eyes lit up happily.

Since we had never stayed out long enough to enjoy lunch, I found myself munching on the most delicious meatball sandwich that Rosalie made, thoroughly impressed with her skill in a kitchen. The toasted sandwich had just the perfect blend of marinara and cheese, with a tiny sprinkle of onions and bell peppers. It was absolutely divine.

Because the sun had disappeared by the almost-always present clouds of Forks, Esme had returned, changing quickly and joining the family in watching a movie. She seemed in an incredibly pleasant mood, and Carlisle sent me a text stating that she had obviously been adding her own little touches to my father's home. I had bit back a groan, wondering just what she had done and how Charlie would take it. When I texted back, inquiring if he was serious about her seeming renovation-oriented OCD, he simply had put: YES.

By the time we were ready to leave, Carlisle had vanished, stating that he had some last minute business to attend to. It was only when the family, minus my mate, was gathered in the garage that I began to worry about his absence. Rosalie and Emmett had already left with Esme, and Jasper was waiting for Alice, who was smiling brightly and pointing at the door that led to the back part of the garage, which I knew Rosalie used to constantly work on her beloved cars. "We'll see you at the meeting line!" the pixie chirped before disappearing.

I turned my gaze to the steel door and knew that whatever was on the other side was something that would probably shock the hell out of me. I did not like surprises, but knowing this, Carlisle would not do something unless he truly thought the reward would be worth it. I pushed open the door and practically staggered at the site. Both man and machine were utterly stunning.

Leaning against the limited edition bike was Carlisle Cullen, looking absolutely breath-taking-heart-stopping-panty-wetting _gorgeous_ in tight faded jeans, a form-fitting tee-shirt, and that scrumptious leather jacket, which stretched in the most mouth-watering way over his broad shoulders. My eyes caressed his body in the most lustful way, taking in the way the jeans made his long legs look even longer and entirely delicious; I paid close attention to his powerful thighs and, from my angle, the higher up my gaze went, the less those jeans hid. Not that I was complaining. The white tee-shirt did wonders at showing of the breadth of his gorgeous chest, and I could not help but appreciate the fact that it was untucked. I wondered if I could get him to stretch and show off those luscious abs. And sweet fucking God above — that jacket. The leather jacket that I had teased him with was now driving me practically out of my mind, tormenting me with the way it hugged his form beautifully. I just wanted to grab that jacket in my fists, drag him into a steamy kiss, and beg him to bend me over that bike and fuck me senseless.

I forced the lump in my throat and raked my eyes over the bike, feeling my lips quirk. "A Harley Davidson 100th Anniversary V-Rod." I slowly sauntered forward, praying that I did not trip and fall. I began to smirk, running my hands over the metal when I was within reach. "I never saw you as the hog type, Carlisle."

A wicked grin spread over his face. "The collectibles are a secret passion of mine."

He then pointed a few bikes over and I felt my mouth fall open, snapping it shut almost immediately. "Of course, you would own one of the only one-fifty produced."

He reached out and yanked me into his arms, burying his face in my neck and licking over my pounding pulse. "What can I say, _deliziosa dolce vina_. I have an affinity for rare delights." He purred as he lapped at his mark, whispering against my flesh, _"Tua sangue è divina, m'Isabella…"_

I slipped out of his grasp and he glared at me, obviously displeased, but I only smiled as I slowly knelt down in front of him. When his dark eyes went wide, I just smirked and began undoing his jeans, pleased at his harsh intake of breath. "Do you know how long I've wonder about how you taste?"

His hips instantly thrust forward as he braced himself against the sleek machine, and I used this to my advantage, slipping his cool hardness from the confines of his jeans and gripping the base of his thick cock as best I could, my fingers straining to touch. I smiled up at him then lowered my mouth to his tip, gently blowing a warm breath over his flesh and feeling immense pride well up inside me when he hissed. I watched his head snap back as he tried to keep himself under control.

It amazed me that, like the rest of his body, he felt like marble but could flex, and in this surprising case _throb_ under my touch. As I stroked his length languidly, his body twitched and jerked in my hands and I realized that this powerful being was completely under my control. It was an exhilarating feeling, and I let that feeling feed my confidence as I lowered my lips to the weeping head, swiping my tongue over the thick clear fluid.

I had fully expected his venom to have a slight bitter or tangy taste to it, but to my surprise, he tasted sweet, like sugar, with a hint of almonds. It was utterly exquisite and I wanted more. Knowing he would be too much for me to take in fully, I kept a firm grip on the base of his penis, pumping him as I wrapped my lips tightly around his head then let him slide deeper into my mouth, until he hit the back of my throat. I briefly thought about attempting to swallow him, but did not want to ruin the moment by choking. Plus, I knew he would worry more for me if I did so, instead of enjoying the pleasure that I hoped I was giving him.

Acting on instinct, I sucked my cheeks in firmly and bobbed steadily up and down his length, humming and swirling my tongue around him when I reached the tip. Apparently, I must have been doing something right, because a loud growl began emanating from his chest as I worked him, leisurely at first, but quickly increasing my speed as one hand fisted in my loose waves.

_"Cara,_ if you… if you continue," he panted, "I will be unable to stop myself. Please, _la mia…"_ My only response was to suck him harder and faster, working the base of his cock in time with my frantic lips. _"Isabella!"_ he hissed. "I cannot hold on much longer!"

I hummed loudly, hoping that both the sound and the vibration would encourage him to let himself go. When he tugged on my hair to pull me away, I snarled angrily, scrapping my teeth down his cold thickness, earning a growl in return and his hips thrusting forward. I smiled around his penis, firmly stroking the sensitive underside of the tip with my tongue, and was pleased when his growls became louder and harsher.

He was so close.

I let one hand wander into his jeans, cupping his cool balls before running my warm fingers over the seam and wanting to crow in delight when he shouted my name through his hisses and snarls. I squeezed the base of his dick, pumping him as I sucked him hungrily, and it was as I slid my lips to the swollen head, dipping my tongue into the slit, that I felt his balls draw up. I hummed in appreciation, before readying myself for the hard spurts of his cold creamy cum, greedily swallowing as much as I could, feeling his essence dripping from the corners of my mouth and down chin. Sweet God there was so much, and I would be damned if it was truly not the most delicious taste in this world.

I took the time to slowly lick him clean, making sure I lapped away every single drop, before tucking him back into his jeans and standing proudly in front of him, a triumphant smirk plastered on my face. I ran my hands under the buttery leather of his jacket, stroking his broad chest through the tight tee-shirt. "If I taste even half as exquisite as you do, Carlisle Cullen, that I can see why you would think my taste is gift from God," I whispered, leaning in to lap at the shell of his ear as I tangled my hands in his lovely blond locks. "You taste like the almonds and sugar, and it's utterly delectable."

He yanked my head back, his eyes black with desire as he smiled at me. "You truly are a tempting little witch, aren't you?" he purred, before he turned me and pressed me down over the seat of the bike. "You do realize that because of you, we are going to be unfashionably late, _mia streghetta."_

.

**TBC**

In the words of Bob Ross:

_Go out on a limb – that's where the fruit is._


	16. Chapter 16

**SIXTEEN**

When we arrived at the edge of the woods near the meeting line, I could feel the tension rolling off Carlisle in waves so thick I could practically touch them in the air as they surrounded us. Thankfully, we were not too late, and Carlisle let me know that Jasper was explaining to Sam about the Cullen leader's volatile instincts, due to my having been threatened, even if emotionally, and that having triggered the alpha-vampire's current temperamental nature. To my surprise, my mate said he could hear Sam agree to these terms.

As we began walking into the woods, Carlisle's arm tight around me, he said, "Despite disliking our species in general, Sam understands that our desire to not feed on humans is genuine. While he does not like the idea at all, he is very well aware of what human blood is for our kind and, though he probably would not admit this aloud, respects us for the lengths we go to disengage ourselves from that way of life. And despite my own current temperament, I respect Sam greatly. He is a good and fair leader of the tribe. I like him very much."

I titled my face upwards and kissed his jaw. "Have I told you what an amazing man you are, Carlisle Cullen?"

He smiled teasingly. "Not in the last half hour, no."

I rolled my eyes and kissed him again. "Well, you are." I curled up closer to him as we came into an area where the trees were not as dense. I could see Sam waiting with Jacob and Billy Black, and I swallowed heavily, not really wanting to have to deal with this conversation. My mate sensed my hesitation and pushed me behind him slightly as we continued forward.

When we were standing about eight feet away, Carlisle greeted Sam and the Blacks politely; the only sign that he was extremely uncomfortable was the occasional and slight shudder that shook him.

Billy and Jake were staring at Carlisle like they wanted him ripped to shreds but Sam, despite feeling my mate's raging instincts boiling beneath the surface, smiled genuinely. "Doctor Cullen," he said quietly and with obvious respect, "I appreciate the effort that you are making to attend this meeting. I am aware that this is not easy for you and I will keep this as brief as possible. I would offer to shake your hand, but under the circumstances—" his eyes darted to me, and a slight smirk curled the edges of his lips higher— "I do believe that would be a most hazardous to my health."

I could feel the vibrations of Carlisle's chuckle. "Sadly, I do believe you are correct, Sam. I do apologize that I am not…quite my normal self."

Sam nodded once sharply with understanding. "I have heard that Bella's happiness and mental well-being has been threatened by an acquaintance of hers and that this has triggered your baser instincts. Do not apologize for the urge to protect your mate."

I heard a snort come from Jacob and a slight growl bubbled up inside Carlisle's chest.

"Jacob Black!" hissed Sam. "Need I remind you that your own friend could easily have been placed in harm's way due to your own indiscretion?" He glanced back at us. "I apologize. As Jacob Black is the reason the treaty was breached, it is, as you are aware, required that his family be present, in the event that your family has changed the decision and requires his death."

Carlisle, knowing his instincts were near their breaking point, wisely kept his mouth shut and, as with the last time our family all met, I was left to speak in his place. I felt only slightly uncomfortable as the other vampires turned to me, which seemed to surprise the werewolves.

I moved ever so slowly to Carlisle's side and took his hand, hoping to help ease his tension slightly, as I addressed Sam. "As Carlisle's mate, I speak for the family when he is unable to." He shivered again I could sense him glaring at Jacob over my head, and I squeezed his hand. "We don't want Jacob to be put to death. I know beyond any shadow of a doubt that I am Carlisle's mate. If his… less-than-typical behavior is not a clue to our bond, then hopefully when I tell you that our souls have been joined by equal respect and love and that it brings pain for us to be separated, you will be assured that I am Carlisle's mate and destined to spend our limited immortality together."

Sam seemed to accept my words and nodded. "Then as payment for the indiscretion of one of our own, we will allow you to be changed without any retribution."

"Thank you, Sam." I turned and glanced at Carlisle to see if he could continue with the next part of our request, to find his eyes closed as he took deep breaths. I bit my lower lip and glanced back at the wolves' leader. "We also have something important to tell you… I am well aware of your laws, but I am also well aware of your compassion, Sam." That seemed to set Sam on edge, but to his credit, he simply nodded and waited to hear what I had to say. "It seems that another member of the Cullen family has found their mate within another citizen of Forks." I glanced at Esme. "I know that you have repaid the debt of the treaty with allowing my change, but you are aware of what it will do to her if she is unable to change and claim her mate. Our family wishes to know if we would be allowed this favor. Or must we leave and never return for eternity when it comes his time to change?"

"Who is this citizen?" Sam asked calmly.

I grimaced but kept my gaze locked with his. "It's Charlie. It's my dad."

_"What?"_

I could hear Carlisle snarl building inside him as he sneered over me at Jake's loud exclamation. "Jake, it's not like she had any choice. But... I can keep my dad this way. I don't have to lose him." I looked pleadingly at Sam.

"I cannot believe this, Bella!" Jake growled. _"First,_ you fall in love with one leech, _then_ you bed a second one, and _now_ you want to turn Charlie into a damned blood-sucker too!" I just gaped at the disgust in his voice. "I can barely look at you, Bella," he snarled angrily. "You reek of him. Are you just hoping to screw every one of them? Which one of the leeches are you going to fuck next, Bella?"

_Oh…_ Carlisle was not going to like that.

I watched as a blur suddenly slammed the boy I had considered my friend into a nearby tree. While his eyes were glittering darkly, my mate seemed to be relatively under control and not under Jasper's influence. The wolves around us rushed forward, but were stopped by Sam's surprising command. They still, however, pawed the ground and paced back and forward, waiting to attack at any moment.

_"Do not push me, boy!"_ Carlisle hissed, snapping his teeth mere inches from Jake's furious face. "I understand fully that you care for Isabella, but she is _my_ mate. She _never_ belonged to Edward. She belongs to _me!"_ He pressed his arm into Jake's throat. "And I should tell you that it is _only_ because of my mate's decision that you still have your life. I could demand your life be taken and _still_ have my family. I have no qualms about losing a piece of land if it means having my family intact. So next time you dare think to disrespect my mate, remember that you owe her your pitiful excuse for a life." He roared loudly for emphasis, lifting and dropping Jake to the ground.

Jacob began shaking violently, and I heard Sam shout at him to leave as Carlisle blurred in front of me, crouching defensively, snarling in the most terrifying way.

I placed a trembling hand between Carlisle's shoulder blades and cooed softly to him, trying to coax him up to me. When that did not work, I leaned over him and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. "The others are here, Carlisle. Nothing will happen. I'm safe. Please, Carlisle. I need to hold you." It was true. I just wanted to wrap my arms around him so he could feel that I was safe, but I also wanted to get him out of his defensive stance. If I could get him to relax, then maybe the others would back down some.

Hearing me say that I needed him, he straightened, grabbed me, and dragged me behind Emmett and Jasper. He held me in his arms and buried his face in my hair. I nuzzled his neck and his growls slowly began changing into a purr as I traced my tongue where his carotid artery would have been pulsing were he human. He returned the gesture and lapped the shell of my ear as I cooed softly to him, touched him, stroked him through his fury.

I heard a sudden half-howl, half-groan filled with pain and anger, and I turned in time to see Jacob double over, his head barely lifted as he watched me and my mate cling to each other, nipping, nuzzling, licking.

"How, Bella?" he moaned pitifully. "Why would you choose a leech when I'm perfect for you?"

I shrugged. "I've never wanted perfect. I've wanted what feels right." I heard the purr growing in volume in my ear and I smiled to him in response. _"Dangshin uhl saranghabnida."_ I felt Carlisle hug me tighter to him and whisper Italian to me through his purrs. When I glanced back up to confront Jake, I was surprised to see him gone, but I had a very bad feeling that we had not heard that last of this situation from my admirer.

"I offer my apologies, Carlisle," Sam said sincerely. "I must admit that I was worried about the outcome of your nature. Your control over your instincts is far better than you give yourself credit. I, and I'm sure Billy as well, thank you for sparing Jacob's life. He is young and infatuated. He is well aware that were he and Bella mates that he would have imprinted, and he has not. She is his first love and this is very difficult for him."

I felt Carlisle nodding above me, his voice harsh as he returned, "We unfortunately are experiencing something similar from my son, who seems to want to have no contact with his family at the present. I apologize for causing your pack any discomfort." Pride welled up within me that he had not apologized for acting upon his instincts, and I gazed up at him adoringly, hoping he could see the emotions in my eyes. Apparently, he could, because he graced me with a small smile and kissed my forehead, before addressing Sam again. "There is still the matter of Charlie Swan."

I saw Sam turn to Billy and a deep meaningful look passed between them. My heart sank into my feet when the alpha dropped his head for a moment, sighing resignedly.

"Unfortunately, with allowing the change of Bella, the treaty has been mended." As he looked at us sympathetically, I actually felt bad for Sam. He obviously could feel our pain, but was caught between a rock and a hard place when it came to the laws upheld by their tribe and elders, one of whom was present. "We would never deny one of your family their mate, but when you decide to change Charlie Swan, it must be off of Washington soil. And you may never return to this territory again."

.

The rest of the family had raced off to hunt before going to Charlie's, which left me to walk with Carlisle back to that bike. Between thinking about him on that gorgeous machine and remembering how dominate yet controlled he had been with Jacob, I was growing wetter by the second, and I knew he could smell me and wanted so badly to take me, but would not do so as close to the treaty line as we were.

It was only when I could see the bike in the distance that I suddenly found myself pressed into a tree, and a vampire pulling down the collar of my turtleneck sweater to attach his lips to my neck, sucking firmly on his mark. "I want nothing more than to sink my teeth into your beautiful throat," he whispered in my ear, so softly that I almost didn't hear him. "Your blood is still fresh." It was an appeal, not a statement.

"We'll have to go back to the house afterward," I panted while nodding my approval. "I'll have to—"

"I must hunt soon as it is," he replied huskily as he began undoing my jeans. "I am sorry, _cara mia._ This is not going to be a slow coupling."

I rocked my hips against him as he quickly shed his own pants, gasping in desire and aching painfully. "Don't mind... Need you…" I placed one foot on his shoulder as he began to take care of me. "Drink, Carlisle." I had barely finished his name when he began feasting on me, his tongue lapping, dipping in and out, driving me mad as he brought me closer and closer to my peak while he took nourishment and comfort from my body's offering. As I was shuddering in ecstasy, he gave me one last, long lick then blurred to his feet and plunged inside, latching his mouth onto my pulse. He took me fast and hard, and just as I reached my second climax, he spurted inside me, my pussy clamping around him, milking his cock of every cold drop.

He rested his head against my shoulder as we came down from our high, lightly licking his mark. "Might I inquire a favor from you, _m'uzzola?"_ Since I was still a bit lost in my cloud of pleasure, I simply hummed my consent, and he chuckled when he caught my goofy grin then continued lapping at the bruise, almost like he was worshiping it with his mouth. "Unless we are dealing with the wolves, do not cover this completely. By now, the nature of our relationship has been revealed, and whether we deny it or admit it, there will be scandal. I want it to be made very clear that you belong to me, that you are mine and mine alone, and that no man or woman should even think about trying to take you from me. Please, _m'amore?"_

After such a dominate claim, the plea sounded almost pitiful, like he was expecting me to reject him. I entangled my fingers in his silky blond locks, gazing up at him tenderly. "I promised you that I would never deny you that, and I meant it. If I thought Sam and the others wouldn't have noticed the mark under the bruise, I would have worn something else, but they aren't as oblivious as everyone else."

He purred to me as he swiftly dressed us both before scooping me up in his arms and carrying me back at human pace to the Harley. When he sat me on the bike, he spread my legs and stepped between them, wrapping his arms around me and claiming my lips in a tender kiss. When he pulled away, his maroon eyes gleamed down with happiness and pride.

I smiled as the feelings hit me. "You should be proud. You didn't kill him, which I know you wanted to. And you were right — what you told Jake. Because of him, the treaty was broken. You were within your right to kill him, and for more than one reason; they could not have done anything to stop it." I pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "I'm so proud of you."

He pressed his forehead to mine, soaking up the emotions swirling between our joined souls. _"Grazie, la mia," _he whispered. _"T'amo tanto. Ti amerò ora e per sempre, m'Isabella."_ With a kiss to the tip of my nose, he re-situated me on the Harley and slid into place in front of me, giving me a very wonderful view of those tight jeans hugging his lovely backside.

Before sliding the helmet on, I murmured in his ear, "Has anyone told you that you have the most gorgeous ass on this planet?" I could practically hear the smirk in his voice when he said 'not to my face'. I chuckled and lightly punched the back of his arm, before slipping the helmet on and wrapping my arms firmly around his middle.

To my surprise, Jasper was waiting on the porch, and feeling my shock, my mate filled in the answers. "I do not wish you to be alone in the house. I do not trust Jacob Black. Jasper finished hunting before the others. He'll stay with you while I'm hunting." He slid off the Harley, pulling me up after him and kissed my lips passionately. "I will return soon, _mia passerotta."_

Then he was gone.

Watching him disappear, still in leather, I spun on my heel and grinned like a loon all the way up to the honey-blond vampire, who was smirking, an eyebrow raised. "Hello, Jasper. Hopefully, the meeting wasn't too bad."

He shook his head. "Carlisle did well. I'm surprised Jacob Black has all of his limbs left to be honest."

"So is he, I think. He's very proud of himself."

"So he should be."

The majority of our time was spent in silence, for which I was grateful. I had a lot to think about, given that I would probably be the one to talk to Charlie first. I was also unsure as to how to break to him the idea that Carlisle and I were mates, because obviously he would find out soon enough what was happening between us from his own experience, and I really did not want it to come as a horrible shock and wind up with two vampires fighting each other over the mates. God knew if Charlie overreacted that Carlisle could overreact as well, and I was not quite sure how Esme would handle it.

Two newly mated couples in one house. How would that work? Would Charlie even move in with the Cullens? He would have to, so they could control him in his newborn stage. If he was changed before me, which I presumed he would be, given that he and Esme probably would not want him to age much older than her appearance.

It hit me that his mating period would be shorter than mine, given that I was eighteen and wanted to age for at least another four years, probably five, and then we would still have another two years after I was changed… I really needed to talk to Carlisle about that. I mean, sure he had obviously started to build his control quickly, but there was still the issue of the discomfort of being parted. Did that ever stop? Would the discomfort grow the longer we bonded? How long would the intensity of this 'honeymoon' passion continue? Would it level out? Increase? Decrease? What would happen after our extensive mating period?

These were things I needed to ask him, and soon, but it could not be tonight. We had Charlie to deal with tonight, and I doubted that adding all my questions on top of what I sure was going to be a bumpy evening would help matters. Of course, we did have all weekend to go at it like wild animals... well, if Carlisle wasn't working.

It was as I was seriously pondering asking him if he could take time off, if he already did not have it, that the family walked through the door. I was sorely disappointed when Carlisle insisted on changing and that we would be taking the Mercedes. I knew he wanted to appear more like a gentleman and certainly did not want to terrify my dad by showing up with daddy's little girl on a massive death machine.

As we all got ready to leave, I saw Carlisle freeze for a moment and was panicked that he went into shock, but after only a few moments, he smiled and began moving again. When I questioned if he was all right, he alerted me to the fact that Jasper had sent him everyone's emotions of acceptance and pride at how he had handled himself with Jacob. I did Jasper's emotions one better and grabbed my mate's pale blue shirt and yanked him in for a steamy kiss.

I was thrilled when he responded aggressively, yanking my head back and attacking my neck, growling lustfully to me, "It is apparent, _mia streghetta, _that you did not learn your little lesson this morning." When I shivered violently, he chuckled. "Tell me, _dolce tentatrice_, is it my imagination or do you enjoy that term just a little too much?"

I blushed furiously under his intense gaze. "I suppose I enjoy knowing that I'm the only one who can do this—" I gripped his raging erection in my hand, stroking him firmly through his black trousers— "to you." I leaned my face toward him and licked the shell of his ear. "Is that a crime, Reverend Cullen?"

He managed to hiss and grunt in pleasure at the same time, which I found rather impressive and more than arousing, particularly when his hips thrust forward against mine. His hand tightened almost painfully in my hair as he began to growl at me. _"Mi bella_ _streghetta, _you will most certainly be the death of me."

I smirked brightly. "I do hate to be the one to point this out to you, Reverend, but you're already dead." I laughed gleefully when he pretended to snap at my throat and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck to draw him in for a passionate kiss, delighting in the skill his mouth had on mine. When he withdrew, I beamed up at him. "You do realize that because of you, we are going to be unfashionably late," I taunted him with his words from earlier.

He swatted my backside gently before scooping me up and purring in my ear, "I can always claim that you enchanted me. As I recall—" he caught my earlobe between his teeth and gave it a gentle tug— "you've already confessed to being a witch."

I grinned at him devilishly when he sat me down beside the car. "And you still have yet to tame me, Reverend Cullen."

.

**TBC**

In the words of Bob Ross:

_Remember how free clouds are. They just lay around in the sky all day long._


	17. Chapter 17

**SEVENTEEN**

My mate, Charlie, Esme, Jasper, and I were once again seated around the table; the only difference in this scenario and the last were that Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were standing around the kitchen, waiting to restrain whomever necessary if things turned ugly. To say that tensions were high would have been an understatement, and I felt very uncomfortable knowing that everyone was staring directly at me.

Everything I had so carefully rehearsed in my brain flew out the window when faced with a very disturbed looking Charlie Swan, so I nibbled on my lip for a moment as I tried to grasp onto the trails of my escaping thoughts. "Dad, I'm not exactly sure of how I'm going to say this—" when he started turning red, I threw up my hands— "but I will tell you now that I'm not pregnant! I'm not in any kind of trouble, illegal or otherwise! But something has happened that involves both of us, and now that some issues have been cleared up, I can finally tell you the truth."

He eyed me, obviously upset that I had been keeping something from him, but once again, he surprised me with the lack of shouting. He looked like he wanted to, but he kept himself in check and waited to hear if what I had to say was worth expending his breath on.

"Okay…" I breathed out heavily. "Um… Okay… In all the time that the Cullens have been in Forks, have you ever noticed anything different? And I'm not talking about the local talk, because that's just unimportant gossip. I mean, have you noticed anything... _really_... unusual?"

"You mean aside from being as white as a ghost and as cold as the dead?" His lips twitched when I practically choked on my shock. "What was I supposed to do, Bells? Run 'em out of town for being afraid of visiting the local tanning salon? While I don't like your relationship with Doctor Cullen, the Doctor and his family have done nothing wrong. As long as they don't hurt anyone in my town, I have no problem with 'em."

I rested my chin in my hands, bracing my elbows on the table. "I'm truly sorry, Charlie," I apologized, "I've underestimated you far too long." He gave me a small smile, and I sighed. I figured that since Charlie was obviously smarter than I ever gave him credit for, it was best to just admit the truth. "Dad, the Cullens are… vampires."

The only movement he made was to shift his eyes to gaze above my head. He was obviously going through the information that he knew about the Cullens and his limited experiences with them. When he took a long deep breath and exhaled slowly, I glanced inquiringly to Jasper, who murmured, "He's worried, but not terrified, and a bit annoyed, but not furious."

This caught my dad's attention and he stared questioningly at Jasper, who showed off his power. "So that's why you were here last time. To make sure we didn't kill each other?"

"Somethin' like that."

He leveled his gaze to Carlisle and bluntly asked, "So what does a vampire want with my teenage daughter?" Wow! Straight to the point, he was. And on the topic that was my worst nightmare, the nightmare that I had wanted to save for last. "Are you planning on making her a vampire?"

"Yes," my mate answered bluntly, his topaz gaze never faltering, "but not until she is ready. It's her choice. And should she decide not to join me for eternity, then I will remain upon the Earth, watching over her and protecting her with my life until her last breath, at which time, I will cease to exist."

Charlie's eyes turned to me. "You'd give up your life to become a vampire?"

"Yes," I said softly. "Carlisle is my soul mate. With him, I feel complete; I feel whole. I'm happy. I feel loved, cherished, adored... When he's not around, it feels like a piece of my soul is missing. When I say that we are soul mates, I mean that seriously. His soul is my soul, just as mine is his. Our souls have bonded, and we share one soul between two bodies. It's… it's what happens between a vampire and their partners, their… their mates."

My dad's eyes went wide at the word, and he immediately repeated it in question.

I nodded. "Yes. Mates. Vampires mate for life. It is absolutely impossible for them to fall in love with another being once they've met their soul mate." I saw his mouth open and I waved him off. "I'm not Edward's mate. He's… confused. He's stuck forever at seventeen and he's never been in love. Between being his first crush and him being attracted to my blood, he thinks I'm his mate, but I'm not. I never felt this connection to him and the only reason I did not feel the intensity of my connection to Carlisle before was because of a certain… power that Edward had. And partly because Carlisle has refused to accept his vampirism until now. He refused to acknowledge his own instincts, which practically cut off the connection entirely, but he knew from the moment that he saw me that I was destined to spend eternity with him."

Charlie eyed Carlisle with a mix of disbelief and worry. "Why did you wait a year to say anything to her?"

"Isabella seemed happy with Edward," he explained in his soft accented tones. "As her mate, it is my duty to see that she is always happy. Her happiness comes before my own, Chief Swan. Her happiness and her safety are the most important things to me."

"And that?" He pointed to my neck, and I realized that I had forgotten to cover up the mark that my mate had left. "Was that for her happiness or safety?"

"Dad, that's… that's difficult to explain. Vampires are very… possessive. They don't exactly like others trying to… take over their territory. It doesn't hurt, and I feel safer and happier with it there." I took a deep breath. "Dad, there is a _lot _to explain, so much that it would take all night or longer. To sum up mine and Carlisle's relationship, I will say this: I'm an adult. I'm Carlisle's mate and I'm going to be changed. Carlisle would never harm me. He will always love and adore me. He will always treat me like a lady and with the utmost respect. Believe me when I say that there are more important things to talk about than my relationship with Carlisle."

"Bells, you're my little girl," he said solemnly. "What could be more important than that?"

I bit my lower lip and glanced at Esme, wondering if she wanted to take over or if she wanted me to explain it. I was ever-so-thankful when she took over as I really did not want to explain them being mates and what would be involved.

"Charlie," she cooed softly, immediately gaining my father's attention. "Just like Carlisle and Bella are soul mates, you... you are mine. You are my soul mate."

Charlie did not react.

We all waited with baited breath for some kind of sign, and it was only when my own mate poked my side gently that I took in a much-needed breath of air. The sound of the clock ticked by the many seconds, and I could actually feel my heart breaking for Esme as my father sat in perfect stillness. But finally, after what seemed like forever, he took a deep breath and glanced at the leader of the Cullens.

"Carlisle, would you and your family mind giving me some time alone with Esme?"

My mate gave him a small smile. "Actually, I think we will go ahead and take our leave. Most everything left to be said would be best coming from Esme as it is. I am sorry that we could not give you this information sooner, Charlie. We were being bound by certain laws."

Having known about vampires for a year, I only had to learn about how vampires mate, but poor Charlie was going to have to learn about all of it. Then, he had a decision to make. Of course, if the way he constantly looked at Esme said anything, I knew what decision he would end up making, even if he could not make it immediately. I stood up and moved to hug Charlie. "I know it's a lot to take in, Dad, but just really think about it. I'm happy. I can promise you that what you will gain is more than worth it." I squeezed him one last time. "Esme probably will want to stay with you tonight, and I can assure you that you're going to want some alone time, so I'm going to pack up some stuff and go to with Carlisle."

I felt my dad stiffen beneath me and grimaced when he mumbled, "Is that really a good idea, Bella? I mean, you're just eighteen and if people found out, they'd talk."

I sighed. "Dad, it wouldn't matter if I was a hundred, you still wouldn't like it." I smirked at his chagrined look. "Not only that, thanks to Jessica Stanley the whole town probably knows by now, and frankly, I don't care." I noticed that Carlisle had started growling in anger at the mention of Jessica. While he could control his instincts to kill anyone who hurt or insulted me, he was still apparently not happy with the little gossip, and I did not at all blame him.

Unfortunately, Charlie heard him as well and grew tense at the noise, leaving me to intervene. "It's okay, Dad. Vampires growl or snarl when they're angry. They purr when they're happy. And right now, Carlisle's less than happy with Jessica. She sort of pissed him off with her inappropriate behavior and by telling the entire school that we're involved." At his still confused gaze, I smiled brightly. "She was feeling up my mate and it pissed me off. Carlisle takes my happiness, or lack thereof in some situations, very seriously."

As I left to pack, I heard my dad mutter 'that may be so, but I swear if you hurt my daughter…', and I rolled my eyes. I packed several sets of clothes, knowing that I would probably be spending the entire weekend with the Cullens, since Esme was probably going to keep my father very… _distracted._

When I finished packing my bag, my eye caught the small jewelry box on my chest-of-drawers. I did not wear much jewelry, but there were one or two pieces that I liked, including a simple yet elegant necklace from my grandmother Swan. Opening the box, I picked up the pendant and considered whether or not I wanted to wear it. Just as I was about to lay it back in its place, my phone started blaring _SoShi's_ 'Ooh La La', alerting me that I had a message.

To my surprise, it was from Alice. _He won't be upset. He'll understand & he'll love it!_

I unclasped the chain and re-hooked it behind my neck, letting the silver and black diamonds settle a few inches above my cleavage, before I retrieved my bag and carefully found my way back down the stairs.

The first thing that I saw was my father and Esme sitting together on the couch, their faces close to each other as the vampire talked softly to him. I could not make out exactly what she was saying, but Charlie was absolutely enraptured and hanging on every word. I smiled knowing that the only outcome of this night could be a good one. Sure, I was daddy's girl and he would never be thrilled that I was with… well... anyone… much less a near-four-hundred-year-old vampire. But Esme held him in the palm of her hand, and if anyone could get Charlie to understand and accept what mates were to each other, I was sure that she could get him to be a bit more receptive to mine and Carlisle's bond.

I glanced at my mate, who had a small, loving smile on his lips. I blushed under his adoring gaze and approached him slowly, peering up at him through my dark lashes. "Alice said that you would like it."

His fingers reached out to trace the delicate cross. "I do." He wrapped his arms around me, pressing a chaste and reverent kiss lightly to my forehead, before leading me out to his Mercedes, where he took my bags and tossed them into the back before pinning me against the passenger door. "Some of your neighbors are watching, _mia streghetta."_

"Oh, so you notice it _this_ time!" I grinned as I slid my fingers into his belt loops and pulled his hips flush against mine. "Might as well give them something really juicy to talk about, don't you think, Doctor Cullen?"

.

It seemed the others had gone off to hunt, which pleased me more than words could probably express, but I knew from the way that Carlisle inhaled deeply and shuddered slightly that my body did enough talking for me. And just as I suspected, the moment we were in the house and the door was locked, our lips and bodies seemed to fuse together as he pushed me up against the opposite wall. _"Mi deliziosa streghetta,"_ he rasped through his low growl, "are you at all aware of how you tempt me?"

A smirk of pride curled my lips as I murmured in his ear, "Enough to get you to tie me up in the woods, Reverend Cullen." My head was yanked back and I found myself staring into onyx eyes that twinkled with desire and delight. I yelped when he suddenly lifted me into his arms, his large cold hands gripping my ass, and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to the kitchen. I sighed when he sat me on the massive dining room table and buried his face in my neck, licking and sucking on his mark. I practically pouted when he pulled away. Yes, it was sweet that he was cooking dinner for me, but there was something else I would rather taste at that moment. I had just opened to my mouth to share my naughty thoughts with him when my stomach gurgled in protest to my oncoming protest. I was not happy, but I was obviously hungry.

As he began to work on my meal, I realized that this was probably the best opportunity that I would have for a while to pelt him my many questions. "Carlisle, may I ask you something?"

"You just did, but feel free to ask me another."

I rolled my eyes, hating that my own words were coming back to bite me in the butt. "Well, actually I have a few."

He sighed and threw a glance over his shoulder. "Bella, I believe I have told you that you can ask me anything your heart desires. I will always answer you with the truth. Please, _cara mia, _never be afraid to ask me anything." He blurred to me to give me a tender peck on the lips before returning to the stove. "What is it that you wish to know?"

"When Charlie is changed, how are we going to have two mating couples in one house?"

"We are not," he said with surprising pleasantness. "Because your father will be a newborn, he will need to stay with the rest of the family. We have several _expansive_ properties through North America and in Europe, and most of them have accompanying cottages only a few miles away from those main homes. While the family stays in one of the larger homes, you and I will be staying nearby in the cottages."

"So, I will be able to see Charlie?"

"Yes," he replied softly. "Under the conditions that I, and if at all possible - Jasper, be present. While Charlie is your father, newborns can be rather unstable. And of all of our family, being your mate, I will be the fiercest to fight for you. Jasper's power, of course, is always an immense help."

"Is being separated from you for periods of time going to get easier?"

"Yes and no," he sighed. "For a few months, it is going to get worse, but in time you become… accustomed to it. You start to not notice it at all after a while."

I hummed for a moment and began nibbling on my lip. I did not want to ask my next question, yet I had to know the answer. "Um… I know that we've become more… sexually active… and I was wondering if it's going to get stronger or not, and what will happen once our mating period is over."

He turned the burners down to a simmer before coming to me, spreading my thighs and stepping between them. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "There are _so_ _many_ intricacies to vampire mating - too many to discuss in one evening, as one evening would turn into several days. And that is without any cessation in said discussion." He sighed and his look turned thoughtful, as thought he were trying to decide how to continue. "At our most basic, at our deepest core, humans and vampires are _both_ nothing more than advanced animals. We both have logic, feelings, and are able to process both in ways other animals do not.

"However, when it comes to instincts and behaviors, among other things, humans managed to _train_ away many of their most animalistic tendencies over time. And obviously, other aspects faded with evolution. For example, human females do not go into heat, per se, the way animals do due to the way they evolved in nature. Then of course, in other animals species, it is only the females that enter heats, which males only respond to rather than experiencing it for themselves. Both sexes of the vampire species do go into heat.

"Unfortunately for any human who finds themselves mated to a vampire, they are ultimately affected due to their bond with their soulmate, females far more so than males. A male's libido will increase significantly, but a human female will be inadvertently forced into a full-blown heat... a distressingly _lengthy_ heat." He heaved another sigh and nuzzled me comfortingly. "And regrettably, our heat will be made more intense during your periods since I am so strongly attracted to your blood."

He straightened and brushed my hair from my face. "This is almost exactly as it will be for the rest of your human existence. When you are changed, the heat will further increase simply because everything is felt and experienced more intensely as a vampire. At that point, it is potentially dangerous to be around others persistently because our mutual desires will feed off each other. I am sure you can imagine why. But what happens once you have been tamed? That I cannot say. Vampiric couples react differently once their mating period is over. Jasper and Alice obviously calmed down after their mating period and settled into a comfortable relationship. Emmett and Rosalie… Well, there are times when one might believe they are still stuck in the first few months of their mating season."

He tenderly kissed my lips then nibbled his way to my ear, where he murmured, "However, considering that my vampiric instincts are awaking at the same time as my heat, therefore ingraining these behavioral patterns into my mind, I think it is safe to say that Emmett and Rose will have some competition on their hands." He purred against my neck and spoke to me through the rumbles, _"M'uzzola… mi dolce vina…"_

I shuddered at the pet names then froze when something occurred to me. "Carlisle?"

His kisses instantly stopped when he heard the worry in my tone and stood above me and he looked down in concern. "What is the matter, _m'Isabella?"_

I sucked my lower lip between my teeth and bit down in nervous habit before glancing at him timidly. "You're always calling me all sorts of pet names, and—"

"If it bothers you, Bella, I will stop," he interrupted, looking slightly pained.

I shook my head viciously. "No, Carlisle, it's not that. It's…" I bowed my head, embarrassed. "I've realized that you are constantly using pet names and you seem to be more… _obvious_ when it comes to affection. It occurred to me that I don't show you how much you mean to me as you seem to do for me. I know what I feel, but I'm confused to why I haven't seemed to develop an urge to... demonstrate it the way you do. I'm scared you might not know how much I really do love you. I mean, I—"

He cut me off with a passionate kiss that made my head almost spin before ending it just as quickly as it began. He pressed his forehead to mine, smiling. _"M'amore,_ I am _very_ much aware of how you love me. I can see it in your eyes, feel it in our soul; your love and adoration seeps from every pour of your body, _bella mia."_

He nuzzled my temple and began to purr reassuringly. "As unfair as it may seem to your human mind, it is within a male's nature to be more affectionate it. The desire, indeed, is within both partners to make the other mate happy, comfortable, secure, but the drive within the males tend to be stronger. As I said before, vampires are animals. All of those instincts and behaviors that humans trained away are not only returned but strengthened in vampires. For example, in almost all species but the human one, it is the male who initiates both the emotional and physical bonding. It is the male who shows off. It is the male who has to look bigger, better, stronger to impress the female. Humans managed to extinguish those natural-born traits, but then later chose to instigate some disturbingly twisted variation... in reverse. Thus, your species ended up with a rather warped view of what mating should be.

"As a human female in a modern world," he continued, "you have been trained to view human mating in a certain light - one that, frankly, goes against everything that even the natural order of the universe installed." Carlisle lapped at a patch of skin behind my earlobe. "So whether as a human you understand it or not, whether it seems fair or not, that is how vampire mating works." He captured my face with his hands and gazed down at me lovingly. "You must also remember, _mia passerotta,_ that every time you give me your body or your blood, they are the most precious gifts that I have ever received. If you did not love me, I doubt that you would grant me such treasures."

He kissed the tip of my nose. "I understand that it is difficult to comprehend and accept, but please believe me, _m'Isabella,_ that I have never doubted your love for me. Please do not think for a single moment that just because you do not have a list of charming pet names for me—" his eyes took on a devilish twinkle— "except those times that you are splayed so lusciously across my desk or tied to a tree—" he chuckled as fire spread across my cheeks and bowed my head— "that I question your feelings for me, because I do not."

He buried his lips in my chocolate curls. _"Cara mia,_ I swear to you with all that I am, I am quite secure when it comes to your feelings for me." He gripped my chin and lifted my face to his. "Does that help ease your mind, _dolce uzzola?"_

Still blushing, I nodded then smiled mischievously. "I'm afraid that there's something else that might need easing, though."

"Is that so?" he queried with a delicious smirk before flashing to turn off the stove and back. "Then perhaps, _streghetta, _I can help care for that pain as well."

He lifted me and swiftly removed everything from my body before pushing me back onto the grand table. He drug me to the very edge and braced my feet on his shoulders when he knelt down. He wrapped his arms around my thighs and pulled my body flush against him, burying his face in my heat as he began to feast intimately on me. While his tongue and lips worked my pussy to a throbbing ache, one finger flicked my clit with inhuman speed. His marbled arms held me firmly to the table and his mouth when I tried to push away from the deliciously overwhelming sensations that he created. When my fingers fisted in his silky blond locks, tugging violently as I shuddered in pleasure, he simply chortled against my sensitive flesh, the vibrations bringing me so close to the edge.

I cried out in anguish when his mouth left my body then moaned loudly in relief when two fingers slipped inside, his thumb on the bundles of nerves. I could not stop the whimpers of pleasure when he sucked the mark on my neck, his fingers pistoning in and out of my body faster than any human could while his thumb fluttered around my clit.

_"Correte per me, mia streghetta,"_ he purred against my neck. "Come for me, pet... _Sottostare a mi, m'Isabella. _Come for me…"

I screamed his name and shattered beneath him, my body shaking with the intensity of my orgasm. I vaguely felt him shifting my body, cradling my trembling form against him while I rode out the waves of pleasure. When the shivers dissipated, my breathing and heart rate returning to normal, I felt giggles of contented glee building within me and I could not, for the life of me, stop them from escaping.

He chuckled as he helped me dressed. "I do believe, _cara mia,_ that you are exhausted. As your physician, I suggest that as soon as you have finished your dinner, you go straight to bed."

I snuggled against his chest and murmured stubbornly, "Only if you go with me."

"I will indeed join you in bed, _m'uzzola,"_ he purred, "but I am afraid that I must insist on you getting some sleep. In your condition, the added stresses of the day would have only served to drain your further. Taking into consideration your pleasurable responses to my savoring the divine nectar of your body, I should not have done so. However, I am truly beginning to ponder your confession, Mistress Swan, for you are so easily able to tempt me with delightful magic that no other woman on this Earth seems to possess."

He winked at me before returning to his previous task of cooking me dinner, and the only thing I could think to say was, "You know... I'm going to have to tell Emmett that a vampire finally got to eat at this table."

.

**TBC **

In the words of Bob Ross:

_I believe talent is just a pursued interest._


	18. Chapter 18

**EIGHTEEN**

Despite the obvious sexual tension in the air, Carlisle and I managed to restrain pouncing on each other again. Although, if I were to be honest, it was becoming more and more difficult with every passing moment, and just as I thought we were both about to the lose the battle, a loud bang echoed through the house. Of course, the loud noise made my mate tense, but he took a very deep breath and remained near the island counter where I stood eating my food.

I smiled at him, pride in my eyes that he was handling his instincts as well as he was, allowing himself to actually feel them the way he should, even if he did not react on them.

All four younger vampires glided into the kitchen, and unsurprisingly, Emmett was the first to publicly acknowledge the obvious smell in the kitchen. "Damn, Carlisle! Sex in the kitchen? I knew you were centuries hard-up, man, and ready to go at it like bunnies everywhere, but sex on the counters?" He backed away from the island and hopped onto the dining room table, sitting almost exactly where I had been lying naked only ten minutes before.

My lips twitched as I suppressed a smirk. "Actually, Emmett, your father's been a perfect gentleman and we have not, as you suspect, had sex in the kitchen." When the giant's shoulders dropped with disappointment, I let my smirk come to the surface. "I _should_ tell you, though, that at least _one_ vampire in this family can finally claim to have eaten at the table."

Behind me I could hear Jasper burst out into peals of laughter. I glanced over and saw that he had physically doubled over as he guffawed. I could see Alice grinning along with Rosalie, who gave me a high-five at my being able to render her husband speechless. Indeed, his mouth dropped open in shock and his golden eyes looked like they were about to actually pop out of his head. So for good measure, I added, "Ironically enough, he ate his meal right about where you're sitting!"

He leapt off the table with a shout of horror. "Oh my God!" He wiped at his backside furiously, his face scrunched up in that unique look of disgust that kids get when they realize they have walked in on their parents nude and doing the nasty. Apparently, it was okay for Emmett to shoot his mouth off with lewd remarks, but he obviously could not handle getting the truth back sometimes. "Oh… Oh God! _Oh God!_ I have to disinfect my ass!"

Rosalie hugged me and whispered, "I freakin' love you!"

I laughed at her comment and even more so at the large vampire's obvious discomfort. I was so used to Emmett being the crude and foul-mouthed boy that he usually was, that it was beyond humorous for me to see the tables turned on him. Pun absolutely intended! "Next time, you'll think twice about making inappropriate comments."

His childlike behavior instantly ceased and he practically leered at me. "Oh I doubt it! You may have gotten me this time, but next time, I'll have a good comeback!"

"I'll be waiting!" I grinned happily and took a bite of my steak while he all but stomped out of the kitchen like a pouting toddler. I waved goodbye to him with excessive cheerfulness, chuckling at his growl. "Serves you right," I quipped after swallowing, knowing that he could hear me from his room, where Rosalie had also retired to in efforts to "comfort" her annoyed husband.

"Bella-darlin'," Jasper drawled as he led Alice away, "that was brilliant!"

I beamed with pride at the compliment and returned the couple's goodnight wishes before finishing my dinner and passing the plate to my mate, who had it cleaned and dried before I had time to blink twice. "So," I murmured as he moved to stand between my thighs, "I guess this means no hot and dirty sex tonight."

He chortled and nuzzled my ear with the tip of his nose. "Even if the others were not here, I would still insist on you getting sleep, _m'Isabella_."

I whined, "It's the weekend! Teenagers are supposed to stay up and party on the weekends."

He immediately quirked an eyebrow at me then scooped me into his arms. "Not when they are continually losing blood and have had both emotional and physical stresses placed upon them as many times as you have experienced in one day. While I cannot make you fall asleep, I _can_ force you to lie down and stay still and relax."

I rolled my eyes and muttered beneath my breath as though he could not hear me, which he could. I ignored his chuckles of amusement at my displeasure and closed my eyes as he carried me slowly toward the stairs. We had just reached the top of the staircase, when I remembered something he had said. "Carlisle…?"

He kissed my temple. "Whatever it is, _m'amore,_ just ask."

"You said you believe that because your instincts are awakening at the same as our mating," I began, "that these behaviors will become… I mean, it sounded like this would be somewhat…"

"Permanent," he supplied. "Yes. It is why I also have to train myself to control it, along with the intense feelings for you. To not train my self-control could lead to me becoming _completely_ feral, a fate I do not wish for myself and certainly not for you. It's difficult - almost impossible - for _truly_ feral vampires to belong to a coven. They also have a lower survival rate. Because they are temperamental and so undisciplined, it often means they will attack anyone and anything with little provocation. If they are not exterminated by smaller, civilized covens, they will often draw the attention of the Volturi, who in turn will execute them for being a danger to not only the rest of the vampire species but to humans as well."

He hummed against my throat for a moment. "You have seen with your own eyes what happens to ferals. I do not wish that way of life for either of us, so I must train myself to keep an acceptable balance between civility and my animal instincts. I also have to have the ability to restrain myself in situations where it would be inappropriate to, as my son so crudely put it, 'go at it like bunnies everywhere.'"

"Is this what's going to happen to Charlie and Esme?" I questioned. "Is that why Emmett and Rosalie are, well, the way they are?"

"Yes and no," he sighed as he lowered me to sit on the bed, pulling off my shoes and socks. "Rosalie had been a vampire two years before she found Emmett. She already had a very intense personality, and I seriously doubt that Emmett's personality was much different when he was a human. However, as Rosalie has hinted at before, despite not having chosen this life, they both _instantly_ fell into their vampiric nature. Their instincts were pretty much fully developed from the beginning. But at the same time, because their mating took place almost immediately, mixed with their personalities, it did have a slight influence on their relationship. Jasper had been a vampire for over a century and Alice had been a vampire for about twenty years before they met. Their natures were already set, so their mating did not overly influence it."

I had not realized that he had me completely undressed and tucked into bed until I felt his arms slip around me.

"As far as Charlie and Esme go... Well, Esme took to her vampirism almost as quickly as the others did, and she is also nearly a century old. Her nature is already set and is, for the largest part, unalterable. Mating with Charlie may make her more playful and outgoing, but it will not cause significant changes to her nature. And because their personalities do seem to compliment each other so well, their mating should not heavily alter your father's current temperament either. I'm sure Charlie will be a bit more aggressive and playful than you know him now, but I doubt he will change in ways that are unacceptably noticeable. My theory is that with Esme's set personality affecting not only herself but your father as well in only minor ways, their mating will not be as extreme as ours. Because of this, I surmise that they will settle into a relationship similar to Alice and Jasper's when it is over."

He kissed the back of my neck as he curled around my body. "The problem with my instincts awakening in the manner in which they are is that it is almost four hundred years too late. Unlike the others, who more or less accepted their changes, from the moment I awoke, I sought to suppress nearly _every aspect_ of my new nature. The only thing I truly allowed myself to regularly act upon was the need to drink blood, but even then, as you know, it was animal blood. Everything else about my vampirism was practically lifeless under the weight of my repression. I refused my own nature and instincts and went above and beyond in masquerading as a human for almost four hundred years. I can now see where it was a dangerous choice that, as we have witnessed, can lead to potentially disastrous situations."

I turned in his arms and snuggled against his chest. "So pretty much…" I blushed furiously, unable to voice my thoughts as I buried my face in his neck.

Thankfully, this was one time that he took pity on me, chuckling into my hair. "Your mate will forever be stuck as overly adoring, intensely possessive, and an extremely horny? Very likely, yes."

"And me? I mean, what will happen to me?" I was a bit disturbed to think that my mate would be driven by such intense passion and overwhelming love if I was to return to the way I was before. "Will my nature return to what it was before we started mating or will it remain the way it is now?"

"The outcome of mates honestly depends on the couple and their situation. However, based on both past and current observations of mating and mated couples, I can see where our own personalities have already begun to merge." He nuzzled my hair, purring. "Your calm and control has allowed me the ability to restrain myself from killing three people already. We are also very well aware of your own possessive traits emerging, thanks to that little scene in the emergency room with _la puttana _and your growling at Esme when we were talking to your father the first time." He chuckled when he felt the heat from my blush against his cool skin. "And being that you are already in a such an _intense_ heat and will continue as such before being turned, I doubt that you will need to worry about your passion not matching mine, _m'uzzola."_

I hummed and then began pressing little kisses to his chest. "That's good to know." I glanced up at him coyly. "Does mean we can—"

"No," he said firmly with a wicked smirk before turning me onto my other side and pulling my back against his marble chest. "Go to sleep, _cara mia."_

.

I woke to the rolling sounds of thunder and snuggled deeper under the covers, quickly becoming aware of a familiar hardness rubbing against my ass. Smiling, I pushed myself backward against him, earning a hiss for my efforts. I wiggled against him again and heard him growl as he pulled my form flush against his. I mewled happily when he lifted my leg and positioned himself to enter me. With a swift movement of his fingers, he had me ready and buried himself inside me. It was only then that his growling leveled off to a purr as he wrapped himself tighter around me, spooning me tenderly while we rocked together. He never withdrew, much to my surprise, just gently ground his hips into mine, the tender motions of his cock inside my wet heat stealing sighs of gratification from my lips.

I felt the reverence and awe flow between us and murmured his name like a prayer while he cooed his adoration into my ear. Beautiful Italian words and phrases slipped off of his tongue in smooth tones of silk. Our coupling was languid and peaceful, and when I came, instead of the crushing waves of shattering ecstasy, I felt like I was floating away on a fluffy cloud of utter joy. Deep inside, I could feel the cool threads of his cum spurting against me and smiled contentedly when he breathed heavily in my ear, his body shuddering behind mine.

When we both came down from our serene high, I rested my arms on his and mumbled pleasantly, "Good morning."

He caught my earlobe carefully between his teeth and gave it the barest tug, his purring starting up again in his chest. _"Buongiorno, m'uzzola. T'amo tanto, m'adorata."_

"I love you too, Carlisle."

He murmured into my ear, _"M'Isabella_, you do not have t—"

"I know," I interrupted. "It just felt right under the circumstances; though, if I'm going to be honest, normally for me to say it, it feels…"

"Odd." It was a statement, not a question, as he nodded against my neck. "I know that it is a strange thing for human females to suddenly feel as though they are not showing their affection properly, but I can promise you, _mia passerotta,_ that you should not feel that way. If I thought that Rosalie or Alice would be able to help you with this, I would ask them to speak with you. However, they were already vampires when they found their mates, so to them this behavior has always been present and normal. As a human, it is a sudden shift from what you are accustomed to, and I wish there was something that I could say to ease your concerns on this matter."

"I just…" I stopped and sighed, knowing that there were things that I would simply have to accept, just as Carlisle had to accept many of his instincts. "It does feel a bit strange, but knowing that it's within your instinct to keep me happy, I worry that…"

"You are worried that I'm telling you it is okay to spare your feelings," he interjected. "You think that I think that you do not love me enough because you do not express your feelings as often or as intensely as I do. You think that even though I may be upset and hurt over it that I will not tell you the truth to spare your feelings, because I love you that much."

I winced. "Well, when you say it like that…"

"Isabella Swan, listen to me _very_ carefully," he commanded, softly growling into my ear. "I am _not_ trying to spare your feelings in the slightest. I swear this on our bond. I am very much an alpha male, in all senses of the word, and as your dominant, it is within every fiber of my being to make sure that I make you aware, every moment I can, of just how precious you are to me." He shifted us slightly so he could gaze down at me. "While you are going to hate hearing this, _bella mia,_ to say it bluntly, it is your job to simply lie back and accept all the adoration and love that I bestow upon you."

"Well, that doesn't seem fair," I argued.

"To you, maybe. Welcome to our world," he chuckled and ran his cold hands over my form. _"Mia streghetta_, think of it in these terms: I am happiest worshiping you. When I am not, I am miserable. It hurts me, Isabella, to think that you will try to carry this with you for five years, when all I truly live for is your pleasure and happiness."

I nibbled on my lower lip. "It really doesn't...?"

He slipped out of my body and turned me gently in his arms, "No, _cara mia,_ it truly does not." He tipped my face up to his and kissed my lips so gently that it was like a breeze across my flesh. "Please, trust me."

I studied his face carefully, taking in the seeming glow of skin that was as pale as sweet cream, the palest pink lips that were curved downward in worry, and the defined lines of his jaw tight with tension. His glorious blond hair was disheveled and falling over bright topaz eyes that were filled with the same concern. I took a deep breath and gazed at him for a few moments more before closing my eyes and searching deep down inside me.

He was troubled, very troubled, and it was because of my worry that he was so. It was true that he seemed perfectly content with the balance of our relationship and, if I were to be honest, I was too for the most part. However, he was right. I was worried that he was hurt by my not being as assertive when it came to expressing my feelings about our relationship and that he was hiding it from me. But Carlisle had always promised to tell me the truth, and had kept that promise, so I very much doubted that he was lying now.

I thought about the balance of the relationships of the other vampires in the house. I tried searching for a time when I had seen Alice or Rosalie initiate any grand romantic interludes, and to my great shock, I came up empty handed. Yes, there were the occasional looks and small touches, but nothing to intense or obvious came to mind. The closest thing that I could grasp was Alice calling Jasper "Jazz," but that really was not saying much, considering I had heard several of the other family members calling him the same thing. As I wracked my brain, it suddenly became clear that any obvious displays of affection were always initiated by the males of this family. And they all seemed perfectly happy.

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes and gave him a small smile. "I'm okay, Carlisle. I just had to do some thinking." I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a chaste peck on the lips. "I never realized until now that the majority of romantic gestures in your family are made by you men. Now that I actually take the time to look back at it, I'm surprised that I didn't notice it before."

He smiled brightly at me as he stroked my hair. "Do you feel better now?"

I nodded. "It's still a bit weird to me, being human, but… yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Good," he purred to me before he raised my leg around his hip and prepared to make love to me again. He suddenly stopped though and glared at the door, where knocking suddenly came from. "Go away," he growled in annoyance.

The person did not, however, go away and instead chose to throw open the door and bound right in, apparently not at all concerned with the idea of privacy. Of course, being in a house with super-hearing vampires, I was entirely certain that privacy was already non-existent in their family, which did explain why Carlisle had no trouble behaving the way he did in front of them sometimes. I suppose when you had no privacy there was no reason to hide anything.

Dear God, I hoped this did not happen on a regular basis!

"Guess what?"

I was sorely tempted to question her if she saw herself leaving and Carlisle doing delicious naughty things to me involving the four bedposts and his ties, but I kept that to myself and rolled my eyes. "Alice, _please._ This is the first weekend that I have with Carlisle. Can we please spend it in peace?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, but no can do. Esme called. She said that Charlie was handling the mating thing, theirs and yours, rather well. He does, however, want to see you both, so I told her to get him ready for vampire baseball! It's not actually going to rain but we have a few hours of thunder and just a tiny bit of lightning — don't worry, you and Charlie won't get struck though! I know we're down one—" she did not say Edward's name, I noticed— "but Esme and I can pitch and catch for both teams. C'mon! It will be fun! And Bella has to see Charlie today anyway. He wants to make sure she's okay and that she's happy. What better time for him to see you two together! Please?"

I felt my mate's cold face press into the crook of my neck, a slight growl issuing from deep inside of him. I tangled my fingers in his silky locks and tugged handfuls into a greater state of disarray. "Would it help if I said I would like to see him?"

"Not if I do not think you mean it," he mumbled morosely.

Alice decided to chirp at that moment, "If Charlie sees you both together acting normally, it will really help him see that you are both serious about each other, and he'll let Bella stay here even more."

This got Carlisle's attention and he raised his head to look at me. "It is your choice, _mia passerotta_. While I cannot say that I am at all thrilled to be sharing you, if it will help Charlie accept our mating…"

"Alice?" I called out for the pixie, while my eyes remained locked on my mate's. "I promise that we'll be downstairs in a few minutes."

She snorted in the daintiest way. "Of course. Just a few minutes. Right!" I could hear her moving toward the door. "You two had better be downstairs in an hour because we're meeting Esme and Charlie at the field in two and a half." Then she was gone.

As though the annoying interruption had not occurred at all, Carlisle reclaimed the leg that I had moved off of him earlier, draping it high over his hip as he thrust firmly but slowly into me. _"M'uzzola… mi dolce vina."_ He growled against my fluttering pulse, steadily pumping in and out of my aching body. _"La mia, mia Bella…_ You're mine, _streghetta."_ He sucked hard on the bruise, causing me to cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain. He began lapping the skin, chanting _'la mia… la mia…'_ over and over as he staked his claim on my body, my soul, and my blood. _"Correte per me... Correte per me. Immediatamente, m'Isabella!"_ he hissed into my ear. "Now, Isabella!"

Without any hesitation, I obeyed his command for me to come.

.

**TBC **

In the words of Bob Ross:

_Anything you're willing to practice, you can do._


	19. Chapter 19

**NINETEEN**

Despite his previous declarations of not wanting to worry my father by having me on one of his motorcycles, I found myself smiling as his jean-clad backside slipped in front of me. I slid as close to him as possible and enjoyed his growl when I rubbed myself intimately against him.

_"Bella mia,"_ he purred, "if you continue with your behavior, we will most definitely be late, and I somehow doubt your father would be pleased to hear from Emmett as to why."

I giggled and buried my face in the jersey — I was wearing the leather jacket today — and mumbled my apologies to him. Though we both knew that I was not sorry in the slightest, considering my hands held onto his hips this time instead of his waist. "I'll be good, Carlisle. I promise."

He snorted in amusement. "I highly doubt that, _mia streghetta."_

I gripped his ass and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "I'd be careful, Reverend Cullen—" he hissed and I smirked— "or this bike won't be the only thing mounted this morning. And if we are late, Sir, that will rest solely upon _your_ shoulders."

He groaned as he passed me my helmet. _"M'Isabella_, if you do not behave yourself, I will haul you off of this bike and spank you!"

As he started the engine, I laughed, "Is that a threat or a promise?"

He growled loudly in warning. "Isabella, if you do not behave yourself, you will force me to make you submit. And all because I cannot cause you genuine harm does not mean that when I am dominating you that I cannot bite you in a place that will hurt like the devil." I suppose he felt my remorse and shame because he was off the bike in a blur and pressing a kiss to my forehead. _"Cara mia,"_ he murmured as he wrapped himself around me. "I understand - truly I do - that you are frustrated at the present moment. You are acting on instincts. Believe me when I say that you are not the only one who feels this tension. We have gone into heat, _m'uzzola,_ and your menstruation only heightens my desire, which in turn increases your lust as well." He kissed the top of my head. "If I could spare you the stress that this part of mating brings, I would, Isabella. It can be intensely frustrating at times, not that I could have ever imagined it being this powerful. The knowledge I have known for quite some time cannot in anyway compare to the actual force of it, and for that, I am sorry."

"I'm not," I quipped to his surprise, watching his eyebrows practically reach his hairline. "Don't get me wrong, it is annoying wanting to have sex twenty-four-seven and not being able to." I felt a blush begin to spread across my cheeks. "Starting the mating process with you and going into heat has given me a lot more self-confidence." I shrugged. "I'm sure that being a human female, I'll still have my odd moments of doubt on, well, a lot of things. But overall, I like feeling this way. I feel beautiful, desired." I smiled when he murmured 'you are'. "I feel more self-assured. I feel… powerful. I can sense that power that women seem to naturally have, that power that human men like to deny that we have."

I was practically yanked off the bike and into his arms as he bent over me, wrapping my body in a feverishly passionate embrace. When he pulled away, his eyes gleamed down at me like obsidian. _"Mia passerotta,_" he purred, "I will never be foolish enough to deny that you have complete power over me. Will I ever let you control me or dominate me as I do you? Absolutely not. Will I bow to your every wish? As long as it does not put your life in danger, I will give you everything your heart desires."

I smirked. "So does that mean that we c—"

His hand clapped over my mouth and returned my smirk with a smug one of his own. "Nor does it mean that I will submit to wishes that could result in my losing an ear, or something more important, to a twelve-gauge sabot slug. It may not kill me, but that does not mean that it will not hurt like hell."

I blushed at his words, nodding before he re-situated me on the back, and slipped the helmet on. I gripped his waist tightly then burst out into giggles of delight as he sped away at excessive speeds. I felt his body vibrate with his own deep chuckle that more than likely stemmed from amusement at my own giddiness.

We arrived in record time, both laughing and completely relaxed and comfortable with our physical closeness, despite the sexual tension lurking beneath the surface. After taking my helmet, he pulled me off the bike and dragged me into his arms for a firm but playful kiss, his eyes now a dark citrine color as he beamed happily down at me. _"T'amo tanto, m'Isabella."_

I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him light peck to the corner of his mouth. "I love you too."

When he grabbed my hand and led me across the field, I suddenly understood why it was that Alice liked to dance around with Jasper so much. The gentle comfort and intense feelings of bliss left me with the most intense cheerful feeling, and to my surprise, I had the urge to twirl. Of course, I squashed the urge like a bug, knowing that I would trip over my own feet. Although, when I thought more about it, my klutziness had seemed to have lessened of late. On a whim, I decided to give into my ridiculous urge, not caring if I planted my face in the dirt or not — I was that giddy!

I shrieked loudly in sheer delight when I successfully made the pirouette under Carlisle's arm and immediately launched myself at him. I giggled when he lifted me up in his arms, gripping my thighs tightly as I locked my legs around him and claimed his lips in a joyfully passionate kiss. I almost cried with happiness when I heard his voice whisper to me, "It is both amazing and beautiful what little confidence can do, is it not, _m'Isabella?"_

I blushed at his words and more so at how he let me body slide so intimately down his. I knew Charlie was watching, but at this exact moment I did not care. _"Saranghabnida,"_ I murmured, hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

When we approached the group, my father had a very strange look on his face. He obviously was not thrilled to see his little girl so intimate with a four-hundred-year-old vampire — I could only surmise that Esme had told Charlie how old Carlisle was — but he took a deep breath and greeted my mate with polite calm that surprised me. I saw Esme mouth from behind my father 'he's adjusting, but you _are_ his baby girl,' and I nodded slightly in response. I had a feeling it would be awhile before Charlie was completely comfortable with the situation and that was okay. I was his only child, his little girl, and I knew that it was hard for him to come to terms with the fact that I was growing up.

When Alice called out that Carlisle and Rosalie were up first, Charlie draped an arm around my shoulder and whispered, "Just how is this supposed to work?"

I almost reminded him that talking quietly would not keep our conversation private, but I knew that it took some time getting used to it before one would actually remember. "Well, first of all, vampire baseball is a heck of a lot different than what you're used to. I can assure you that after this, pro-league baseball will look boring." I pointed across the field to the massive dark-haired giant. "Emmett's the strongest, so he can hit the farthest. However, Rosalie's the _fastest_ one here." I could feel her prideful smirk as she stepped up to the plate. "By the time the ball has made it to wherever it's going to go, she's usually already there waiting for it."

A loud crack filled the air and Rose took off running. Between the sound of the bat connecting with the ball and the speed at which it and Rose disappeared, Charlie cursed. I could not help but chortle at his reaction, particularly when he questioned if it was a home run or not. The similarities in his reactions and mine to this spectacular sight were frightening.

"I'm not sure. Last time, it wasn't," I answered. "The problem last time was that Edward—" a soft snarl erupted from Carlisle, which I chose to answer with a reassuring smile— "was playing. Edward is the fastest of the family and a mind-reader, so he usually knew in what direction they would hit the ball and had the speed to get there first. Without Edward here to beat her speed, Rose will probably make it in."

Sure enough, just as the blond flashed around third, Jasper appeared at the tree-line. I dropped into a squat and watched a blur coming barreling toward me, sliding to a stop nearly a full second before the ball hit Esme's glove. I smiled. "Safe." I could feel Charlie's curiosity before he asked me how I knew. "To be honest, it took me a few rounds last time, before I realized exactly where and what to watch for."

And right now, I watched as my mate stepped up and pouted that his jersey covered the way his jeans hugged that firm ass. Before my brain could tell my mouth to keep itself shut, my lips blurted out, "You need to tuck in that jersey, Doc." When the younger vampires burst out laughing and Charlie chuckled over me 'smooth move, Bells,' I blushed furiously. "Shit."

Before I could blink, the bottom of the shirttails had vanished, and I was staring at the most gorgeous backside. Carlisle turned his head and smirked at me. "See something you like, _mia streghetta?"_

I whispered under my breath, so my father could not hear me, "Not near enough, Reverend." I heard him growl deeply and watched him shake his head in bemusement. He turned his attention back to the pixie, but I knew that if Charlie were not with us, I would be pinned up against a tree trunk and his teeth would be slipping into my flesh to force me into submission. I realized that this might be good for us for more than one reasons. Yes, my dad got to see us interaction, but it was also helping us strengthen our resolve.

In truth, I did not think it was fair that we should repress our flirty nature, but as Carlisle said, there were times when jumping each other and going at it like wild animals would have been completely inappropriate. Fun, _yes._ Inappropriate, _definitely_ _yes._ So being in Charlie's presence was keeping us from doing what we really wanted to which was strip each other naked and go at full force in the dirt. So what better way to learn control than knowing daddy's watching?

I was so lost in my thoughts that it was only a nudge from Charlie that brought me back, alerting me to the fact that my mate had come to rest on second base, and Rosalie was up to bat. She popped it out to right field, but unfortunately, it was not high enough, leaving it well with Emmett's reach. He hurled the ball with all his might to Esme, just about the time the male vampire slid toward us. I kept my expression neutral as I stood, Carlisle rising above me and sweetly purring '_m'uzzola…' _

I shot a look at Esme, who was clearly bemused that my mate was trying to sway my decision. I glanced back to the Cullen leader with a brilliant smirk. "Sorry, Doc, you're out."

A low growl rumbled in his chest and he snatched me against his body, his eyes black as night as he claimed my lips in a searing kiss. I slid one arm around his back while the other tangled in his luscious blond hair, and I lost myself to the passion flowing between us. I was ready to raise my leg around his waist and grind myself against him when he pressed his lips to the top of my head and then backed away.

Just when I went to open my mouth, Carlisle beat me to it, but to my horror, he was not speaking to me. "Chief Swan…" I had forgotten about Charlie! "I do apologize if my behavior has caused great discomfort. Despite the seeming appearance of my actions, I do not mean any disrespect to you or Isabella. As I am sure Esme has informed you, things are… stressful… at the present time. However, I can assure you that I hold nothing but the utmost respect for your daughter."

For the first time since I came to Forks, I did not make any prejudgments about my father, as he had been surprising me of late. His face was bright red and he was taking deep breaths, obviously unhappy, but still in control of his irritation. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before letting out a long heavy sigh and looked at us. "I hope you realize that I hold nothing against you personally, Carlisle," he said slowly. "Bella is my little girl. In my opinion, no one will ever be good enough for her."

"And I dare say that you would be right, Chief."

I sent a pride-filled glance to my mate, knowing who was actually in charge of this whole situation, but pleased that he would take the diplomatically submissive position before Charlie for my sake. He caught my look and nodded to me in acknowledgment, with the barest hint of a smile.

"I understand that you are in a stressful situation," Charlie continued, looking highly uncomfortable, "so I'm grateful for your restraint."

Carlisle gave my father a sharp nod and me a peck on the cheek before taking the bat.

I smirked mischievously. "Don't strike out."

.

Charlie got a taste of vampires' toughness when, in the third inning, Jasper and Emmett both made a mad dash for Carlisle's center-field hit. The crash resonated so loudly through the air that I actually had to cover my ears the moment they collided. When Jasper hit a grounder straight into left field, a rather intricate tumble from Rosalie showed off the impressive grace of their species. And of course, no game of baseball would be made complete for this family without Emmett climbing at least _one_ tree.

Carlisle and I had behaved ourselves quite well thus far. Of course, now that we had entered what was to be an incredibly long heat, the tension was always lurking there beneath the surface. But we managed to keep our physical closeness to tender kisses and gentle touches, nothing overly sexual. The looks and the quips? Those were the worst, because while our wandering hands and lips were easier to control, our roving eyes kept us gazing lustfully at each other and our mouths kept tormenting each other — him with his witch references and me with the Doc and Reverend nicknames. The naughty little innuendos would not stop no matter how hard we tried.

Bless Charlie's poor beating heart, he handled it much better than I thought he would, occasionally grunting in annoyance or rolling his eyes, but never saying too much. Of course, as with his 'smooth move' comment, he did throw a few smart remarks in here and there at one or both of us, which was very welcome, seeing as this was a sign of acceptance from my father.

It was during the fifth inning that it happened.

Carlisle had just stepped up to bat, and having caught me staring at his ass once again, made a dirty quip about my missing lunch. He then asked if I would like a bite. I, of course, then had to make a reference about what else I could do with my teeth, following that up with a comment about needing an oral exam afterwards. He hissed in response and glanced back at me. _"Mia passerotta,"_ he warned, letting me that I was pushing him too close to the edge of his restraint, and that I needed to behave.

But damn me and my damn mouth!

As soon as he raised the bat, I supplied, "Nail it hard!"

When he turned around to glare at me, his eyes were black as he growled, _"M'Isabella,_ if you do not behave..."

I smirked. "You wouldn't do anything with Charlie here."

That got Charlie's attention and only served to annoy Carlisle that I was using an innocent bystander as an excuse to challenge him.

He dropped the bat to the ground and towered over me as Esme moved to Charlie's side. He waited until I stood up to face him to start growling at me. "If we need to leave, _cara mia, _then say so. But do not force me to bite you in front of your father, because believe me, if you continue, I will."

"What did he say?" I stiffened at the sound of Charlie's voice behind me. "Did he just say that he'd—"

"Charlie," Esme purred, "I assure you that Carlisle isn't going to hurt Bella. I told you that males are very dominant. When a female pushes too far, the male tends to bite her to remind her of who is in control and that he is to be obeyed when it comes to certain matters. Most involve sexual situations or defensive situations, when a female tries to defend a male unnecessarily. In this case, Carlisle's restraint is at its breaking point. They have been teasing each other to the edge of their control. Carlisle has already told her to stop, but she taunted him further by saying he would not make her submit with you here. It is considered improper for a female to directly challenge a male in such a blatant manner. Respect for you is the only reason that Carlisle has not bitten her and forced her to submit. And as harsh as it sounds, I promise you that it is not, not really. In reality, it is a very intense moment of bonding because of the level of emotions that pass between mates when one is being forced to submit."

The entire time Esme spoke, Carlisle stared down at me, his eyes slowly returning to a gold shade. I felt my cheeks heat up with embarrassment, not only for pushing my mate so far but for behaving the way I did in front of Charlie when he was not exactly ready to see the extent of our relationship.

"I'm not quite sure I understand."

Esme drew in a deep breath. "Well, if Carlisle were to bite her now, all of the innuendoes would decrease dramatically, if not stop all together. By biting her, Carlisle is reasserting his dominance. If he bit her, immediately after he would give her a command, which she would follow for a certain period of time, before her hormones and instincts kick in again. That's why it takes a couple of years for mating to be complete, because the female has to learn over time that the males are dominant and in control. It doesn't happen after the first bite. To vampires and their mates, biting is no harsher than a tap on the wrist to reprimand a child trying to stick its hand in the fire. It lets the child know it shouldn't be doing that, but it takes several times for it to really sinking."

"It doesn't hurt?"

It took me a moment to realize that he was addressing me, and I pulled myself away from my mate's intense gaze to look at Charlie. I shook my head. "Not really. There's a sting when his teeth break the skin, but after that it's actually rather pleasant."

I felt Carlisle's arms wrap around my waist, his lips nuzzling my neck as he continued to growl at me. The sound was softer now, so I knew that he was no longer angry. But he was still very frustrated, and considering how high our emotions and hormones were running, he still had the need to bite me so as to make completely certain that his dominance was felt entirely.

I nibbled on my lower lip as I thought. "Dad, there are some things about being in his family that are difficult to understand as a human. I've known the Cullens were vampires for a year now and I don't know everything. But I do know that the relationship between mates is far different from any human relationship. Everything is more intense. All the feelings are almost overwhelming and sometimes they can take control of you, like I let happen now. Carlisle's instinct is to bite me, to make me behave as it were. I know it probably sounds like a cruel punishment to you, but I promise it's not." I gazed at Esme for a second then back to Charlie. "If I'm going to be honest, I'm still rather…tense…and so is Carlisle." I turned my head to study my mate and smiled before looking around to Charlie. "In a family full of vampires, privacy isn't always an option; so in front of everyone else, Carlisle would have already bitten me. For us, it's not awkward, but I know that this is very new to you. So, if it would make you feel better to actually see it, to know that I'm not being hurt and to understand the sort of instincts that will occur within you, we could…"

Charlie seemed to catch my meaning instantly and he took a deep breath and held it for a moment, his eyes darting back and forward between me, my mate, and Esme. Finally, he exhaled, his brown gaze resting on me. "It really doesn't hurt you?"

I chortled softly. "No, Dad, it really doesn't." The growl had finally become a purr as Carlisle nuzzled the back of my ear before catching the lobe between his teeth. I smirked. "For someone who wanted me to behave, you're sure doing a bang-up job of not behaving yourself."

He murmured something so low that I couldn't quite understand, but Emmett was laughing from across the field, so it must have been something dirty.

When I stepped out of his embrace, the unhappy growl returned as I pointed him to the bat on the ground. "You're up, Doctor Cullen." I chuckled when I heard Rose mumble behind us 'no kidding', and moved to stand behind my mate and Esme. As aroused as I was, I could not help but stare at his backside again. Really, that perfectly sculpted ass had to be some kind of illegal on all seven continents.

And Carlisle felt my stare acutely, mumbling, _"Mia streghetta…"_

With the same dulcet tones, I shot back, "Reverend…"

His heavy sigh made me smirk, but I never got to make any comments as Alice threw the ball. And I suppose sexual tension was good for vampires, because the ball went soaring high and far over the trees. Carlisle had made it around the bases and back to home a good forty seconds before Jasper came blurring out of the trees.

The sixth inning was not a problem as my mate was out in left field, but by the seventh inning, I knew there was going to be trouble. His eyes were almost black, and I knew that he could smell my arousal as he made his way straight toward me. Leaning over me, he whispered in my ear. "We need to leave, _cara mia._ Now."

.

**TBC **

In the words of Bob Ross:

_If I paint something, I don't want to have to explain what it is._


	20. Chapter 20

**TWENTY**

I knew I had the goofiest grin on my face, and he smirked victoriously down at me. "Seriously, Carlisle? The stairs? You couldn't wait to get in the bedroom?"

"Says the naughty, little witch who was about to hump me in front of her father," he shot back, chuckling when my face burned with embarrassment. He pressed a kiss to my temple. "Just so you aware, _mia streghetta,_ I was not as angry as I appeared. I was more worried about your father's reaction."

He helped me up and gathered our clothes swiftly before taking my hand and walking with me up to our bedroom. "I think part of the reason he is so uncomfortable with everything isn't just because you're his baby girl. I believe him when he says that he has nothing against me personally, but he has only _just_ learned about vampires. I'm sure that he is also having difficulty grasping how a dominant-submissive relationship could ever be loving. You have to remember that as an officer, he's probably used to aggressive and dominant relationships being abusive. Controlling is another way of saying that the woman is isolated and mistreated. I doubt that he thinks that I'm actually hurting you, but this particular concept of dominance is probably just out of his reach due to things he has witnessed in his profession."

"Then maybe you should have bitten me," I pondered as I crawled on top of the covers. I sighed contentedly when he slid onto the bed beside me, my arms wrapping around his neck as I kissed his lips tenderly.

My mate shook his head. "No. Not then. Not under those circumstances." He nuzzled my temple. "Esme can only explain this position so much. She is a female who has never been made to submit by a male and can explain only from a clinical standpoint. Hearing her say what it is about and that it is not born of cruelty is one thing, but… well, can you honestly say that, had you not experienced being bitten in such a fashion, you would not have the same thoughts?"

I hummed. "Good point. Do you think he would be able to handle seeing it in the future?"

"After our little scenes in the field," he chortled, "I do believe that the majority of our behavior would not be too inappropriate. Obviously, it would be if we spend our entire time groping each other and having our lips continually fused together. But I do believe seeing you bitten, as well as the nuzzling and the purring and comfort that follows afterward, may reassure him not only of our bond but that he has nothing to fear from his own instincts, if my theory is correct."

I snuggled closer to him and pressed my face to his neck, giving into the urge to drag my tongue along the cool flesh where his pulse would have been were he human. I moaned when he responded immediately, flipping me onto my back and bracing himself over me, his on lips and tongue finding his mark. I continued licking him, surprised at the primal act, but enjoying every minute of it as his skin had a slight creamy flavor, not quite vanilla but still sweet.

I was just about to ask him why this instinct was awakening in me, particularly since I was still human, when I heard two things: my own familiar message tone and the strains of Jamie O'Neal belting out "there is no Arizona, no painted desert, no Sedona…"

I glanced at Carlisle, who was clearly blushing, despite the lack of blood in his face. "Arizona?" I could not help but smirk.

He cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed. "That can be laid on Jasper's shoulders. When I came home from work after seeing you for the first time, he managed to sneak around me somehow and steal my phone. He put that on there. I removed it, but a few weeks later, he got to it again and put it back on. I removed it again and confronted him about it because, at first, it was painful for me to hear. I told him that I could not be reminded of you because you were not mine. He informed me that if Alice said you were, then you were, and that I just needed to be patient and have hope. When I saw you next... when you walked into the house and looked at me for a brief moment as though nothing else in the world existed... I gained hope. That was the day that I let him put it back on the phone. It has never changed since."

A small smile graced my lips and I gazed at him adoringly. "I love you," I said softly, earning a tender chaste kiss.

"_T'amo, m'Isabella,"_ he cooed before blurring away to grab our phones. He groaned unhappily as he opened the message, and after opening mine I realized why, echoing the same grumpy sentiments. "Alice?" he questioned.

"Yep," I grumbled, very displeased. "Saying Esme wants us to have a late lunch?"

"Yes. Meaning that she is bringing Charlie?"

"To spend time with the entire family?"

"And that it would be within our best interest to dress?"

"That is _not_ what she said, Carlisle."

"I refuse to repeat those words in front of a lady."

"Why?" I questioned, waving my iPhone at him. "It's not like I can't see what she said. She sent me the same thing!"

"Just because my children insist on talking like sailors does not mean that I will speak in such a vulgar manner." He smirked and lowered his lips to my ear. "Unless of course, I..."

I gasped at the words tickling my skin and felt my face turning bright red. I gaped at him for a few moments when he drew away, an absolutely filthy grin on his face. "Carlisle Cullen! I cannot believe you actually said that. I can't believe you actually _knew_ that!"

His pressed his face into my neck and his breath caressed my skin as he chuckled. "You would be astonished, _m'uzzola,_ at the things I know." He stroked his hand down my thigh, grasped my leg, moved it at a surprising angle. "In fact, this might—"

His phone rang again, this time with Alice's ringtone. He growled in annoyance as he answered the phone. "Is Esme with you? Well, then she is still in range and can hear me… I am with my mate and we are both very _desperate_ right now. Do not… Using Charlie being Bella's father is blackmail. You are an evil woman!" He was obviously becoming annoyed and what he said next practically knocked me off of the bed. "All because you cannot be mounted does not mean that I have to deny my mate that pleasure!"

My eyebrows disappeared into my hairline and I wished to God that I had superior hearing, because I would give anything to know what that was about. Of course, the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I might not.

My mate growled deeply. "Then do not drive too fast. We'll be ready when you get here." He abruptly hung up and practically threw the phone onto the floor before grabbing mine and throwing it away as well. He wrapped himself around me and once again buried his face into my throat, his lips and tongue returning to their previous activities.

I smiled. "Didn't you just say that we would…"

"You were hearing things," he interrupted between laps to my skin.

I sighed in bemused exasperation. "Carlisle, we have to get up." I heard him murmur 'too late' and burst out laughing. "Whether we like it or not, your family and my dad are going to be here. We need to get dressed and go downstairs."

"No," he growled deep in his throat.

I shook my head, unable to stop the chuckles welling up inside. "I'll make you a deal: we go downstairs and play family, then you can _teach_ me whatever you want to tonight."

The growling stopped and he looked at me in a way that reminded of a child that was standing before a tree on Christmas morning and staring at the biggest present. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

He gave my neck a final lick and pulled me up off the bed with him, leading me to his closet where, to my surprise, a few articles of my own clothing hung. "Alice sneaked them in last night while you finished your dinner. I do believe that Esme has most of your wardrobe with her. She knows how difficult it is for us to be separated, and even if their relationship cannot yet go as far as ours has, I do believe Charlie and Esme are enjoying their private time."

I wrinkled my nose as he inadvertently reminded me of what he said earlier. "Um… I'm sure that I'm going to regret this, but why did you tell Esme… um…"

He chortled at my discomfort. "Unfortunately for your father, while male vampires are perfectly capable of having sexual relationships with humans, it is impossible for a female vampire to have sexual intercourse with a human male. It is true that female vampires like the Denali sisters have found other alternatives, the likes of which I have never inquired about, but _actual_ sex is not physically possible."

"Again… I'm probably going to regret this," I said hesitantly, "but… why?"

He leaned over and breathed in my ear, "When we are mating and we climax, whose body is it that clamps like a vice around whom?"

I blinked for a moment, his soft accent teasing me, before reality crashed down on me. "Oh my God!" I shook my head violently as his meaning became perfectly. "Oh dear God! Carlisle, why? _Ewww…"_ I whined, trying my best to think about _anything _else. "Carlisle, that was _not _right! That was mean! Just ew… I'm going to have to bleach my brain! How could you _do_ that to me?"

He laughed wickedly. "Personally, I thought it would have made you feel better to know that your father isn't…"

"Stop!" I shrieked. "I don't need to know about my dad's sex life, lack thereof, or that he could lose his… _Ugh!_ You can forget about sex tonight! It is _not_ going to happen," I snarled before shuddering in horror. "I don't think I'm ever going to be able to have sex again."

I was slammed suddenly into a rack of clothes, my mouth being claimed in a furious kiss, and despite my words, my mind and body reacted accordingly, clawing and rubbing against his marble body.

"_Never,"_ he growled, "say that you will deny me the way you just did. I will accept refusal of my attention if you are unwell or if you approach me, at all, in a reasonable manner. But _never_ again speak of refusing me in the voice you just employed." He snapped his teeth close to my ear, his rumbled warning making me shiver in delight. "You belong to me. You are mine! Unless you are ill or unless you approach me in an acceptable fashion, you will _always_ submit to me. Do I make myself clear, Isabella?"

I nodded, trembling beneath him.

He lowered his lips to mine and gave me a tender kiss, before nuzzling my throat and lapping his mark. "Are you all right, _cara mia?"_ He rubbed his face lovingly up to my jaw, before pulling back to gaze at me. "Have I frightened you?"

I felt badly for him. Despite his seemingly calm expression, his eyes betrayed him. They were filled with pain and, ironically, terror. He was afraid that he had gone too far and that I would not be able to deal with his aggressive behavior. "No." I shook my head for emphasis as a small smile tugged my lips. "You definitely did something to me, but frightening me was not the result."

He pressed his forehead to mine and began murmuring his apologies.

"Carlisle, were you acting on instinct?" When he nodded, I stroked his shoulders and back trying to soothe him. "Please, I'm begging you, don't slip back into your old habits, Carlisle. Never be sorry for your instincts. Never hide them from me. To do so is an insult to your mate." I smiled brightly when he glanced at me, almost hopefully. "You didn't hurt me in anyway, and I know you well enough to know that whatever your reaction is, I'm always safe. I do not fear you in the slightest. You didn't frighten me. I promise."

He kissed me again, firmly but sweetly. "I doubt that I will ever understand what good I have done in my existence to deserve a blessing such as you, _m'Isabella."_

I beamed, because it sounded so much like what he had told me over the phone the day after admitting our bond, when we experienced what it was like to be apart for the first time. "Just lucky, I guess."

.

Carlisle had decided that it might be best if he went hunting.

To my surprise, he returned a lot sooner than I had expected him to, his jeans and button-downed blue shirt completely free of blood or anything else. The only reason that I could tell he had been hunting was the brightness of his citrine eyes and the fact that locks of his stunning blond hair had fallen out of place. I smiled up to him then grabbed one arm and began rolling the sleeve up to just below the bend of his elbow. "You weren't gone long. Are you going to be okay?" I queried, dropping the arm I held and reaching for his other, repeating the motions as he pressed his cool lips to the crown of my head.

"Yes," he murmured softly into my curls and grasped my upper arms in his large hands when I released him. "I took down a single buck, so I am good for awhile longer. When your father leaves, I will hunt for bigger game, I promise." He inhaled deeply before speaking into my chocolate curls. "I am sorry, _bella mia."_ When I sighed, he quickly added, "Not for my behavior or for my instincts, but for allowing myself a brief moment of doubt. It was foolish of me to think, even for a moment, that any part of my temperament would alter your perception of me or cause you to fear me. For that, and that alone, am I sorry."

I slipped into his embrace, my body melting against his while his arms held me firmly. "I truly don't think there is anything to forgive, but if it's what you need to hear to have peace, Carlisle, then I forgive you. There is nothing in this world that you could do that I wouldn't forgive."

He chuckled softly. "I highly doubt that you would have been elated if I had ripped your dog-friend's head off."

_"Elated?_ No. _Forgiving?_ Yes." I tipped my head back to gaze into his eyes. "Though, I have to take back my previous statement. Even though I don't think it's actually possible, I couldn't forgive you if I found you with another woman. I'd have Emmett and Jasper rip you into pieces, shove your head up your ass, and then set you ablaze."

He quirked an eyebrow and his lips twitched in amusement. "First, you would be _well_ within your right. Secondly, as I am sure you are well aware, it is completely and utterly _impossible_ for me to even look at another woman in such a manner, much less entertain such thoughts or act upon them." He raised one hand and ran his fingers through my flowing waves, pushing them back from my face. "And while I am not overly happy with him at the present time, I do know that if Edward were to return now, or at any point, that your body, mind, heart and soul belong to me." He bent his head ever-so-slowly to mine, his lips mere millimeters away when he whispered, "We are of one mind, one heart, and one soul, _cara mia._ That will never change. We will always be as one for all our eternity."

Then he kissed me. It was firm but loving, sweet but passionate, and utterly breathtaking. It took me a moment to realize that his lips were gone from mine and that he was staring down at me with a small smile. _"Mia streghetta… mia tenatrice," _he cooed. _"Sei m'uzzola, mi gioia, mi vita… T'amo, bella mia. Ti amerò ora e per sempre."_

I returned his smile, my lips twitching with barely suppressed amusement. I sometimes wondered if he had forgotten that I could not _actually_ understand him, but was simply filling in what I did not know with what he had already told me and a few words that I already knew. "You know, I seriously doubt that we'd find ourselves in so much trouble if you'd stop calling me a witch." When he gave me a filthy smirk, I laughed. "It's always the quiet and innocent looking ones."

His grin was absolutely devilish. "Just wait until you end up in my emergency room again," he shot back, making me blush. He had just dipped his head to kiss me again when the door suddenly opened.

The largest and loudest Cullen tromped in first, shouting out, "I hope you're not doing it on the kitchen table again! Daddy Swan won't be happy if you are!"

I glared at Emmett, as he could clearly see us and was trying to torment us and poor Charlie with his crude behavior. I was about to tell him off when I heard Esme scold him from somewhere outside. Knowing that I could not say much more than the vampire's mother, I simply asked Rosalie to hit him for me and she gladly obliged. In the center of the living room, I waited, wrapped in Carlisle's arms, my back pressed against his chest, for my father to enter. He looked extremely relieved at seeing us in an uncompromising position, and I smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry about Emmett." I glanced mockingly at the giant. "You'd think he'd been raised by _wolves."_

My big brother gaped at me while my other brother laughed at the low shot. "Nice, Bella!" the Texan drawled.

Emmett just pouted at having been one-upped twice in less than twenty-four hours.

I made no attempt to move away from Carlisle. I briefly considered it, but ultimately knew that sooner or later my father was going to have to adapt to not only the family's odd dynamics and lifestyle but to mine and Carlisle's intense relationship. Out of respect, I knew that we would never do anything overtly sexual, even if it were a hundred years from now. Although by that time, he would definitely be ingrained completely into the family, but he was still my father. Nuzzles, purrs, gentle touches and little innuendos would have to be accepted; public groping and humping in front of Charlie was inappropriate. I knew that, being in heat, we would come very close from time to time, but having more restraint and modesty than I did, I knew that Carlisle could easily calm the situation and me with a very firm bite to my neck.

Esme led the way to the kitchen with Charlie and the rest of us followed, my mate's hand resting on my lower back the entire way. To my surprise and great thanks, after realizing that Charlie was planning on seating himself at the table, Emmett planted himself on the exact same spot where I had laid the night before for Carlisle to feast upon.

Letting out a heavy sigh, I muttered under my breath a very grateful thank you, to which he just smiled and nodded in return. It was true that Emmett acted like a lewd college frat boy half of the time, but when it came to things of this nature, he always could be counted onto step up his level of maturity. Knowing that I would have been genuinely mortified at my father sitting in that exact place, he had spared me the private humiliation and made sure that Charlie was nowhere near the spot.

I found myself moving toward my father, selecting a seat next to him as my mate slid in beside me, moving the chair as close as he possibly could, which Charlie noticed immediately. "Are you okay?" I questioned my father.

He stared at me for a moment. "Honestly, Bella, I'm not sure. I know that Carlisle would never actually harm you, but I'm having a hard time imagining a relationship like this being—"

"Anything other than abusive?" I interrupted. "It's not, I promise. Carlisle absolutely worships the ground I walk on. When vampires talk about dominating their mates and their aggression, it's not like the domestic violence you're used to seeing. In fact, Carlisle has only had to dominate me with a bite once, and it was because I was acting like, well, a bitch. There was no physical violence. He didn't hurt me. He simply bit me to let me know that I had crossed a line. Once he let go, I was calm enough that I could finish my argument like a rational human being instead of screaming and having a tantrum." He raised an eyebrow at me, and I blushed. "Dad, you would have been embarrassed by my behavior. It was... bad. The last words I said before I got bit were 'fuck you'." I didn't think I had ever seen Charlie's eyes go so wide. "Yeah. I've learned to never tell a vampire 'fuck you'. They apparently don't like hearing that."

"I can imagine not," Charlie drawled, the tiniest twitches tugging the edges of his mouth.

"Dad," I continued, "what you see now is pretty much how we always act. Occasionally, things get a little heated, like on the field, but this is pretty well how we normally are. Our emotions are a bit more intense, so when we get jealous, we tend to get a bit vocal about it. When we feel the other is being threatened, we get very defensive and protective, to the point where some can plant their son into a wall."

Charlie looked at my mate, who said in a surprisingly pleasant voice, "At that time, I felt that Emmett was a threat to Isabella, despite the fact that she was here in the kitchen and he had barely made it into the living room. I was already hyper-sensitive and was protecting my den and my mate. He rushed into my territory too hard and too fast for my liking, and he paid the price for his mistake."

"Didn't really hurt," Emmett spoke up, defending his pride. "You throw like a girl anyway."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Tell that to the pulverized couch. How long did it take you to patch up the wall again?"

I felt Carlisle nuzzle the back of my neck through my chocolate waves, purring loudly to calm my growing annoyance. Charlie watched us with mild upset at seeing someone being so intimate with his little girl, mixed with noticeable fascination at the obvious adoration and worship in my mate's behavior. "I doubt we're going to have another tense moment tonight, so you might as well," I spoke softly to Carlisle. "I know you still want to."

My mate brushed my hair aside with one hand and tipped my head with the other before lovingly rubbing his face against my throat, inhaling my scent deeply. His lips touched his mark, caressing it with reverence, before his mouth opened and his teeth cut into my flesh.

I hissed at the initial sting from the bite but immediately felt relief and calm wash over me as he took a firm draw, pulling out the venom-tainted blood before licking the wound closed. I hummed in contentment as my mate repeatedly lapped at the mark while my mind and body took a moment to refocus. When I came back to reality, I noticed that Charlie's mouth was slightly agape and he looked absolutely dumbstruck.

I felt my heart sink into my feet when he mumbled, "I'm sorry, Bella."

.

**TBC**

I have no Bob Ross quote for this chapter. I apologize.


	21. Chapter 21

**TWENTY-ONE**

The room was absolutely silent. The tension was so palpable that I was surprised I did not choke on it. The four younger looking vampires had gone deathly still. My mates face was buried in my hair with his nose pressed behind my ear, though he did not purr as he normally would. While I could not see her, I knew from the lack of flurried sounds that Esme had stopped moving all together and was waiting, as the rest of us were, with baited breath. This was just as important to her future as it was to mine. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach when my father shook and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Charlie repeated, before looking up with dark eyes. "I'm sorry if my own reservations have put more stress on you. You've had a whole year to adjust to this. I haven't even had a whole day."

"I know, Dad," I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No, Bells, I don't think you do." I winced at his words, but apparently Charlie was not done. "When Esme told me how much you and Carlisle mean to each other, I had a lot of doubts. When I heard Carlisle's remark on the field, it only made me believe that there was no possible way that you two could have such… love and respect and adoration for each other."

I felt hope well up inside me and my mate's arms slide around my body, as a soft purr began to fill the room, offering me comfort and reassurance as he nuzzled my hair.

To my surprise, a tight smile crossed Charlie's face. "You'll always be my little girl, Bells, and he'll never be good enough for you." His smile got a bit bigger when he heard my mate mumble 'he's right' in my hair. "But then again, no one else is either. I guess, of all the men you could have chosen, I think Doctor Cullen is probably the best choice you could make."

I was not normally given to grand displays of emotion, but relief and joy hit me when I realized that, in his own special way, Charlie had just given his blessing to the relationship. I immediately bounced from Carlisle's grasp to my dad, hugging him tightly and whispering my thanks.

"I just want you to be happy, Bells. And obviously Carlisle makes you happy."

I smiled and was about to sit back down, when I felt myself being lifted into the air. Within the blink of an eye, I found myself staring at my now empty chair and heard the growing volume of my mate's purr as he snuggled me in his lap. I had never heard him purr so loudly and I was not the only one who found it amusing, as Jasper and Emmett chuckled right along with me. "You might want to tone it down, Carlisle," the giant chortled. "We're going to go deaf."

I realized that Carlisle must have glared at his giant of a son when everyone started laughing. "Emmett, don't pick on your father," I said with a grin, trying to defend him even as I found the situation entirely adorable. "He's very happy right now, so leave him alone."

"Yes, Mommy."

The purring stopped and everyone went silent again, only this time the focus was on me.

I glanced at my father, to Esme, to Carlisle, back to Esme and to Emmett. "While I don't know what's going to happen with the family dynamic, I know this - I'm no one's mommy!"

"What _is_ going to happen?" Rose queried to no one in particular as she hopped up onto the island counter. "I mean, with Carlisle being the leader and Bella being his mate, she obviously speaks for us when he can't. I'm personally fine with that, but…" She gestured to my dad. "We've not stopped to think that it might be awkward for Charlie with his daughter having control of our family."

Everyone looked at Charlie, who stared at me. I shrugged. "I've already had to lead the family twice, due to Carlisle being distracted. I had to make the choice of telling the wolves that you were Esme's mate, because Carlisle was a bit preoccupied with restraining himself from killing Jacob for being a brat."

Jasper snorted loudly. "Bella-darlin', brat isn't exactly the word that I'd use. Despite the obvious differences in our species, there are some similarities in how we mate and how they imprint. He knows what you being mated to Carlisle means and he was being obscenely inappropriate."

"What did Jake do?" my dad asked warily.

Esme called over from the stove. "Believe me, Charlie-dear, you don't want to know."

Charlie glanced to her then back to me. "That bad?"

I nodded. "Yes. It was that bad. It was not only rude but stupid on his part," I explained. "Because he broke the treaty, it was within our right to demand his death without retribution. The Cullens can change anyone they want outside of Washington, but Carlisle was just trying to be respectful by letting Jake live and requesting my change in exchange. When I mentioned you being Esme's mate, Jake… Well, Jake acted like Jake."

"But to change me, we have to leave Washington and not come back?"

Carlisle raised his head from my hair. "Not necessarily. Sam is a very smart man. He knows that we were going to have to leave in a few years anyway, due to not aging. When we leave, the current wolves will stop shifting and the gene will go dormant. Within seventy or eighty years, all of the elders and current wolves will be deceased. No one in the tribe will be alive to remember what was said, and even if the story gets passed down, Sam still left us a loophole." I did not have to look at my mate to hear the smile in his voice. "Even though he said we could not turn you in Washington, he never said that we could not return to Washington. Just 'this territory'. He means Forks and of course the reservation. We can go to Seattle, Olympia… anywhere but Forks."

Emmett chuckled. "Damn mutt is smarter than he looks."

The rest of lunch went rather peacefully, with Charlie seeming to be mostly at ease with the situation between Carlisle and I. Once or twice, a few comments got to him and he frowned in typical that's-my-baby-girl-you're-talking-about displeasure. However, he quickly seemed to adapt to this, as it became more and more apparent that nothing was thoroughly secret or sacred in this family, no matter hard anyone tried to ignore or hide anything.

When we went to the large den, Emmett and Jasper wanted to play video games, so their ever-patient mates settled onto the floor with them. My mate and I commandeered the sofa, leaving Esme to curl up against my father on the love-seat.

Charlie, unsurprisingly, had a lot of questions and was curious about their answers. He was surprised that, despite appearing like they were wrapped up in their games and magazines, the four younger-looking vampires were able to throw in their own opinions without ever really breaking their concentration. His first question, of course, was about everyone's age, and the look on his face when Jasper revealed that he had been a Major during the Civil War was priceless. He had several more questions for the various family members about how they came to be with the Cullens, which everyone seemed more than willing to answer. We all went stiff when he asked the one question everyone was dreading: How many in the family had drank human blood?

Carlisle took in a very deep breath and answered with a slow, calming tone, "Everyone in our family has slipped before, as it is very difficult for newborns to resist the thirst." When Charlie questioned him about how many times _he_ had human blood, trying to ascertain my safety, my mate sighed. I knew he did not really want to answer the question, but being the man he was, he felt that he should be truthful. "In all honesty, Chief, I have never actually slipped. To say that I have slipped or that my choice was an accident or a mistake would be an insult to the bond I share with your daughter."

I saw my father stiffen and draw in a deep breath, so I supplied. "Dad, it was _my_ choice. From the moment he was changed until a few days ago, Carlisle had never tasted human blood. Aside from me, he is completely desensitized to it; blood does not affect him at all. I'm the only person in this world whose blood Carlisle can smell, and the only reason he wants mine is because I'm his mate. He does not want to hurt me. He does not want to drain me. He just… liked the smell. So I offered to let him taste. The majority of what he drinks is animal blood. I'm… I'm like the dessert." Charlie's lips twitched, and I grinned as I watched him try to suppress his begrudging amusement at my analogy. "Just know, Dad, that it's consensual... and I enjoy it."

My dad sighed. "I can't say that it thrills me to hear that, but I know Carlisle won't hurt you." He titled his head, thinking. "Did they make an exception because you are mates?"

He was obviously talking about the treaty with the wolves.

"No," I answered firmly. "It's why we have to be careful around the Blacks. Carlisle is allowed to bite me to change me and that's it. If they knew he was drinking my blood, the family would be hunted down and killed."

Charlie's eyes went wide. "And you're willing to risk that?"

My mate and I answered 'yes' at the same time, and I added, "The family supports us. It was difficult for Carlisle to accept first, because he felt it was unfair that he gets to drink from a human when the rest of the family has to work so hard to control their thirst."

"And they don't find that unfair?" my dad asked.

"No," Jasper answered, ignoring his game for a moment to look at Charlie. "Being that it's the hardest for me, since I drank human blood for well over a century, you'd think I'd be angry about it." He shrugged. "But I'm not. It's his life, his choice — just like it was my choice to find Carlisle with Alice. If it bothered me, I could leave at any time. He's happy. She's happy. And _God knows_ that after a half-century of sensing his depression and self-loathing, getting happy vibes from him is much better than feeling him wallow in despair. I say more power to him. Now I don't have to constantly feel like I want to throw myself into a raging inferno."

Charlie looked surprised. "Why wo—"

"He hated himself that much," I interjected. "He didn't hate his species, just himself."

"Isabella is my saving grace," my mate whispered above me before burying his lips in my hair. He suddenly shifted us, stretching out on the sofa and propping himself up on the leather arm. He then settled me between his powerful thighs and wrapped an afghan around me before cuddling me to his chest. _"T'amo tanto, mia streghetta,"_ he purred into my hair.

I heard my dad ask Esme, "What did he just call her?"

Esme laughed. "It's an inside joke between them, but it means 'my little witch'."

_"Witch?"_ Charlie repeated.

"Yep," I answered with a smirk. "He likes to torment me, don't you, Reverend?" When he growled in warning, I settled down and nuzzled my face into his chest.

I could hear the discomfort in Charlie's voice when he asked, "Do I want to know?"

There was a loud, resounding answer from everyone: _"No!"_

.

I lay propped up on a mountain of pillows, sending an email to Renee from my phone. Just as I hit the send button, a knock on the door got my attention. Since Carlisle was out hunting still, I called out for whoever it was to enter, thankful that I had decided to put on black, fleecy pajama bottoms and one of Carlisle's button-up blue shirts. Was it the sexiest outfit I had ever worn? No. Was it one of the most comfortable? Yes. And considering I was on my period for the second day, comfort beat out looking attractive. Of course, then again, men seemed to enjoy looking at their women wearing their clothes, so he just might get aroused by my bedtime wear anyway.

"He will!" Alice chirped when she bounded through the door and onto the bed. "But don't worry. He'll know you're not feeling well and will be a perfect gentleman." She held out a large glass of chocolate milk, a cookies 'n' cream bar, a hot water bottle, and some Midol. "I thought you might need these."

I smiled, grateful that Alice could look into my future and make things a bit easier on me, particularly at the present time with all the changes occurring due to being Carlisle's mate. "How does Jasper think the day went?" I queried curiously. While I had a vague idea of Charlie's thought process and emotions, I knew the empath could sense subtle things that I never would.

"Actually, he said that Charlie is handling it surprisingly well," the vampire said softly. "He still is having a bit of trouble coming to terms with the fact that you aren't a kid anymore. But, at least now he understands that Carlisle isn't going to hurt you and that he does actually love you as much as Esme has said. While he'd never admit it, Jasper said that Charlie seems rather fascinated by Carlisle's behavior. Of course, he doesn't like seeing it directed at you too much, but he is intrigued by the level of devotion and awe. You shouldn't worry about Charlie, Bella. It'll take time, but he's doing okay."

"Thanks, Alice. I appreciate it."

"No problem," she chortled. "Now, Carlisle will be back soon so I will let you relax. Have a goodnight!"

As I took a big bite of the creamy candy bar, I glanced around our bedroom, or rather Carlisle's bedroom. The room was neither feminine nor masculine, with silvery-white carpet, navy blue walls, and cherry wood furnishings. The massive four-poster, king-sized bed, which was against the left wall as you came in, was the same cherry wood. The glass wall made up the far side of the room, and the door to the bathroom and closet were on the right-hand wall, along with the elegant chest-of-drawers.

My mate had a total of three rooms in this house, but out of all of them, this one was the only one that did not seem to have any definite personality. It was glaringly obvious that his office and his study were his, because the designs and personal touches absolutely screamed Carlisle Cullen, yet this room… this room seemed devoid of life. I wondered if he even considered it his room at all and wondered how much time he had spent here before me. Of course, while the room did not seem to completely fit his personality, it was still his room.

It was true that I had spent a lot of time here and that some of my personal affects and clothes were here, but I was not entirely sure if I actually had any kind of claim on his personal space. I sighed at these thoughts while I stared at the white door of the closet, pondering a comment he had made before about his territory. I shook myself for letting my hormones get the better of me. I mean, it did not really matter if it was his room or our room, right?

"Would that I join thee in thy world of pensive dreams," he breathed into my ear, causing me to jump in surprise. A small smile graced his pale pink lips as he glanced from all the chocolate and hot water bottle to my solemn face. "Where was your mind just now, _bella mia? _You looked lost, like you were uncertain of where you were or where you are going."

I tried to smile, but could not. I really just did not have the energy tonight. "Nowhere special, I promise," I answered, trying to joke but failing miserably. "My hormones decided they wanted to depress me tonight by bringing up random and completely insignificant thoughts."

In a blur, he moved me and the blankets. Within moments, I was under the covers with a heating pad on my lower back and the water bottle placed across my abdomen. He sat behind me now instead of the pillows. As he handed me the candy bar and glass of milk back, he pulled my back to his chest, murmuring in my ear, "No thoughts that you have, _m'amore_, are insignificant. They are all important to me, _cara_, especially when they bring you sadness." He pressed a kiss to my temple. "So tell me, _mia cuore,_ what is wrong?"

"It's stupid," I argued pathetically, receiving a gentle chide for it. "Really, Carlisle, it's silly and doesn't mean anything. My body and mind are just messing with me."

He growled softly in my ear. "Isabella, you know that it distresses me when you keep these things from me. You seem to believe that your problems, your thoughts, your fears, your dreams are not worth telling to me, but I can assure you that what may seem trivial to you is of the greatest importance to me. And if I do not know what troubles you, how am I to heal the wounds of your heart?"

I chortled softly. "Believe it or not, Carlisle, you can't heal everything."

"I can try," he returned gently and sincerely. "Please, Bella."

I wiggled in his arms until I was able to bury my face in his chest, trying desperately not to cry but knowing that I was failing miserably when I felt the shirt he was wearing grow damp under my cheek. "I was thinking about your room."

The confusion in his voice was apparent. "I am not quite sure that I understand. Which room are you referring to?"

"This one," I muttered unhappily.

"_M'Isabella," _he cooed, "this room is as much yours as it is mine. To be honest, before you fully entered my life a few days ago, the only time I came into this room was to retrieve clothes or to utilize the shower when necessary." He cocked his head to the side, his topaz eyes showing his bewilderment. "Is that why you were upset?" When I mumbled about it being silly, he shook his head. _"Mia streghetta,_ I can assure you that it is not at all silly." He wrapped his arms tightly around my form and rocked me gently. "Vampires are more serious when it comes to their space, and until you, _cara mia,_ I never felt that this space was mine. I had no attachment to it. My study and my office were my rooms, because that was where I spent almost every moment of my time. With you here, it's no longer some empty room where I place my clothes. It is _our_ shelter. It is _our_ sanctuary. But without your presence or desire to be here, without you sharing this room with me, it is simply that - a room. It is just empty walls.

"Do you know how much joy you bring into my life? And how dull and gray those walls were without you to bring light to them?" He nuzzled his lips into my curls and sighed contentedly. "When I call you _m'uzzola,_ just as I call you _cara mia_ or _m'Isabella,_ it is because you truly are the delight of my life, just as you are my most beloved, _my_ Isabella."

I smirked. "Does this mean that I'm your pet as well?"

"Yes."

I glanced at him in surprise and confusion, slightly hurt, until he cupped my cheek and explained. "Yes, _mia passerotta,_ you truly are. You are mine and you belong to me. Just as with any pet, it is my duty to look after you, protect you, take care of you, show you all of the love and affection that I have for you, and only for the price of your love and affection in return. You are, in all sense of the term, my most cherished and beloved pet, _mia streghetta."_

I blushed, feeling the hurt dissipate into feelings of contentment and happiness. "You know, from anyone else, I doubt that I could have accepted that explanation." I kissed his jaw, murmuring my love for him, before pulling away and smiling brightly. "Lucky for you, I know how to get my own food, and I don't need a litter box."

.

**TBC**

Today's Latin Proverb: _Carpe Caseus! (Seize the Cheese!)_


	22. Chapter 22

**TWENTY-TWO**

I finished the chocolate bar and two more glasses of chocolate milk before settling down against him. He read a medical journal while I played a crossword puzzle. "What's an eight-letter word for weaken, beginning with the letter E?"

"Enervate." He sat the journal in his lap, and I could feel his smirk. "You are aware that employing my help to answer half of the questions is cheating, right?"

I smiled, not looking up from the small book I held. "It's not cheating if I were actually _trying_ to do it myself." I did not have to see him to know he was quirking an eyebrow at me. "I find it amusing that you can be so engrossed in reading medical texts, but still successfully do a crossword puzzle that you aren't even looking at."

"You are entertaining yourself at the expense of my extraordinary ability to multitask?" he questioned, sounding more bemused than upset.

I grinned brightly as I filled in the answers to the easier clues. _"Yep!"_ I popped the P at the end.

He leaned over, his cool breath teasing my ear as he murmured, "If you would like, _mia streghetta, _I can really give you a taste of how well I can multitask."

I turned my head and smirked at him. "If you're planning on having sex with me _while_ reading a medical journal and doing the crossword puzzle all at the same time, I can assure, Carlisle Cullen, that I will be far less than impressed."

He burst out laughing and pressed a kiss to my temple before pulling me against him and settling me half against him with my head resting on his shoulder. "I promise you that while it is entirely possible, I would never do so. When I make love to you, _cara mia,_ you will always be my sole focus."

I shivered, my face flushing with heat, and I tipped my head to the side to gaze up at him from under my lashes. "You do realize that if I didn't feel like crap, you would totally get laid tonight, right?"

His lips were pursed tightly together while he tried to suppress his amusement, but the twitching corners of his lips gave him away. _"Bella mia,_ the extent of your romanticism at this particular moment in time utterly astounds me."

I grinned. "Thanks! I strive to do my best!" He shook his head and tried his best not let his delight show on his face, but failed miserably in my presence. I giggled in spite of myself before settling into the contentment that flowered between us. I was not sure how long I had worked on the crossword puzzles, bugging my mate at intervals for the answers, when a clue about cake caught my attention and brought to mind something that I felt guilty about for not addressing before now. "Carlisle… have you talked to Edward at all since my birthday?"

He sighed heavily, setting his journal down and pulling me tighter against his chest. "I have personally not, no. He refuses to call Emmett because he knows that Emmett likes you more. He will not talk to Jasper because he blames Jasper for this entire situation. He called Rosalie but was quite surprised by her reaction to the things he had to say. And of course, he called Alice to complain about her not having 'seen this coming.' Both of my daughters spoke their minds quite frankly to him, which did not make him happy in the slightest.

"From the overheard conversations, he is quite discontented with me at the moment. Alice tried to remind him that she told him from the very beginning that you were mine, but he is apparently unwilling to accept that at the present." He kissed the top of my head and purred to me comfortingly. "Jasper has called Eleazar and spoken on my behalf, and the family, explaining the rather stressful and dramatic events that seem to have popped up over the last few days. I heard Eleazar inform Jasper that Edward is, and I quote, 'hunting and sulking - when he is not doing one, he is doing the other.' Thankfully, the Denali clan have kept a very watchful eye on him and have made certain that he does not leave without their knowledge."

"What will happen if he comes back?" I questioned timidly.

I felt him shake his head above mine. "I honestly do not know, _m'Isabella_. What happens depends solely on Edward's choices." His purr became louder as he tried to reassure me. "I will not, under any circumstances, let him harm you or allow him to take you from me. He is my first child, yes, but if Edward attempts to fight me for you, I will engage him in a fight. And I must confess that if he attacks me and attempts to take you from me, there is nothing that I will not do to stop him. But I promise you, _mia passerotta,_ that I will exhaust every possibility first."

I tried not to shudder as I realized his meaning. "Thank you... I'm sorry, Carlisle."

"Please do not apologize, _cara mia,"_ he whispered, "or feel badly for me. Edward is, indeed, my first companion, my first child, but you are my mate, the only heart and soul I have. I will not give you up to anyone, not even him, not now. I just hope that if Edward cannot be reasoned with and is beyond all sound thoughts that you will forgive me if the worst comes to pass."

I set my book aside and turned in his arms so my chest was pressed against his side. "I told you before, Carlisle, that there's nothing you can possibly do that I wouldn't forgive. In all truth, I'd be more worried for you, because I feel like the Edward that I know is not the real Edward, like he's nothing more than a lie that's infected my life. But you… he's your son, Carlisle. I don't want you to be in pain over him."

"I will not lie, Isabella," he said solemnly as he gazed down at me, "losing Edward would, indeed, be painful... but it would be a pain that I could bear. If I were to lose you now, _mia cuore, _I could not survive. Before, when I did not hold your heart and soul as my own, I could have let you go for your own happiness. But to lose you after joining our souls, after having you as mine, _mia dolce streghetta,_ would mean my destruction."

He took me in his arms, lying me down on my back as he stretched out beside me, running one cool hand from my cheek to my throat. "Before, _m'amore,_ I was so blind, so unwilling to see the blessing that I had in you. I should have accepted that gift before now, but I was so foolish." His hand caressed the curve of my breast. "But now that I have surrendered myself to you, _bella mia_, I am staggered by the beauty of your soul, the unassuming grace that you never knew you held before. You have awakened my heart of stone." He stroked over my left breast. "And now that it has found its place within you, I can no longer hide from what I am, who I am. I can no longer hide from you or keep any part of me from you."

His hand trailed down to my side. "How wrong I was to believe that I could be strong without you." His topaz eyes gazed deeply into my own chocolate ones. "For so very long, _cara mia,_ nothing could move me; for so long, nothing could change me. But now I feel, for the first time in centuries, alive, simply because you exist." His fingers splayed over my hip. "You, _m'Isabella,_ are the air I breathe, the ground beneath my feet. You truly are my heart come to life, and if I lost that heart now, there would be no reason for my existence."

My breath came out as a shaky sigh, and I raised my hand to touch his face briefly while my other clutched at his shoulders. "Carlisle," I murmured, rocking my hips upward, only to be stilled by his hand.

"No, _m'amore,"_ he whispered. "Despite your desire, I still know that you are feeling unwell. I do not wish to take my pleasure from you in that way tonight." He tilted his head. "Would you allow me to show you something, Isabella? I do not believe this is something my son showed you, and I do believe that after all the talk of Edward and of my feelings for you, this will bring you some measure of pleasure."

When I nodded, he pulled me up to stand with him then went to his closet to pull out a heavy black coat. Once I was sufficiently draped in the warm garment, he led me through part of the house and into his study. He then removed his shirt before guiding me out onto the open terrace, where I honestly thought my heart would stop.

If my mate looked stunning in the sunlight, it did not compare to how he appeared in the moonlight.

Instead of blinding and golden brilliance that came from the tiny diamonds of his skin, there was a subtle but breath-taking aura that surrounded him. The glow was far less intense, and it was not even a glow so much as a shimmer. It was like a phantom haze that surrounded him, gleaming out only a few inches from his skin. The milky shimmer unlike anything I had seen. The splendor of him in the sun, though utterly brilliant, was something like what I would have imagined. This was not. To be honest, I would have never imagined his skin to look anything other than normal in the moonlight; but as I studied his face, his shoulders, his chest, it made sense to me that his inhuman skin would indeed echo the moonlight, as was simply the reflection of the sun's beams on the moon's surface.

I walked closer to him and held my hands up to the silvery light he emanated, as if the unusual shimmering aura were something I could physically touch. I reached up to his face, not quite touching his skin but still running my hand through the soft glow as my fingertips traced the lines of his cheek down to his jaw, only millimeters away from his marble flesh. "Oh soul, you worry too much. You have seen your own strength. You have seen your own beauty. You have seen your golden wings. Of anything less, why do you worry?" I whispered softly to him. "Ordinary riches can be stolen, real riches cannot. In your soul are infinitely precious things that cannot be taken from you."

He graced me with the softest, most reverent smile. "Rumi and Oscar Wilde."

I nodded. "Both are true." I pressed my warm body to his cold one, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his face to mine. I kissed him slowly, tenderly, and with all the love in my heart. "I love you, Carlisle. I love your mind, your heart and your divine soul. For now and for all eternity."

.

The Sunday morning rain was falling softly on the glass when I woke, only serving to feed my crappy mood. Knowing that my mate was unable to feel cold, I grabbed the covers and tucked them snuggly around my body as I glared at the dreary cloud cover outside, grumbling without words. I felt a finger trace my cheek and I gazed up into calm gold eyes, a smile that I did not want to smile tugged at my lips.

"Morning," he whispered.

I smirked. "I noticed that you left out the word good."

He smiled brightly. "Well, it was apparent by the expression on your face that waking up this day was significantly less than pleasant." My look must have been remorseful, because he shook his head. "Do not feel badly, _m'uzzola._ Your body is under a lot of stress and is pained. I do not begrudge your wishing to sleep and not face the world."

I shook my head with a groan. "We both know that it will only be worse for me if I just lie around in bed. I need to move. I don't _want_ to move, but I _need_ to move." After saying those words, I just lay on my back and stared at him, much to his amusement. When I had stayed in the same spot for a good minute and a half, he laughingly inquired if I was planning on moving anytime that day. I sarcastically responded that I might need a push.

I regretted it instantly,= when I went from lying flat of my back to being on my feet in less than half a second. The displacement was altogether disorienting, so I had to cling to him for several long minutes - him chortling at me the entire time - to regain my balance while the spinning world slowly came to a stop. I half-glowered up at his smirking face. "I suppose that I deserved that." To my surprise, before I could step away from him, he turned me and guided me to the bathroom, where I found myself gaping at the sight before my eyes.

The lights were off, but dozens of votive candles in glass holders lined three of the marble walls around the Jacuzzi and what appeared to be a small sea of them were scattered around the floor. Red and white rose petals were also sprinkled everywhere, between the candles on the floor and around the tub. The television was already on and the channel was turned to a satellite music station that played nothing but soft acoustic guitar music.

I was shocked, giddy, impressed. Waves of various emotions hit me, and all I could do was stare for a few minutes. Finally, as my faculties returned to me, I twisted to look at him and lifted one finger, prodding his cheek, much to his confusion. "Well, you feel real," I whispered in awe.

He chuckled for a moment before gently nudging me through the door. "Have your human moments, and when you are done, I will bring your breakfast."

When he disappeared, closing the door behind him, I quickly brushed my teeth and took care of my other less-than-stellar human needs, before slipping into the deep tub and turning the jets on. The heat bubbled around me and drew a contented sigh from my lips. I leaned my head back, closed my eyes, and just basked in the sheer bliss. If there was a heaven, I was quite certain that this was a small corner of it. "Perfect," I mumbled happily.

"Instead of perfection," a soft accent whispered in my ear, "would 'just right' work instead?" I moaned in appreciation as he nuzzled my neck, hearing him purr in return. _"M'Isabella… T'amo, mi bella passerotta."_

I opened my eyes in time to see him strip and shifted my body forward so he could slid in behind me. As one arm curled around me, just beneath my breasts, I glanced to see a tray that he had balanced perfectly on the edge of the tub covered in a variety of fruits, yogurt, and to my utter delight, a chocolate-chip muffin. Of course, he brought a glass of chocolate milk, and it both elated and amused me that he had so quickly picked up on my little human desire. Yes, as my mate, it was an unavoidable instinct within him, but it still meant a lot to me. And it was adorable!

As he lifted a strawberry for me to bite into, he sighed into my ear. _"Mia streghetta,_ you are going to be displeased to hear this, but I am afraid that I must leave this morning to—"

That snapped me out of my bliss and into a not-so-pleasant reality. "You have to go to work?" I interrupted despondently.

"No," he spoke quietly. He stroked my hair off my neck and pressed his lips to his mark, his purring growing louder. "Jasper took care of that for me Thursday, when he called the hospital pretending to be me with a family emergency. I do not go back in until tomorrow morning. However, there is something very urgent that I must attend to in Seattle. Thankfully, all business ends of the deal have been already taken care of and I simply have to go by the business and pick up the items."

"Seattle?" I felt my heart drop into my stomach. "That's three hours away."

He chuckled. "I can assure you, _m'amore_, that the driving portion of the trip is made much quicker when I'm the one behind the wheel." He licked my neck slowly, making my shiver. "And Alice knows that I do not wish to be gone long and has checked ahead for me to make sure that I do not get stopped. I should only be gone for a few hours. I will be back before Esme and Charlie come over for the afternoon."

This surprised me greatly. "They're coming over again?"

"It is best if your father spends as much time with the family as possible," Carlisle said calmly. "It will be easier for him awakening in a house of predators that he is familiar with, in comparison to waking up to us without having a better knowledge of who we are."

"That makes sense," I muttered. I made a grab for the muffin and pointedly ignored his bemused chuckles. "May I ask what type of items you are picking up?"

His laughter grew, his cool chest vibrating against my back. "Unfortunately, _cara mia, _that is a secret for now, but I assure you that you will know this evening."

I groused. "I don't like surprises."

The rest of my exquisite bath passed in almost perfect peace, with only two interruptions: the first being my attempt to persuade him that he just needed to tell me what he was getting from Seattle, and the consequence being the second activity, which resulted in the movement of a lot water from the tub to many of the candles on the floor.

I did not want him to go. I wanted nothing more than to beg him to stay with me. However, I knew that if I asked him that he would, and considering we had to be separated for the worst part of seven or eight hours tomorrow, I figured this would be good practice. Or rather painful practice. However, once we were both dressed, I gave him a small smile and accepted the parting kiss graciously, watching him walk out of our bedroom and biting my tongue to keep from calling out for him.

Dressed in dark jeans and green sweater, I trudged somberly down the stairs, feeling a measure of confidence and pride at having not fallen flat of my face, and attempted to make my way into Carlisle's study. Attempted was, of course, the operative word. Having easily sensed my feelings of discomfort and melancholy, it seemed that Jasper and his siblings were bound and determined to not allow me to sulk, and I was very quickly dragged into playing a video game with a rather boisterous Emmett, who won as always.

Between the four vampires, I was kept entirely occupied, and it was only during a verbal sparring between Jasper and I about cheating vampires that the music from my phone alerted me to the fact that I had a message. When I looked at the phone, I could see that the time was 9:50 and that my mate had texted me. I opened his message to find that he had picked up whatever was waiting for him and was on his way home, which surprised me as he had left a little after eight. _How fast was he driving? _

"Don't ask," Alice mumbled to me, "because if you do, he will tell you. And you won't like it."

I sent a text back, assuring him that I was more than anxious for his return and inquiring as to the status of the surprise. I sulked when he would not tell me. I was just about to drop the iPhone on a nearby table when my phone rang again, and I opened the newest message to see my mate's teasing words: _Do not pout, mia passerotta. I'll have to spank you._

How the hell did he know? Or was it a guess?

I sent a message back, informing him quite plainly that I was not pouting and that he should not accuse me of such crimes, ending the text with one key word. Almost immediately, I received a one-word message back and grinned, not knowing who loved this little game of torment more. I suppose it really did not matter though, as we both seemed to take wicked delight in trying to see who could get to whom first. I briefly considered sending back a text telling him that I would put a hex on him if he did not tell me what the secret was, but in the end, I left it alone. I figured that the likelihood of my getting this secret out of Carlisle had as much chance as a one-legged man in a butt-kicking contest.

I was so wrapped up in my strange thoughts that when the phone rang a different tone than my message tone, I instinctively picked it up without actually paying attention to who was calling. "Hello?"

"Bella?"

I felt my blood run cold.

It was _not_ Carlisle.

I tried to control my voice when I asked, "What do you want? Why are you calling me?"

"Why aren't you at your house?"

.

**TBC **

Today's Latin Proverb: _Audi, vide, tace, si tu vis vivere (in pace). _Hear, see, be silent, if you wish to live (in peace).

**A/N: **When I wrote this particular chapter, I was in some kind of a... _mood._ I was listening to Josh Groban's "My Confession", and if you go back and read, you can spot the lyrics.


	23. Chapter 23

**TWENTY-THREE**

"You didn't come home last night."

_Okay, that is just creepy._

I shuddered before realizing that all four vampires were tense as they stared at me and my phone. Of course, they could hear and were not at all impressed with my caller. I gave a long sigh and said as calmly as possible, "You do realize that in the state of Washington, stalking can be tried as a felony."

To my shock and horror, he answered, "I've never stalked anyone before, so they would only try it as a misdemeanor."

_Okay, that is _beyond_ creepy. That is just downright scary!_

"Jacob," I ground out, "what do you want? And why the hell were you stalking my house?"

"Where are you?"

I rolled my eyes and plopped down onto the sofa. "Not that it's any of your damn business," I snapped, "but I'm with my mate and his family. Now, answer my questions. What do you want? And _why_ were you at my house?"

His voice was utterly dripping with loathing when he spoke. "Your leech _isn't_ with you. I could _smell_ him as he _left_ town." He snorted on a chuckle as though he had thought of some joke that only he was privy to. "I came to your house last night to tell you that I really don't want you being with that bloodsucker, but to my surprise, you weren't there. The _female_ leech was."

I inhaled deeply. "Her name is _Esme,_ and _Esme_ has every right to be there, because _Esme_ is Charlie's mate, just like I'm _Carlisle's_ mate."

"You can do better than him, Bella," he growled. "He's a damned bloodsucker. Those leeches may claim to drink from just animals, but I smelled your blood on him."

I felt nauseated and glanced at the other four, who looked just as disturbed. I had assumed that once the color was gone from my mate's eyes, the blood he drank would have been completely absorbed into his system. However, I was not about to let him know anything and answered calmly, "Not that my private life is any of your business, Jacob Black, but being _female,_ I unfortunately have some _personal_ business that asinine males like yourself do not have the joy of experiencing. It's a shame the powerful senses you think you have are so weak that they couldn't figure that one out. Secondly, who on Earth could possibly be better for me than Carlisle? Let me guess: you?"

"Yes."

I wanted to hit him. I wanted to put my hands around his neck and throttle him, as knowledge of how the members of his tribe found their partners and mated filtered into my head. "And how would that work, Jacob?" I queried angrily. "You would just date me until you found your soulmate and imprinted. Oh, yeah! I know about that. So what? Am I right?"

I seethed when I felt the waves of calm Jasper tried throwing at me and shoved them away with a scowl to the vampire. "You know damned well that we're not meant to be together, but yet and still, you are so selfish that you would want me to all but kill my mate by abandoning him for you. And why? Just so you can date me because you have a stupid crush? When you know you'd only turn around and dump me for your soulmate! That is not only the most childish and selfish thing that I have ever heard of but it's sick. The fact that you are keeping tabs on me and my mate is beyond disturbing, Jacob. I'm not yours. I never was and never will be. Get over it! Move on!"

I was just about to hit the end button when I added for good measure, "And stay the hell away from my house!" I hung up abruptly, growling as loudly as a human could, and glowered at the four vampires surrounding me. Well, I wasn't really glowering _at_ them – they just happened to be in the direct path of my furious looks. "I guess I will have to tell Carlisle this?"

Jasper nodded. "Sorry, Bella, but he has to know and not just so he can protect you. If Jacob becomes unstable and tries to attack Carlisle, things could get very ugly very quickly."

I wanted to tell him that was what I was already worrying about, but instead curled up against the arm of the couch and opened my email on my cell to write Renee. The others left me to my silence for the most part, occasionally engaging me in talk or a game when I let my worry and separation get to me. It was while I was looking at color palettes online that Charlie and Esme breezed in. Actually, it was more like Esme breezed in and Charlie just followed her unsurely but with an appreciative eye.

"Are you all right, Bella-dear?" the matron cooed as she glided to me for a hug. "I heard the last part of the conversation with your… friend."

"I'm sorry, Esme," I replied softly.

"Don't be, Bella," she returned kindly, hugging me again. "You are not responsible for the choices of others." Her citrine eyes glanced down to my phone. "I think he'd like that color." I watched as a wicked smile crossed her lips as she pointed to another color. "Oh, he'd really love to see you in that color."

"Esme, it's for a room!" When she mumbled 'I know' with a chuckle, I felt my face growing dark as the heat rose swiftly to my cheeks. "Besides, I was just looking. We haven't even talked about anything. It's his room."

A soft growl came from above me, and we all looked up to see Carlisle leaning over the third-floor railing. "I do believe, _m'Isabella,"_ he said calmly, a smile small on his pale pink lips, "that we have already discussed the status of _our_ room. And she's right. You would look _quite _lovely in that color." When my mouth dropped open and I spluttered my embarrassment, he chortled.

I pursed my lips and tried hard not to let his infectious laughter to win me over but failed miserably as the corners of my mouth curled slightly. "I can't believe you scaled the house to avoid bringing them into the living room with me." At my words, he launched himself over the railing and landed cleanly in the center of the living room, much to Charlie's astonishment and mine; though if I were to be honest, my admiration was for an entirely different reason.

He wore nicely fitted jeans and a button-up shirt of cornflower blue, but the surprising part was the casual way he wore the shirt. It was untucked and not only were the sleeves rolled up but the top few buttons were undone as well as the bottom few. The shirt opened up right above his belt line, showing just a sliver of milky-white skin. He appeared exactly the way I would have expected a twenty-three-year-old-looking, centuries old vampire to appear: absolutely mouth-watering. Sure, I had seen him before he left, but I was just a bit too distraught to fully appreciate just how absolutely gorgeous he looked like this. And apparently, I had been staring way too long because he smirked smugly as he queried, "Do you see something you like, _mia streghetta?"_

"Always, Reverend," I shot back, getting a growl for my efforts. I grinned mischievously. _"You_ started it."

"Very mature, _cara."_ He rolled his eyes then flashed over to me and lifted me into his lap. He purred loudly when I stroked his shoulders and nuzzled his neck, his chuckle blending with the sound when I once again attempted to get an answer about what it was he went for. "That I cannot tell you," he whispered softly into my ear, "until we are alone and I have you under my control."

I shivered when he gave a quick lap to the shell of my ear and hissed under my breath, "Charlie is here!"

"I am more than aware of that," he growled quietly. "It is the only reason that I have not dragged you upstairs and had my savage way with you. Because I can assure you that I desire nothing more than to hear you whimpering in ecstasy, begging me for more, screaming out my name as you claw at my back and the bed, and—"

Jasper began to growl deeply, partly in warning and partly from the emotions my mate was exuding. "Carlisle, you're killin' me here!"

He pulled away with a devilish smile. "I do apologize," he offered in the least contrite voice that I had ever heard from anyone. He pressed a kiss to the top of me head and settled up against the sofa. "I hope that my absence was not too horrible for you, _mia passerotta."_

It suddenly felt like the air had been sucked out of the room as every person went stiff or fidgeted in discomfort, which my mate immediately noticed. "What has happened?" he questioned, his voice low and harsh.

I bit my lower lip, not entirely sure of how he would react. We had made such good progress, and the knowledge of Jacob's actions was no small thing to anyone. "Jacob Black called." I expected the dark growl that began building in his chest. "He's been… He's been watching the house and he wanted to know why I did not come home last night. He even knew that you had left Forks."

Esme spoke up, her quite voice ringing through the den like a shot. "He practically admitted straight-out to stalking Bella. His exact words were 'I've never stalked anyone before, so they would only try it as a misdemeanor'."

The snarl that issued from my mate's chest was blood-chilling: it was harsh, thunderous, and purely feral. He was trembling so badly that I was surprised he had not thrown me from his lap and charged to the reservation to kill Jake. Instead, he buried his face in my neck and rocked us slightly, the enraged noises decreasing slowly in volume though not in harshness.

I suddenly felt a cold wetness running down my neck to my shoulder and realized that it was Carlisle's venom. I barely heard him murmur his apologies. "Do not say you're sorry. I have told you not to," I said evenly. "It upsets me when you do. Besides, I'm more worried about you. Does the family need to leave?"

He shook his head against my flesh, venom smearing on my skin. "I've regained the greater part of my control, and neither my family or the majority of the persons on this Earth are an immediate threat to my instincts anymore. Jacob Black, however, is not only a threat to your safety but a threat to my claim on you."

"No, he is not," I said soothingly. "He can whine, pout, and bitch all he wants. He has absolutely no claim on any part of me, Carlisle, and doesn't stand the slightest chance of having my affection. You've got complete control over my body and blood, my mind, heart and soul. I love you, Carlisle Cullen. There is nothing in this world that can change that fact."

He whispered through his growls terms of endearment into my ear in his favored Italian while the family talked quietly around us. I would have thought that the noise would have disturbed him, but as the conversations became more relaxed, the normalcy of our less-than-normal family routine seemed to settled him and I once again found myself with my back to his chest as we discussed the possible colors and the layout for our room. However, despite our regained comfort and the sense of happiness, there was something the back of my mind that told me that things with Jake were just going to get worse and worse. I prayed that the situation would not get desperate, because if it came to the worst, if Carlisle killed Jake, then I had a sinking suspicion that the majority of the wolves would rebel against Sam and the treaty and hunt down my family out of revenge.

Of course, if that situation were not bad enough, there was, in the back of everyone's mind, the question of what would happen with Edward Cullen when he returned.

.

Never in my life did I imagine having an argument like this, and had you told on Tuesday morning before my enlightening birthday party that I would be having this most unusual argument with Carlisle Cullen, who just happened to be my mate, I would have laughed in your face. Because the situation we were in was ridiculous: We faced off against each other from either side of the island counter, several home interiors books and color swatches between us. I fumed more in bemused exasperation than actual anger, and he leered at me with the filthiest grin that I had ever seen on his face. I attempted to growl in annoyance, though it came out as more of a choked laugh.

"We are _not_ decorating our bedroom that color, Carlisle!"

"If you are allowed the leeway to choose ochre, I should be allowed to choose myrtle green," he argued, grinning the entire time.

_"I,"_ I emphasized, trying desperately to hold onto my veneer of frustration, "have a valid reason to be choosing that particular color. _You_ have a lewd reason for wanting your color!"

The entire family was gathered in the kitchen. Most of them sat around the table with Charlie, whose eyes were twinkling with amusement even though his face was stern. Esme was at the stove, cooking, and Jasper hovered near a window. As it was the third day of my cycle, my blood was _far_ less than appetizing to most of the vampires in the house but particularly to the overly-sensitive Texan. I had let him know the moment we had entered the smaller space that I would not be offended if he needed to leave, but apparently my bizarre quarrel with my mate was more appealing than the grotesque scent of my dead tissue and blood was unappealing.

"You want the color because it matches my eyes."

My nostrils flared as heat filled my cheeks. _"No…"_ I drawled, denying the obvious truth of his statement. "I want ochre because it is a warm color that is reflective of—"

"My eyes," he supplied with a teasing smile.

I huffed in exasperation. "Even if that were the case, it is still a better reason than picking a color simply because you think I'll look good nude in room that shade!" I slapped my hands on the counter and ignored Charlie's disgruntled groan of displeasure. "You do _not_ get to pick it because you think it looks good with my naked skin. No! Also, it's not even a proper green. It looks like an olive mated with the Ghost of Turquoise Past."

Ever-so-slowly, he began to stalk around the counter, obviously enjoying my challenging him. I moved away toward the other side as I hoped to keep away from him, his leering eyes, his talented hands, and his sharp teeth! I really did not have to worry about other parts as long as we were in the kitchen with the family and for that I was grateful. "Carlisle," I began as smoothly as possible, trying to reason with him, "you cannot be serious about wanting to paint the room because of—"

His smirk grew. "I am entirely serious, _m'uzzola_. When you are asleep, it is not as if you will see the color, and when you are awake, you are generally a bit preoc—"

"Carlisle!" I shrieked over Charlie's complaint of 'I did not hear that' and backed farther around the corner until I was in the position that he had just left and him in my former spot. "Carlisle, we cannot have myrtle green."

He growled playfully at me. "We can always have another forest color, if you prefer. Or perhaps a tropical one?" He suddenly had me pinned to the counter, having blurred around to grab me and kiss me passionately. After having thoroughly stolen my breath from my lungs, he smiled lovingly down at me. _"Bella mia,_ you cannot imagine how much it would please me—" He held up a hand at my protestation. "You absolutely refuse to consider red because you feel that it would irritate you. My pride dictates that we cannot have purple or pink, as it reminds me of a ten-year-old schoolgirl, and we _both_ agreed that orange is quite atrocious. That leaves us with browns, yellows, greens and blues. And no matter how much you try to deny it, we both know that three of those colors you only prefer because of my eyes or how you like the color with _my_ skin." When I blushed darkly and opened my mouth to protest, his hand flew to cover my lips as he murmured, "I am not above begging, _mia passerotta."_

My eyes went wide. I stared at him for a moment then shook his hand away. "You _really_ want green _that_ badly?" When he nodded, I felt my lips twitch. "I'm not opposed to green in general, but I just don't like that shade. Myrtle green looks so… dead. Does it have to be _that_ shade, Carlisle?" He shook his head, and I bit my lower lip before asking, "How about viridian or a dark sea green? Or a dark sage green? Or _any_ shade of green that _doesn't_ look like we vomited up the decayed remains of a plant? Would that work?"

He titled his head and gazed down at me thoughtfully, trying to figure out why it was that I was giving in so easily. "Will it truly bother you? If you are going to absolutely loa—"

I leaned up and kissed a patch of marble just below his ear, chortling softly. "Do you know how funny and utterly adorable it is to see you so desperate about this?" When he claimed that his earlier words about pleading were just to get what wanted and that he was in no way, shape or form desperate, I shifted my body and rubbed my thigh against his raging erection, smiling. "You want to rethink that statement, Doctor Cullen?"

He growled and his eyes snapped closed as he attempted to regain control of his libido. "Yes," he ground out, "because I think that we need to get some paint."

I leered at my mate and stroked my hands down his chest. "Oh, I promise that we can get some after lunch."

From at his spot at the table, Charlie ground out miserably, "That comment had better still about paint!"

.

TBC

Today's Latin Proverb: _Espice, adspice, prospice._ (Look behind, look here, look ahead.)


	24. Chapter 24

**TWENTY-FOUR**

I knew that he was not hunting, or at least that he was not hunting anymore. He had been gone _far_ too long to be hunting. He had left the house hours ago, and by now, Charlie and Esme had returned to Charlie's house, leaving the other four vampires to their own devices and me to my worry. I knew that he could not have gone to kill Jacob, because if he had, he would have been back by now, telling us that we all had to leave town immediately. And had he actually entered the house, I doubt he would have been able to stay away from me.

I made my way through his study and out onto the suspended veranda, sitting down with my back against the glass and stretching my jean-clad legs out in front of me. My brown eyes scanned from the treetops all the way down to the forest floor and back up, because I knew that while I could not see him, he was out there. He was, more than likely, hiding from me once again.

Despite the moments of playfulness this afternoon, the rage had been there the entire time, bubbling just beneath the surface of his seemingly calm and lighthearted exterior. But I knew the truth.

Jessica revealing our relationship, yes, was a bit stressing for me because God only knew how this town would react, what they would say. But _this_ though – this was so much different in comparison to the little gossip's indiscretion. Her immaturity would only cause me stress, cause speculation, and more idle chitchat within this small community. But overall, her big mouth really could not do me genuine damage.

Jacob's obsessiveness, however, could lead to something quite dangerous.

While I may have off-handedly enjoyed imagining Carlisle tearing into the rude little bitch, the truth was that my mate would have never _really_ caused the girl bodily harm. When it came to this new threat, I knew the instinct to kill was entirely authentic and was probably eating away at him as he struggled to maintain control.

I knew that he had never had experienced something of this magnitude, and my heart hurt for him. Being human, I knew that I could never fully comprehend the enormity of his feelings, but I still sympathized.

For almost three and a half centuries, Carlisle had not just simulated acting like a human before society for the sake of blending in. He had laboriously schooled himself to _be_ human, an undying human, with relentlessly guarded behaviors and actions and severely disciplined emotional responses. After so many centuries, his carefully practiced way of life was almost as natural to him as his inherent vampiric instincts.

Whatever he felt now, having been suppressed for so many centuries, was multiplied by hundreds. For him, these dark feelings and urges were already distressing enough, and his fear that I would be repelled by his animalistic qualities only served to distress him more. I could not imagine excruciating mentally suffering I was sure that he felt. All of these feelings, of course, fed off each other, making the whole experience practically unbearable. I was certain of this.

I knew that he was out there. I could sense it, but I sat quietly, giving him time to compose himself and return to me. However, when it became apparent after a good twenty minutes that he was not going to reveal himself, I slid to the edge of the porch, dangling my calves over as I again scanned the woods. "Where are you hiding?" I whispered, knowing full well he would hear me.

A loud rustling caught my attention, and much to my surprise, I found my mate in a large tree, perfectly level with me a good thirty yards away. I smiled sympathetically. "There you are," I commented in a quiet tone. "I figured out you were hiding a while ago, but I thought that I'd give you some alone time. Are you feeling any better after hunting?" When he shook his head no, stark white against the dark forest colors, I nodded. "I had a feeling that it might not help, but I wasn't completely sure. At least you're well fed."

I watched as he actually settled himself on branch, and from my position, it looked like his jeans and his shirt were in a much rougher state than when he had left – dirty and torn – which let me know that perhaps feeding was not the only thing he had done. I sighed. "I wish that you hadn't felt the need to hide from me, Carlisle." I saw him bow his head and shook mine, even though he could not see it. "My mate—" I smiled reassuringly when he looked up— "you never need to hide from me. Ever."

He shifted, and I knew that he was both uncomfortable and upset with himself for breaking his promise.

"Until I'm changed," I spoke softly, "I cannot imagine the depth of what you are feeling, and I am so sorry that you are being overwhelmed by it. But, Carlisle, I want you to know how proud I am of you. I know at times like this, you think that having these instincts makes you some kind of monster, but you don't seem to remember me telling you that it's not who or what we are, but the choices we make." I shrugged. "And if I am to be honest with you, no one in this family would think any less of you if you were to give into your instincts right now. Hell, I wanted to rip Jessica apart for a lot less, so I know if that's how I felt as a human than what you are feeling is a thousand times worse. And that's impressive, Carlisle. That's beyond impressive. You should be proud of yourself, not ashamed."

To my disappointment, my mate did not move, and I breathed out heavily. "Carlisle, please don't do this. I know for a fact that I have seen you at what you feel is your worst; I have seen you at the most intense, unguarded, natural moments of your entire existence. I have seen your frustration and anger drive you to throw your own son into a wall. I've seen the destruction of your hunting. I've seen your furious rage and powerful protective instincts come so close to causing well-deserved harm to someone who, by your own binding contract, deserved death at your hands. Nothing has driven me away yet. Nothing has made me think less of you. The only change in my perception of you is that I am prouder of you today than I was yesterday, because you, Carlisle Cullen, amaze me day after day with your inner strength and beauty."

I watched as he plummeted from the tree branches to the ground and crossed the short distance to the house where he disappeared for a moment to scale the side. A second later, he launched himself over the railing and onto the deck. He joined me, lifting me into his lap, but I was rather annoyed when he settled me to face away from him. I ignored his weak protests as I turned, straddling him, and stared at the top his bowed head for a moment. I reached out to stroke his cheek and jaw where I let my fingers grasp his marble flesh.

I lifted his head to see his black eyes filled with so many emotions. I frowned when he glanced away from me, his hand coming up to wipe away the venom trickling steadily from the corners of his mouth despite the number of times he tried swallowing it back. "Look at me," I whispered, my lips curling upward in a tiny gesture of reassurance. I shook my head when he muttered softly that he looked like an animal at best and a monster at worst.

_So _that's_ what this is about! _Even though he was beginning to grasp that I could accept his emotional nature, he was having trouble believing I could accept _this?_ I sighed. _Oh, you silly man. _"No, you do not, Carlisle. You look like a vampire whose mate has been seriously threatened. This wasn't just a threat to my stress levels. Jacob admitted to _stalking_ me. He could be potentially dangerous to me, to us, to the whole family. There is absolutely nothing wrong with your reaction to that, Carlisle."

When he made to wipe away the venom again, I caught his hand in midair and leaned forward, my tongue darting out to lick away the thick escaped drops before I turned my head and repeated the process to the other corner of his mouth. When I backed away, his mouth was hanging open as he gaped at me in surprise. I placed my hands on his face, running my thumbs around the edges of his lips. "I left my slobber on you."

He snorted on a laugh and dropped his head backward against the glass. _"Sei straordinario," _he murmured reverently and chuckled at my blank expression. "You're extraordinary."

"I try," I said with a bright smile before wiping away more venom with a sympathetic look. "You really are furious with him."

"Furious is not quite the word I would use, _mia passerotta,"_ he sighed before swallowing thickly.

"Would it help if—"

"No!" he interrupted with a firm look. "For one, you have another day or two left. I fear that if I were to even attempt a bite, I would start drinking from you. I do not want to put more stress on your body. Secondly, when I normally bite you, there are only traces of venom in my mouth. At the present time, I am obviously producing _copious_ amounts of venom." He gave me a look that clearly said he did not want to risk anything, so I simply nodded and settled back against his chest, sighing in content as he purred above me.

It was about the sixth time when he wiped the venom away that I huffed. "Will you stop that?" I grabbed both his hands and held his arms firmly around me. "The movement is beginning to annoy me since it means you take your hands off me every time."

He gave a longsuffering groan. _"M'Isabella_, if I do not, my venom will end up—"

I rolled my eyes, even though he could not see it with his cheek resting on the top of my head. "Do I sound like I'm worried about it? That's what showers are for!" I felt a mischievous grin curling my lips. "Besides, it's not like you don't get me wet on a regular basis."

The sound of his laughter was absolutely heaven.

.

I awoke feeling surprisingly refreshed considering the exertions of the previous evening.

After his amused laughter had slowly dissipated, I had taken the time to show him exactly how wet he was capable of making me. Showering together had been an experience that I knew I would never forget, thanks to the liberal amounts of venom his mouth produced and where that venom went once he had coated his fingers in it. Never in my life would I have imagined _that_ being a pleasant experience, but to my surprise, it only enhanced my orgasm.

When I questioned him about his actions, I found myself pinned to the wall, his lips attached to my earlobe as he growled that he intended to possess me in every way imaginable. At that point, I was spun at a dizzying speed to face the tiles, before he swiftly and roughly mounted me, my tight pussy clamping painfully around him as he pounded into me with wild abandon.

Now, lying in bed, I could feel the barest traces of soreness in my arms, legs, and more private areas. The memories of why I felt that way caused me to giggle like a maniac. I could feel heat lightly spreading across my cheeks as I caught my mate's highly amused and intensely adoring gaze, and I pulled the covers up to my nose, hiding everything but my eyes. "Hi," I mumbled between chortles.

He laughed at my behavior and peeled the sheet away easily before lowering his lips to mine. The kiss was tender and reverent as his cool tongue barely traced the inside of my upper lip, making me sigh in delight. _"Buongiorno, bella mia,"_ he cooed before he pulled away slightly, his forehead pressed to my temple. "I would ask if you had a pleasant sleep, but from your nighttime soliloquy, I already deduced that you unquestionably did."

He winked at me when I blushed furiously and answered my query of 'you heard that?' with a mischievous grin and matching words. _"Mia streghetta, _not only did I hear it, I'm already contemplating when we can enact that little dream of yours." He lowered his lips to my ear and began nibbling, purring in contentment the entire time. "You, my tempting witch, have the most deliciously naughty mind that I have ever encountered." He bit down lightly on the shell of my ear and tugged gently, making me shiver. "As much as I would love to remain in bed with you, _m'uzzola,_ I am afraid that we must prepare for our day apart."

I glowered. "You had to remind me."

He chuckled, his topaz eyes dancing with bemusement. "Considering that we have to leave in an hour, yes, I am afraid that I did." His hand ghosted over my body and settled on my hip as he pulled me closer. "However, I do feel this is the appropriate time to give you one of your gifts."

My mouth fell open.

I had all but forgotten that he had gone to Seattle yesterday to pick up some presents for me! But before I could comment, he pulled me into an upright position, depositing me on my feet and instructing me to close my eyes. Almost immediately, I felt myself being led across the room to where I knew the full-length was. I only had to wait for a moment before I felt two cool arms reaching around me, one gripping me firmly, my back to his chest, while the other felt like it was stretched out in front of me.

His voice was thick with passion as he quietly commanded, "Open your eyes."

.

**TBC**

Sorry this one is shorter. And sorry there's not cute quip today.

Just be good and kind to people.


	25. Chapter 25

**IMPORTANT NOTES at the end.**

.

**TWENTY-FIVE**

I obeyed.

Then I stared, wide-eyed, at what he had balanced on his hand before I glanced up at his reflection in the mirror. There was a tiny twitch to the corner of my lips when I gaped at him. When I finally recovered my ability of speech, I quipped, "You obviously weren't kidding, were you?"

"No, _cara mia,"_ he murmured, "I was not. I was entirely sincere when I said that you are, in all sense of the term, my most cherished and beloved pet."

I glanced back down at the platinum band sitting on his palm. The collar was a little under a half inch in width and was made up of delicate strands that were bound together with two vertical bands spaced several inches away from where an appropriately-sized pendant dangled at the center. It took a moment or two for me to realize that the pendant was actually the Cullen crest – a small and modest ornament that was far more appropriate for me than the bold, statement piece that Rosalie wore.

"Carlisle…" I whispered, gazing at the simplistic yet elegant band held before me. "It's beautiful. Are you sure that—"

"Incredibly sure, _m'amore,"_ he cooed lovingly to me before nuzzling his nose against my temple. "While you are forever part of this family, _m'Isabella_, for all of eternity you belong to me and me alone. Is this acceptable?" When I acquiesced, he pressed a kiss behind the shell of my ear, purring his pleasure. "Good girl, _mia passerotta."_

It fit comfortably against my skin, resting at the base of my throat, and looked very similar to any other choker. I, however, knew the truth. While this was _far_ less controversial than the purple mark on my neck, it was still a relatively obvious display of possession. The platinum band stated that I was taken, the crest clearly identified by whom, and God help anyone foolish enough to ignore it.

For a split moment, I considered arguing that this particular choice to display the Cullen crest might not be the best one and that perhaps a necklace similar to Rosalie's might have been more appropriate. But the more I thought about, the more I realized that, due to the mouth and fingers of one Jessica Stanley, the entire town almost certainly already knew of our 'scandalous' relationship. We would be under everyone's intense scrutiny no matter what, so we might as well enjoy ourselves and have fun with it!

I also briefly wondered about what would happen to his position at the hospital but realized that my mate probably had made several healthy donations to the hospital over the years he had been in Forks. When sheer curiosity drove me to voice my question and thoughts, I received only a smug smirk in return, which assured me that my assumptions had been correct. Of _course_, the hospital would not fire him, not when his generosity would keep the facility up to date for years to come.

It occurred to me that beneath his oh-so-sweet and innocent-looking exterior there was a devious creature of power and cunning, and it made me question whether or not there were there any human beings on this Earth that Carlisle Cullen would not get to jump through hoops!

Suddenly, a question that Jessica had asked me popped into my head. I never gave her an exact amount because I did not know nor had I ever had the desire to know. Indeed, this particular aspect of my mate's life had no bearing on my feelings for him whatsoever. But the strange urge to inquire it flooded me, and for some unknown reason that felt important, I knew that I had to ask.

Carlisle seemed surprised at my sudden question, but I think what shocked him most was the odd expression on my face. "Why do you ask, _mia passerotta?"_ When I reminded him of Jessica's question and informed him that I was as equally perplexed as he was at my abrupt desire to know, he cocked his head. "Premonition perhaps?"

I shrugged. "I've been known to dream a future event once or twice, but I think that has more to do with the repetitiveness of my life. Well, the repetitiveness of my life _before_ I met your family anyway."

He hummed softly while he traced his fingers along the delicate collar then leaned forward, whispering the answer in my ear and chuckling when I gasped in astonishment. It was only after I spluttered in shock for a few moments, quite sure that I had misunderstood what he had said, that he confirmed that he was, indeed, using the correct letter of the alphabet and that, yes, he was well aware of the vast gap between both the letters and the amounts.

He quickly directed my dazed form to the bathroom so I could shower and prepare for school and informed me that he would meet me downstairs. It was halfway through my shower that it _fully_ sank in that this would be my first day being alone in the presence of other people without the majority of the family since physically mating with Carlisle. It was the first day that I would have to face an entire school of teenagers desperate to sink their teeth into the scandal that was my and my mate's relationship.

While I cringed at the bad choice of words that my brain picked, I knew that the general idea was still true. I was once again going to be the main focus of everyone's attention today and in a far more uncomfortable way than when I first moved to Forks. If anyone other than my brother and sister and Angela talked to me, I knew that the exchanged words were going to be less than pleasant.

I quickly came to the conclusion that I should have just killed Jessica in the emergency room that day. Surely, Carlisle could have found a way to dispose of the corpse without anyone noticing! Well, it was too late now. Maybe I could ask my mate if I could borrow his Mercedes, then accidentally lose control of the vehicle in her vicinity. That wouldn't be obvious, right?

No. I couldn't do that. Even though he had enough money to buy an entire fleet of them, Carlisle loved his car very much. It would be very wrong of me to wreck it. Oh yeah. And he probably wouldn't be too thrilled if I landed myself in prison.

As I stepped into the closet, picking a pair of stonewashed jeans, I decided to do something a little bit different than my normal sweater style. I called up Alice for some help, pleased when she came straight to my closet with a few items with Rosalie on her heels – I had a feeling this was to keep the pixie from going overboard and allowing me to make my own selection. Of course, the moment I saw the top the dark-haired girl held in her hands, I knew that it was absolutely perfect. There was no doubt in my mind that the image I would soon present to Carlisle would keep his entertained all-day long.

It was the darkest shade of teal-green that I had ever laid eyes on and had a plunging v-neckline – I would definitely have to pair it with a black tank top underneath – with tight ruching all the way from beneath the breast-line to the hem. The small capped sleeves had the slightest ruffle to them and add just a hint of cuteness to the overall sensuality of the top. After I had pulled on both tops, I motioned frantically beneath my breasts and mouthed 'belt', smiling in delight when Alice blurred away and came back with a with a shiny, black belt about three and a half inches wide with a perfectly sculpted bow in front. Both vampires were shocked when I indicated that I wanted the pair of black kitten heels back, but I just smiled happily. After spending an entire weekend with my mate and my perfect pirouette on a rough baseball field, I felt confident enough to spend one day walking in heels. And even if I did fall, the worst that could happen was me ending up in the emergency room with Carlisle, which really would not be a bad thing for either one of us.

In all truth, fall or no fall, my outfit and heels were the best choice for everyone: I felt good, Alice and Rose could be proud of my display of fashion, and my mate… well, he got to imagine undressing me. And then he would get to do just that later in the evening when we were back at home. It was win-win for everyone!

My sisters blurred downstairs before me to allow me my own entrance to the kitchen, and I was more than pleased with my mate's response when he finally turned around to observe me. The moment he saw me, his eyes went wide and his mouth fell open with an exclamation of _'Cazzo!'_

I smirked proudly because I was fairly certain that it was almost impossible to astound the seemingly proper Carlisle Cullen into publicly exclaiming 'Fuck me!'

.

After an incredibly delicious breakfast, I donned Carlisle's gorgeous leather jacket and complained that _he_ should go into work with jeans and my favorite piece of his wardrobe instead of his typical dark and light blue ensemble. I was rewarded with a mildly chiding look that was completely ruined by a mischievous smirk as he led me to the garage.

I was thrilled at the fact that he wanted to take the Harley, but when we pulled into the parking lot, I felt that delicious sensation freeze like rain in our coldest winters. Clearly, we should have rethought this decision because it was obvious that I would not be spared from the gawking looks as he pulled the bike into a spot beside Alice's Porsche, even though it was a good distance from the entrance.

_Oh… this was the wrong choice for today._

The moment Carlisle and I slid our helmets off, it seemed the eyes of every single person locked onto the recently 'divorced' doctor and the Chief's eighteen-year-old daughter. With just a quick scan of the area, I saw Jessica standing with Lauren Mallory and Mike Newton – one was looking at Carlisle with jealousy, one was looking at me with jealousy, and the third glared at me with sheer, burning hatred.

I swallowed heavily, which all three of my companions heard and responded to in their own way – Alice gave me a small reassuring smile while Jasper sent wave after wave of calm to me. My mate reached out and pulled me to him, settling me against his side and turning his face to rest his forehead against mine. He purred softly for me, and I felt a peace that even Jasper could not provide wash over me. I sighed in contentment and whispered to my mate, "Promise me that you will never go back to restraining your nature, because it's moments like this when I'm aware, all over again, of how much I cannot live without this. I can't live without this sound, this feeling…" I brushed my fingers through his blond hair. "I can handle anything this town can do as long as I have this."

His purr grew louder for a few moments but was interrupted Jasper cleared his throat, letting us know that Angela was getting within hearing range. To my surprise, my normally shy friend waltzed right up to the four of us and settled against whoever's car was on the opposite side of Carlisle's bike from Alice's.

I turned in my mate's embrace as she grinned wickedly at me. "You do realize you two were seen wrapped around each other near the reservation, right? I didn't believe it was true that you'd be on a bike, but apparently, I was wrong. And look at you! You look hot!"

Carlisle cooed in my ear. "She is quite right, _mia passerotta._ You are exceptionally delectable, so it is a shame that I must take my leave… because you do look good enough to eat." He buried his lips in my chocolate waves, murmuring, _"La mia, _I am afraid I must go, but I promise I will text you throughout the day." He turned me and pressed a quick kiss to my cheek. _"T'amo tanto._ _A dopo, m'Isabella."_

I took a step back toward Angela, blushing furiously when she nudged me in the ribs as my mate sped off. I knew that she wanted to ask me a million questions but was afraid to do so in front of Alice and Jasper. It was only when the blond vampire, having sensed Angela's curiosity, assured her it was okay to ask whatever she wanted that my friend's queries burst forth.

"Well," I sighed thoughtfully to the first one, "there were a few problems when Carlisle first met me. For one, I was only seventeen, and even though he was in the process of getting a divorce, he was stilled married. Plus, Edward really liked me and I liked Edward, so he wasn't going to do anything to mess with that. But I think we both realized that we were just… drawn toward each other. It was like we each only had half of a soul, and despite the obstacles, both halves kept reaching for the other. He had to watch Edward treat me like a child and generally act like a jerk for the past year, and when I had my accident at my birthday party, he was pretty much telling me that the feelings he had for his soulmate were completely different from how Edward was… behaving toward me."

By now we had made it across the parking lot and had entered the building, and thankfully no one had said a word. And to my quiet delight, I was still walking easily in my heels. "When I asked Carlisle about Esme being his soulmate, he told me they weren't and that they were finalizing their divorce. I asked him who he thought his soulmate was and he… he just stared at me."

I shivered as I thought back to the look in his eyes, the intense look of love and respect and devotion that had gleamed in the bright topaz while he towered over me, his body so close to mine as he watched for my reaction. I smiled. "It took a moment for it to sink in that he meant me, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. Edward… Edward is just fascinated by me. I'm his first love and… he doesn't quite understand me. He's very charming and can use that to get what he wants. He knew from the beginning that I was meant to be with Carlisle, but he acted like a spoiled child and made sure than he got his way. When I got hurt at the party, I don't think Carlisle was too happy with the way Edward was acting and… he let me know in his own quiet way how he felt. And… it felt right." I shrugged. "And I'm happier with Carlisle."

At this point, Jasper and Alice abandoned us to go to their classes, but Angela – bless her saintly heart – stuck right by my side the entire time. Her arm was linked in my as we strutted down the hallway together, chatting quietly but comfortably about my 'developing romance' with the town's chief surgeon. Of course, I did not go into the more graphic details of our relationship, but she was rather impressed by my descriptions of Carlisle's attentiveness and adoration and how he had handled the Charlie situation.

Having made it to the back of the classroom, I was proud of myself for having not fallen flat on my face and was rather pleased that no one had said anything to me. But I should have known to think before feeling because Murphy's Law was a bitch, and for me, pride and pleasure cometh before a fall. Or a verbal attack by an obnoxious slut.

"So, Bella," Jessica chirped, her voice dripping with sickeningly false sweetness, "I hear that you weren't home this weekend. One can only imagine where you were. Although, I did see you by the side of the road on that bike." She grinned maliciously. "So, did you give up to Doctor McHottie all weekend?"

I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair with what I hoped was a surprisingly serene look on my face. "Unlike you, Jessica, not all girls have to rely on the ability to spread our legs to keep our men interested." I felt my lips twitch as a few people in the room snickered at my obvious dig. Of course, I would never even hint that I and my mate were in heat and had several erotic encounters already. Frankly, that was our business and no one else's.

She stiffened and indignation painted her face. While I hoped that would be the end of it, it apparently was not. "You think that Daddy Cullen is interested in you? Men like him only want one thing, and from that necklace around your neck, he's obviously already getting it." She moved forward and her lips curled into what she obviously thought was a triumphant sneer. "So tell me, Bella… How much did Doctor Dilf pay you this weekend?"

I leaned forward calmly, propping my arm up on the table and resting my chin in my palm as I smiled sweetly and said in one rapid breath, "Thirty-three billion, nine hundred ninety-nine million, nine hundred ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred ninety dollars more than the ten bucks you got from your walk last night!"

I watched as her face went from pink to red to the most ungodly shade of purple that I had ever seen and I was fairly certain that the only thing that kept her from launching herself over the table at me was the fact that the teacher had come into the room. However, that did not stop her from hissing a threat at me before she took her seat. I just rolled my eyes at her, knowing there was absolutely nothing that she could do to actually hurt me. I could defend myself from any smartass comments she could possibly make, and even if she were to regress to such a childish manner and attempt to trip me in the hall or physically attack me, the absolute worst thing that could possibly happen was a broken bone and a trip to the hospital.

Let's be honest: It's not like I've never known the pain of a broken leg before.

Besides, I knew that my mate would make very certain that I was well taken care of and spoiled with his own special brand of attention. Hell, I kind of hoped that she did, because maybe then I could talk him into homeschooling me. I knew that I sure as heck would pay a lot more attention to him than my current teacher. A _lot_ more attention.

A flashing light caught my attention, and I glanced down to my IPhone to see a message from Carlisle: _Has la cagna caused you any issues yet?_

I briefly wondered if he was psychic but simply typed back _Oh, yes. But don't worry, because it's both amazing and beautiful what little confidence can do._ I smiled as I sent the words he told me on the field back to him and almost immediately got his reply of _Good girl. _I could not help but blush at his written praise before letting him know that class was beginning and that I would text him later.

Even with the constant glares that Jessica kept shooting me whenever our teacher would turn his back, and despite the ache that I felt without being close to my mate, I was actually happy. Just as I was helping Carlisle accept his own vampiric existence, he was helping me grow into a graceful and confident woman, something that Edward had never would have considered.

While Edward and Carlisle both had shown the desire to protect me from everyone and everything, the difference was that Carlisle understood that sometimes I had to protect myself. It was just one of the many reasons we were just right for each other. I helped him see and hold onto the humanity within his animalistic nature. I was also a challenge to him, which I knew he secretly loved. With him, I was able to freely express myself. With him, I was beginning to mature and carry myself like a self-assured woman should. We truly were two halves of one soul, and there was nothing that a nasty bitch or the town's gossip could say and nothing that an obsessed werewolf or a spoiled teenage vampire could do that would keep us apart.

.

I should have known that when nothing dramatic occurred at lunch that I got off easy – lunch had been a rather peaceful experience, aside from the constant buzz of chatter and all the points and stares. I should have known that Jessica would not try to pull her same stunt from this morning in the cafeteria, where there would be more witnesses to watch her ass get ripped a new one. I should have known that leaving lunch would have been relatively easy as well since there were still too many witnesses. But most importantly, I should have known that she would never let me make it to the end of the day without retaliation and that she would make sure the whole school would witness it. And quite possibly Carlisle Cullen himself.

Oh, she was far more devious than I would have expected and caught me between fifth and sixth period. While I anticipated some crude remarks or puerile comments, I was totally unprepared for her level of idiocy.

She was leaning against the lockers and whispering frantically to Lauren when she saw me. "You know, Bella, I doubt that Edward will take you back once he finds out you've done Daddy Dearest." When I ignored her, she pressed further. "And you know that as soon as Eddie's back, Daddy will drop you like a dirty diaper and move onto another little girl." Even though my steps faltered for a moment, to my credit, I did not fall. However, she noticed and took her taunting a step more. "And you know that the next time, he'll be smart enough to pick someone who isn't quite so desperate."

I spun around and marched straight up to her, all but forcing her into the lockers with the brunt of my fury. _"What _is your problem? Last time that I asked, I was really being rhetorical, but now I truly want to know! Is there some major malfunction inside of your brain that just makes you a complete and utter bitch? Did your mother or father drop you on your head when you were born and you ended up with frontal lobe damage? I mean, are you _really_ and truly incapable of sincere and pleasant emotions?"

"Bella," she cooed my name in a nauseatingly sweet tone, "I know that you're just lashing out because you're worried, nd I don't blame you. You know that Doctor Dilf isn't going to keep you around forever and will just move onto banging someone better." Her nasty smirk made me want to throttle her. "Someone like me."

_Crunch._

I barely heard her scream over my loud obscenities. I used curse words I had never imagined using, not even during the wild shower sex that I and my mate had. Hell, I could not even imagine using those words if we were swinging upside down from a tree. But at the present time, they came flying out of me like old friends and seemed highly appropriate to the person and situation!

Before I could turn and see the damage I had done to the bitch's face, I felt Angela drag me through the halls while muttering about getting me to the emergency room before Jessica could get there. What she did not realize was that by getting me there first, it would save the little bitch's life, and I was not quite sure that I wanted it to be saved. She already owed me for the first time!

After signing us out and letting the secretary know that I had probably broken my hand, she sped toward the hospital, arriving in a time that was frighteningly similar to how long it would have taken one of the Cullens. And before I could even unbuckle my seat belt, she had gotten my door open for me and watched me sympathetically as I stumbled out, clutching my hand protectively to my chest.

Walking through the hospital was worse than walking through the halls of the school. Anyone who was not a staff member was a resident of the town, and every single look varied from curiosity to jealous to downright disgust. I easily anticipated this sort of behavior from a bunch of other teenagers, but from adults…? I wanted to throw up my good hand and shout 'are we in elementary school' but refrained from doing so.

As I approached the nurses' station, I knew that from the angry and jealous look that the receptionist gave me, I was probably going to have trouble. God forbid Jessica Stanley walk through the door right now! But apparently the God that I sometimes questioned was smiling upon me today because as I approached the desk, my own personal, blond god walked around the corner.

Despite the throbbing pain in my hand, I found myself growing wet and aching to be mounted right then and there, spectators and all, and I suddenly realized that this was probably what he meant when he said that our personalities would begin to merge. Being a male – the alpha male at that – his sex drive was already intensely high and this seemed to feed my own desire, which in turn inflamed him even more. It was like throwing a match on gasoline-soaked rags.

I watched as his eyes went from topaz to onyx in only a few seconds and prayed the Angela was not watching. I gave him a pained smile when he approached me, a questioning look on his face. "I promise I wasn't picking fights with Mike's locker. We came to an agreement this morning anyway."

His lips twitched in amusement as he gently took my hand. "Then would you care to inform me as to why you are once again in my emergency room, Miss Swan?"

I felt my body clench in response and knew he smelled my arousal from the way is nostrils flared and the barely noticeable shudder that made him tense. I was just about to answer when the doors were flung open. Even without the widening of my mate's eyes, I would have known who it was instantly from her ear-splitting screech.

"You heinous bitch! You fucking little whore!" she spat to my back. "I swear to God, this isn't over, you fucking c—"

"Perhaps we should take you to a room, _cara_," Carlisle interrupted darkly, glaring over my head at Jessica as one hand came up to wipe at his mouth. "Miss Webber," he said calmly, though he had to pause to swallow back the venom, "I sincerely appreciate you bringing Isabella to me. If you would like to wait to see her, one of the nurses can show you to my office."

With a sharp nod to Angela and a final glare to the still-fuming Jessica, my mate practically dragged my down the hall to an empty room far away from the nurses' station. To my surprise, he was able to resist the urge to slam the door. I could actually _see_ the restraint it took not to take the damn thing off its hinges and was quite impressed. He leaned against the door, shaking visibly, but I noticed that he was swallowing less now and that venom was no longer seeping from the corners of his mouth.

"If it makes you feel better," I said pleasantly, "I apparently have a great right hook. You could hear the crunch all through the halls. I just hope her parents can afford a good plastic surgeon."

He flashed in front of me, one hand sliding into my hair at the base of my neck AND the other cupping my cheek. "While I in no way can censure your behavior, I must ask you a favor, _mia passerotta._ Next time you give into the urge to shatter someone's nose, could you please inform me immediately instead of making quips about Mister Newton's locker? As you can see, being confronted with the irate _schifosa, _no matter how impressive your revenge was, leaves me… less than pleased. Losing control of my restraint in this setting would not be a good thing, pet."

He pressed a kiss to the top of my head before he gingerly lifted my hand in his. He gently flexed and tugged on my fingers, hissing and tensing with every gasp and wince I made. And as much as it hurt, I knew that the slow precision he took with my hand was probably more accurate than any x-ray. He would be able to both feel even the slightest differentiate, even through the layers of muscle and skin, and hear the barest grinding of bone against bone. "Make a fist," he commanded gently, gazing at me with pursed lips when I did not directly comply. "Bella."

I stared at him glumly. "This is my punishment for breaking her face, isn't it?"

He bowed his head to hide his silent chuckles then glanced back up at me, his dark eyes twinkling. _"M'uzzola_, you know that I would never do such a thing. However, if you do this for me, I will make it up to you in ways you can only _dream_ of." When my mouth fell open, my face flushing brightly, he smirked and kissed my forehead. "Fist, pet."

I obeyed, grimacing the entire time, and bit back whimpers when his cold fingers delicately pushed on my hand. After he put pressure on a particularly painful spot, I shrieked softly but almost instantly felt relief when the bone he'd pressed popped back into place. "Ow," I complained drolly while I flexed my tender hand on my own. I squeezed and stretched my fingers to assure myself that they were still working.

"It will be sore for a day, but nothing is broken," he said softly, his fingers entwining with mine. "That is a lot more than I can say for Miss Stanley's nose. What exactly is it that she said to upset you to such a degree?"

I felt my face light up like the Fourth of July and mumbled, "If I say that I don't want to tell you, are you going to make me?" I felt him pull me into his embrace, his lips finding my temple. Apparently, I had sounded just pitiful enough for him to take mercy on me this time. "I love you, but it's embarrassing and I really don't want to say."

When I attempted to hop down off the examining table, however, he kept me pinned down, leaning over me to whisper in my ear, "Oh no, Miss Swan, you are not going anywhere. I am not at all through with you." He traced one cool finger down the side of my left breast. "I am well aware of the physical and emotional stress you have endured this week, and I would be remiss as your doctor if I did not give you a full exam."

.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Before I get any potential questions from new readers, let's address a few things.

1) Do you want the naughty exam scene to actually appear in the main story or create a collection of weird and naughty outtakes?

2) The "pet" thing: No! This is **not** a bdsm story. It has elements of bdsm, but I never go into a serious or regular/permanent hardcore type relationship.

3) Weird school issues: I never went to public school. I've never set foot for even a single day inside a public school. I have no clue what happens inside a public school. So if school kids cannot or have never been able to check themselves out… sorry! I never had to deal with _anything_ that practically _everyone_ else on Earth dealt with in regards to school. Again… sorry.

4) Hospital scenes: I _have_ worked in a hospital and other medical establishments, and pretty much _all_ of these scenes are _beyond_ inappropriate… I just don't give a ship and am indulging my own personal medical fantasies. You're welcome!


	26. Chapter 26

**TWENTY-SIX**

I settled myself more comfortably on the exam table while my mate retrieved my file, and though I could not be certain, I somehow suspected he had probably given instructions to not be interrupted unless there was an emergency that absolutely could not be handled without him.

A few threads of my confidence seemed to unravel when confronted with my mate's calm and professional demeanor, the only signs of his sexual frustration being his black eyes and raging erection, which was made apparent when he shoved the white lab coat back with a fisted hand upon his hip. He studied the chart in front of him, and if looks could kill, I knew that my mate would be - beyond the shadow of a doubt - dead. I thought it was quite unfair that he could appear so damned composed while I sat there with my heart pounding away, my breathing ragged, despite how hard I tried to control it.

I just could not believe that he was actually making good on his promise to enact this, or rather I could not believe that he was enacting that promise _here_. Sure, I figured that maybe he might surprise me one night in the bedroom, but no! Along with his awaking vampiric instincts came an awaking predilection for the kinky… And speaking of kinky, I wanted to find out just how serious he had been about what he had said during my last hospital visit.

I cleared my throat first, letting him know that a question was forthcoming, and quietly called his name. I blinked when the corners of his lips twitched and he ignored me! My mouth fell open and I gaped for several moments, watching his smirk grow slightly, before I crossed my arms and stared in disbelief. He was actually going to ignore me unless I addressed him by his title! I was just about to call for his attention when he turned to me, the white lab coat seeming to float around his body, and I would be damned if my body did not respond to the tantalizing image.

Despite the massive bulge straining against the front of his trousers that revealed his true feelings and desires, his features were perfectly schooled into a look of amiable professionalism. He strutted - he actually _strutted - _across the room with that damn genial smile plastered on his face. His onyx eyes twinkled with perverse delight. "So…" he drawled warmly. "I hear the Chief's daughter had a rather _rough_ weekend."

Son of a bitch! It was almost impossible to believe that this sexually tempting creature had been lying dormant within my seemingly reserved mate for so many centuries. Of course, the Carlisle Cullen that I had first met had been an immortal human, repressed and introverted, while this Carlisle Cullen was quickly becoming the epitome of what an alpha-vampire was.

The immortal human was quiet and very subtle in his behaviors, never letting his powerful nature slip past his steel-like grasp, but this vampire… oh, this vampire exuded _raw_ sexuality and imposing authority from every non-existent pore of his marble body that could _not_ be ignored or disobeyed. This dominate creature seemed to be in command of everything around him and, unlike the repressed fabrication he had forced upon himself for so long, he would not silently direct those around him. Oh no, this vampire would utilize his power to the fullest extent.

I was surprised by his sudden short list of questions, realizing quickly that this hidden fantasy had probably been in his brain since the day he met me, and I was more than happy to oblige, particularly when he had finished with that damn penlight and had his cool hands on my body, tracing his fingers delicately over my throat and collar, down my shoulders, where he tugged at the fabric of my teal shirt.

"I am afraid, Miss Swan, that this will have to come off," he cooed pleasantly, "for me to do a proper exam. I must have unrestricted access for accurate auscultation of your heart and lungs." He did not wait for my permission. He peeled both of my shirts from my body before his fingertips caressed the clasp at the front of my bra and flicked it open, my breasts spilling out beneath his scorching gaze. Without warning, the freezing bell of the stethoscope was against my hot flesh, making me hiss at the sensation. He stretched his free fingers down over the swell of my breast while his other hand firmly gripped my right breast, squeezing and kneading before his fingers began pinching, rolling, and tugging the nipple sharply. He teased and tormented me until I was certain I was going to orgasm without ever having been penetrated.

Suddenly, the coolness of the stethoscope was at my back as my mate breathed his instructions in my ear, forcing me to comply by the sheer strength of his commands. As the bell moved over my back, he let one of his hands trail down the planes of my body, finding the button and zip of my jeans, quickly undoing them and slipping his fingers inside, stroking my wet flesh and making me whimper and pant in ecstasy. And dear God, if he was not trying to kill me… I wanted to cry, to scream, to curse at him, because as soon as I came within an inch of the breaking point of my climax, he stopped.

I closed my eyes as he guided me into a reclining position and blushed furiously when I heard the metallic sounds of him sliding out the hidden stirrups. I swallowed heavily when he braced me how he wanted me, my legs spread wide, my body fully open to his ravenous stare.

He sat down on the rolling stool and placed himself between my parted thighs before he swiftly got my body ready. He caressed and prodded me in a manner that was far from clinical, despite the neutral strain of his voice as he talked me through the exam. The juxtaposition of his professional tone, his hungry gaze, his gentle expression, and his magical fingers was beyond enticing, and when he began questioning me patiently about my sexual history, I thought that I would die of lust. "Isabella, I am going to move my fingers inside you," he said evenly, though desire was laced in every word. "I want you to tell me if this hurts." He suddenly crooked his fingers against my g-spot and I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming. "Isabella?" he prodded, quickly stroking the area when I shook my head to let him know that I was not in any pain. "And now?"

_"God, no,"_ I whispered and tried rocking against his hand, finding it very difficult as my ass was already balanced on the edge of the table. I growled when his fingers withdrew from my dripping heat.

"I have heard that you have a partner," he spoke professionally. "If you are entertaining thoughts of beginning a physical relationship, Isabella, as your doctor, it is my responsibility to make sure that you are adequately prepared." Three fingers thrust back into my body, slipping in and out, over and over, as he spoke. "While it seems your barrier has been broken, you are still very tight, and I wish to make certain that your body is ready for sexual activity. Would you like me to help you, Isabella?"

He parted my swollen lips with his free hand and blew a cool breath on the aching flesh as he waited for my answer. He purred in pleasure when he heard me agree. I could hear the sounds of him undoing his slacks when he spoke next. "I must warn you in advanced, Isabella, that I am quite large. If at any time you feel uncomfortable, tell me immediately. Do you understand?" I murmured yes and felt him readjusting the stirrups, spreading my legs farther apart, opening me almost painfully wide for his use. My vision fluttered then focused when he towered over me, rubbing the head of his dick against my slick opening, and I instantly noticed that his neutral features had been replaced by a lustful look. His words were harsh with desire. "I will enter you only a few inches at a time to allow you to adjust. If there is any pain, I want to know." With that, he ever-so-slowly pushed the head of his thick hardness into my pulsing canal, pausing to gauge my reaction.

I panted not from pain but to keep myself from screaming for him to fuck me senseless, to stop myself from begging him to mount me like a wild animal and ride me until I was unable to stand. I forced my breaths in and out evenly, concentrating my raging libido and melting into this scenario, and I nodded to let him know that I was ready for more.

When he finally rested at my cervix, he stared at me intently as his voice commanded, "Isabella, I want you to take a deep breath and bear down with your muscles, then I want you to relax your muscles when I tell you to. This will allow the last few inches to enter you more easily." When I complied, he buried himself completely inside me, smiling in pride and pleasure as he rested his hips against me. "Good girl."

I could feel him throbbing inside me as his wide shaft stretched me open. "Please… Please, I need more… Carlisle, please…"

He slammed into my wet body, growling over me as he suddenly reached for my breasts, pinching my nipples and tugging on them painfully. "What have I told you, _mia streghetta?"_

I whimpered and rolled my hips against him. "Please, Doctor Cullen… Please help me come…" I cried out when he released my breasts to grasp my hips, drawing away then ramming himself into me as he set an deliciously punishing rhythm, frantically pumping in and out of my body, my walls clamping onto his long dick as pleasure coiled low in my abdomen. "Doctor!"

He jerked inside me as he savagely claimed my tight, wet channel, and I bit back a scream when he spread my thighs somehow wider. His body bowed toward me and his hands gripped the sides of the exam table. He pounded into me furiously, bringing me excruciatingly close to my orgasm. He fucked my eager little hole like a feral beast and lunged forward, swallowing my scream as I orgasmed, my clenching pussy greedily milking his cock of every drop. He kissed me with fiery passion, warm adoration slowly taming the kiss as my breathing evened out. He pressed loving kisses to each of my eyelids, my temples, my nose… covering every inch of my face reverently, before gazing down at me fondly. _"Ciao, bella."_

I blinked. "Did you just tell me goodbye?"

He chuckled and lowered his face to nuzzle against my ear, purring happily. "Actually, I just said 'hello, beautiful'." He took my earlobe carefully between his teeth, nibbling and tugging playfully for a few moments, before gently rubbing the length of his nose against my temple. He pushed himself back up, his arms braced on either side of my body while his still-hard cock remained buried inside me, and gazed down at me lovingly. "Do you know how absolutely divine you are when you've been mounted? Your curls creating a dark halo around you like a wild angel? Your chocolate-brown eyes reflecting the depth of contentment in your soul? Your satiated and proud smile? Your creamy skin glowing like fresh fallen snow?" His hands swept over my form, his eyes worshiping my body. "You, _m'uzzola,_ are a goddess." When I blushed furiously, he pressed a tender kiss to my forehead. "Truly, a goddess."

I suppose it should have been awkward being in that position - naked and splayed out on the examining table with his cock still firmly embedded in my wet heat - but it felt strangely comfortable. Okay, well, maybe not physically… but emotionally and mentally, I felt content. I hissed as my muscles protested when he gingerly lowered my strained thighs down from their position. I let him lift me and dress me before I rested my hands on his chest when he set me on my feet. My fingers traveled up and over his shoulders then behind his neck to thread through those utterly beautiful blond locks. I stood on tip-toe to press a chaste kiss to his lips then lowered my hands to play with his tie as I gazed up at him seriously. "People are going to talk."

He snorted, his lips twitching with a barely suppressed smile. "People are already talking. Thanks to _aquela schifosa_ and her supposed friendship with your neighbor, it has become public knowledge that we are living together."

I shrugged. "It's not like it's illegal. I am eighteen."

He studied me curiously. "Is it not going to bother you, all of the talk?"

I inhaled deeply and stared directly into his eyes. "Honestly? Yes." His gazed dropped immediately and I raised my hand to cup his cheek, softly cooing his name to recapture his attention. When he was staring sadly into my eyes, I offered him a reassuring smile. "It's _not_ for the reason you think, Carlisle. I don't care what people think or say about _me_. I'm more worried about the effect this is all going to have on _you."_ Understanding and joy replaced the disappointed gleam in his eyes, pride and love shining in through the returned topaz color. "You're supposed to be recently divorced and now, because of me, your reputation is being tainted," I said calmly. "Since I'm eighteen, it's not like there are any legal repercussions, but that doesn't mean this won't affect your job."

He shook his head, a slight chuckle escaping his lips. _"M'amore_, at the risk of sounding quite boastful, there is not a single member of the hospital board that will think to take any action against me. My skills, along with the many millions I donate to this facility, are too important to them. They may speak quite dreadfully behind my back, but there is _no one_ who would think to question my position here. I can assure you that my job is quite secure."

I grabbed the lapels of his lab coat and pulled him flush against me, sighing contentedly as his arms surrounded me. "You do realize that every single nurse in this hospital hates me, right?"

He smirked mischievously. "Ah, _mia passerotta,_ you should hear some of the things they are saying right now."

I just rolled my eyes in response.

When we left the exam room, I was unsurprised to see the bitch with a bandage covering her entire nose and ranting her head off to the small crowd around her. The shocking part of my view, however, was seeing the normally quiet and shy Angela Webber going toe-to-toe with the brash little gossip. I actually felt a bit bad for Mike and Lauren, both of whom clearly looked dazed and unsure of what to do or say.

For every slur that Jessica would throw, Angela would have a snappy comeback. I did not believe I had ever been prouder of my friend than at that moment, because it seemed that behind that shy façade, her wit went far beyond book knowledge. One particularly sharp barb involving street walking caused me to physically wince, and I heard a slight hiss from my mate. It was deliciously low shot, but it was done in such an oddly eloquent way that you could not help but admire her for her use of wit. Despite the fact that steam was practically fogging up her glasses, she kept her voice calm and her words elegantly sharp.

As soon as Jessica's eyes found me, she started cursing ugly threats, her face that unique shade of purple. I vaguely wondered if it was actually possible for a person's head to explode, because I would be damned if _aquela schifosa_ did not look close to it happening.

To my surprise, my mate did not growl or react in a way that I would have imagined. Instead, his voice calmly stated, "Since it was obvious that you will need surgery, Miss Stanley, I am guessing Doctor Yancy has already ordered blood tests in preparation. If you do not wish for your parents to find out what sort of substances you have been dumping into your system, I would suggest that you wait for awhile. Although, that will mean putting off rhinoplasty, which could be quite… harmful."

I glanced up to my mate to see his overly-pleasant smile and realized that he had just effectively forced Jessica between a rock and a hard place. He could smell the drugs in her system, and if she were to have blood drawn, her parents would know about her habit. But if she put off the blood tests in order to wait for the drugs to dissipate, they would not do surgery, meaning her nose would start to heal improperly. This was not only bad for her actual health but it would leave her nose severely disfigured.

_My God, I was mating with an evil genius!_

The looks on the other three teens' faces were absolutely priceless. I watched as Mike quickly made his exist, obviously not wanting to be caught on Carlisle's bad side, and listened as Lauren mumbled something about waiting in the car and all but ran from the emergency room. Jessica, however, seemed to be frozen in shock that someone, even someone in a position of authority like Carlisle, would challenge her. And as if to add icing to the cake, my mate pushed farther, "I would suggest we take those blood samples today so we can schedule you for surgery. And if you would like, I can speak to your parents about several rehab programs the facility offers."

Jessica cold eyes turned to me. "This is all your fault!"

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "Really? Because I don't remember telling the entire town about your addiction and harassing you about it." I wanted to ask Carlisle if it was just me or was the shade of purple painting her face getting darker.

"You'll pay for this," she hissed angrily.

I just smiled sweetly. "You know, the last time you got it into your head to punish me for something you started, you ended up with a broken nose." I waved at her cheerfully when she stomped her foot then stormed away. "Hope you get well soon!" When I saw both Angela and Carlisle staring at me reprovingly, I shrugged. "Well, I do. I'm a very sympathetic person. And a broken nose… That's gotta hurt!"

As Angela was getting ready to leave, my mate politely asked if my friend could bring my homework by our house and requested that she join us for dinner at the home, much to my surprise. I was certain the shy girl would decline the invitation, but in a shockingly confident voice, she had agreed, getting careful directions before waving goodbye to me and waltzing out of the emergency room.

I froze as he shut the door to his office behind us, my brown eyes staring a small leather couch against the left-hand wall, knowing full well that it had not been there the last time I was in this office. "Wow…" I mumbled. "You just want to stir up trouble, don't you, Carlisle?"

A sharp sting flared to life in my neck, and I quickly realized that he had not only bit me but had injected more of his venom into the bite. I whimpered when he pulled away for a moment, letting me feel the burn this amount of poison caused, only receiving relief when his lips latched onto the wound and he took three long drags of my blood to remove the venom. After licking the wound closed, he released me abruptly and without a word settled behind his desk, astutely ignoring me, and not in the teasing way he had done in the exam room.

The few times before, in the heat of play, I had not really stopped to consider just how serious my mate may or may not have been about his demand. It was now becoming apparent that he had, indeed, been genuine about the kinky order he gave me, though he seemed to allow me the occasional moment if I was in pain or comforting him as I had been earlier. "I'm sorry," I whispered, noticing that he still would not look at me. "Ca—Doctor Cullen?" I inquired meekly, feeling this was the only way to get his attention. His eyes were dark, though not black, and his expression was stern as he waited for me to speak. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't realize that—"

"Come to me," he commanded in a firm but patient voice. His eyes watched me, but he made no effort to move until I stood directly next to him. He shifted in his chair and silently invited me to sit on his lap. He sighed heavily when I hesitated and pulled me into his lap, nestling me close to his body and resting his chin atop my head. "You should know by now, _mia streghetta,_ that I can never be truly angry with you. You should never fear me, _cara mia."_

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not afraid of you."

"But you were," he said sadly. "You did not fear that I would hurt or harm you, but you were afraid to approach me, afraid to confront me, and you should never be." He nuzzled his face into my curls, his purr beginning ever-so-quietly in his chest until his rumble echoed reassuringly in my ears, the vibrations against my body soothing me. "All because it is in my instinct to tame you - a feat that I am starting to believe will never happen," he said with a soft chuckle. "That does not mean that you should fear to approach me. Never before have you yielded in such a manner after being bitten. Why the unexpected change?"

I shrugged. "I've never seen you act so aloof before and then it set in that you really were serious. It upset me that I up—"

His fingers pressed to my lips to keep me from speaking any further. _"M'Isabella,_ I am truly sorry. I feel worse now for having kept my peace, but I did not want to upset you by letting you think that I was falling back into my former patterns. I was not upset with you, so much as that I was shocked at my own reaction. I have never bitten you so forcefully nor have I ever purposefully forced venom into your system, and it disturbs me that I did so." I moaned in frustration, causing him to chuckle. "And _that _is why I was determined not to speak my thoughts."

I shifted my mouth under his hand and sucked two of his fingers between my lips, smiling around the digits as his eyes darkened. I released them with a wet pop and reached up to muss his lovely blond hair. "Your reaction was natural. After what happened when I first got here, followed by what happened in that exam room and then immediately being confronted with _it_, I would expect that your nerves would be on edge. I just happened to push the wrong button and at the wrong time. For the love of God, stop beating yourself up about your nature!"

"That is easier said than done, _bella mia."_ He lowered his lips to my ear, nuzzling me as he whispered, "At least I have a faster recovery time now." I felt my body react and he noticed immediately, smirking smugly. "Would you like me to show you just how rapidly vampires can recover, _m'uzzola?"_

I flushed and buried my face against his shoulder, mumbling about my heart not being able to stand another round. I was quickly assured that I was currently safe from his ravenous libido as he had another hour of being on call and a small mountain of paperwork to get through. This allowed me the opportunity to relax on the sofa and email Renee and text Jasper to see if he was going to be okay with Angela coming over. He let me know that he would be fine, but that Rose and Emmett would not be present, as they were supposed to be at college during the week. And I was in the middle of an intense three-way conversation with Alice and Rosalie about updating my wardrobe when I suddenly had a leering vampire lying between my thighs. "I thought you had a mountain of paperwork," I stated sarcastically.

"I thought you wanted me to act like a vampire." He smirked when I rolled my eyes. "Everything is finished, so I now have twenty minutes to _kill_." My hips jerked upward as he ground his erection between my thighs. "Tell my daughters goodbye - no, wait. First, I need to make sure they get rid of all your jeans and replace them with skirts." He winked at me. "I do believe I will need easier access from now on." My mouth fell open as the two females chuckled in my ear through the phone, which my mate plucked from my hand. He pressed the end button firmly before tossing the device to the floor. "Now… I do believe there is one more exam that we forgot to cover."

.

**TBC**

**NOTES:** I apologize for being so tardy in my update. I, like so many people, are struggling through this crazy-ass pandemic that is dragging us all through the mud. It's both physically and mentally exhausting, and it is making it difficult to enjoy the things I used to enjoy. But I got a metaphorical shot of adrenaline today, and I made it my mission to get this chapter out. Like I said in the previous chapter, as someone who works in the medical field, I am painfully aware of how utterly inappropriate a good portion of this chapter is, but hey! We all gotta get our kicks somehow, and right now, this is the most kicks I can get out of life. So I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did.


	27. Chapter 27

**TWENTY-SEVEN**

It had taken the promise of a weekend shopping trip to Seattle from both me and my mate to keep Alice from dragging me to every store she could contrive that day. She had mentioned inviting Angela, but I had reminded her that my friend should not be left to the madness that was Alice's shopping-mania without being slowly prepared for it and that I did not want to scare away my only human friend!

Since we had several hours before Angela would arrive, Carlisle and I had retreated to his study, as he stated that there were a few things that he wished to research. I curled up on his couch with a thriller novel, needing a break from reading anything romantic as it would give me ideas, while he covered his desk in large medical tomes, humming and scribbling notes down every so often.

The very first time he hummed over the texts, I was a bit surprised. Four or five times later, I wondered if he was at all aware that he was doing so, but knew that with his superior senses he had to be. I found this little quirk to be quite fascinating and more than amusing, and I soon realized that I had stopped reading my own book altogether and was just watching and appreciating the little things about my mate.

I felt my own restlessness before I even saw his. It started in the pit of my stomach and spread outward until even the tips of my fingers seemed uncomfortable. I knew something was wrong when I observed the vampire shift, and even squirm, dropping his pen to the desktop to pinch the bridge of his nose, leaving me to wonder for the second time if his species could get headaches. "Are you okay?"

I watched as he inhaled and exhaled deeply before propping his elbows on the desk. From where I was, I could see how tightly his fingers were linked together as he rested his chin on his joined hands. It was obvious he was pondering this new development - our mutual discomfort - even though we were in the same room. Whatever was happening was intriguing him. I prodded him quietly, "Carlisle?"

He beckoned me forward so I went to him without hesitation, but when I stood by his side, he did not pull me into his lap as I suspected he would. Instead, he joined his fingers with mine and tugged downward, beseeching softly, "Sit."

Were that simple command to come from anyone else, I would have been insulted. Truth be told, if it had come from my mate in any other tone but the prayer-like way that he inquired it with, I probably still would have been insulted. However, there was something in his voice, something so cautious yet reverent, that I felt myself desiring to give into the humble plea. And once I was seated beside him, he moved his chair closer and turned slightly so more of his thigh was exposed to me. He reached out to me, his hand freezing in midair as if he were unsure if this was something that he should be doing or not, so I quickly changed my position. I turned so I faced the expansive glass wall and curled my legs beside me, leaning toward him slightly. I offered him a small supportive smile and my eyelids fluttered closed when his cool fingertips tentatively touched my cheek.

The touch danced across my skin like a cool summer breeze, stroking down my face to gently brush my lips. "My most beloved," he whispered in awe_. "Cara mia… T'amo tanto, mia passerotta. T'adoro… _God, how I worship you."

My lips parted with a tiny sigh and I opened my eyes to watch at him. My body began to thrum with a mix of joy, peace, and wonder for my mate as I lost myself in his dark citrine gaze. My eyes darted to his pale hand for a moment when he traced his thumb under one lower lid then the other, wiping away a few tears that I had not even realized escaped.

When his cool touch moved from my face and his fingers entangled in my hair, his hand gently guiding my head to his thigh, I surrendered to his silent appeal. Contentment and bliss filled my soul as I rubbed my cheek against him. After several long moments, I finally settled against him, one arm wrapping around his calf and my other hand coming to rest atop his thigh. Instinctively, my fingers flexed open and closed, lightly stroking his marbled muscles through his dark slacks. I smiled when he purred at the touch, his own hand still at my head, stroking my hair slowly, reverently.

I would have thought he would move his hand away while he continued his work, but he did not. He continued to caress my hair, over and over, in the most tender and soothing manner. The delicate touch was one I would have imagined the shiest human male bestowing upon a most revered goddess. It was a touch of veneration, and I closed my eyes again while I listened to the soft sounds of his breathing, his writing, the pads of my fingertips against the material of his pants, and the rush of the distant river. I enjoyed the serenity that seemed to be much needed in my life at the present time. I felt my emotions swirling in the air with his, wrapping around me like the softest blanket. And I felt the overwhelming love, adoration, and tranquility which lulled me into a deep sort of trance. My soul felt as though it were vibrating, ready to float away from my body.

I was unaware of how long I had been in that state of spiritual ecstasy, but I began to hear my mate's voice calling me from a distance, slowly bringing me back down to Earth. I blinked several times before turning my happy gaze up to him, returning the small adoring smile he graced me with. I hummed, "Hello."

The corners of his lips curled higher. _"Buonasera, m'uzzola._ I feel only slightly guilty about pulling you from your paradise, but now I can stare into those beautiful brown eyes and tell you that your friend will be here in about a couple of hours." He only tilted his head slightly when I blushed and murmured that I had not realized that I had been out of it so long. He then offered me his hand, which I took without hesitation, and pulled me up into his lap, where he cuddled me tightly to his chest. _"Mi bella passerotta._ How I adore thee."

I chortled softly when he buried his face in my hair and inhaled my scent deeply. "I do hope that you are able to restrain yourself somewhat when Angela gets here. While she obviously knows about us and seems to be comfortable with us as a couple, I know she has bouts of shyness and I'm not sure how well she would handle our rather… intense displays of affection."

He hummed above me. "I think your friend is beginning to come into her own, now that she no longer feels like she is simply the shadow of _aquela schifosa_. However, I should point out to you that the excessive force of the passion we have been experiencing these past few days will ease slightly, since your… special visitor… departed a good twenty minutes ago."

I blushed slightly and shifted in his arms so I could gaze up at him. "Do you need to hunt?"

"It would probably be best," he said evenly then shook his head at my hopeful expression. "I took about an ounce and a half earlier when I bit you. I want to give your body a few days to recover from your menstruation and the extra blood loss."

I realized he had, in fact, misinterpreted my look. While I was looking forward to my mate's lips wrapping around my pulse and drinking from me again, I had something entirely different in mind. But as I faced him, I felt my confidence slip. I could not ask. Of course, I should have known that he would read my hesitation easily and want to know what was wrong. To his inquiry, I began with, "You're going to say no." He arched an eyebrow at me, obviously curious and determined to find out what workings were going on in my mind. "I… I…"

"You…" he prodded, both amused and slightly concerned at my hesitation. "Isabella, there is nothing you can say or ask that will upset me."

"This will," I muttered before taking a deep breath and blurting it. "I want to watch you hunt."

The only reason I knew that he had not gone into shock was that he was still breathing, but his face did not move. He did not blink. His lips did not move in any indication to how upset he may or may not have been. His face was completely frozen. I thought about pushing my request, but decided the smartest thing that I could do was keep my mouth shut and let him absorb my words. I kept my eyes focused on his and waited for some sign of what he was thinking of, and I about cried in relief when he finally took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"What you ask is an incredibly difficult task."

"It was only a request," I said softly. "It doesn't have to be answered."

He sighed heavily, dropping his head against the back of the chair. "It is not that I am opposed to you _watching_ me hunt, _cara mia. _I only mean that it would be exceptionally difficult physically, particularly as you are given to challenging everything you are told. If I were to take you hunting with me and you did not follow my instructions perfectly, your life could be at risk."

I shook my head. "I know you would never hurt me, Carlisle, no matter how feral your mindset."

He pressed a chaste kiss to my temple before leaning back again. "While I do appreciate your trust, _bella mia,_ it is not my own control that I fear. It is you not obeying me and then falling out of a tree."

I blinked once, twice, and then a third time. "Tree?"

He smirked. "Yes. Tree."

I took a deep breath. "I'm sure that I'm going to regret this, but… why a tree?"

"You would not be able to see me move from the ground," he explained. "From an _extremely_ high vantage point, your eyes would be able to follow my movements more easily."

That made sense, but really… "A tree?"

As he rose above me, I found myself admiring the grace and the strength that he exuded when he moved. I attentively ran my hands over the pale-blue material stretched over his powerful shoulders, feeling the seemingly marble muscles flex beneath my firm touch. I breathed his name in wonderment as I slid my palms down his shoulders to his broad chest, slowly undoing several buttons of his shirt under his keen stare and pressing tiny kisses to his stone-like skin. I was ready to untuck the material from his pants when I looked back up into his dark eyes, shyly asking, "May I?"

His lips quirked into the slightest smirk. "As long as your plans do not involve me hunting completely unclothed."

I flushed but grinned brightly. "Only topless." I shoved the shirt down his arms and once again examined his body with my eyes and my hands. My chocolate gaze followed the path that my fingers took, running over the planes of his defined muscles, tracing his pecs, gliding over his luscious abs. "Oh, Carlisle, you are absolutely gorgeous." I slid my palms back up to those tempting shoulders and glanced up at him. "Tell me, my mate, what to do and not to do."

He swiftly caught both of my hands in one of his and, with hardly any pressure on my skin, lifted my wrists above my head. He pulled me slightly up onto my toes before attacking my neck with his fervent kisses. "First, my pet, when I give you these orders, I expect you to follow them without question. Do you understand me?" When I agreed, he ever-so-gently tugged me higher. "I mean it, Isabella. While I do not doubt your intelligence, I do doubt your impulses, and I do not need you plummeting nearly two hundred feet out of a damned tree simply because you had the urge to lean forward!"

I swallowed thickly and tried to ignore the effects that his aggression had on my body. "I promise."

He nodded sharply. "Good. Unfortunately, the only way for you to actually _see_ me hunt is to do so from a significant height, but when I leave you, you do not move. You do not move a voluntary muscle. You do not lift a finger. You do not wiggle a toe. You do… _not_… move. The only movement I should be able to hear is your heart, your lungs, and... if you just cannot resist... your eyes blinking."

He scowled fiercely at me when I giggled at how far he was taking this, and I had to bite my lip hard before speaking. "I promise that I will not move. Even if a giant, creepy spider crawls over me, I will not twitch. I'll scream bloody murder and interrupt your dinner, but I swear that I won't move. I promise."

He pulled my body flush against his, his free hand stroking my throat, his fingertips caressing the racing pulse beneath my skin. "I am a selfish creature, _m'uzzola_. I do not fear you falling to harm, for I can change you and make you immortal at any given moment. But while I wish to claim you for all our eternity, I am not yet prepared to give up your humanity. I am not ready to give up the delicious heat of your body—" he ground his hips against me, making me gasp— "and I still wish to taste your divine blood for years to come." His lips wrapped around the bruise on my neck, sucking firmly for a few moments, before drawing back to gaze down at me. "Does this trouble you?"

It took me a moment to fully comprehend what it was that he was asking, and when it finally did sink it, I shook my head and smiled brightly. "Carlisle, I'm well aware that as much as you enjoy my blood, my life is more important. I know that if I were asked to be changed right now, if that was what I truly wanted, you'd give up my blood for my happiness." I slid my hands around his neck and rose up on tip-toe, breathing softly against his cold lips. "Besides… you look _fucking_ hot with red eyes."

He growled quietly and pressed a chaste kiss to my forehead, murmuring against my flesh. "Are you quite certain this is what you wish?" When I answered him with a firm yes, he nodded once then turned and bent down, letting me climb onto his back instead of just swinging me into place. He allowed me to settle myself comfortably against his body, and whe was assured that I was perfectly situated, he walked calmly out onto the deck, placed one foot on the banister, and launched us over the railing. He landed more smoothly than I could have imagine any other vampire.

He did not immediately take off at full speed, giving me a few minutes to become accustomed to being perched atop him. Once he was sure I was okay, he raced from the house at a velocity no human could ever imagine. The cold hard muscles of his shoulders and back bunched and relaxed beneath me. The power I could feel from those muscles rippling underneath me was nothing short of remarkable. It was then that I realized he obviously went to great lengths on a daily basis, using immeasurable amounts of control, to keep from breaking bones when he simply touched me or leaving my body in bloody tatters when we made love.

I suppose that I never took the time to fully comprehend Edward's inhuman abilities and control, if only because he would never allow himself to become this close to me. He never had shared himself with me in the way that Carlisle did. Of course, I was grateful now for that as it meant I had only belonged and would ever only belong to one man: my mate. But feeling the strength in Carlisle's body, in his movements, gave me a new appreciation for this family's willingness to exert such management over their own capabilities and instincts, particularly my own mate. It was truly amazing that such a powerful creature not only had the drive to master his own strength but had the control to make that mastery happen.

I suddenly felt his muscles tense, and before I could register what was happening, we were soaring through the air and landing on a tree branch a good twenty or thirty feet up. Once I managed to calm my racing heartbeat, he continued his climb upward. When we were at what I presumed he thought was a respectable height, he launched us into another tree. Physically, it was not the easiest way to travel, but I knew that staying off the ground would help him be less detectable to his potential prey.

I was not sure how many trees he had jumped to and from before he came to an abrupt halt a good hundred fifty or so feet above the ground, his dark eyes focusing on something in the distance that I could not see. He carefully eased me off of his back and then sat me down on a rather thick branch. His arms went around me as I carefully wiggled into a comfortable position, my side pressed against the tree and my arm braced behind the thick trunk for support. He knelt next to me on the branch, talking to and questioning me, making absolutely certain that I was as safe as a human could be at this height.

When I turned my head to glance at him, I noticed that venom was dripping from the corners of his mouth and gave into my urge. I leaned toward him to lap the clear fluid up with my tongue. I gasped when he claimed my lips with bruising force, his mouth plundering mine, the sweet almond taste of his poison coating my lips as our tongues mated fervently. I kept my eyes focused on his for a few moments, moaning into his mouth at the desire in his onyx gaze, but they fluttered closed when his lips began smearing venom-coated nips and kisses to my throat.

When I started to lean more deeply into him, he jerked away and forced me to be still, panting heavily with unneeded breath_. "Streghetta_… you truly are a sinful temptation and enough to make me forget myself wholly." He took several moments to compose himself before he pointed ahead of us. "I will be coming from that direction. There is a herd about a mile away. Do… _not_… move," he reiterated firmly. "Am I clear?" When I swallowed thickly and nodded, he pressed a quick kiss my temple then flung himself to another tree. Then another and another, until he was gone from my vision.

I made good on my promise to not move, though it was very hard, because he had been gone for quite some time. He had to have been gone for at least ten minutes and that surprised me. I'd have suspected that he would have driven his prey in this direction swiftly because he did not want me to be alone in this tree that long. Of course, I sincerely doubted that it had actually been that long, but it sure as hell felt like it. As anxious as I was, I knew that I could not move, no matter how badly I wanted to. I could _not_ break this vow to my mate. He would be furious and, more importantly, hurt. I could not do that.

It was several minutes more when I saw several flashes of brown and white, an entire family of deer appearing only about fifty feet away.

My first reaction, which I did not give into, was to coo at how adorable they were, but almost immediately, I remembered that this was my mate's dinner. It would not have been a wise idea to make loud happy noises, as they would have fled. More importantly, allowing myself to feel any sort of connection to these beautiful animals would only serve to distress me when they were killed. It would be like when Renee wanted to raise chickens as pets, only to decide later on that they would be better as cacciatore.

Several other deer pranced through the trees and joined the herd, and I studied them carefully, my eyes coming to rest on a rather large buck. There was no doubt in my mind that this was the one that Carlisle would go for, and it was that thought that sent my gaze upward, searching the trees for my mate. It took a moment, but I spotted him a good seventy feet away, his eyes focused on the male as he slid gracefully from one branch to another. Every time he moved, the defined muscles of his gorgeous shoulders of bunched and strained, relaxing only when he came to rest in another tree. As he balanced himself effortlessly on a branch, leaning out over the herd and inhaling the scent of their blood, I could see his abdominal muscles ripple. While the expression on his face did not come close to the one he had whenever he tasted my blood, his black eyes glittered with hunger and the thrill of the hunt. It was plainly clear that he was taking animalistic pleasure from the silent stalking of his target, reveling in the knowledge that he was an unstoppable predator and his prey would not escape.

In that moment, he was a killer and every fiber of my being was begging me to beg that killer to claim me, right there in the middle of the woods. I stared at him lustfully, licking my lips and biting back a gasp when his eyes darted to mine for a moment. His lips curled in a feral smile, letting me know that he could smell me and that as soon as he had taken down his prey that I would be submitting to his attention. I shivered in anticipation and watched him turn back to his hunt.

His focus was once again solely on his prey, and knowing that I was wet and ready for him, he wasted no time in moving closer and launching himself onto the buck. He snapped its neck while he simultaneously sank his teeth through the fur and flesh to the artery beneath. He visibly shook beneath the surging mix of triumph, pleasure, pride and relief as he drained his prey of every last drop. When he jerked away from the animal, his eyes immediately darted up to me, and I panted softly, watching as he leapt from branch to branch.

But he suddenly froze when he was almost to me, his eyes darting off to the left as he sniffed the air. He looked back up to me and held a finger to his bloody lips, before taking off in the direction where, I assumed, another choice prey was.

The time I waited was nowhere near as long as when he was stalking the deer, and I could not stop a sharp intake of breath when I heard two roars approaching. I glanced up to see Carlisle yards away, chasing and wrestling with what I guess was a mountain lion. I realized that _this_ is what Emmett and Edward must have meant about vampires playing with their food, because I knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that my mate could have simply snapped the big cat's neck.

I smirked and could not stop the dirty comment that was forming in my mind from spilling out of my mouth. "Here I am, sitting in a tree, waiting to be mounted, and you're playing with another pussy."

_Snap._

The mountain lion's snarl was silenced with the breaking of its neck, and my mate drained it quickly. When he finished, he dropped the carcass and turned in my direction, looking like a wild god, and growled. He started toward me, slowly at first then increasing his pace, jumping high into one of the trees, flashing from one to another until he suddenly towered over me.

I knew I would not be leaving this tree anytime soon from the look in his eye and the dark way he whispered one word, "Mine."

.

**TBC**

_Random Suggestion: If you have never heard of _**MozART Group**_, you should really check them out on YouTube! They are immensely talented and rather gosh-darn hilarious! __I would suggest starting with How to Impress a Woman. If you wanna watch more, I created a public playlist called _**mozART favs,**_ with over 40 vids of theirs! I think most people will enjoy them!_


End file.
